Life Perfect Honour
by Disco Ant
Summary: The Ishikawa household changes when Jigen's daughter moves in. Story contains language and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The title isn't supposed to make sense, but I don't have one that does on mind right now. I just liked how the line looked, so I stole it. Can't make sense of this damn play right now, but I liked that line. xD  
The names are lame, but I hate coming up with names because I end up obsessing over them and get nothing written. So, there you go. And the nickname is only to keep confusion away, although I don't know why the parents would be calling their kid by his nickname. xD  
What else... Oh, this is my first friendship type fanfic, only written because I'm stuck on all of my other stories, including the ones that aren't on here or anywhere on the internet. Things will be explained later, probably, so if you are confused, you probably have a good reason for being so. xD  
Have fun reading and stuff. :3

* * *

**Life Perfect Honour**

by D Ant

Chapter One

Goemon walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table, his wife, Mayumi, quickly pouring him a cup of hot tea. Across from him sat his two sons, fifteen year old Goemon the Fourteenth, nicknamed Ichiro, and ten year old Jiro.  
"Why does she have to come live with us?" sighed Ichiro, his mom setting a plate of food down in front of him.  
"It was her father's wishes," Mayumi said, finishing serving up the food and sitting down in front of her own plate.  
"Where is she going to be staying? The living room?" Ichiro stared down at his food, poking at it with his chopsticks.  
"She'll be staying in Jiro's room," Goemon said.  
"So...he's moving out to the living room?"  
"Nobody is moving into the living room, Ichiro. Jiro is moving into your room." Goemon was prepared for the whining and complaining from his son, so it didn't surprise him when it came.  
"What?! That's not fair! I don't want to share a room with him! He snores and he smells bad!"  
"Hey!" Jiro said, glaring at his brother.  
"She's fourteen, Ichiro," Mayumi said calmly. "She needs her own space."  
"I don't care! She isn't even part of the family! This isn't fair!" Ichiro threw his chopsticks down and stormed off to his room.  
Jiro laughed, getting glared at by both parents and quickly getting quiet.  
"Finish eating and get ready for school," Goemon said to Jiro. "I'll go have a talk with Ichiro."  
Mayumi sighed and gave a slight nod.  
"Hey," Goemon said as he slid the door to Ichiro's room open, Ichiro sitting and sulking on his bed. Goemon entered, closing the door behind him and then sitting next to his son. "The move is only temporary until we get the addition built."  
"Why does she have to move here? Why can't she live with Uncle Lupin? He at least has room."  
Goemon sighed. "They may have been best friends, but Jigen didn't want his daughter being raised in Lupin's environment."  
"Why not? His kids seems okay."  
Goemon held in his laughter.  
Lupin gave his kids no direction in life. They did whatever it was they wanted and always got away with it. And not only were they thieves like their father, they were perverts like him as well.  
"So, how long do I have to live with Stinky?"  
"What'd I tell you about calling your brother names?" Goemon said in a stern manner.  
"Sorry," Ichiro sighed.  
"And it will take one or two months to complete the room, depending on how the weather is. Can you live with that?"  
Ichiro nodded.  
"Good. Now get ready for school. When you get back you can help move some of your brothers things."  
"Yes, dad." Ichiro got up and left his room, heading towards the bathroom when his brother raced in front of him and occupied it, laughing through the closed door. "We're getting an extra bathroom, too, right?" he asked as Goemon walked by.  
"We do need one, don't we," Goemon said with a sigh, tired of the constant fighting the two boys did over it. 

Seventeen years ago, Goemon was still working with Lupin. Life at that time seemed normal, almost predictable. Months later everything changed when Goemon was called back to his village, a joining of two clans planned.  
Goemon had been expecting this at some point in his life. It was how things were done for generations. It was how his father met his mother, how his grandfather met his grandmother, and so on.  
The marriage always came first while the love came later, if it ever did. The two chosen never met until the ceremony. They may have known each other at one point in life, but until they saw each other on the wedding day, their identities were shrouded in mystery.  
Goemon had never met Mayumi, nor had she ever met him. But the second the two saw each other they knew there was something there.  
After the wedding, Goemon parted ways with Lupin and Jigen, deciding to remain in his village and help it to grow and improve.  
Lupin and Jigen continued working together for the next two years. After a near death experience on one of their heists, the two realized what a void Goemon left on their group.  
Jigen left the business soon after, deciding to settle down with his girlfriend, who was four months into her pregnancy. The two then got married after the birth of their daughter, Danielle.  
Lupin went back to working solo, on few occasions teaming up with Fujiko. This usually led to more than just stealing, which then led to Fujiko's first pregnancy, that of Lupin the Fourth.  
The two had two more children, a son, Vivien, and a daughter, Rayne.  
All of them had settled down, taking on a new and tougher role as parents. It was then that they wished for the days of normalcy, the normalcy that they all knew.

Goemon had continued his training at the village dojo. When his master became ill, Goemon got the honor of taking over. He agreed to it and continued teaching the way of the samurai to others in the village.  
His children grew and soon he was teaching them, using the same strict discipline that he handed to the other students, the same strict discipline that his master had given him.  
Out of his two sons, Jiro was the better student, wanting to learn all he could about the art.  
Ichiro wanted to live a more modern life. He didn't see how being a samurai would help in a progressing world. He rebelled several times, spending hours wandering the fields when he should have been training.  
Even the fact that the Zantetsuken was to be given to him one day didn't help change his mind. He saw the sword as evil. He had seen what it did to his father and had heard the stories of how he was basically a slave to it.  
It was also a wanted weapon, the hordes of armed men coming to claim it all cut down with the item they were so obsessed with.  
Jiro had an odd fascination with the sword, asking his father several times if he could wield it, if for only once. All of his requests were denied, but Jiro stayed persistent.  
Ichiro worried, seeing that the sword had already chosen a new owner. Or a new slave, as he saw it. He promised himself that he would wield the sword only to protect his brother. He promised to wield it and then destroy it, however a sword like that would be destroyed.

"When is she coming?" Ichiro asked that evening. He had been helping his father and brother move items around since he got home from school.  
"Tomorrow afternoon," Goemon answered, avoiding getting knocked down by an excited Jiro as he ran from room to room.  
"What is she like?" Jiro asked.  
"Yeah. Is she still...weird?" Ichiro thought back on the last time he had seen her, which was four years ago.  
"Unfortunately," Goemon sighed, silently apologizing to Jigen.  
Danielle had gotten the physical features of her mother. She was thin, curved, had light brown wavy hair and green eyes. That was all negated, however, as she had the same mentality of her father. She was blunt, rude, didn't mind a fight and was starting to have the same love of alcohol as Jigen.  
"Wonderful," Ichiro said under his breath.  
"Is that bad?" Jiro asked.  
"Remember when she knocked you down, kicked you and then stole your toys?"  
Jiro looked up at Ichiro and nodded.  
"She's going to keep doing that."  
"Aww," Jiro whined.  
"Now, now," Mayumi said, her hands full with neatly folded sheets and towels. "I'm sure she's not that bad."  
"I don't want to be kicked," Jiro continued to pout, his lower lip sticking out as he stared at the floor.  
"Don't you two have homework to do?" Mayumi asked.  
The two boys sighed and left for the living room, grabbing their books along the way.  
"Do you think this will work?" Mayumi asked as she made up the bed.  
"No," Goemon said. "But she really has nowhere else to go. And it's what her father wanted."  
Mayumi stared down and sighed.  
"We'll make it work," Goemon said, setting a hand on her shoulder as a small gesture of comfort.  
She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah," she sighed. The two has been through much worse in the past and they had always pulled through. This time would be no different. Or at least that was what she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Perfect Honour**

by D Ant

Chapter Two

Jiro came bounding out of Ichiro's room, skipping to the table and sitting. Ichiro followed far behind, stumbling out of his room and shuffling down the hall, rubbing his face with both hands before running them through his shoulder length hair.  
"How did you two sleep?" Mayumi asked.  
Ichiro didn't answer, only sat down at his place at the table and stared off with half open eyes.  
"I slept good," Jiro said with a nod, smiling in excitement as his breakfast was set in front of him.  
Goemon glanced up at Ichiro and then continued eating.  
"Did you know Ichiro talks in his sleep?" Jiro asked with a laugh.  
"I do not," Ichiro mumbled as he glared at Jiro.  
"Who's Sakura?" Jiro asked teasingly.  
Ichiro blushed slightly, looking at Jiro in shock. "Shut up, Stinky!"  
"Goemon!"  
Ichiro looked at his father and then once again threw his chopsticks down and stormed off in anger.  
"Am I in trouble?" Jiro asked, looking up at his parents.  
Goemon and Mayumi both sighed. 

Danielle sat bored on the plane. She was dressed in her normal clothes, blue jeans, a long sleeved black button up shirt tucked into the pants, the first two buttons undone, and black steel-toed boots. Her hair was down, resting a few inches past her shoulders, a backwards baseball cap snug on her head.  
She was fortunate enough to get a window seat, but unfortunate enough to only have a view of the ocean, the plane flying from Vancouver to Tokyo.  
She stared around her before finally resting her eyes on her shoes. For her, life always seemed harsh. Now it just seemed cruel.  
Her family was always moving since she could remember. The first time was when her father took her to New York. She was six at the time and her mother had been admitted into a hospital there that had a good reputation in caring for cancer patients.  
There was nothing that could be done to help her, though, and she died four months later. Danielle remembered her dad crying that day. He had always seemed so strong and in control, never letting anything bother him. But on that day when he got the news, Danielle realized that her father was just like her, that he was human.  
Her mothers death was the start of her bleak look on the world. It wasn't long after when her father returned to killing for profit. The two moved from state to state, province to province, country to country. If they stayed in one place for three months it was an oddity.  
She had never understood the concept of taking money to end a man's life and she knew she never would. But, her father did just that for the next six years.  
She never had any friends during those years, never staying in one place long enough to get to know anyone. She was mainly a loner, wandering the streets to kill time. Every so often she'd find a stray and take it in, but they'd usually end up running away or dying. She was a target of bullies, getting beaten, the things her father would buy her being stolen. None of these helped to brighten her outlook on life.  
She gradually started to become more angry and violent, challenging others to fights and bullying those younger and smaller than her. By the age of eleven she was smoking and drinking, doing whatever it was that she wanted.  
Seeing the drastic change in his daughter, Jigen quit the business, taking her and moving for the last time to a small place outside of Vancouver, British Columbia.  
Danielle quit smoking soon after, but enjoyed drinking too much to give it up. Plus it was something she could do with her father. Also when the two drank they talked and she enjoyed getting to know her father just that much more. She'd often suggest the two have a drink, Jigen never turning it down, as sitting and talking with his daughter was something he enjoyed as well.  
Life was finally starting to look up for Danielle. She was getting closer to her father and starting to look forward to the future. The two did things together, always talking about the big trip they planned for when she got out of high school. They were finally fitting into their roles of father and daughter.  
The good life didn't last long, however. Five months short of her fifteenth birthday her father was gunned down. And she once again found herself packing and moving. Although this time there was nobody in the seat next to her to talk to. This time she found herself alone.

The plane landed and Danielle stood to get her bag from the overhead compartment, elbowing some man in the stomach as he tried to muscle his way past her to get his things. "Wait your damn turn!" she growled, turning and glaring at him as he held his stomach in pain.  
Others on the plane glanced at her, some mumbling unkind words and giving her disgusted looks.  
She ignored them and followed everyone off the plane and into the terminal. Glancing around, she noticed the signs were mostly in Kanji, a long sigh escaping her. She could speak Japanese moderately well, but couldn't read it, something she now regretted not learning.  
She walked up to a worker and asked where her luggage would be, getting told the way and following the directions, finding her luggage without a problem.  
With all of the moving she had done she never really accumulated too many things. The items she held dear were few, mainly photos and jewelry. The rest were clothes, a laptop, an MP3 player, a cellphone and some books and journals.  
The bag she grabbed contained her clothes. It also had her fathers hat and one of his suits, both taken for sentimental reasons. She had always hated the way her father dressed, but could never really bring herself to tell him.  
The backpack slung over her right shoulder contained everything else she had to her name.  
She left the airport, standing outside and waiting for a taxi to drive up. After several minutes one did and she entered, telling the driver where she had to go. The man nodded and drove off.  
The drive to the village was long and boring. Danielle stared out the window, watching as the trees and fields passed her by. The trip didn't get any more exciting than that and soon she refused to look outside, finding her boots to be much more entertaining.  
The taxi stopped twenty minutes later. Danielle closed her eyes and sat there, refusing to look at her future home or even step inside it. Knowing she couldn't sit there forever she sighed, opening her eyes and paying the man before grabbing her things and stepping out of the car.  
She let out a small whine as it drove off, wanting to chase after it screaming and begging for it to come back. She then growled and turned to face the village.  
She had never once visited the place in her life. Whenever there were get togethers to go to, she always found herself at Lupin's Paris estate. That was where she wished she was, the giant place that held a lot of good memories.  
Instead she stood staring at the front of a medium sized settlement, partly surrounded by a wall. It didn't look as small as she had expected and it looked more busier than she had thought.  
She walked through the front gates, ones around stopping what they were doing to gaze at her in curiosity, she doing the same to them. Her mind wondered if she had passed through some sort of barrier that blocked the flow of time.  
She let out another small whine, shuffling her feet as she walked, approaching a man to ask where Goemon lived. Pointed the way, she shuffled off again.  
The buildings of the village were new enough, yet still modeled after something Danielle would see in a random ninja movie. All the structures were painted white with black tiled roofs. Some were two stories tall, but most were one. Towards the back of the village sat a much larger building, one that housed the temple and dojo.  
"At least they have electricity," she muttered to herself as she eyed the wooden utility poles. "That's a plus..."  
She finally reached Goemon's house, standing staring at the door for a few seconds before forcing herself to knock on it.  
Inside, Ichiro and Jiro were in the living room finishing up their homework. Hearing the knock, they looked at each other.  
"Are you ready to be beaten up and have your things stolen?" Ichiro asked with a big grin. He got to his feet and headed for the door.  
Jiro let out a whiny growl, getting up and following his brother.  
Ichiro opened the door, staring expressionless at Danielle as she stood staring expressionless at him. "Hey," he said, no excitement in his voice. "Let me help you with that." He reached towards her bag.  
"I can handle it on my own," she said as she shoved past him and in the house, looking around. "So, where's my room?"  
"You need to take your shoes off," Ichiro informed her.  
"Why?" she asked, giving him a perplexed look.  
"Because this is my house and you have to do what I say," he said in a bossy voice. "And besides, wearing shoes in the house is disrespectful."  
"Shoes are disrespectful? And this house belongs to your parents, not you, so I don't have to do a damn thing you say."  
Jiro let out a small gasp.  
"No swearing in the house, either," Ichiro said, his voice raised as he glared at her. "We do have rules, you know."  
"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. She set her stuff down and untied her boots, taking them off and setting them outside with the two pairs of sandals set by the door. "They better not get stolen," she warned.  
Ichiro's response was a sigh. "Come on. I'll show you your room."  
Danielle grabbed her things and followed him, looking around as they walked through the house. "Where's your parents?" she asked.  
"Where _are_ my parents," he corrected, groaning inside as it was something his father would have done.  
"I don't know. That's why I asked."  
"No." Ichiro closed his eyes and sighed. "Nevermind." He got to the room that had been his brothers and slid the door open. "There was an emergency at the temple, so they're taking care of it."  
"Oh," Danielle said as she followed him into the room, setting her things on the floor by the bed. "I hope it's nothing serious."  
'Is she being sincere?' he wondered, shocked that she actually knew how. "Yeah, well, make yourself at home...or whatever." He left the room and shut the door.  
"Yeah," she sighed, sitting on the bed. "Whatever..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Perfect Honour**

by D Ant

Chapter Three

"Is everything okay?" Ichiro asked, looking up from his homework as his parents entered the room.  
"Everything is fine," Mayumi said with a nod. "Mister Takeshi fell and hit his head, but he's going to be okay."  
Ichiro and Jiro looked at each other, both smiling and trying to hold in their laughter.  
Mister Takeshi was the villages accident prone resident. He couldn't go a day without breaking something or hurting himself. Most in the village were surprised that he was even still alive.  
"Oh yeah," Ichiro hollered, his parents in the kitchen. "Danielle got here while you were gone. She's in her room." He continued with his homework as he spoke, showing no care in his voice.  
Goemon nodded, walking to her door and quietly knocking on it. "Danielle?" When he got no answer he opened the door and peeked inside.  
Danielle hadn't yet unpacked, her bags sitting on the floor where she left them. From the looks of it, the first thing she did was lay down as she was now sleeping deeply on the bed. 

"Should we wake her up?" Jiro wondered as they all sat down for dinner.  
"She's had a long week," Mayumi said. "She needs the rest." She smiled at Jiro and then continued eating.  
"You're taking her to school on Monday," Goemon said to Ichiro.  
Ichiro rolled his eyes up at his father, rolling them back down to his plate and letting out a big sigh. "Fine," he muttered unhappily. "Anything else?"  
"Are you volunteering?" Goemon asked.  
"Do I have any other choice?"  
Goemon shot a glare at him. "You can teach her what she needs to know. And you can at least make her feel welcome."  
"Yes, dad," he mumbled.

Danielle woke up shortly before sunrise. She looked around in confusion, sitting up as she tried to figure out where she was. When she did figure it out it depressed her, as she realized she hadn't dreamed everything. Plus, she wanted to wake up in her room in the apartment she lived in in Richmond. She wanted to get up and hug her dad as he sat at the table reading the paper. She wanted everything that wasn't possible to have. She wanted her old life back.  
She spent the next hour laying in bed crying, the memories flooding back to her. She tried desperately to push them away, but they refused to disappear, not wanting to let her forget what she never wanted to forget, even though she told herself otherwise.  
As the sun crept higher in the sky, it's bright light filtered in through the window, shining into her face. She squinted, turning herself away from the annoyance.  
The house then became more lively as everyone started waking up, doing their usual morning routines before heading to the kitchen.  
'They get up this early?' she thought, hoping it wasn't another one of the house rules and, if it was, hoping it was one rule she was exempt from.  
She then turned her head towards the door as a light knocking came from it.  
"Danielle?"  
'Aunt Mayumi,' she thought. Danielle loved Mayumi and sometimes saw her as a second mother. Whenever she had a problem she knew she could go to her Aunt to get help with it. "Come in," she said as she wiped the tears from her face.  
Mayumi opened the door and entered, closing the door before looking towards Danielle. She smiled, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, running her hand over Danielle's head. "It's hard, I know," she whispered.  
Danielle nodded before sitting up, wrapping her arms around Mayumi and burying her face in her shoulder. "I miss him," she sobbed.  
Mayumi wrapped her arms around Danielle, holding her close. "I know you do," she whispered, staring off sadly. "I know you do."  
"He was-he was right there...and then...he was...he was gone...and..."  
"Shhh." Mayumi rocked her slightly. "Let's not dwell on those memories, okay?"  
Danielle nodded, her throat loosening, the tears slowly stopping, Mayumi's warm embrace and kind words calming her.  
"Are you feeling hungry?"  
Danielle shrugged. "I mainly feel out of place," she said with a slight laugh.  
"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that, okay? Soon this will feel like home."  
Danielle looked down and shrugged. "I guess."  
"And besides, we're happy to have you here."  
"Are your sons happy?" she wondered out loud.  
Mayumi smiled. "Don't worry about them. You're perfectly welcome in this house."  
"Thanks." Danielle smiled and nodded. "And I am a little hungry."  
Mayumi grinned, she and Danielle standing and leaving the room, heading out to the kitchen.  
Ichiro and Jiro looked up as she walked to the table. Jiro smiled at her while Ichiro looked down at his plate, not wanting to acknowledge her.  
"Danielle," Goemon said in a low voice, standing and walking towards her, the two embracing each other.  
"Uncle Goemon," she said, her voice breaking slightly.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Not great," she answered with a laugh. "But, I can manage, I guess."  
"Sometimes that's all we can do." He pulled away from her and smiled slightly.  
"Yeah," she said.  
"Come on. Sit down and get something to eat." He motioned to the end of the table, waiting for her to sit before he did.  
She looked around uncomfortably, a place setting already prepared for her: a cup, napkin and a pair of chopsticks sitting on a plate all on the table before her.  
"Ooh, dad," Jiro said excitedly. "Can Danielle train with us today?"  
"If she wants to." Goemon looked at Danielle.  
"Um, I guess so," she said with a shrug. She wasn't sure if declining would seem rude, so she went along with it.  
"Really?" Jiro said to her, her acceptance exciting him more.  
"Why are you so happy?" Ichiro asked him. "She's only going to bully you like she always did."  
"I'm sitting right here," Danielle said in annoyance.  
"Really?" Ichiro asked in sarcasm. "I couldn't tell."  
"What the hell is your problem? You've been a complete ass to me since I got here." Danielle glared at him, waiting for his reply.  
Ichiro motioned to her as he looked at his dad. "So she's allowed to swear? Where's her punishment?"  
"Stop," Goemon said, giving him a serious look.  
"But, dad!"  
"I said stop!"  
"You want me to get in trouble?" Danielle asked, still glaring at Ichiro. "Fine. I'll just ground myself. I'm sorry for intruding on your oh so wonderful life." She stood and walked off to her room.  
"Are you happy now?" Goemon asked.  
The calm in his voice worried Ichiro, who bowed his head and stared in silence at his plate.  
"I told you to make her feel welcome, not unwanted." Goemon closed his eyes and sighed. "She was with her father when he was killed, so don't take your problems out on her. She has enough already." He stood, leaving the table and walking out the front door.  
Ichiro kept his eyes on his plate, breakfast becoming an uncomfortable event that morning.

Danielle had unpacked her things, putting everything where she wanted them. When she was finished, she grabbed her laptop and sat on the bed, opening it and turning it on.  
When the knock came at her door she was in deep concentration, trying to get passed a level on the game she was playing. Her concentration broken, she glanced up at the door. "Yeah?"  
Ichiro entered, holding a tray in one hand. "My mom told me to bring you some food." He set the tray next to her and turned to leave.  
"Sorry to put you out," she said with a roll of her eyes.  
Ichiro stood at the door. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself, his common sense slowly winning the mental battle he fought.  
"I didn't want this, you know," she said in an angered tone as she stared down at her computer.  
"Neither did I," he said in a simple, yet angry manner. "I guess I have your wonderful father to thank." He gave her a quick glare before leaving.  
"Asshole," she muttered, watching him leave. His comment hurt, but she pushed it aside, her mind distracted by the food she was now staring down at. Although she wasn't sure what it was, she didn't care, hunger beating out curiosity as she dug in.

Ichiro muttered something under his breath as he entered his room, not at all happy to see his brother there.  
"Dad said he wanted to see you at training today," Jiro said, looking up from his lesson book.  
"Good for him," Ichiro muttered as he looked for his math book.  
"Why do you talk that way about dad?" Jiro asked, a small bit of sadness in his voice.  
"Why do you care?" Ichiro gave him an annoyed look and then continued searching. He picked up a shirt near his bed and threw it at his brother. "I told you to keep your stuff on your side of the room," he said in a raised and angry voice. "Is that so hard? I swear, your such a worthless pain!"  
Jiro glared at his brother as tears formed in his eyes, his brothers words quickly upsetting him. Tossing the book on his bed, he stood and ran out of the room.  
Ichiro watched with a smirk on his face, laughing and shaking his head. "Baby," he muttered. Finding his book, he plopped onto his bed, opening his book as he sat back. "Finally alone," he sighed, starting his homework.  
Jiro made the short trip to his old room, quietly knocking on the door.  
Danielle glanced at it, mentally hoping it wasn't Ichiro. "Yeah." She smiled, pleased to see it wasn't him.  
"Can...can I come in?" Jiro asked as he peeked in.  
"Sure," she said, watching as he closed the door and sat on the floor. "What's wrong with you?"  
He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Ichiro's being a jerk. He yelled at me and said I was worthless."  
"You sure he wasn't talking about himself?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood, but seeing it wasn't working.  
Jiro didn't answer, staying silent, his head bowed as he fumbled with his pant legs. "Are you still going to beat me up like he says you are?"  
Danielle smiled and shook her head. "I only beat up those who deserve it, like your brother."  
Jiro looked up at her. "Really?"  
Danielle grinned. "I would like to, but I don't think your parents would be too happy with me if I did."  
"Oh." He stared down, disappointed by her answer.  
"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess I sort of screwed things up coming here, huh?"  
"It's not you." Jiro glanced at her and then back down. "He's been a jerk since last month when dad told him he couldn't go to Tokyo after school is over with."  
"Tokyo?" she asked, not understanding why he'd want to go there. "Why Tokyo?"  
Jiro shrugged. "He said he just wanted to go. And then dad said that he wasn't responsible enough and that he didn't deserve to go."  
"Ouch. Guess I'd be a pain in the ass with a response like that, too."  
"It's true, though," Jiro said, defending Goemon's decision. "He doesn't do any of his chores or attend temple or do his training. He says that all of it is just a waste of time."  
'He may have a point there,' Danielle thought, for once keeping her opinions to herself to prevent upsetting Jiro more than he was. "So, what do you do during your training?"  
"You mean you're really going to go?"  
"Sure," she said, trying to get herself excited over it.  
Jiro smiled, going into some of the things the students did, Danielle listening intently.


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of this stuff I pretty much pulled from my arse, so if it's not correct, I don't really care. And also I'm not using those stupid kun and san and whatever suffix name things because those are one of those things that when I see them being used it just pisses me off to the point where I get violent. Japanese name suffix things and Andy need to both be thrown into that demon filled closet. :x So, I'm not using them ever. And I still have no idea where this is going. It's just...going. xD

* * *

**Life Perfect Honour**

by D. Ant

Chapter Four

Danielle stood in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror, a look of uncertainty on her face. She had finished putting on her training outfit, a white kimono and a black hakama. "It's so...poofy..." she said, holding her arms out to her sides. "How are you supposed to fight in these things?" She sighed, giving herself one last look before grabbing her other clothes and leaving.  
Ichiro passed her in the hall as she headed to her room. "You're actually going?" he scoffed, stopping and turning towards her.  
"Um, I guess so," she answered, stopping at her door and glancing up at him. "I got this crazy big outfit on and your mother is going to braid my hair and then I'm gonna make an idiot of myself."  
"Have fun, then," he laughed.  
"You're not going?"  
"What good will it do me?" He waited for an answer, not getting one. "Exactly."  
Danielle watched in frustration as he walked off. She hated when she couldn't come up with a good answer quick enough. She hated when the other person could just walk away, satisfied that they had stumped her. "Oh well," she sighed, going into her room to put her clothes away.  
"Danielle?" Mayumi peeked her head into the open door. She drew in a breath upon seeing Danielle in her outfit. "Those clothes look so wonderful on you. You're like a different person." Mayumi gave a smile.  
Danielle looked down, slightly embarrassed, and shrugged.  
"When you're ready, I'll be in the living room."  
Danielle nodded, going back to putting her clothes away.  
Her mother was the only one who would ever compliment her on how she looked. Over the years, Danielle remembered those times less and less, her mothers voice becoming a distant memory.  
And although she always appreciated the compliments her aunt gave her, it was one of those things that seemed to make her uncomfortable. To Danielle, she was just herself. She didn't look at herself as special or as a beautiful person. She never spent the time to improve on her looks and she never bought clothes to enhance her appearance.  
It always made her wonder how her life would have been had her mother lived. Would she think differently? Look differently? Would she be the same person or be someone completely different?  
For Mayumi, having Danielle living in the house was like a blessing. She had always dreamed of having a daughter, but conception was never easy for her. She was happy to have birthed two sons, but was saddened that having the daughter she always wanted would probably never be.  
And even though Danielle wasn't really the perfect daughter, what with her undisciplined behavior and her tomboyish demeanor, Mayumi felt that she could get her to open up and to do more feminine things.  
Danielle silently entered the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Mayumi, then turning away from her so her hair could be brushed.  
"Are you ready for school?" Mayumi asked.  
"I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to go." Danielle stared down, dread coming over her. She wasn't looking forward to being dumped in a place where she knew she would be picked on.  
"It'll be a new experience for you." Mayumi smiled, humming lowly to herself as she started to braid Danielle's hair. "And besides, Ichiro will be there to guide you through it."  
Danielle stayed silent. 'Great,' she thought. 'He'll just leave me there, helpless. I wonder if there's a way out of this...'  
"And maybe today you'll meet some friends at the dojo. Wouldn't that be nice?"  
"Yeah, sounds great." Danielle tried to sound enthusiastic, but she was having a hard time keeping it up. She didn't really know how to make friends, especially with people so much different than her.  
"There you go," Mayumi said as she finished tying off the braid. "Also, there's a pair of sandals out front for you. They will be a lot easier to remove than those boots of yours."  
"All right," she nodded. "Thanks, Aunt Mayumi." Danielle turned and gave her aunt a hug.  
"You're welcome," Mayumi said as she hugged Danielle. The two separated, Mayumi looking at Danielle with an almost stern look. "And remember to mind your uncle."  
Danielle nodded. "I will."  
"Have a good time." Mayumi smiled, watching as Danielle stood and walked off towards the front door.  
"Are you ready?" an excited Jiro asked as he waited for her outside. He watched as she slipped her feet into the sandals. "Come on," he hollered, running off towards the dojo.  
She stared at him and sighed. "One's a spazz and the other's moody. I don't know which I hate more..." With another long sigh, she started off after Jiro.

The dojo was a big empty rectangular building. The ceilings were high and the walls and floors were covered in wood. A few scrolls hung on the walls while three wooden racks holding various weapons stood against them, those things being the only items the dojo housed. On both of the short walls stood wide sliding doors, the one on the east end going outside, to the large training area, the door on the west end leading to the temple.  
"Okay," Jiro said, the two of them standing outside the eastern door. "This is where you leave your shoes."  
Danielle was staring down at the row of shoes before her. 'Obviously,' she thought. "So, how do you know which pair is yours? They all look the same."  
"They all go in a certain place," he said. "Like..." He took off his sandals and put them after the twelfth pair. "I'm thirteenth in the class, so they go in the thirteenth spot." He then quickly scribbled something in the dirt under his sandals.  
"What if someone came along and switched them around? Or if they removed the first pair so that everyone was off by one?"  
Jiro looked at her in complete confusion. "Why would anybody want to do that?"  
"Because," she said simply, "it'd be fun. I'd do it."  
"Well don't." His tone and expression was serious as he stared at her.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Your shoes go under the first pair, since you're new."  
"Wow," she said in mock wonderment. "It's a wonder the samurai aren't running civilization." She sighed, slipped her sandals off and placed them under the first pair of sandals.  
"You can be as much of a jerk as my brother can." Jiro glared at her and then entered the dojo.  
"It was a joke," she scoffed. "Doesn't anyone know how to have fun around here?" she muttered as she followed him inside.  
Although her comments offended Jiro, he continued to guide Danielle through the training process, telling her where to stand and what to do.  
She was quiet throughout the instructions, understanding everything she was told and then taking her place as the training was about to start.

Danielle got through the first parts pretty well, proud of herself and more confident. It wasn't as hard as she had thought it was going to be. And even the later lessons she was able to follow and complete with little problems.  
The only difficult part, she found out, were the people around her. Or rather, the girl who stood behind her.  
Yasuko, at thirteen, was among the top ten fighters in her age group in the village. She was big headed, thought she knew everything and was somewhat of a bully. She was also popular, using that as something to gloat about to others.  
When Yasuko first saw Danielle she didn't like her. She wasn't Japanese, she didn't belong in the village and lastley, she certainly didn't belong inside the dojo.  
Danielle took a deep breath, her expression becoming angrier as she was once again shoved in the back. Her body tensed as the quiet laughter going on from behind infuriated her.  
Yasuko smirked, her friends still laughing as she shoved Danielle once more.  
Danielle turned around, trying to be civil about the situation. "Could you please stop?" she asked nicely.  
"No," Yasuko said, shoving Danielle's right shoulder.  
Danielle shrugged. "I tried," she sighed, turning around, but stopping halfway, turning back towards Yasuko and lunging at her.  
Her friends, as well as others around them, gasped as the two fell to the floor, Danielle able to get in a few good punches before a hand grabbed her upper arm and pulled her away from Yasuko.  
The hand belonged to Goemon, who pulled Danielle to her feet and pushed her back. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice raised as he tried to stay calm.  
"I'm giving the bitch what she deserves," Danielle said angrily as she wiped the small trickle of blood from her lip.  
Goemon knelt down, checking on Yasuko's condition.  
"Not so smug now, are you, you bratty little peice of shit," Danielle taunted.  
"Danielle!" Goemon growled as he jerked his head towards her. He went back to helping Yasuko, standing and helping her to her feet, her right hand covered in blood as she held it to her mouth.  
Danielle glared at her the whole time, others gasping at the sight of all the blood.  
"Go to the temple," Goemon ordered Danielle, turning and glaring at her as she remained unmoved. "Now!"  
"Wah wah," she said to a crying Yasuko before turning and stomping off towards the western door, walking through it and down the wide corridor that led to the temple.  
Jiro watched as she left, a slight smile on his face, happy that somebody for once gave Yasuko what she deserved.

Danielle stood in a small room off of the main area of the temple, staring down at a small golden statue that sat on a long thin table at the back of the room.  
"Hi there," a voice called from behind.  
Danielle, broken from her thoughts, turned around. "Hey," she said to the short and slightly chubby sixteen year old as he swept the room. "What are you?" she asked, staring at his long black and white robe.  
The boy laughed. "I'm a student of the temple," he answered. "My name is Koji."  
"Danielle," she said, turning away from him and continuing to stare at the statue.  
"It's nice to meet you, Danielle." He continued to sweep the floor as he spoke. "Are you enjoying your stay here?"  
"It's different," she shrugged.  
"Where are you from, Danielle?" His voice was kind and softly spoken.  
'I wonder if he ever gets mad at anything?' she wondered, giving him a sideways glance. "Um, well, I was born in the US, in Pennsylvania. And then I traveled a lot and for the last two and a half years I was living in Canada."  
"This must be a new experience for you, then, huh?"  
"Yeah, it's...different," she said again, unable to find another word to describe the village. She turned and watched as Koji swept. "Is that what students of the temple do? Sweep all day?"  
Koji looked up and smiled at her. "It's one of our daily tasks. We have a daily schedule to keep to."  
"Do you live here, in the temple?"  
Koji nodded. "We have small sleeping quarters on the grounds. Most of our time is spent inside of the temple, though."  
Danielle nodded, opening her mouth to say something when she saw Goemon enter.  
"Koji," he said, acknowledging his presence.  
"Goemon," Koji said, bowing at him. He then watched as Danielle shuffled towards Goemon. "It was nice talking with you, Danielle."  
Danielle looked at him, smiling and nodding her head. She continued to follow Goemon, the two walking through the dojo and towards the eastern door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Some of this will play a part later on. I keep being reminded of that depressing movie whose name I can't think of. Bridge to Terabithia? Was that the name? Man, I wanted to kill that movie. Evil thing...

* * *

**Life Perfect Honour**

by D. Ant

Chapter Five

Mayumi gasped as Goemon told her about the events in the dojo. "Is she okay?" she asked, worry on her face.  
"A tooth was knocked loose and her lip was split, but she'll be fine."  
Mayumi closed her eyes and sighed. "What did you tell Danielle?"  
"Nothing yet," he answered. "I was afraid I'd say something I'd regret."  
"Did you want me to talk to her?"  
"No," Goemon said as he stood. "I will, when I'm ready." He turned and walked towards the back of the house, to his room.

"Did she cry?" Ichiro asked, a big grin on his face.  
Jiro laughed and nodded. "And the place was so quiet, so you could hear all of her sobs."  
Ichiro laughed at this. It was rare occasions like this that brought the two together. "Is she going with you tomorrow?"  
"I doubt it," Jiro said with a shrug. "Dad is still pretty angry over it."  
"What did he expect?" Ichiro asked, his tone now a little angered. "He knew what was going on and he knows how Danielle is. Did he think she was just going to take it?"  
Jiro shrugged again.  
'I'm sticking up for her,' Ichiro thought with a small laugh of irony. 'I guess she isn't that bad. Maybe if I lived her life I'd be the same.' He sighed and got to his feet, heading towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Jiro asked curiously.  
"To talk to Danielle," he said in a low voice before leaving the room.

Danielle was sitting on her bed, a thick book sitting out in front of her, her eyes plastered to the pages, the action enveloping her.  
"What?" she asked when she heard the quiet knock on her door, her eyes still on the pages of the book.  
Ichiro looked around before opening her door and stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind him.  
"Come in," she said sarcastically. She closed the book and glanced up at Ichiro.  
"Sorry," he said, staring at the floor. "But, if dad saw me here, then..."  
Danielle nodded. "Yeah, he isn't in the best of moods."  
"So I heard," Ichiro said with a laugh.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah...why?" He gave her a confused look.  
"You're not being an asshole," she said with a straight face as she stared at him.  
Ichiro only laughed nervously at this.  
"Was there a reason you sort of snuck in here?" she asked, setting the book off to the side and stretching her legs. "You can sit down if you want."  
"Oh, thanks," he said, looking around and sitting on the floor. "I was just wondering if you were going to the dojo tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I'm sure they can't wait to have me back," Danielle said with a sarcastic smile.  
"So, what did Yasuko do this time?"  
"She does this a lot, then?"  
"Does it at school, too," Ichiro sighed. "Her father is some important person, so nothing is ever done. And nobody has the guts to retaliate against her."  
"Except me."  
"Yeah, well, you haven't lived here long."  
"Oh." Danielle stared down at her bed. "Well, she kept shoving me from behind and when I asked her nicely to stop she said she wouldn't. So, I tackled her and punched her a few times." She looked at Ichiro and shrugged. "Normal from where I come from..."  
"Who said anything about this place being normal?" Ichiro muttered.  
"Yeah," Danielle laughed.  
"I almost went today, too. Figures I would miss out on that."  
"Yeah, I'm sure training hasn't been that exciting in a long time."  
"Maybe you can make school exciting, too," Ichiro teased.  
"Then I wouldn't have to go."  
"I doubt that would happen," Ichiro scoffed.  
"Wishful thinking, huh?" She smiled and sighed. "What do you do in school, anyway? Anything exciting?"  
"Math, reading, history, science...if you find any of that exciting, then I guess you could say that."  
"You know I can't read Kanji, right?" Danielle asked, her voice low as the thoughts of school depressed her once again.  
Ichiro only shrugged. "I can teach you, if you want. I'm sure my dad will make me anyway."  
"You always do what your dad says?" Danielle asked with a grin.  
"Makes life easier," he shrugged.  
"I guess."  
The room was quiet as both stared off in thought.  
"What do you do around here for fun?" Danielle wondered. "Or has this place even discovered the word, yet?"  
Ichiro laughed slightly. "It may sound boring, but I usually just wander off to be by myself."  
"By yourself, huh?" she asked with a grin. "I see..."  
"What's with that look?" he asked, not understanding the implication.  
"Nothing. I mean, you like to go off by yourself to have fun. I can understand that. You're a guy, right?"  
"Wait, what? No, it's not- I don't do that. I just wander around and think." He gave a disgusted look and shook his head.  
"Right..." She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "But, if that's what you do, it sounds really boring."  
"Better than being here."  
"Where do you wander off to?"  
"In the fields by the woods."  
"Do you ever go into the woods or do you just go near them?"  
"Just near them. Why?"  
She shrugged. "Just wondering. Woods are fun. Why don't you ever go in them? Maybe it'd be more exciting than the fields."  
"We're told to avoid the woods. That's where the ninja train."  
"Ninja?" The word piqued her interest, having only seen them in movies. "Do they live there, too?"  
He shook his head. "They live beyond them."  
"Well, what happens if you go into the woods and run into them? Do you have to fight or something?"  
"No," he laughed. "Only if you go beyond the woods into their territory will they attack."  
"Then, why avoid the woods?"  
"Most people are afraid of the ninja clan."  
"Is that why you don't go?" she grinned. "Scared of the evil ninja clan?"  
He scoffed, but didn't answer.  
"Then what? Come on, tell me. Please? Promise I won't tell anyone." She stared at him as he stared off at the floor.  
"There's...there's this girl..." He closed his eyes and sighed, realizing how stupid he was sounding. "And...she haunts the woods..."  
"Like a ghost?" Danielle asked, not understanding his fear over a ghost.  
Ichiro nodded. "I saw her once when I was little. I've never been back since."  
"Ghosts can't do anything to you."  
"She looked evil, though."  
"What'd she look like?"  
"She was short and had pale skin. She was wearing this red and white kimono and seemed to glow. She stared at me and then gave me this evil grin, so I screamed and ran away."  
"Did you tell anyone about her?"  
Ichiro scoffed at this. "They'd all think I was lying."  
"If the stuff my dad said was true, then your dad has seen a lot of crap. I'm sure he wouldn't think you were lying."  
Ichiro shrugged.  
"Maybe he knows something about her," she said, her mind now curious about the ghost girl.  
"Then you ask him," he said. "Don't tell him I told you about it, though."  
"Will you show me where you saw her?"  
"No."  
"Aw, come on. I want to see this ghost."  
"I don't want to go back," he muttered.  
"Then I'll just go by myself." She hopped off the bed and started towards the window.  
"You're going now?" He stood and turned towards her, staring at her in disbelief.  
"Yeah, why?" She sat on the edge of the window sill and swung her legs around, ready to push herself to the ground below when she looked back at Ichiro. "Come on," she said excitedly.  
Ichiro glanced back at the door and to the window, Danielle no longer there. He let out a frustrated whine, deciding to follow her.  
Danielle had snuck across the front of the house, grabbing her and Ichiro's sandals, just knowing that he wasn't going to stay behind. "Here," she whispered, causing him to jump at her voice. "Relax," she grinned.  
They both put their sandals on and snuck off, Ichiro leading the way out of the village. Once they were out of sight both relaxed, making the ten minute walk to the edge of the woods.  
"Here we are..." Ichiro said uncomfortably. He stared into the thick grouping of trees before him and then looked back at Danielle.  
"This place is so neat," she said in a hushed excitement.  
"Yeah..." Ichiro rolled his eyes, looking over as Danielle ran into the woods. "Danielle," he called, looking around nervously before running after her.  
"Wow," Danielle said as she stood on top of a large rock and stared up at the trees. "No ghosts are going to keep me away from this place."  
"Until you see her..." Ichiro mumbled.  
"Huh?" Danielle listened to the sounds around her. "Water?" she asked, jumping off the rock and running towards the noise.  
"Danielle!" Ichiro sighed and once again ran after her, not wanting to be left alone.  
"Is there any fish in here?" Danielle asked, standing in front of a creek that was about twenty feet wide and one foot deep.  
"Just frogs," Ichiro said as he pointed to one in the water.  
"Ooh..." Danielle stepped into the water, walking slowly and then reaching down quickly.  
"You won't catch them that way." He smiled at her sad attempt and made his way into the creek, shivering as the cold water chilled his skin. He walked slowly about one foot away from a frog. Bending down, he paused before striking, standing up with a large frog in his hands. "That's how you catch them," he said, bending down and letting it go, watching as it swam away.  
"Okay, let me try, then." Danielle began to copy what Ichiro did, doing fine as she crept up to a frog until her sandal caught on a small rock, her body falling forward and landing into the water, the splash causing all the frogs in the area to swim and jump away.  
Ichiro pointed at her and laughed.  
Danielle glared at him, moving to a sit in the water. The more she thought about it the more funny it seemed and soon she was laughing with him.

The two spent the next hour catching frogs and skipping rocks, all the while talking about random things that entered their minds.  
Danielle softened up to Ichiro, finding he wasn't so bad after all. She realized that if she had to live in the village her whole life like he had to that she'd probably be a little bitter over things, as well. During their time at the creek the Ichiro she knew throughout the years disappeared and she could honestly admit to herself that she was glad to be with him, her mind focusing on the fun in life and not of the tragedies.  
Ichiro was also glad to be with Danielle, something he never thought he'd be. He also found out she wasn't so bad and realized that with her there his fear of the woods and of the ghost girl vanished, if only for that short while.  
"We should be getting back," he said, skipping his last stone and watching as it bounced down the creek.  
"Thanks for coming with me," she said as she smiled at him. "This was fun."  
"Well, thanks for sort of forcing me to come," he laughed. "We should do this again tomorrow."  
"We should, huh." She smiled, turning as she skipped the last rock she held.  
"The only thing you two will be doing tomorrow is chores."  
Danielle and Ichiro froze upon hearing the voice, both cowering slightly as they slowly turned towards it, an angry Goemon glaring at them.  
"Hi dad," Ichiro said nervously.  
Danielle stayed silent, looking down and away at the water.  
"Come on," Goemon said, waiting for them to come and then following them back to the village.  
Once back at the house the two were confined to their rooms, both of them receiving a stern and angry warning not to leave. They decided to listen, both staying in their rooms as their thoughts lingered on what Goemon had planned for them the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

I find it funny how in the time it takes me to type up one chapter I've already written two or three more. xD Although rereading it, I've found that some parts I don't like, so it takes me a while to change small things without having to change the whole story. Don't know why I care, but I do. xP I just realized I keep putting the story name on every chapter. xD Yay for being weird...

* * *

Chapter Six

Danielle was quiet during breakfast, her eyes staying on her plate as she ate everything on it.  
"Did you want more, Danielle?" Mayumi asked with a smile.  
"Um, yes, please," she said in a low voice, quickly glancing at her before looking back down.  
Goemon occasionally glanced at the empty place at the table, finally standing and walking back to Ichiro's room.  
Danielle glanced at him as he walked by, looking down as Goemon rolled his eyes down at her.  
Danielle was used to adults being angered by her actions. She was also used to living with it, she and her dad getting into fights all the time. What she wasn't used to was living with someone as intimidating as Goemon.  
"Did you get enough to eat, Danielle?" Mayumi asked, seeing her plate was once again empty.  
"Yeah, thank you," Danielle said with a slow nod. "It was good."  
"Mom's food is always good," Jiro said with a smile as he gulped up the last of his breakfast.  
The three then looked up as Goemon came back, an upset Ichiro following, both sitting at the table.  
Danielle returned to staring down at her plate.  
"You will both be helping with the house chores today," Goemon said as he looked at Ichiro and then at Danielle. "And in the afternoon you will be at the dojo to clean the floors."  
Danielle and Ichiro were silent.  
"Is that understood?" Goemon asked in a raised voice.  
"Yes, dad," Ichiro said.  
"Sure," Danielle said in an almost whisper.

After breakfast was over Goemon and Jiro left to the temple to meditate before training began.  
Mayumi was left in charge of Danielle and Ichiro, wanting Ichiro to clean the bathroom while she and Danielle cleaned the kitchen.  
"Danielle," Mayumi said as she swept the floor, Danielle busy washing dishes. "I think we should discuss what happened at the dojo yesterday."  
"Sure," Danielle said, not too enthusiastic about the idea.  
"Did you think what you did was right?" Mayumi stopped sweeping and looked at Danielle.  
"What else was I supposed to do? I mean, I asked nicely and she wouldn't stop, so I made her stop."  
"We don't do things like that here, Danielle. When something like that happens we discuss it with the teacher."  
Danielle scoffed. "That would have just made me look weak. I like doing things my own way."  
"You could have seriously hurt her over a simple act of teasing," Mayumi said, trying to get her point across.  
"Maybe she'll learn something over it," Danielle muttered.  
Mayumi only sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "When you're done with the dishes you can start cleaning the living room."  
"Fine."

Danielle was almost done cleaning the living room when Goemon and Jiro came back, Jiro rushing to the kitchen to get a drink of water while Goemon made his way towards her.  
"You can go to the dojo now," he said. "Koji has everything set up."  
Danielle nodded and walked past him quickly and silently, able to make it out of the house without having to hear some sort of speech on good behavior.  
Ichiro wasn't so lucky, though, stuck having to listen to Goemon chide him for twenty minutes before he was told to go to the dojo.  
"Took you long enough," Danielle said as he entered. She was sitting down and slowly making circles on the floor with the brush in her hand.  
"I got stuck listening to my dad go on about how this is my last chance," he said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Last chance for what?"  
"Uncle Lupin invited me to Paris for my birthday."  
"When is that?" Danielle asked, looking over her shoulder at him.  
"A month and a half," he said as he started to roll up his sleeves, already having rolled up his pant legs.  
"That should be fun. Is it just you going?"  
Ichiro scoffed. "Like my dad would let me go to Paris alone."  
"Oh." Danielle continued to watch him as he got on his knees and scrubbed the floor. "Done this before?"  
"Everytime I get in trouble," he said with a grin.  
"And now I get to share the joy with you." Danielle dipped the brush into the soapy water of the bucket next to her and worked a little harder at cleaning. "Just you, me and the toe sweat."  
"Two sweat?" he laughed, looking back at her.  
"Mmhmm." She smiled, the punishment suddenly not seeming so bad.  
"Are you ever coming back here to train?"  
"Probably," she shrugged. "Why?"  
"Just wondering." He stopped scrubbing and sat up, watching Danielle as he took a quick break.  
"Can...can I ask you something?" Danielle stopped, also sitting up as she looked at Ichiro.  
"Sure."  
"Why do you want to go to Tokyo?"  
He looked down and stared off at the floor. "Jiro told you that, huh?"  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she said, not wanting to seem like she was prying into his life.  
"I want to go live with my uncle," he sighed. "He offered me a job in his company, plus he said he'd pay for my schooling. But dad...he sees it differently. He says I'll end up corrupted by the big corporations."  
"What about your mom? What does she think?"  
"She thinks it's a great idea. Her brother and my dad never really got along, though. And if she says anything, dad will just say she's picking sides."  
"So, you get to stay here, then?"  
Ichiro glared at the floor. "He has Jiro to follow in his footsteps. I don't see why I have to, as well."  
"Because you're carrying on his name."  
"Like a name means anything," he muttered.  
"To your dad it does."  
Ichiro scoffed at her remark. "Let's just get this floor cleaned, okay?" he said, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

The two continued scrubbing over the next two hours, getting the whole floor cleaned just as the sun was starting to set.  
Ichiro took the buckets and dumped the water in the grass outside, carrying them and the brushes to a small shed that sat against the temple.  
"Hello, Goemon," Koji said as he walked from the temple.  
"Hey, Koji," Ichiro said.  
"Are you prepared for the festival?"  
"Festival?" Danielle asked as she walked up to them.  
"Hello, Danielle." Koji smiled and bowed slightly.  
Danielle smiled back.  
"I don't think I'm going," Ichiro said. "Besides, it's the same thing every year."  
"What is it?" Danielle asked, looking at Ichiro.  
"The Spring Festival," he answered with no interest in his voice.  
"It isn't that bad," Koji said with a grin.  
"When is it?" Danielle asked.  
"Two weeks," Ichiro said as he closed up the doors to the shed.  
"So, what do you do during the festival?" she asked.  
"There's music, dancing, games, and a big feast," Koji answered.  
"Oh. Why don't we all go together?" Danielle had always wanted to do something with "friends", something she didn't get to do enough of.  
Ichiro gave her a slightly disgusted look and scoffed.  
"I doubt my teacher would allow me out of my festival duties," Koji said sympathetically.  
"Oh, well, that's fine, then, I guess," she muttered with a shrug. "Doesn't sound interesting anyway," she added with a scoff. She then turned and walked off.  
Ichiro and Koji watched her before glancing at each other, both then looking back at Danielle.  
"Maybe I can force myself to go," Ichiro sighed.  
"I may be able to get out of my duties," Koji thought.  
"Yeah, well, I should get back. Bye, Koji."  
"Bye, Goemon." Koji waved and then headed back inside the temple.

Goemon was sitting by the front door when Ichiro walked up. "Finished?"  
"Yeah," Ichiro mumbled, kicking his sandals off and heading inside the house.  
"Get ready for dinner," Mayumi said as he walked to his room. "It's almost ready."  
Ichiro nodded and then entered his room. He glanced at Jiro for a few seconds before going back to ignoring him, sitting on his bed and reading a book.  
"Yasuko's dad came to the dojo today," Jiro said, upset as he stared down.  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Ichiro said as he continued reading.  
"I don't know..."  
"Remember when that happened to me?" Ichiro asked, glancing at his brother. "Mister Sugiyama didn't get anywhere with dad."  
"Yeah, but Mister Sugiyama didn't know people."  
Ichiro shrugged. "Dad will handle it, don't worry."  
Jiro stared down at his bed in silence.  
"Dinner is ready," Mayumi said as she peaked her head into the room.  
They got up and followed her to the table. Goemon and Danielle were already seated, Goemon busy telling Danielle about what was expected of her in school.  
Danielle didn't look too happy, but she nodded at everything he said.  
Dinner was quiet and uneventful, everyone seeming to have something on their minds. When dinner was over with Goemon told Danielle, Ichiro and Jiro to get to bed.  
Danielle went reluctantly, but found out just how tired she was once she hit the mattress, falling asleep fairly quickly.

Ichiro entered Danielle's room the next morning, seeing she was still asleep. "Danielle, get up," he said, gently nudging her shoulder. "Danielle," he said a little louder, getting a groan in response. Annoyed, he grabbed her arm and started to drag her out of bed.  
"Okay, I'm up!" she growled, pulling her arm away and sitting up, rubbing her face with her hands and yawning.  
"Now you know what I go through with Jiro," he said with a grin.  
"Lucky me," she mumbled.  
"Hurry up so we can eat. You're gonna make me late."  
"Uh oh, we can't have that," Danielle said as she rolled her eyes. She got to her feet and pushed Ichiro out of her room so she could get dressed. Her school outfit was the same as her training outfit. And from her experiences in the village, it seemed like the everyday normal outfit.  
Ichiro and Jiro were already sitting at he table when she left her room. She joined them, looking around. "Where's your mom and dad?"  
"They're having a meeting with Yasuko's parents," Jiro said.  
"Oh no, I'm gonna be a big trouble now," she said sarcastically. She then scoffed and started to eat.  
"They want you expelled," Jiro said.  
Ichiro closed his eyes and groaned, wishing Jiro had kept his mouth shut.  
Danielle stared down at her plate in anger. "Good. Maybe I can get out of this hellhole and go somewhere I'm actually wanted." She stood and stomped off to her room.  
"Why did you tell her that?" Ichiro asked as he glared at his brother.  
"What?" Jiro asked innocently.  
"Just get ready and go to school," he said, walking off towards Danielle's room. He lifted his hand to knock on it when he stopped, hearing her low sobs through the door. "Great," he sighed.

"Come on," Danielle begged. "How would you write it?"  
Ichiro gave a nervous laugh. "I'm not writing that."  
"Okay, fine. Then how about 'Yasuko is a terd face'? Is that any better?"  
"Not really," he muttered.  
Danielle laughed at Ichiro's fear of getting in trouble. Although she already knew they were going to get punished for skipping school.  
Ichiro had finally decided to enter Danielle's room. He wanted to talk to her about what Jiro said, to assure her that nothing was going to happen, that everything would be fine. He also wanted to know what had happened, what she had gone through the day her dad died.  
He knew that asking would be pushing it and that he was already walking the line by barging in unasked, so he decided to hold off on questioning her. Plus, he knew it would only make her upset, defeating the whole purpose of why he was there. He figured if she wanted him to know that she would tell him. And he knew that now wasn't that time.  
Instead he decided to tell "Remember when..." stories, things to get her mind off of the sad memories and to focus on more happier times. He was amazed when it actually worked, as it was one of the many tips his Uncle Lupin had given him. And even though he loved his uncle, he always saw him as somebody who was full of crap.  
Both were then laughing as they talked about stupid things that had happened during some of their vacations in Paris. And even when Jigen was brought up Danielle still laughed, enjoying remembering her dad in that way.  
After the laughter and the stories Ichiro decided to start teaching her basic Kanji. Or at least he tried teaching her, Danielle only wanting to know what certain words and phrases looked like.  
"Fine," Ichiro sighed in defeat, writing out Danielle's original request of 'Yasuko is a pile of shit' and handing the paper to her.  
"Wow...it looks so...polite looking," she said as she stared at the symbols. "'Shit' looks a lot cruder in actual letters."  
"Well, that depends on the language," Ichiro shrugged. "Remember when Uncle Lupin taught us swear words in French?"  
The two started laughing once again.  
"J'ai chié mon pantalon!" Ichiro said in mock fear. (AN: According to the unreliability of online translators, that phrase means "I shit my pants!")  
"Hey, write that, write that!" Danielle said as she laughed.  
Ichiro did, handing back the paper.  
"Not in French, you moron," Danielle laughed as she tossed a crumpled up piece of paper at his head.  
"Oh," Ichiro laughed. "I thought you meant..."  
The two collapsed from laughter, Ichiro on the floor and Danielle on her bed.  
Their laughter was the reason they didn't hear Goemon and Mayumi return home, something that would have made the laughter stop and panic hit.  
That soon came, though, when the door opened, Goemon standing in the doorway staring at them in annoyance.  
The two looked off at the floor in worry.  
Goemon stepped in, noticing the paper on the bed and grabbing it. The more he read the angrier he seemed to get.  
"It...it was my idea," Danielle muttered.  
Goemon crumpled the paper in his hands and glared at Ichiro. "Go to your room."  
Ichiro left quickly and quietly.  
"I thought I told you to go to school," Goemon said as he tried to hold in his anger. "Instead you disobey me and keep Ichiro from attending as well. And for what? To write obscenities and insults?"  
"I'm sorry. I was-"  
"You're more than sorry, Danielle. Can't you even follow basic instructions?"  
Danielle looked away, tears rolling down her face.  
"You're more trouble than you're worth," he growled, turning and leaving her room, slamming her door shut.  
His words caused her to break down, falling onto the bed and sobbing into her pillow.  
Ichiro stood by his closed door, able to hear everything his dad said. He tensed with anger, his hands forming into fists as he looked down. "I thought you wanted her to feel welcome," he muttered. He walked to his bed, sitting on it and leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared off at the wall.

* * *

xD Goemon's a dick. And yeah, Danielle isn't acting very Jigen-like, but she's still in her mourning and trying to belong period. Next chapter she gets angry, I think. Although looking at that chapter I hate it, so even more adding and removing stuff. Yay...


	7. Chapter 7

Unnecessary bit of info time! :D  
The character of Danielle came from a dream I had. It had nothing to do with Lupin, although the father in the dream was Jigen-esque in his actions and stuff. The Danielle character in the dream had a younger sister, their relationship I decided to use for Ichiro and Jiro, their ages being about what the sisters in my dream were. It was a very awesome and seemingly long dream, which I'm sure happened over a five minute nap I had. How can so much happen in a dream that is so short? Never understood that... The dream itself almost became a story, but I had this idea already, so just went with it.  
And so ends a bit of unnecessary info.

Got annoyed at this story because I wrote it all stupid and lame from chapter six on, so I have had to rewrite it as I type it up. So, if the conversation seems odd, it's because I made it up as I typed. xD I have various ideas for this story, but they seem to happen later on, which is what always happens to me. One reason I have so many unfinished stories, I hate writing what's needed to get to the parts I want to write. Oh well, poor me, right? xP

* * *

Chapter Seven

Goemon spent up until the afternoon meditating, trying to calm his mind. The words he spoke to Danielle repeated over and over in his head. Each time he heard them he regretted them that much more.  
He knew he should have walked away, but that would have been too easy. He knew he should have let Mayumi take care of it, but that would have been shunning his responsibility.  
And Goemon saw Danielle as a huge responsibility. She was Jigen's daughter and Goemon had made a promise. A promise he would never break.  
Regret of that morning mixed with regret from years ago. "I could have done something more," he mumbled as he closed his eyes tightly. "I could have..." He sighed, turning his head down and to the side as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Ichiro lay on his back in bed, his eyes closed as he sighed deeply. His anger was still there, but there was also a sense of sorrow. Sorrow for his dad.  
The man who he once called 'father', the man who gave his all to ensure he and his brother had what they needed to live, the man he watched leave that one rainy morning, never to return again.  
He didn't know what had happened between his dad and Jigen three years ago. All he knew was that it changed his dad.  
And then came the phone call from Lupin just that last month. Goemon left the village once again, returning even more different than before.  
He was no longer the man Ichiro had known. Something happened. Something had died inside of him. Died along with Jigen.  
"Father," Ichiro said with a laugh. "When was the last time I called him that?" His laughter faded into a sigh, his eyes rolling over to gaze at his door.  
He knew he had to set everything straight, to tell his dad what had happened that morning, to let him know it wasn't Danielle's fault. Taking a deep breath, he sat up, getting to his feet and leaving his room.

Goemon opened his eyes, looking to the side as the door behind him opened. "I expected you to stay in your room until I told you otherwise."  
"I heard what you told Danielle." Ichiro stayed standing behind Goemon, unable to muster up the courage to face him. "It wasn't her fault. Jiro opened his big mouth and told her about Mister Yamata's demands. She got upset and ran to her room and cried."  
Goemon closed his eyes, keeping his ears open to his son's words.  
"I did what you had told me to do," Ichiro continued. "I made her feel like she belonged. I told her everything would be all right. And by the time she calmed down we had already missed over an hour of class, so I decided to go ahead and teach her Kanji. She wanted to go back into the woods, but I made her stay so I could teach her something."  
Regret once again filled Goemon.  
"She didn't make me stay home. I decided to stay with her." Goemon's words echoed in Ichiro's head, his body tensing as a new wave of anger rushed through him. "Teach her what she needs to know. Make her feel welcome. That's what you told me, wasn't it? And then you go and blow your mouth off, throwing away everything you've ever told me in my life. Throwing it all out and showing yourself for the hypocrite you truly are."  
"What did you say?!" Goemon growled, turning and glaring at Ichiro.  
"I did what you taught me. I was strong. I fought for what I believed was the right thing to do. I'm sorry that I lived the way you expected me to live." He stood and glared at Goemon.  
Goemon's glare faded as his eyes looked away. He then sighed and slumped his shoulders. "You're right," he said in a low voice. "I have failed her. I have failed you both."  
"Dad?" Ichiro asked, watching as Goemon stood and walked inside. "Dad, I didn't mean..." He bowed his head and sighed.

Danielle was on her stomach in bed, her chin resting on her pillow as she stared off. "Yeah," she muttered, looking over her shoulder as her door opened, Goemon entering.  
"May I talk with you?" he asked.  
I don't care," she shrugged.  
He stared down at the bottle sitting by her bed, the golden brown liquid in it half gone. "I apologize for what I said earlier," he said, taking his eyes off the bottle. "I didn't mean any of it."  
"Not like it isn't true," she mumbled, sitting up cross legged as she stared down at the bed in front of her.  
"It's anything but true, Danielle."  
Danielle scoffed and looked towards the window. "Do you know why my dad wanted me here instead of in Paris?"  
Goemon was silent, waiting for the answer.  
"He knew that I was just like him. And the way he and Lupin got along, he knew I'd get along with him the same way. I would never change. I would never get anywhere in life. But here, I'd have a chance."  
"Danielle..."  
"He once told me he wished he had chosen a different path in life. He said even if that meant giving up on everything and everyone, if he could live it all over again he'd do things differently. That's just how unhappy he was."  
Goemon was shocked by this, as Jigen never really opened up that deeply to him. He had always wondered, but Jigen cloaked everything so well.  
Danielle glanced quickly at Goemon before looking back down at the bed. "When mom died, dad wanted me to stay with my grandpa. I begged and cried for him not to leave and to take me with. He finally did, but only to shut me up."  
"He didn't want to get close to you for fear of losing someone else he loved," Goemon said in a low voice as he stared off.  
Both were silent, events of long ago running through their heads.  
"I was too young to remember, but how much did he change after mom died?"  
Goemon closed his eyes and bowed his head. "At first, he was a different person. Over time, you helped him become his old self again. Although, he was never again the man I once knew."  
"I'm sorry."  
Goemon stared in confusion at Danielle. "For what?"  
"For being like my dad. I mean, if I was more like my mom then none of-"  
"Danielle, it's fine," Goemon said, a slight smile coming to his face. "To be honest, I never expected things to work out. I made a promise to your father, though, and I plan to keep that promise."  
"Thank you," Danielle said, getting up and walking up to Goemon, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace.  
Goemon wrapped his arms around her, holding her as he stared off. "Why don't you go see if your aunt needs any help, okay?"  
Danielle pulled back and nodded, walking out of her room and into the kitchen.

The rest of the day had been uneventful, Danielle spending most of it in the kitchen, helping Mayumi clean dishes and prepare the food for dinner.  
Goemon didn't say much to either her or Ichiro for the rest of the day, spending most of it alone and in meditation.  
Dinner was quiet, as well. Most of the talking was done by Jiro, telling his parents what had happened that day at school.  
Danielle gave Ichiro a look, one which said "Doesn't he ever shut up?"  
Ichiro grinned and continued to eat.  
Once dinner was finished Ichiro and Jiro went to their room while Danielle went to hers. Mayumi stayed inside to clean up while Goemon once again stepped outside.

The next morning everyone was at the table eating.  
"Uncle?" Danielle said in a somewhat pitiful voice. "Can me and Ichiro go to the woods after school?"  
Goemon gave her a serious look, taking a few seconds to answer. "I want you two back by four."  
Ichiro looked up, surprised his dad okayed the request.  
"And once you get home, I want you to clean up and finish your homework," Goemon finished.  
"Thank you, uncle," she said as she smiled.  
"You three should start getting ready," Mayumi said.  
They nodded, getting up from the table and getting their things. Jiro was the first out the door, excitedly getting his stuff together and rushing outside. Ichiro and Danielle followed far behind him.  
"Does he get excited about everything?" Danielle asked.  
"Pretty much," Ichiro sighed.

Ichiro and Danielle walked into the class, the other students glancing at Danielle and whispering to each other.  
The class was small and square, fifteen desks all facing the front, where a large wooden desk sat.  
Leaning on the desk was the teacher, a man of medium height in his early thirties, his short hair slicked back, his mustache neatly trimmed. He looked up at Danielle and smiled, making his way towards her.  
"You must be Danielle," he said, bowing slightly. "I am Mister Yamaoke. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Danielle smiled and bowed her head, not really knowing what to do.  
Mister Yamaoke asked the class to sit down. He then introduced Danielle, everyone greeting her warmly, doing as they were told.  
Danielle glanced around the small class, not too happy to see Yasuko sitting in the back of the room, she and her three friends glaring at Danielle.  
"Danielle," Mister Yamaoke said. "Why don't you take the seat next to Ichiro. He can help you through todays lesson."  
Danielle nodded and took a seat.

School seemed to go fast for Danielle. She wasn't used to such a small class. She also wasn't used to everything being taught in that one class.  
Both Ichiro and Mister Yamaoke were a big help to Danielle, making everything seem so simple to her. Because of this she couldn't wait to go back the next day, something she never felt in her old high school.  
"So?" Ichiro asked as they left the classroom. "Pretty boring, huh?"  
Danielle shrugged as they left the village and headed towards the woods. "A lot different than what I'm used to, but it isn't so bad."  
Ichiro laughed. "It's school. How good can it be?"  
"Is this your last year?"  
Ichiro nodded, looking relieved at the fact. "Eight more weeks and it's all over for me."  
"Until college, right?"  
"If I even go."  
"I'm sure you will," Danielle said as she smiled at him.  
"Do you know something I don't?"  
"No, but things can change. Maybe Uncle Lupin can talk your dad into letting you go."  
Yeah, right," Ichiro scoffed.  
Danielle grinned, the two now walking towards the creek.  
They decided not to catch frogs, instead climbing the boulders and skipping rocks and even having a small stick fight, one which Ichiro easily won.  
"Can...can I ask you something?" Ichiro said as he skipped a rock.  
"Sure," Danielle said as she layed out on a boulder, soaking up the small amount of sun that filtered through the trees.  
"How did your dad die?" He asked it hesitantly, his voice low.  
"Your dad never said?"  
"He...he just said you were there when it happened."  
"He was shot in the head," Danielle said, her voice lacking any emotion.  
"And you..." He looked towards her in sadness. "I'm sorry."  
"We were joking around and laughing as we walked to his car," Danielle said as she stared up at the trees. "His laughter stopped and I looked over to see him just fall to the sidewalk. It was so...surreal. I thought he was messing around, but then I saw the blood and... Whatever happened after that, I don't remember."  
Ichiro stood still, turning his head and looking off at the water. "When dad left for the funeral mom told me he had to take care of something. And then when he came back I could see that he was different, that he did more than take care of something."  
"How was he different?"  
"It's as though he feels responsible for everything, I don't know. It was worse when he came home, but it's still there."  
"I doubt there was anything he could have done to change what happened," Danielle said as she sat up. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. With no signal anywhere near her, it served as an expensive and fancy watch. "It's almost four."  
Ichiro nodded, the two leaving and going back to the village.

The rest of the day was spent bathing, doing homework and eating dinner. It was then time for bed.  
Danielle sat up, unable to sleep. She reached down for another drink, disappointed to see it was empty, nursing the bottle for as long as she could.  
"I wonder where the closest place is to get more," she thought as she fell back in bed, staring at the ceiling. "This is stupid," she sighed, getting up and throwing some clothes on, leaving her room through the window.

Goemon sat in the cool grass, crickets chirping and bugs buzzing around him. Sensing something, he opened his eyes and grabbed his sword that lay on the grass next to him.  
"Do you always sit alone in the dark?"  
"Danielle," he sighed, setting the sword back down and relaxing. "Why aren't you in bed?"  
She walked up from behind and sat next to him, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "Wasn't tired."  
"Because you've been drinking." He gave her a sideways glance.  
"Like you never have," she mumbled.  
"You're fourteen."  
"And?"  
"And if you have any scotch left then I suggest you drink it by tonight."  
"And why is that?"  
"Tomorrow morning after you leave for school I will be searching your room. If I find any I'm throwing it out."  
"You won't find anything because I drank it all tonight." Danielle stared down and sighed, running her right index finger in circles in the grass. "There's a pack of cigarettes in my top dresser drawer. Please don't throw them out. They were my dads, so..."  
"I understand."  
The two were silent, only the sounds of insects filling the air.  
"Nothing would have made things different," Danielle said in a low voice. "You shouldn't feel bad about it. You did all you could."  
"I will forgive myself in time," Goemon whispered.  
"Yeah," Danielle sighed.  
"You should get back home and get some sleep."  
Danielle nodded slowly, not really wanting to go. "Goodnight, uncle." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before standing and running off.  
Goemon smiled, watching as she disappeared into the darkness.

The morning routine was the same. Ichiro, Jiro and Danielle ate, got their things and left for school. Goemon ate and left for the temple. Mayumi cleaned up and then left for a friends house.  
Goemon returned to an empty house, Mayumi still not back. He walked down the hall and stopped at Danielle's door, hesitating before walking in.  
The room was neat, Mayumi having tidied up after Danielle had left.  
Goemon scanned the small room, walking over to the dresser and staring at a framed photo sitting on it. It was taken during happier times, Jigen, his wife and a four year old Danielle all together and smiling. He then looked at the photo next to it, one of him, Jigen and Fujiko sitting at an outside cafe table while Lupin stood behind them.  
Goemon continued to stare at the photo. Thinking of times past, he bowed his head and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Some of this was supposed to happen in chapter six, but it seemed out of place. And so, I put it here. Obviously... Ooh, flashback stuff. Almost type "00h". Haha, ph34r m4i n00b 1337 ski11z, y0111!1eleventy -is smacked into sanity- Freaking tea...I wonder how much caffeine is in this stuff... Jigen's dialogue is oddly written, but I don't feel like staring at this anymore, so it stays.

* * *

Chapter Eight

_"I'm quitting."  
Goemon looked up from his drink, staring slightly annoyed at Jigen, who sat across from him in the small Japanese restaurant. "I travelled all the way here so you could tell me that?"  
"I'm taking Danielle and moving somewhere." Jigen looked away from Goemon and became silent.  
"And?" Goemon asked, hoping there was something more to make the trip worthwhile.  
"And this will probably be the last time we see each other."  
"And why is that?" Goemon's annoyance gave way to confusion as he stared blank faced at Jigen.  
"I'm not moving all over because of my job. At first I did, but what was once a choice became a necessity."  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"I pissed off the wrong people," Jigen said as he stared into his drink. "If I stay in one place long enough they'll find me. And I finally reached the point where I'm sick of running. I don't want to do it anymore."  
"Who's after you?"  
"That isn't important." Jigen glanced up at Goemon and then finished off his drink.  
"But, Jigen, if-"  
"I don't want you involved," Jigen quickly said. "I don't want Lupin involved. I don't want to put your families in danger."  
"And Danielle? Did you plan to put her in danger?"  
"What do you think?" Jigen asked in anger, his voice a low growl. "Do you think this is what I wanted?!"  
Goemon only stared at him.  
"Damn it, Goemon. I made a deal with them. They get me, they leave my daughter out of it."  
"Does she know?"  
"No," Jigen sighed. "And I don't want her to. We've been close for almost a year. I figure we have another year together before..."  
"She isn't worth living for?" Goemon asked as he got more upset by all of this.  
"Don't lecture me on this, okay?! Yeah, I fucked everything up! But, with the choices I was given, this is the best one! So don't talk like I couldn't give a shit about my own daughter because I do give a shit!"  
"I'm sorry," Goemon sighed as he bowed his head.  
Jigen stared off as he calmed down some. "Look, I want Dani to live with you."  
Goemon nodded. "Does Lupin know about any of this?"  
"He only knows a group is after me and thinks I'm just hiding away for a while."  
"Why tell me, then?"  
"You know how Lupin is," Jigen said with a laugh. "He'd have some grand plan drawn up to get me out of this. But, the plan I've picked is the best one. Lupin would never accept it, but I know you will."  
"And this is what you really want?"  
Jigen nodded. "If it keeps Dani out of all of this and ensures she lives, then yeah, it's what I want."  
"Then I will honor your decision," Goemon said, having to force the words out.  
"Thanks, Goemon." Jigen stood and stared down. "I guess this is goodbye, then."  
Goemon nodded and stood, walking to Jigen as the two hugged. "Take care, Jigen."  
They separated, both standing silently and staring at the other.  
"Oh, I have something for you," Jigen said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a standard white envelope. "Read it later, okay?"  
Goemon took the envelope, nodding as he stared down at it.  
Jigen smiled and patted Goemon on the shoulder, walking through the restaurant and out the front door._

_That night Goemon was back in Japan. Sitting at the dining table while everyone else was asleep, he stared down at the envelope he was given. He didn't want to open it. He didn't want to believe that was the last time he'd ever see his friend again. He wanted to make himself think the meeting never took place.  
"Why did I agree to this?" he asked himself in a low voice. He released a long breath of air, sliding his finger under the flap of the envelope and tearing it open, pulling the folded paper out.  
One was a letter to Goemon, stating all of Jigen's wishes, which weren't many. He wrote about how he wanted a small private funeral and wanted to be buried next to his wife, what he wanted for his daughter and also left some personal information and things he wanted taken care of after his death.  
There was then a letter for Lupin, Jigen wanted it given to him after the funeral.  
Goemon wasn't really sure why there was that odd request, but he accepted it, putting the letter in a safe place until that day came.  
A letter for Danielle was also included, Goemon instructed to give it to her when he himself felt the time was right.  
The last three pieces of paper contained a handwritten will, bank information and some notes to obtain other items important for Danielle.  
Goemon looked down and sighed. A noise nearby made him look up, Mayumi standing nearby and staring down at him._

"Mayumi," Goemon said, startled to see her. "I-I didn't hear you come in."  
Mayumi smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her hands around his arm, standing next to him and staring down at the photos Goemon once again looked at.  
"It's hard to believe he's gone," Goemon said. He then looked away, turning his head from his wife as the tears once more came.  
"He was a great man," Mayumi said in a low voice. "I will always be grateful to him for what he gave us." She looked up at him and smiled, leaning against his body as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"So, have a date for the festival, yet?" Eri, one of Ichiro's friends, said as he, Ichiro and Danielle walked out of the school.  
Ichiro scoffed at the question and the teasing manner it was said in.  
"Oh, come on," Eri laughed. "You never go and refuse invitations every year. People are going to start to wonder."  
Danielle grinned at this.  
"I went once," Ichiro said. "That was enough. I don't see the point in going every year." He glared at Danielle. "And I'm not like that," he yelled at her.  
"Of course not," she said with a big grin. "You just like going off by yourself and-"  
"Shut up," he growled.  
"What about Sakura?" Eri said as he elbowed Ichiro.  
"Ooh, Ichiro's got a girlfriend?" Danielle gasped.  
"No," Ichiro said.  
"So, who is this Sakura?" Danielle asked Eri. "Besides Ichiro's girlfriend."  
"She's the daughter of the ninja clans new leader," Eri answered.  
"A ninja? But, how do you know them? I thought they were your enemies or something."  
"Not when her grandfather led them. Our two clans used to be close."  
"Until he was murdered," Ichiro muttered.  
Danielle looked over at him.  
"That has never been proven, Ichiro," Eri said as if sick of hearing him mention it, which he was.  
"Whatever," Ichiro mumbled.  
"If you like her, then you should ask her," Danielle said as she went into her supportive role. "Besides, if you get her drunk enough you might get lucky." She laughed as Ichiro glared at her.  
"Danielle," Goemon called as he stood by the dojo.  
Danielle looked over and then looked back at Eri and Ichiro. "Gotta go. Bye Eri. It was nice meeting you." She waved and ran off.  
Eri smiled and waved. "Why don't you ask her to the festival?"  
"Because her father won't let her out of the village, maybe?" Ichiro said.  
"Not her. Danielle."  
"What?" Ichiro scoffed.  
"She's pretty, seems nice, is pretty..."  
"Then you ask her. I'm not really into dating my cousin."  
"Ah, but she isn't your cousin by blood, so it wouldn't be weird."  
"Yeah, it would."  
"You're just using that as an excuse," Eri laughed. "You're just scared."  
"Scared? I don't see you asking her."  
"I already have a date."  
"Oh yeah, with the beasts sister."  
"Yasuko is not a beast," Eri said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Keep saying it. You might start to believe it."  
"Jealous, might you be?" Eri grinned.  
Ichiro stared at him. "No, I hate her whole family and I wish my father would kick them out of here. The sooner the better."  
Eri laughed, stopping and watching Ichiro stomp off. "Always the mature one, right Ichiro?" he muttered to himself, turning and walking home.

"Shouldn't I be doing homework?" Danielle asked as she tried to stand balanced on her left foot.  
"You'll have time after dinner," Goemon said as he sat by the wall and watched her.  
"Is it true the old leader of the ninjas was murdered?"  
"Talking causes you to lose your concentration."  
Danielle rolled her eyes.  
"And some do believe that he was," Goemon said. "Others believed he died of natural causes."  
"What do you think?"  
"He was a friend of my old master and he was a healthy man who died before his time."  
"So, you think-"  
"Stop talking, Danielle, and concentrate."  
"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled. "What does this do, anyway? If I'm attacked will I stun my attacker and scare him away by my balancing skills?" She laughed and lost her balance, almost falling down.  
"Here," Goemon said as he stood and reached behind him for a staff. "Take this."  
"Hmm?" Danielle slowly took it, not quite sure what Goemon was up to.  
"Come at me with it," Goemon said, standing on his left foot and closing his eyes.  
"I get to attack you?" she asked excitedly. "Nice."  
Goemon opened an eye and looked at her as he grinned, closing his eye and concentrating.  
Danielle grinned and ran at Goemon, swinging the staff out in front of her.  
Goemon blocked the blow, easily dodging and blocking all her other attacks, finally grabbing the staff and pulling it from Danielle's hands.  
"Huh?" Danielle stood dumbstruck, trying to figure out how none of her attacks hit.  
"With no balance I am able to read your moves," Goemon said, once again standing on both feet. "And with balance I am able to evade your attacks."  
"Balance doesn't do that," Danielle scoffed. "You just made that up."  
"Then let's switch places if you are so sure of yourself."  
"So you could kill me? No thanks."  
"Are you saying what I said is true?"  
"No. I'm saying you're better than me."  
"Exactly," Goemon grinned. "Now get over there and stand on your left foot."  
Danielle let out a low growl and did as she was told.

"We'll train after school tomorrow, as well," Goemon told Danielle at dinner. "Just come to the dojo when classes are over."  
"Sure, I guess," she muttered.  
"Can I come, too?" Jiro asked.  
"If you wish," Goemon said. He then eyed Ichiro.  
"I have homework and chores to do," Ichiro said.  
"You can do them after dinner. I want to see you there tomorrow."  
"Yes, dad," Ichiro said, glaring down at his plate.  
Danielle looked over at Ichiro and grinned, the grin fading when she noticed Goemon glaring at her. She bowed her head, quickly going back to eating, not saying another word during dinner.

Morning seemed to come too quickly for Danielle, dragging herself out of bed and to the table, where she ate little. It was then off to school for five hours of learning.  
"Danielle," Mister Yamaoke said as she gathered her things. "Can you stay an extra ten minutes?"  
"I'll tell dad you'll be late," Ichiro said.  
Danielle nodded, watching him leave. "Is there something wrong?"  
"No, not at all. I just wanted to give you some things to help you learn Kanji better." He grabbed a couple of thin workbooks, handing them to Danielle and quickly going over them with her. "Do you have any questions?"  
"No," she said. "I think I got it."  
"All right. Have a good day, Danielle."  
"Thank you, Mister Yamaoke." She smiled and walked off, leaving the school.  
"Hey, you whore."  
Danielle's eyes narrowed, ignoring the voice behind her.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!"  
Danielle muttered some things under her breath, letting out a small yelp as her head was yanked back, Yasuko grabbing and tugging on her ponytail.  
"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Yasuko asked, letting go of Danielle and shoving her forward.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that's how people addressed you."  
"You leave my sisters boyfriend alone," Yasuko demanded.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Eri told her you asked him out to the festival," Yasuko said. "He said you wouldn't leave him alone and said to dump her and take you."  
"The fuck? I didn't say that! I never even thought of asking him to the festival!"  
"Are you calling my sister a liar?!"  
"I'm calling Eri a liar!" Danielle said as she got in Yasuko's face. "I don't even know your fucking sister!"  
"So, you're saying my sister dates liars?" Yasuko backed off and smirked, giving a nod.  
"Huh?" Danielle looked behind her, two of Yasuko's friends coming up and grabbing her. "Hey! Let me go!" she yelled as she was pulled behind the building.  
"I'm just returning what you gave me," Yasuko said as she started to punch Danielle.  
Danielle struggled to get away, her strength quickly draining with every punch she received.  
"Who's the bratty little piece of shit now, huh?" Yasuko asked as she stepped back.  
Danielle looked down, starting to laugh, blood from her nose and lips dripping down onto the dirt they stood on.  
"What's so funny?!" Yasuko growled.  
"You are," Danielle said, looking up at Yasuko and laughing.  
Yasuko growled, pausing before performing a spin kick, slamming her foot into the side of Danielle's head.  
Danielle went limp, the two friends letting her go and watching her fall to the ground.  
"Heh, let's go," Yasuko said, smirking at Danielle and walking off.


	9. Chapter 9

Kind of a boring chapter, really. Just wrote it for the sole purpose of moving the story to one of the main things that the story has. Yay for having no idea what I'm trying to say! :D I decided to do the whole Danielle vs.Yasuko thing first and then do the festival part. And then after that should be the Paris part and then whatever happens after that. Things seem to be happening kind of fast, but I don't want to drag this out and I feel I already am. It took nine chapters to complete seven days... xP

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Hey, she's waking up," Jiro said happily as he stood next to Danielle's bed and stared down at her.  
She was laying in her hakama and a white tank top, her kimono bloodied and removed before she was put in bed. The blankets that were once over her were kicked down near her knees.  
"Jiro?" Danielle said in a groggy voice. "Why are there two of you?"  
"How are you feeling?" Goemon asked, just having walked into the room.  
"Like some stupid little bitch kicked me in the head," Danielle said as she rubbed her head.  
"Yasuko?" Ichiro asked, his voice angry.  
"Yeah," Danielle groaned as she attempted to sit up, Goemon pushing her back down gently and setting an ice pack on her head. "She said that...she said she was paying me back for what I did to her."  
"And you let her without fighting back?" Ichiro asked.  
"It's hard to fight back with two people holding you," Danielle said.  
"She needs to get some rest," Goemon said, leading the others out of her room, Danielle fast asleep by the time they all left.

The family sat around the table quietly discussing what had happened as they ate dinner.  
Goemon was in the middle of what he had planned when Danielle walked out, everyone looking at her as she sat down.  
"How is your head?" Goemon asked.  
Danielle shrugged as she stared down at the table. "I want to make a proposal to Yasuko."  
"What sort of proposal?" Goemon asked.  
"A fight, just me and her," Danielle said as she now glared at the table. "And when I win she leaves me and everyone else the fuck alone."  
Mayumi sighed at Danielle's use of language at the table.  
"Wow, she _really_ screwed your head up," Ichiro said.  
"Shut up," she told him. "I'm serious. I'm sick of people like her. I've dealt with them most of my life. People who think they are so much better than everyone else, bullying those they think will crumble while hiding behind friends who can take down the ones who won't."  
"Didn't...didn't you used to be like that?" Ichiro asked.  
Danielle rolled her eyes up at him.  
"I didn't mean anything," Ichiro quickly said as he backed off. "I just meant, if you were once like that then what made you change?"  
"My dad," Danielle said in an almost whisper.  
"I won't allow this proposal," Goemon said. "There's no way you would win." He stood and left the table.  
Danielle sighed and hung her head low. "Fine," she sighed. She stood and shuffled back to her room, where she collapsed on the bed and slept.

"Where's Danielle?" Mister Yamaoke asked Ichiro, who had just walked into class.  
"She's not feeling well," he answered hesitantly. "Ate something bad, I think."  
"Yeah. My foot," Yasuko said in a low voice, she and her friends trying to hold in their laughter.  
Ichiro glared at them as he took his seat.  
"That's too bad," Mister Yamaoke said. "Tell her I wish her well."  
"I will," Ichiro said.  
"What happened?" Eri, who sat directly in front of Ichiro, whispered. He had turned and was staring at Ichiro.  
Ichiro shrugged. "I'll tell you later."

Danielle woke up to a quiet house. Her head didn't throb as much as it did the night before, which she was glad for.  
"Hello?" she asked, leaving her room and wandering the house. She walked outside, sitting on the front steps and watching as some men measured the ground.  
The men looked up at her and waved, some looking a little too happy to see her.  
Danielle smiled and laughed nervously, giving them a wave and then walking back inside, locking the door and going back to her room.

"It was Yasuko," Ichiro said as he and Eri stood outside of the school.  
"Danielle didn't fight back?" Eri asked.  
"She was being held so she couldn't."  
"Well, Yasuko always did fight dirty," Eri shrugged.  
Ichiro was silent, staring angrily at the ground.  
"So? What's going to happen to her?" Eri looked over at Ichiro when he got no answer. "To Yasuko? Hello?"  
"Danielle wants to fight her, but dad won't let her."  
Eri laughed. "She does know how good of a fighter Yasuko is, right?"  
Ichiro sighed and shook his head.  
"You should challenge her."  
"Challenge a girl?" Ichiro said, unsure of the idea.  
"I thought you said she was a beast?" Eri laughed.  
"My dad wouldn't allow that, either," Ichiro sighed. "He'd probably give the same reason, too. I wouldn't be able to win."  
"Then your dad and her dad should fight."  
Ichiro laughed. "Her dad's an ex-politician. He'd be slaughtered."  
"You're the one who wants to get rid of them, right?"  
"Yeah," Ichiro sighed. "But not that way. Although with Yasuko, maybe." He looked up and stared at the dojo. "I gotta go. Dad wants me to train with him after school now."  
"Ooh, fun. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Eri waved and walked off.  
"Hello, Eri."  
Eri stopped, turning towards the voice. "Danielle? Geez, Yasuko did that to you?"  
Danielle walked towards Eri, grabbing his arm as she led him away from the house he walked towards. "I have a question for you. And I want you to answer it honestly. And if you don't, you'll end up looking worse than me. Got it?" She pressed him against the wall of the building they now stood behind and glared at him.  
"Uh, yeah, sure," Eri said, looking around nervously.  
"Yasuko said that you told her sister that I asked you to the festival. Did you?"  
"What?" Eri said with a laugh. "No. Her sister told me not to be around you anymore."  
"And? What did you say?"  
"I told her I wasn't going to lose a friend just because he hangs around his cousin. Why? Is that the reason she beat you up?"  
"One of them," Danielle said as she stared off in thought. "How do you know her sister, anyway?"  
"Our families are close," Eri shrugged. "Grew up together, had a crush on her when we were kids, kind of never went away." He watched as Danielle walked next to him and leaned against the wall. "Ichiro said you wanted to fight Yasuko?"  
Danielle said nothing as she stared off.  
"I wouldn't worry about it. There aren't a lot of people here that would be able to defeat her."  
"She's that good?"  
"She was trained by the ninjas when she was younger, so she has some of their skills, too."  
"If I had my dad's gun I bet I could beat her," Danielle said with a scoff. "I guess that'd be sort of cheating, but not like she plays fair or anything."  
"Hmm...there is one thing." Eri got a mischievous look on his face.  
Danielle looked over at him and smiled.

Danielle looked up as she sat at the table, the door opening and Jiro rushing in. "Ichiro," she said, happy to see him. She jumped to her feet and rushed over to him. "I need to talk to you about something."  
"But, I..." He pointed to the kitchen as he was pulled away. Sighing, he went along with whatever was going on, getting pulled into Danielle's room.  
Danielle closed the door and pushed Ichiro over to her bed, shoving him back until he had no choice but to sit.  
"What are you doing?" he asked nervously, looking around at the bed.  
"Eri told me something today and it's the greatest thing and I need your help and I'd really appreciate it if you helped me on this please," she said quickly in one breath.  
"And what if I say no?"  
"You don't want to know," she growled as she got in his face.  
"Okay," Ichiro said, a bit nervous. "What do you want from me, though?"  
Danielle looked at him with an evil grin, making Ichiro a little more nervous.

"No," Ichiro said after Danielle told him of her plan.  
"But, why not?" Danielle whined.  
"Dad will kill you if he finds out about this and if Yasuko figures it out she'll kill you again."  
"Neither will find out."  
"Are you kidding? Yasuko will come back screaming about the ghost in the woods, be asked why she was in the woods, tell all about it, dad will find out in no time, you'll be dead."  
"You worry too much," Danielle scoffed. "Besides, I'll invite her there to talk. And, while we're talking, you can do your thing."  
"I'm not getting involved in this stupid plan," Ichiro said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Danielle.  
"Please?" Danielle begged. "I need someone else to make this happen."  
"Then get Eri. It _was_ his idea."  
"Eri's never seen the ghost and you have."  
"Okay, fine. I'll do it."  
"Really?" Danielle gasped.  
"If you can get my dad into letting me go to Tokyo."  
"And what if I can't do that?"  
"You _will_ do it," Ichiro smirked. "Deal?"  
Danielle narrowed her eyes at him. "Deal. We'll figure it out tomorrow."  
"Fine, but you better keep your end of this."  
"I will."  
"You better."  
"Dinner is ready," Jiro said as he opened the door and stepped inside the room.  
"I will," Danielle said, shoving Ichiro back down on the bed when he stood and then running out of the room.  
"What are you looking at?" Ichiro asked his brother, glaring at him as he got back up.  
Jiro laughed, the two then pushing and shoving in the hall to get to the table first.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter came out really choppy, but this part of the story must have changed fifteen times. Because of that, I just wanted to write something and stick to it so I could get this part over.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Um, my head hurts?" Danielle looked at Goemon and smiled.  
"You aren't getting out of this mornings training," he said as he sipped his tea.  
"Is it really safe to train right after you eat?" Danielle asked as she poked at her food.  
"It'll be fine," he said.  
"More balancing on a foot?" she asked in mock excitement.  
Goemon was silent as he glared at her.  
"You made that whole balancing thing up and you know it," she said, giving him a suspicious glance.  
"Hurry up and eat," he told her.  
She bowed her head, rolling her eyes up at him as she ate even slower than before.  
Goemon laughed and shook his head, standing and walking towards the door.  
Danielle looked back and smiled, turning back to her plate and quickly finishing off her food. She jumped to her feet and ran off after Goemon.

"So, how is this plan of yours going to work?" Ichiro asked, he and Danielle leaving the dojo and heading home to wash up, do their homework and then eat lunch.  
"I'm not sure, yet," she said with a smile and a shrug.  
"Do you think you can get a doll to look a ghost and make it convincing enough?"  
"I'm sure."  
"By tomorrow?"  
Danielle gave a sure smile and nodded.  
"Okay," Ichiro said, not convinced at all. "You better hope so, for you sake."  
"It'll be great," Danielle laughed. "I can't wait to see the look on her face."  
Ichiro sighed and shook his head.

"I'll meet her here," Danielle said, standing in an opening in the woods. "And..." She turned, looking around her. "The ghost can appear among those trees."  
Ichiro stood, watching as Danielle ran over to the trees.  
"I can set up a pulley system here," she said as she looked up. "Nothing too complicated, but something to get a nice effect of it floating from tree to tree."  
Ichiro sat on a fallen tree and sighed.  
"What?" Danielle turned and looked at him. "Come on, this'll work. My dad showed me how to do this weird effect with a dummy one year for halloween. It was pretty convincing."  
"If you say so," he sighed.  
"I'm gonna need some stuff, though," she said.  
"Like what?"  
"Like nails and some wire and wire cutters and a hammer and some string."  
"I think those builders left their tools behind, so we can borrow what we need from them. And wire and string won't be hard to find."  
"Great. Come on, let's go."  
Ichiro watched as she ran off excitedly. He let out a long sigh and slowly followed.

The two spent the rest of the day swiping tools and supplies, building the basics for the prank, finishing up and getting home before Goemon came after them.  
It was then time for dinner and bed.  
Danielle chose to stay up, using the light of the full moon to sew by, using old shirts to craft the outfit Ichiro had scribbled out for her.  
Finished, she held it up, staring at it proudly. "This'll work," she whispered. "I know it will." Laughing quietly, she stuffed everything in her closet and went to bed.

The next morning Danielle planned everything in her head during breakfast. She chose the right words to say, thought about the right way to say them, and the right demeanor to be in, all so Yasuko wouldn't become suspicious and decline.  
After breakfast was a short meditation session and then training.  
Danielle looked around, seeing Ichiro wasn't there, hoping his absence wouldn't screw up the plan. 'He knows what will happen if he backs out of this,' she thought.  
She was happy to be getting into sparring, even happier when Goemon teamed her with Jiro. That happiness faded when she saw Jiro was more skilled and faded even more when he seemed to gloat about being better.  
"I know where you sleep," she said in a low growl, giving Jiro an evil grin.  
Jiro became a little scared at this. He then breathed a sigh of relief when Goemon signaled that class was over.  
"I still know where you sleep," Danielle said, giving him a small nudge as she passed him.  
She looked across the room, eying Yasuko as she got ready to leave.  
"Um, Yasuko?" she said, acting as though she was being forced to talk to her.  
Yasuko only glared at her.  
"Look, I know we aren't friends and will probably never be friends, but-"  
"We have to talk this out, right?" Yasuko scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I swear, my dad comes up with the dumbest solutions," she grumbled.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Danielle was laughing on the inside, things turning out easier than she thought. "But...I have another idea."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Meet me in the woods after lunch."  
"Why the woods?" Yasuko asked, getting suspicious.  
"Nobody will be there and maybe we can settle things our own way."  
"Fine," Yasuko smirked. "I'll enjoy kicking your head in again."  
"No help this time," Danielle said as she glared at her.  
"I won't need help," Yasuko said in a cocky manner, grabbing her things and walking out.  
"Don't be so sure," Danielle muttered, grinning and running out the side door and home.  
She barged inside, Mayumi and Jiro giving her an odd look. "Sorry," she said, trying to calm down. "Do you know where Ichiro is?"  
"He had to help the construction people," Jiro said as he finished his snack.  
"Where would that be?"  
"At the back of the house," Mayumi grinned. "He should be there."  
"Okay, thank you," Danielle said as she started out the door.  
"Danielle," Mayumi called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't go anywhere. You still have chores to do."  
"I won't. I just need to ask him something." She smiled and then left the house, walking out towards the back. "Eww, creepy guys," she mumbled as she saw the same men from the other day, all still acting way too happy to see her.  
"Hi there," one of the men said, wiping the sweat from his forehead off onto his shirt, which was all covered in dirt.  
"Hi," she said hesitantly, keeping her distance. "Is Ichiro around?"  
"Nope," the man said. "He left about ten minutes ago."  
"Oh, okay, thanks." She smiled, waved and turned around, walking quickly away and back into the house.  
Sighing happily once she got inside, escaping from the stares of the men, she started to her room, her first chore always cleaning it.  
"All that's left now is to meet her and enjoy the show," she laughed as she made her bed.

An hour later lunch was ready, Danielle racing to the table and eating as fast as she could without getting angry and annoyed stares from the others.  
She looked up momentarily, noticing Ichiro wasn't there. 'Is he still working on it?' she thought, now feeling bad for making him do all the work.  
"Do you want more, Danielle?" Mayumi asked.  
"Huh? Oh, no thanks. I think I'm just gonna go to my room." She smiled, stood and walked off, ignoring the odd stars she got. She entered her room, and then popped her head out the door, holding up some workbooks. "Homework," she said, hoping that would make it less suspicious.  
"Nice going, Danielle," she muttered to herself. "Why don't you just tell them what you're doing?"  
She scoffed and shook her head, walking to her dresser and opening one of the drawers, digging under some clothes to grab the knife she used when she and her dad went fishing.  
Pulling it from the leather sheath, she smiled as she examined the four inch blade, it's finish dulled, but the blade still sharp.  
"Just in case," she said, sticking it inside her kimono under the waste of her hakama.  
Feeling confident, she left her room through the window, racing off towards the woods.

Ichiro sighed as he wandered inside and to the table.  
Goemon glanced at him and then went back to eating.  
"Where's Danielle?" he asked slowly as he looked around.  
"She went to her room," Mayumi said as she got his plate ready.  
"Oh. I'll be right back. I need to tell her something."  
Goemon eyed him as he got up and walked towards her door.  
Ichiro knocked and waited. Not getting an answer after a few seconds he entered, not too happy to see the room empty. "Jiro," he said, stepping out of the room. "We need your help on something really quick."  
Jiro smiled and got to his feet, rushing over and entering the room. "Wait a second..."  
Ichiro closed the door and shoved Jiro away from it. "You did give Danielle my message, right?"  
"Messa- Oh...I forgot. Was it important?"  
"Great," Ichiro sighed. "Yes, it was important. And now because you forgot, you have to go to the woods and tell her."  
"Now?"  
"Yes, now. Go." He pointed towards the window.  
"But, what about mom and dad?"  
"You're helping Danielle with homework. Just go. And don't come back in through the front door, please."  
Jiro let out a annoyed whine, hopping out the window and running off.

In the woods Danielle waited, standing in the spot she had chosen. The rustling from behind snapped her from her thoughts, turning to see Yasuko walking down the small trail nearby.  
"Hey," Danielle said, waving her arm.  
Yasuko, looking all too sure of herself, made her way towards her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Why would she be here?" Jiro complained. "She said she had homework." Mumbling to himself, he walked down the path and towards the trees, deciding to go at his own pace.  
He reached the woods in ten minutes, wandering around and wondering how to find Danielle in the large area. It was then when he heard voices, walking towards them.  
"What's she doing here?" he wondered, seeing Danielle and Yasuko arguing. Wanting to hear what they were saying, he crept closer, hiding behind a tree about fifteen feet from them.

"Like I want to be here," Danielle said.  
"Then leave," Yasuko said.  
"I can't. I have to be here."  
"Stupid response from a stupid bitch," Yasuko laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm the stupid one. Although I did try to reason with you, which was pretty stupid, on my part, to think that you'd use any common sense."  
"Says the one who gets a beating and comes back for more."  
Danielle glared at her. "As if you would have won without your friends help."  
"My friends aren't here now. Why don't I prove your little idea wrong."  
"Fine," Danielle scoffed.  
Yasuko smirked, reaching into her kimono and pulling out two folded metal fans, unfolding them and holding them to her sides.  
"Fans?" Danielle laughed. "That's a pussy weapon."  
Yasuko was silent as she stared Danielle down.  
Danielle got serious, reaching into her kimono and pulling out the knife, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh no," Jiro gasped, watching as the two faced each other, making circles as they waited for an opening to attack.  
He grabbed a stick nearby and started towards them.  
"Jiro?" Danielle asked, looking at him.  
Yasuko used the opportunity to attack, slicing at the hand that held the knife and then closing the fans and using her hands to punch at Danielle.  
"Stop it!" Jiro yelled, coming at Yasuko with the stick. He swung at her, Yasuko blocking the attack with her arm, taking the stick away and shoving Jiro to the ground.  
"Stay out of this, Jiro!" she yelled.  
Danielle grabbed her knife, rushing Yasuko.  
Yasuko had little time to block the knife, but did, now struggling with Danielle.  
"Don't touch him!" Danielle growled, overpowering Yasuko and punching her in the face, slicing out in front of her and just catching her right arm.  
Yasuko stumbled backwards and tripped, falling to her back.  
Jiro watched as Danielle ran towards Yasuko. He got to his feet quickly and ran off.

Goemon looked up as Jiro rushed into the house.  
Ichiro closed his eyes and grumbled to himself.  
"Dad!" Jiro shouted in a panic. "Dad! You have to come quick! They're going to kill each other!"  
Ichiro shot to his feet and ran out the door, Goemon and Jiro close behind him.

"Finished?" Danielle asked, Yasuko nursing the wound to her side as she caught her breath.  
"I won't lose to you," Yasuko growled, standing and running towards Danielle.  
Their weapons clashed once again, each slicing and stabbing but not getting any hits in.  
"Give up," Danielle yelled. "You lost!"  
"I haven't lost until I'm dead," Yasuko yelled as she jumped back.  
"Huh?" Danielle stood, staring at Yasuko with a confused look. "I'm...I'm not gonna kill you, Yasuko. Just give up."  
"No, I will not." Yasuko took a deep breath and made another run at Danielle.  
Danielle blocked one fan, the other slicing her upper left leg, causing her to yell out in pain.  
Yasuko backed off again to catch her breath.  
Danielle shook off the pain, realizing now she was in trouble. "This is stupid! Just give up! You're bleeding like crazy!"  
"No," Yasuko growled, rushing towards Danielle.  
"Fine!" Danielle shouted, Yasuko stopping and looking at her. "Then I give up!" She threw the knife into the dirt. "There! I lost! Now let's go so you can get healed."  
"You don't lose until you die," Yasuko said as she sneered at Danielle. Yelling, she ran forward.  
Danielle gasped, her body tense. She cowered and closed her eyes tight, waiting for the final blow.  
Yasuko was then shocked when a sword intervened, her fans cut apart.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Goemon growled as he looked at both of them.  
Danielle peaked an eye open and looked around.  
Yasuko bowed her head, not looking forward to the scolding she was going to get.

Goemon took both to the small doctors office at the village. Inside, they were given medicine to knock them out, both requiring stitches for their wounds, Danielle only needing a few while Yasuko was worse off.  
Goemon and Ichiro stood outside, Jiro already sent home.  
"It wasn't supposed to get that far, dad," Ichiro sighed as he stared down.  
Goemon stayed quiet, too angry to speak.  
"I was supposed to set it all up and I couldn't. And then Jiro never gave Danielle my message, so..."  
Goemon glared at him and then walked inside.  
Angry at himself, Ichiro wandered off.

Night had come by the time Danielle woke up, finding herself in her dark room.  
"How do you feel?"  
Danielle jumped, looking over to the corner, just able to make out a person sitting there. "You've been there this whole time?" Danielle asked in a low voice, laying back down and staring at the ceiling.  
"I have," Goemon said as he stood. "Now you know why I disagreed with your proposal."  
"I just...I just wanted to do things my own way."  
Goemon closed his eyes and bowed his head. "That's what got your father killed," he said, leaving the room.  
Danielle turned her head to the side, crying from both the mental and physical pain that filled her.  
Goemon opened Ichiro's door and looked inside, looking behind him as Jiro walked past him in the hall. "Where is your brother?"  
Jiro shrugged. "I thought he was in his room."  
Goemon sighed and closed the door.

Ichiro sat on the ground in the woods, next to the creek. His chin rested on his knees, which were pressed against his chest. His left arm wrapped around his legs while his right was busy throwing small rocks into the water.  
"I didn't think you liked coming here at night."  
Ichiro rolled his eyes to his right as Goemon walked up behind him. "Like I don't feel bad enough already," he mumbled to himself.  
"Why did you let her do it?"  
Ichiro sighed angrily and tossed another rock in the water.  
"You knew what would happen."  
"I already told you. It wasn't supposed to get that far."  
"But it did get that far," Goemon said in a raised voice. "She could have died!"  
"Do you think I don't know that?!" Ichiro turned his head and glared at his dad. "I'm feeling bad enough without you coming here and telling me why I'm feeling bad, okay?!" He looked away, back at the water. "I did it...I did it because she said she'd talk you into letting me go to Tokyo," he finished with a sigh.  
"Tokyo? Tokyo?!" Goemon growled. "I already gave you my answer on that weeks ago! How selfish could you be?! Is Tokyo really worth someone's life?!"  
"It wasn't supposed to get that far, all right?!" Ichiro yelled as he cried. "Just leave me the hell alone!" He got to his feet and ran off into the woods.  
Goemon said nothing, glaring off in the direction Ichiro ran before turning and walking out of the woods, back home.

Yasuko's dad paced the floor of her room, the early morning light filling it.  
"Father," Yasuko said.  
"I want her out of here and I want her out today," he said, as if to himself, his eyes staring at the floor as he continued to pace.  
"Father," Yasuko said, more annoyed this time.  
"Look at what she did to you," he said in a raised voice, stopping to motion at her as she lay in bed.  
"Father! I don't want her expelled!"  
"What?" he asked in disgust. "But, how can you say that?"  
"She wanted me to give up. She refused to kill me, so she gave up so I could get my wounds treated. I could have killed her..." She finished in a low voice as she gazed off, a pained look on her face.  
"Yasuko," he said, going over to comfort her.  
"I fought with all my strength, but she never gave up. And in the end she won."  
Her dad stayed silent.  
"She deserves to stay here," she said, glaring at her dad.  
"If that's what you want," he sighed.

"You could have been hurt," Danielle said, picking at the food Jiro had brought her.  
He looked down at his feet as he sat on the floor.  
"But, thanks." She looked at him and smiled. "You left yourself wide open, though," she teased.  
"No I didn't," he said.  
"Next time we fight, I'm using one of those little wooden swords."  
"You still won't beat me."  
"Wanna bet?" she grinned. "I'd start practicing if I were you."  
"You're the one who needs practice."  
She grinned, grabbing her pillow with her left hand and flinging it at Jiro, hitting him right in the face.  
"Hey!" He took the pillow and stood, coming at her with it.  
"I need the practice?" she laughed, trying to block the pillow with her hand as he hit her with it.  
"You got lucky," he said with a grin.  
"Children," Mayumi said as she entered the room, rolling her eyes at their behavior. "Jiro, why don't you start getting ready for school?"  
He nodded and ran out.  
"Here," Mayumi said, holding the phone out towards Danielle. "It's your uncle Lupin."  
She took the phone, holding it to her head, hesitating to say anything while Mayumi took the tray of food and left. "Hi," she finally said.  
"Don't tell me they made you crawl to the phone," Lupin joked.  
"No," Danielle laughed. "I was...I was eating."  
"So? How are you feeling? Goemon called to tell me about your fight."  
"And so you called to scold me, right?" she said, annoyed.  
"No, not really. I just called to see how you were doing. I'll scold you later."  
"Oh," Danielle said, not sure if he was joking or not. "I'm okay, I guess. My leg still hurts. And my hand. And my ribs, a little. My head doesn't hurt from that last fight, though."  
"Last fight?" Lupin sighed. "Danielle..."  
"I know, I know. But it wasn't like I did anything. She just started hating me because I wasn't Japanese or something."  
"And you couldn't ignore her?"  
"Ignore her? Gee, when did you become the pacifist?"  
"Am I sensing sarcasm?" Lupin teased.  
"Maybe," Danielle said slowly. "So, can I stay with you over the summer?"  
"That's not up to me. It's up to Goemon."  
Danielle whined at this.  
"It's not that bad there, is it?" Lupin laughed.  
"No, but you have a pool and a big house and horses and stuff. And the last time I saw you...it wasn't exactly a fun time."  
"Yeah," Lupin sighed. "I'll see what I can do, okay? And I guess Goemon kind of screwed up his birthday trip, so I'll see what I can do about that, too. Might take a miracle, but I've been known to perform them."  
"With Uncle Goemon?"  
"I have my ways," Lupin laughed. "Well, I have to get going. Fujiko is bitching about something again. Get better, okay, Danielle? I'll talk to you soon."  
"Okay, I will. Bye, Uncle Lupin." She smiled as she turned off the phone, her smile then quickly fading. "His birthday is ruined because of me," she mumbled, looking off sadly. "I wish I never came here," she said, laying down as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

In this chapter the real ghost was supposed to show up and then Yasuko getting scared and running away while Danielle confronted it and then the whole thing about who the ghost was. But after I wrote it I was laughing at how cheesy it all came out, so I made them fight which was more dramatic even though it's kind of short. And it worked better than being a happy "Danielle is awesome because she stood up to a ghost" kind of thing. Yeah...gayness. Plus I was able to fit Lupin in it, which is something I wanted to do five chapters ago.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lupin hung up the phone and stared off, his mind wandering back to the night he got the news. It was something he knew he would never forget. "Almost one month ago..." he mumbled to himself.

_"Come on, Fujiko," Lupin teased as he crawled into bed with her, trying to get her nightgown off.  
"Go away, Lupin," she said in annoyance as she pushed him off of her.  
"Just this once," Lupin said. "And then tomorrow night I'll leave you alone."  
"You told me that last night," Fujiko said as she rolled her eyes.  
"And you enjoyed last night, didn't you?" he flirted as he slid closer to her.  
She thought about it and smiled. "Actually, you're right. I did enjoy it." She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around him as the two kissed, Lupin slowly removing her gown, stopping when the phone rang.  
"Who can be calling at this hour?" he said in annoyance, sitting up and answering the phone. "Yeah," he sighed.  
"Lupin," Zenigata said, his voice lacking any emotion.  
"Damn it, Zenigata, this better be a really good phone call or else I'm-"  
"Jigen's dead."  
Lupin froze, his face growing pale as the words sunk in. "Are...are..."  
"I just came back from the morgue," Zenigata said. "It's him."  
"This...is this some kind of sick joke or something?" Lupin asked in a raised voice as tears welled up in his eyes. "Because...he can't...he..."  
"I wish it was a joke, Lupin, but it's not. I'm sorry."  
"Lupin?" Fujiko asked, looking on in worry.  
"How?" Lupin managed to get out as his throat tightened.  
"It was a single shot to the head."  
"Who did it?" Lupin said in a demanding voice.  
"The police don't have anything, yet."  
"What about his daughter? Is she...?"  
"She's fine. Upset, but fine. She's at the station right now." He stared down as he waited for a response, never getting one. "I haven't told Goemon yet, so if-"  
"I'll tell him," Lupin whispered.  
"I'm sorry this call couldn't have been under better circumstances."  
"Me, too. But...but I'm glad you called. I'd rather hear it from you than someone who never knew him."  
"Yeah."  
Lupin stared off and slowly hung up the phone. "Damn it," he said in anger, finally breaking down and crying.  
"Lupin, what is it? What happened?"  
"Jigen's dead, Fujiko," Lupin said, almost yelling it. "That's what happened."  
She gasped, a feeling of sadness overwhelming her. "Lupin..."  
Lupin was silent, getting out of bed and leaving the room, going downstairs to his bar, where he'd spend the rest of the night, finally crying himself to sleep while in a drunken stupor as morning came.  
_  
"I thought it'd get easier," Lupin sighed, staring up as he tried to calm himself.  
"Lupin!" Fujiko screamed as she stomped up to him. "Do you know what your son did?!"  
"He's my son again, is he?" he muttered, an upset look on his face as he stared at her.  
"You see this?!" Fujiko said, holding up what used to be a diamond and sapphire necklace.  
"Fujiko, I'm not in the mood to care, okay? Why don't you deal with it yourself for once?" He gently moved her out of his way and walked by, leaving the room.  
Fujiko was surprised by his response, but quickly got angry again. "Lupin!" she screamed, stomping after him.

Ichiro stood from the tree trunk he sat on as the girl in a brown ninja outfit approached him. The two smiled at each other and then began to wander the woods.  
"You stayed out here last night?" the fifteen year old said as she walked with Ichiro, her long black hair swaying with every step.  
Ichiro shrugged, his face holding no expression.  
"I thought the woods scared you or something?"  
"They did, but someone made me realize they aren't so bad."  
"Well, your hair is still black, so I take it there were no ghost sightings?" she teased.  
"Knock it off, Sakura."  
"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm just joking around, Goemon. Don't get mad."  
Ichiro stopped, looking down while he sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."  
"Oh," she said, her smile fading. "What did you do?"  
"I agreed to something I shouldn't have because I would have gained from it. And someone almost died over it. Now I don't even want to go home because she'll be there. She probably hates me."  
"She?"  
"My cousin Danielle."  
"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about her. She's visiting?"  
"She lives with me," he mumbled. "Her dad wanted it that way."  
"Oh, I see how that would be awkward, then."  
"I'm sure everyone at home is angry with me." He walked to a boulder and sat on it, bowing his head and holding it in his hands. "Everything was so easy and then my stupid brother had to screw it up. I don't know why he isn't getting yelled at."  
"Because you were the one that first agreed to whatever?"  
Ichiro looked up and glared at her.  
"Fine," she said. "I'll shut up."  
"She wanted to fight to settle things between her and Yasuko, but we never told her that something like that would mean someone would die. Dad said no and I should have listened, but I didn't. Danielle told me her whole plan and it seemed really stupid, but I just went along with it. And then everything just went wrong and the next thing I know Jiro is yelling about them killing each other. I ran as fast as I could right to the spot, which made me guilty right there."  
"What happened when you arrived?"  
"Yasuko was running forward, ready to kill Danielle, but dad stopped it from happening." He looked up towards the trees and sighed deeply. "I just keep thinking, what if we came a second later? Danielle would be dead and I'd be responsible."  
Sakura sat next to Ichiro, putting an arm around him in comfort. "Things happen, Goemon. Everything turned out fine in the end. Use it at a lesson for the future. Don't use it to punish yourself."  
Ichiro stared down, staying quiet.  
"I've done things, horrible things, in the past. Each one has made me grow stronger. I don't blame myself for what I've done. I've forgiven myself. And I know the ones I've wronged would have forgiven me, too." She removed her arm and stood in front of him. "Forgive yourself, Goemon. Go home and seek forgiveness from your family. Use this to grow stronger, not weaker." Setting her hands on his shoulders, she bent over and smiled at him. "If not for you, do it for me, okay?"  
He looked up, her words surprising him a little. Blushing, he looked down. "O-okay," he said quietly.  
"Thank you, Goemon," she said, kissing him on the top of his head. "I should go before father begins to worry."  
"S-Sakura," Ichiro called out, standing quickly before she left. "Did...would you go to the Spring Festival with me?"  
"I'd love to," she said.  
"Great," he said, overjoyed. "It's this Saturday."  
"Okay. I'll meet you there, then." She waved before running off, disappearing from view.  
Ichiro smiled as he watched her leave. Once he couldn't see her anymore his smile faded, realizing what he had to do.

Ichiro stood in front of his house, taking a deep breath before opening the door.  
At the dining table sat his mom, gasping when she saw him enter. Getting to her feet, she ran at him, embracing him in a loving hug. "Oh, Goemon," she said as tears ran down her face. "I'm so glad you're safe."  
Ichiro held his mom loosely, rubbing his hands on her back to calm her. "I'm sorry for making you worry, mom. I didn't mean to."  
"It's okay. Everything is fine now that you're here."  
"Is...is dad here?"  
"He's at the temple. Maybe you should wait until he's through to talk to him."  
He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea."  
"Jiro is in with Danielle if you wanted to see them. They've been worried, as well."  
Ichiro nodded, separating from his mom and walking down the hall.  
"And then this goes here," Jiro said as he pointed down to the paper Danielle was working on. "And this-" He stopped, both looking up as the door opened, Ichiro slowly walking in.  
"Ichiro," Jiro said happily, rushing over to hug him. "I told you wolves didn't get him," he said, looking at Danielle.  
Danielle grinned and shrugged, looking up at Ichiro and giving him a wave and a smile.  
He looked at her and then looked away.  
"Your dad has been pissed off all day," Danielle said. "What the hell happened? Where have you been?"  
Ichiro was slightly relieved to see she was asking in concern. "How are your wounds?" he asked.  
Danielle shrugged. "They'll heal. So? What happened?"  
"Yeah, come on, tell us," Jiro said.  
"Nothing really happened," he sighed. "I walked to the woods and then dad came and we yelled at each other and then I ran off."  
"You yelled at dad?" Jiro asked, amazed Ichiro was still alive.  
"Ran off where?" Danielle wondered. "Don't tell me you were in the woods this whole time."  
"Jiro? Can I talk to Danielle alone for a second?"  
"Aww," Jiro whined, shuffling out the door and to his room.  
"Jiro's gone, so you can stop pretending now," he said.  
"Pretending?"  
"That you're not angry."  
Danielle looked around in confusion. "Why would I be angry?"  
"I almost got you killed," he said, still angry at himself over it.  
"That's why you ran off?" Danielle asked curiously. "Ichiro..."  
"I was blinded by my own wants and let you do something stupid. And I'm sorry."  
"So, it didn't turn out the way I thought it would. Doesn't mean it's all your fault. And besides, I would have gone through with it if you had declined. Not like it matters." She watched as he walked to the window and stared out of it. "I've done a lot of stupid things in my life, Ichiro. And sometimes I drag others down with me."  
"Like you and Arsene and the frog?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder and grinning at her.  
"Yeah," she laughed. "Exactly like that. Something else that didn't turn out as planned."  
"I never knew putting a frog under a serving platter could result in the dining room burning down," he laughed.  
"Arsene is still pissed at me over that," she sighed.  
"I think Aunt Fujiko still is, too," Ichiro grinned.  
"Yeah," she sighed, staring off. "Uncle Lupin called today."  
"Really? What'd he say?"  
"I...I ruined your birthday, Ichiro." She bowed her head, tears falling onto the blankets. "I'm sorry."  
"You didn't ruin it, Danielle," he said in a soft voice.  
"I pulled you into my stupid plan and now you can't go to Paris. How is that not ruining it?"  
"I agreed to it. You didn't force me to go along with you. And I'm pretty sure that whether or not that whole thing happened, I wasn't going to Paris anyway."  
Danielle looked at him and then back down, staring down at her bed in silence.  
"Danielle?" Ichiro asked in concern.  
"Yasuko said I had to kill her to win, so I gave up. She was bleeding so bad that I didn't want her to die. When she said that she was going to kill me, I was scared, but in the end I just accepted it. I wasn't afraid anymore. I didn't have any regrets. I guess I felt that I had done one too many stupid things in life and that was it."  
"You...you just gave up?" Ichiro asked with an upset look. "But, why?"  
"My dad killed people over the dumbest things and I hated him for it. I felt that if I killed Yasuko over some stupid fight that I'd be the same as my dad. It wasn't worth it for me."  
"But...you could have died."  
Danielle shrugged, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking at Ichiro. "I would have seen my family again. And sometimes that makes me look forward to death."  
Ichiro looked away, back out the window, trying to make sense of her thinking. He always had to remind himself that she was alone, that she had gone through a lot in her life, that she was different than him.  
"But, hey, I can't really promise you that this will be the last stupid thing I drag you into," she laughed, wanting to change the subject to something less depressing. "I'm sure I'll have another dumb idea for the festival."  
"And I'm sure I'll go along with it," he said, turning and smiling at her.  
"We can wash floors together again, right?"  
"Yeah," he grinned.  
She grinned back, her mood lifting. That didn't last long, however, as both looked at her door. "Your dad's home," she mumbled, staring down at her lap, her fingers fiddling with the bandage around her leg.  
Ichiro nodded, building up the courage to leave the room and face him.  
Goemon came to him, though, as her door opened and he stepped inside. He gave each an annoyed glance.  
Both looked at him for a second before looking away.  
Goemon stared off, all the things he wanted to say repeating over and over in his head. He never said any of those things, though, as he knew nothing he said would help. Danielle was like Jigen and Ichiro was like him, both stubborn and set in their ways.  
"Dad?" Ichiro said hesitantly and in a low voice. "I'm sorry...about yesterday. I had no right to speak to you like I did. Especially since you were right. And whatever punishment you give me, I'll accept it."  
Goemon stared at him, not really knowing what to say in response. He then looked at Danielle.  
"What," she wondered as she looked up at him. "Fine," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm... I'm not sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things, but not for this. So, don't expect an apology out of me. Punish me. Do your worst. It won't change me one damn bit."  
Ichiro looked up at her.  
Goemon glared at her, but it soon faded to a smile. "Your punishment will start tomorrow," he said as he left the room.  
Ichiro looked up and stared at the closing door. "Why...why did he go easy on us?" he asked, looking over at Danielle.  
"How do you know he did?" she said. "You don't know what our punishment is."  
"Yeah," he sighed. "Well, I'll let Jiro back in so you can finish your work. I need to get something to eat."  
"Okay. I'm glad you're safe, Ichiro. And don't feel guilty for anything, okay? None of this was your fault." She looked up at him and smiled.  
He glanced back at her, not saying a word. Looking back at the door, he left her room, Jiro bounding back in soon after.

Late that night while everyone was in bed Goemon sat at the table, staring down at the tea in front of him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair in mild frustration.  
"Something wrong?" Danielle asked as she hobbled out of the darkened hall and towards the table.  
"You shouldn't be walking on- Nevermind." He sighed, knowing better than to speak common sense to Danielle.  
Danielle grinned, hobbling to the wall near the kitchen and leaning against it. "I shouldn't be doing a lot of things." She placed her hands behind her and looked around. "So? What's on your mind?"  
Goemon only looked at her before looking back down, not answering.  
"Please?" she said. "I won't tell anyone."  
Goemon sighed, giving in. "I'm just wondering if what I'm doing, if it's the right thing."  
"Why? What are you doing?"  
"Keeping Ichiro from what he wants...for my own selfish reasons." He scoffed and shook his head. "He's right. I am a hypocrite."  
"Everyone's a hypocrite at least once," she said in a low voice. "It doesn't make you a terrible person. It only makes you human."  
Goemon glanced at her and looked back at his tea.  
"You know what that world is like," she said. "By not allowing him to go, you're only protecting him from it. He just sees it as a type of oppression because he doesn't know what it's like."  
"If you were given the same opportunity, would you take it?"  
"Probably. I'd have different reasons than Ichiro, though."  
"What do you mean?" Goemon wondered as he looked up at her.  
"I don't think it's really what he wants. I think all he wants is an escape from who he is and who he's expected to be."  
Goemon looked at her in confusion.  
"When we were cleaning the dojo's floor I asked him about Tokyo and he just seemed to get upset over it. He said that you had Jiro to follow in your footsteps and that he didn't see why he had to just because he's the one carrying on your name. I think because all this stuff is expected of him, he doesn't really realize he can live his own life."  
"I see," Goemon said, looking away and staring off in front of him.  
"I'd let him go to Tokyo. Maybe he'll hate it and come back. Or maybe he'll like it and go on to be a successful...whatever it is he wants to do."  
"I'll think about it."  
Danielle nodded.  
"When you're out of school, what are you expecting to do?"  
Danielle smiled and shrugged. "Me and dad had talked about traveling. It won't be the same, but I'd still like to do it."  
Goemon nodded. "You should get some sleep, Danielle. Doctor Matsumoto is coming over tomorrow to check on the stitches."  
"Yeah," she sighed, pushing herself from the wall. "Goodnight, Uncle," she said, hobbling towards him, bending down and giving him a hug.  
"Goodnight, Danielle." He once again stared off, his mind deep in thought.

* * *

Aw, poor Lupin. Conversations come out really awkward when I write them. xD And Danielle will heal rather quickly, as I wrote a lot of the future stuff before the last chapter and I don't feel like rewriting all of it. Plus, I've never had stitches, so I don't know how long they usually stay in or whatever and I'm too lazy to even care to look it up. Yay laziness! :D


	13. Chapter 13

This is a very mish mashed-up chapter, as I had no idea what to do with it, so I just wrote what came to mind. And because of that, it's...odd. And now I have to change stuff in the future chapters I have partially written. :D Yay...

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Danielle was woken up the next morning with a forceful "Wake up" and a nudge from Goemon.  
Ten minutes later she was still in bed, her door opening and the doctor entering her room.  
He checked her leg and her hand, giving her some more medication before leaving.  
The medicine knocked her out for what would be most of the day.

"Construction again?" Ichiro complained, meeting his dad in the dojo after school.  
"You do want your own room, right?" Goemon asked.  
Ichiro looked down and sighed. "They're idiots, dad."  
Goemon responded with a glare.  
Ichiro glanced up and then back down at the floor. "They ask me stupid questions and talk..."  
"Talk?" Goemon said, waiting for him to finish.  
"They just talk about stupid things," he muttered, not wanting to say what the workers really talked about, knowing it'd embarrass his dad. "So, how long do I do this for?"  
"Until the work is done and when I say."  
"Fine," Ichiro sighed, walking off.  
"Where is he going?" Jiro wondered as he walked in.  
"He has something else to do," Goemon replied, his eyes still staring at Ichiro as he walked away.

Ichiro wiped the sweat from his forehead with his bare arm, having tossed his kimono off to the side hours earlier. The sun beating down on him, he decided to take a break, hopping from the support beam he was perched on and to the wooden foundation below.  
"You done?" one of the other workers asked as Ichiro walked by.  
"I'm only taking a quick break," he told the man, who seemed happy to hear it.  
The man nodded and got back to work.  
Ichiro sighed loudly as he stepped inside his house, heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. He stopped when he saw his parents in the kitchen.  
The two stopped speaking, both looking at him as he stood there.  
"S-sorry," he said in a low voice, grabbing a glass and filling it with water, then quickly leaving the kitchen and walking to the front door.  
He didn't know what the two had been discussing, but the fact that his dad looked angry while his mom looked upset was unsettling to him. 'Were they talking about me?' he thought, leaning against the front of the house and staring off. 'Or Danielle? Or both of us?'  
He sighed, finishing his water and setting the glass near the front door. It was then back to work, back to hauling wood and hammering nails, all the while ignoring the chatter of the workers around him.

"We'll discuss this another time," Goemon said in slight anger, walking from the kitchen as Jiro entered.  
Jiro was oblivious to all around him as he looked for something to snack on. "When is dinner going to be ready, mom?"  
Mayumi had turned from him, standing at the sink and staring down at it. "Soon," she said, masking the fact that she was in tears.  
"Okay," Jiro said happily, running back to his room.

Ichiro quit work as the sun set, draping his kimono over his shoulder and entering the house.  
Danielle and Jiro sat at the table, both doing homework and both looking up as Ichiro walked in.  
Danielle mocked a catcall whistle and grinned.  
Ichiro only became embarrassed by this, lowering his head and hurrying into the bathroom.  
"So, who's his girlfriend?" Danielle asked, going back to her work.  
Jiro shrugged. "I don't think he has one. Why?"  
"Oh, I don't know. He doesn't show much interest towards other girls, so I figured he had a girlfriend."  
"He doesn't have one that I know of."  
"Hmm." Danielle looked up from her work and stared towards the hall.  
"Dinner is almost ready, you two," Mayumi said as she began to set the table. She had calmed down, but was still a little upset.  
"Oh, okay," Jiro said, gathering his books up.  
"Let me help you," Danielle offered, setting her books on top of the ones Jiro was carrying.  
Mayumi was happy to have the extra help, getting the food ready while Danielle set the table.  
Danielle couldn't help but notice something else there, as if her aunt was only acting happy. Her mood faltered some, but she kept quiet, going on as if everything was normal.

Dinner started out quiet, nobody really having much to say. Even Jiro was oddly silent as he shoveled food into his mouth.  
Ichiro took short glances at his parents. He noticed their usual eye contact and his dad's praises of the food weren't present. The air seemed thicker, the mood darker. It all made him more curious as to what had happened between the two.  
"Dad," he finally forced out of his mouth, breaking the long uncomfortable silence. "Mister Itoshi offered me a job on his crew. It pays well and there's some travel. And I could always do that when school is over and-"  
"If that's what you want," Goemon said in an annoyed voice, standing and leaving the table.  
Ichiro glared down at his plate. With a sudden loss of appetite, he stood and walked to his room.  
'Is this all because of me?' Danielle thought, staring off sadly as she picked at her food.

That night Danielle was unable to sleep. She tossed and turned as well as she could with her leg and hand, both with a dull throb pulsating through them. Tired of staring at the bare walls and ceiling, she rose from bed, putting on some clothes and quietly making her way to the kitchen.  
She squinted in the dark to read the clock on the wall, seeing it wasn't quite four thirty. 'Another hour until everyone is up,' she thought as she grabbed some bread from the counter and began to eat it.  
Bored and wanting to do something, she left the house, deciding to wander the village to see what sort of things went on there at night.  
There were a few men sitting behind buildings, all of them drunk and asleep. But that was it, everyone else inside of their homes.  
"This is boring," Danielle sighed, heading out of the village and towards the woods, hoping there was something more interesting going on there.  
Her hopes were dashed, though, as she ended up sitting on a rock by the creek.  
"Doesn't anything go on here?" she asked.  
"Not really."  
Danielle jumped and looked towards where the voice came from, breathing a sigh of relief when Ichiro wandered up towards her. "Damn it! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
Ichiro grinned and shrugged. He then climbed up on the rock and sat next to her.  
"So, what's with your dad?" she asked.  
"I don't know," he sighed. "It's hard to tell anymore."  
"Is it...is it because of me? What I did?"  
"I think it's because of me." He looked over at her and shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it, though. He gets over it, eventually."  
"Yeah," Danielle sighed, unable to let the feeling that she was the cause of it go.  
"We should get back before the others wake up," Ichiro said, jumping from the rock.  
"Okay," Danielle muttered, jumping off and walking alongside him. "Are you following me, now?" she asked. "Afraid I'm gonna do something stupid again?" She looked at him and grinned.  
He smiled and shook his head. "I wasn't able to sleep."  
"You, too, huh?"  
Both were silent as they left the woods, now walking through a field and towards the village.  
"So, are you really gonna take that job you were talking about?" she asked.  
"I don't want to, but what else am I supposed to do? Dad won't let me leave this place."  
"I told him he should let you go to Tokyo."  
"Why'd you do that?" he blurted out, staring at her in disbelief. "And what did he say?"  
"He said he'd think about it."  
"You mean, he didn't get mad or anything?"  
"No," Danielle said, leaving it at that.  
Ichiro was silent, too busy thinking to say anything.  
The house was still quiet when they reached it, both sneaking in and to their rooms, laying back in bed as if they were there all along.

Danielle was still awake when the doctor came to see her, checking her wounds and pleased to see they were healing nicely.  
"How has the pain been?" he asked.  
"Not bad," she answered. "It just kind of throbs now and then."  
"That's good. I'll leave these for you, then." He pulled a small bottle, the pills inside it rattling around, and placed it on her dresser. "Just take two when you start to feel some pain."  
"Okay," she said in an almost whisper.  
The doctor left her room, closing the doors and walking to the kitchen, getting Mayumi caught up before he left.  
Danielle continued to lay there, rolling her eyes around as the house got quiet. Curious, she got out of bed and left her room.  
The house was empty, no one except her inside. Not wanting to lay in bed for hours on end, she went back to her room, grabbing some clothes and starting to leave, pausing and looking back at her dresser. She walked back, staring down at it before finally opening the top drawer, grabbing the pack of cigarettes and some matches and leaving.

She walked off to the woods, back to the rock she had sat on before. Taking the pack from her kimono, she tilted it until a cigarette fell into her hand, taking it and placing it between her lips.  
With a quick strike, the match was lit, the flame turning the end of the cigarette a bright red as Danielle took a long drag of it, savoring the taste before exhaling.  
Leaves crunching nearby made her jump, quickly turning her head to where the sound came from. Not seeing anything, she slowly scanned around her.  
"Rah!" Ichiro yelled as he jumped up from behind a nearby rock.  
Danielle jumped, her fright quickly becoming anger. "Holy fucking hell!" she yelled as she glared at him. "What the fuck did I tell you this morning?!"  
Ichiro only laughed at her response. "You should have seen the look on your face," he laughed.  
"What the hell are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be in school?"  
He shrugged, feeling it safe to approach her. "I didn't feel like going," he said as he climbed the rocks to get to the one she was on, sitting next to her. "You smoke, too?"  
"I guess so," she said. "Haven't in years, but...just felt like it, I guess."  
"It stinks," he said in disgust. "What does it taste like?"  
"Like it smells, but only better." She took it from her lips and held it towards him. "Wanna try?"  
Ichiro stared at it, looking unsure as he reached out and took it. "What do you do?"  
"Just put the end in your mouth and inhale," she said. "But try to keep it in your lungs and not swallow it. It's not very pleasant that way."  
"O-okay," he said, putting the cigarette between his lips and breathing in, immediately coughing, handing the cigarette back to Danielle as he gagged on the taste.  
"Don't like it?" she laughed. "Don't die on me, geez."  
Ichiro continued to cough while Danielle watched and laughed.

The two stayed on the rock, talking and laughing and smoking, Ichiro becoming more accustomed to the taste.  
They spoke as if they were alone, talking about things they weren't really supposed to talk about and using language they weren't really supposed to use, neither realizing they weren't alone, the man watching and listening to them having had enough, turning and walking off.

"I should get back," Ichiro said, hopping off the rock.  
"Oh, wait. Take some of this." She held out a small aerosol bottle.  
"What is it?" he wondered, holding the plain metal cylinder.  
"Just spray it in your mouth. It'll make the cigarette smell go away."  
"Oh." Ichiro hesitated before doing as she said, gagging on the taste.  
"Good, isn't it?" she grinned, taking the bottle back and spraying the liquid into her mouth.  
"Yeah, great," he said, wiping his tongue off on his sleeve.  
"You still have to help build?" she asked, hopping off and standing near him.  
"Yeah," he sighed.  
"Well, have fun with the creepy guys."  
Ichiro smiled and laughed, waving as he left.  
Danielle smiled as she watched him walk off. Feeling it was time to get back home she made her way back slowly.  
"Where have you been?" Goemon said as she walked in the front door. He was sitting at the table glaring at her.  
Danielle shrugged. "Around," was all she could think off.  
"Hmmm."  
"I was bored," she whined.  
"Just go to your room."  
"Fine," she sighed, dragging her feet as she did.  
Goemon sighed loudly, closing his eyes as he tried to relax.  
Danielle closed her door and placed the cigarettes and matches back in the top dresser drawer, noticing that her laptop that was usually there was now gone. Thinking she set it somewhere else, she began searching her room, not seeing it anywhere.  
"Uncle," Danielle whined as she left her room.  
"What?" Goemon asked, tired of the whining already.  
"Where'd my computer go?"  
"I took it."  
"What?! But, why?!"  
"You're being punished, remember?" He turned and glared at her. "And stop with the whining. You're not a child."  
"Fine," she said, walking to the table and sitting at it. "I'll just bug you, then."  
He said nothing, only sat completely still with his eyes closed.  
She sat across from him and stared, quickly losing interest as she saw it wasn't bothering him. "Are you mad at me?" she pouted.  
"Yes."  
"Is Aunt Mayumi mad at me?"  
"Yes."  
"Because of the fight with Yasuko?"  
"Among other things, yes."  
"So, are you guys mad at Ichiro, too?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I get a puppy?"  
"No."  
"Damn," she muttered.  
"Do you really think you have earned a puppy?" He opened his eyes and stared at her, seeing she wasn't going to give an answer. "Before you got here I was expecting the old you. When I saw you had changed, I was glad. That feeling went away once you started manipulating Ichiro."  
"Manipulating?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.  
"Yes, manipulating," he said in a raised voice.  
"You say it as though he's my puppet or something."  
"Isn't that what you want him to be? Someone to follow you and go along with all your brilliant ideas?"  
"This is fucking stupid," she muttered, starting to get up.  
"Sit down!"  
Danielle flinched a little, trying to maintain her angered look as she plopped back down.  
"You're lucky I promised your father I'd look out for you." Goemon said it as if he regretted agreeing to Jigen's wishes. And at this point he really did. He could now see that Mayumi was right, that Danielle was pulling the family apart.  
Ichiro was becoming more independent, doing things he wouldn't normally do, most of those things being Danielle's influence.  
He could see that he himself was also changing, the pressures put on him making him distant. He was angry more often, deciding to deal with it by himself instead of getting help from Mayumi like he usually did.  
And Mayumi had begun to doubt Goemon's love for her, the one thing that hurt Goemon the most.  
"Then break the promise so we can all live in peace and be happy again," she said sarcastically.  
"We can't be happy anymore, Danielle," Goemon yelled. "We haven't been happy since you got here! Or have you not seen that?!"  
"Do you think this is how I wanted everything to be?" she said in a raised voice as she cried. "Do you think I wanted to come here? Do you think I wanted to live with the nightmares every fucking day?! Relive that moment every fucking time I close my eyes?!"  
Goemon stared at her as she yelled, surprised by what she said and unable to think of a response.  
"I wish they would have shot me that day, too!" Danielle continued ranting. "I wish I would have died instead of being left alone with nobody to love me! Everything was taken from me! And I didn't have a choice! And everyone acts like they understand, but they don't! And then one thing changes and I get blamed for it!"  
"Idiot!" Goemon blurted out, his anger finally catching up with him. "Shut up, Danielle! Just shut up and listen! Your father chose to die the way he did to protect you! He wanted you to live and he knew that was the only way! That was why he made a deal with his killers! But they wanted you to suffer, so they shot him in front of you! They wanted you to see it! They wanted you to feel the way you do! And now you wish to go against what your father wanted and die?! So his death could mean nothing?!"  
"That's bullshit! That's bullshit and you know it!"  
"Is it?! Do you think I'm making that up?!" Goemon stood and walked off to his bedroom, returning with a folded piece of paper. "Here!"  
"Huh? Wh-what is it?" she sobbed, staring at the paper held out in front of her.  
"The letter that Jigen wrote to Lupin, explaining everything," he answered, his voice a little calmer. "I...I could never give it to him."  
She took the letter and read it, getting more upset with every word. Unable to go on, she tossed it on the table. "You...you knew? And...you let him...?" She stood, backing away from him slowly.  
"Danielle." Goemon stood, stepping towards her and reaching out to stop her.  
"Don't touch me!" she cried, pushing his hand away. "I thought you were his friend! You're nothing but a damn murderer!"  
"Danielle!" Goemon yelled as she turned and ran out the front door. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, the pain he felt every day now stronger than it was when it began, the day Lupin called him with the news of Jigen's death.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter flows really oddly. I'm sort of losing sight as to the point of this story. It did have one, but I don't remember now. xP  
Also, a thanks to Ruby Moon III who helped out with this chapter and the last one.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Danielle ran until she couldn't run anymore, falling on her knees in the grass. Her hands fell to the ground soon after, clenching at the dirt as she stared down at it, still sobbing uncontrollably and still trying to figure everything out.  
She didn't want to believe that her dad had made any such deal. And she didn't want to believe that her uncle just let it happen.  
She began to feel that the only one she could trust was her Uncle Lupin, wanting now more than ever to be with him.

"Dad," Ichiro said as he walked towards the front door, opening it and stepping inside. "Mister Itoshi wants to-"  
He stopped and stared down at the corner of the dining area, where Goemon sat, his head in his hands as he sobbed, Mayumi sitting next to him, holding him in comfort.  
She looked up at Ichiro, giving him a look that said "leave us" and then continuing to comfort her husband.  
Ichiro looked on in worry, slowly backing up and leaving the house.

Jiro ran and yelled with his friends, all in the middle of a game of soccer.  
"Jiro," Ichiro yelled as he walked up. "Can I join?"  
Jiro smiled and nodded. "You can be on our team," he said.  
Ichiro nodded, trying to act as normal as he could, not wanting his brother to suspect something was wrong.  
Ichiro had seen his father cry before, so it was nothing new, although it always worried him and he hated to see it.  
He knew that Jiro had never seen it, though, and he wanted to keep it that way.  
Jiro looked up to his father, seeing him as almost invincible. And Ichiro didn't know how Jiro would act seeing his father weak and vulnerable.  
"Over here," Jiro yelled, Ichiro passing him the ball and Jiro shooting it towards the goal, the goal keeper making the stop with a diving catch.  
"Almost, Jiro," Ichiro called out.  
Jiro kicked at the dirt in disappointment, quickly getting back in position and trying to steal the ball from one of the defenders.  
The game went on for another half an hour, until the sun began to set, until it ended in a two to two tie.  
"We'll have a shoot out tomorrow," one of the other players said before they all parted ways.  
"Can you play tomorrow?" Jiro asked, looking up at Ichiro while putting his sandals on.  
"I think I have to work," Ichiro said, staring off in the direction of their house. 'We probably shouldn't go back yet,' he thought, looking back at Jiro. "Hey," he said. "You want to go to the dojo and mess around?"  
Jiro gave him a confused look. "Since when do you want to go to the dojo?"  
Ichiro shrugged. "It's been a while since we sparred. I bet I can still beat you."  
"I bet you can't," Jiro said with a cocky smile.  
"Let's just see about that, then."  
The two ran off to the dojo, Ichiro opening the doors and turning on the lights, closing the doors once Jiro entered.

Danielle sat in the grass, staring off at the setting sun as she occasionally wiped the tears from her eyes.  
The initial shock now over, she was able to think things more clearly, realizing the things she had said.  
"Fuck," she sighed, lowering her head and staring down at her lap. "This is what they wanted. And I'm letting them win."  
She scoffed and shook her head, looking up at the darkening sky.

"You two are home late," Mayumi said as Ichiro and Jiro entered, giving Ichiro a slight smile of thanks.  
"I beat Ichiro in sparring," Jiro said excitedly.  
"You beat me once," Ichiro clarified, "and only because Koji distracted me."  
"Why don't you two sit and I'll get dinner ready," Mayumi said as she started into the kitchen.  
"That's okay, mom," Ichiro said. "I can make us something. I'm sure you're tired and..."  
She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Ichiro," she said in a low voice, kissing him on the head and walking to her room.  
"I'm stuck with your cooking?" Jiro joked.  
"No, you're stuck with _our_ cooking. Get in here and help."  
Jiro whined, getting up and forcing himself into the kitchen.

'I called him a murderer,' Danielle thought as she walked home. 'Of all the stupid ass things I've said, to accuse my dad's best friend of murdering him. How can I be so damn stupid?'  
'And then I just run off, leaving it at that. Even after reading what my dad wrote, to not blame Goemon for anything. He honored my dad's wishes, like a true friend should.'  
She got to the house and opened the door, glancing down at Ichiro and Jiro as they ate.  
"Danielle," Jiro said, turning to look at her. "Where were you? You missed out on a lot of fun."  
"I did?" she said, trying to act disappointed.  
"Yeah," he said. "I beat Ichiro in sparring." He smiled big, proud of his one shining moment, even if it wasn't a real victory.  
"Oh, that's great." She forced a smile.  
"Are you hungry?" Ichiro asked. "There's still some food left over."  
She shook her head. "No thanks. Is...is your dad up?"  
"I think he's asleep," Ichiro answered.  
"Oh. Well, I'm just gonna go to my room." Danielle looked down for a moment before walking on. "Goodnight," she said, giving a half smile and a wave.  
"Goodnight, Danielle," Jiro said happily.  
"Goodnight," Ichiro muttered.  
Danielle entered her room, closing her door and turning on the light. She removed her kimono and tossed it on the floor by her closet door. Walking to her dresser for some shorts, she noticed a folded letter leaning up against one of the photos, 'Danielle' written on the front of it.  
She took the paper hesitantly, staring down at it as she made her way to her bed, sitting on the edge and unfolding the paper, reading what was written on it.  
"Dear Danielle," the letter began, "I have given this much thought and have decided that if you wish to leave, you may. I will not blame you if you choose to do so. I failed your father and I have failed you. I understand if you don't wish to live here anymore. Your father left you money to help support you. I left all the information in your top dresser drawer. Everything you need is there."  
She stopped reading and looked at her dresser, standing and walking towards it.  
Opening the drawer, she found her laptop back in it's place, on top of it various papers.  
"I'm not leaving like this," she muttered, closing the drawer and setting the letter back on the dresser. "I can't leave like this..."

"Hey," Ichiro said, nudging Danielle awake. "The doctor is here, so get up."  
"What time is it?" she mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
"It's almost eight."  
"Eight? You're not going to school again?"  
Ichiro shrugged. "Dad said he wanted me to stay home today."  
"Sure he did," she said, rolling her eyes.  
"Do you think I'd still be here if he didn't?"  
"I don't know," she said, looking at her door as the doctor came in.  
Ichiro bowed his head to the doctor before leaving.  
"Has anything changed from yesterday?" the doctor asked. He approached her, taking her hand in his and examining it.  
"Not really," she said, staring at her hand.  
"Hmm...have you done any strenuous activities since I last saw you?" he asked as he examined her leg.  
"Maybe," she muttered, staring off.  
"Limited walking is fine, but nothing else, okay? At least for the next two days."  
"All right," Danielle nodded.  
"After Friday you may walk on it, but no running until I say it's okay. I should be able to remove the stitches by the end of next week."  
"What about my hand?"  
"It's healing nicely. Come into my office tomorrow and I'll remove the stitches and dress the wound."  
"Okay. Thank you, doctor." She looked up at him and gave half a smile.  
"You're welcome, Danielle," he smiled. "And remember, no running."  
Danielle nodded, looking down as the doctor left. "As if I'm gonna listen," she said under her breath.  
She waited until she heard the doctor leave before getting out of bed, kicking her dirty clothes from in front of the closet and opening the door, grabbing clean clothes and changing.  
She grabbed her laptop and the papers Goemon had given her, hugging the items to her chest and leaving her room.  
Ichiro looked up at her as he sat at the table and ate. "What's that?" he wondered, curious as to what she was holding.  
"Just some stuff," she said, blowing it off. "Where's your dad?"  
"In his room. He said he didn't want to be bothered, though."  
"Oh well," she said with a shrug, turning and walking towards his door, quietly knocking on it.  
Papers rustled from inside the room.  
"Uncle?" Danielle said as she leaned closer to the door. "I...I need to talk to you."  
Silence filled the room and then a small click, the door sliding open, Goemon walking from it as Danielle entered.  
"What do you want, Danielle?" he asked, his back to her as he stood still in front of the bed.  
"I...I wanted to give this stuff back," she said, setting the items she held onto the bed.  
Goemon rolled his eyes down at them.  
"And...also...I'm the failure, not you. If anyone let my dad down, it was me." She spoke in almost a mumble as she held her hands behind her, her eyes plastered to the floor.  
Goemon stood unmoved, his face expressionless.  
"I had no right to say what I did to you yesterday," Danielle continued. "My dad would never think of you like that. He would thank you for what you did."  
A look of slight pain came to Goemon's face as he shifted his feet.  
"At least now I know why he said he had never felt closer to you when he hadn't seen you in years." Danielle looked up at Goemon and smiled. "Thank you for making him happy," she said as tears rolled down her face.  
Goemon bowed his head, closing his eyes as a smile came to his face.  
Danielle glanced up at him before looking back at the floor. "I'm sorry...for everything."  
"I accept your apology. I apologize as well."  
"You did nothing wrong, but I'll accept it anyway."  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
"It must have been hard, knowing what would happen and letting it," Danielle said as she wiped the tears away.  
"It was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life," Goemon answered, his voice lacking any emotion.  
Danielle stared at the floor and sighed, smiling when she saw a way to change the topic. "Harder than writing poetry?" she asked.  
Goemon tensed up when he heard that.  
"You dropped this," Danielle said, picking up the paper laying almost under the bed and holding it out.  
Goemon turned, looking very embarrassed, and took the paper. "Th-thank you," he mumbled.  
"So, who's your girlfriend?" Danielle teased lightheartedly.  
Goemon scoffed and turned from her.  
"I have to give you something for it," she grinned. "Just imagine what my dad would say."  
Goemon smiled at this.  
"I can help you if you want," Danielle offered.  
"Is...is it that bad?" Goemon stared down at the writing on the paper.  
"From what little I could read, it didn't seem that impressive," she said. "I mean, not that it's horrible or anything," she added quickly. "It's just that...comparing women to landscape is kind of weird."  
"What else do you compare them with other than the beauty of mother nature?" Goemon wondered.  
"Why compare them to anything?" she shrugged.  
Goemon only stared at her silently.  
Danielle sighed. "Let's just say I compared you to...to a blue winged butterfly. Wouldn't you be just a little weirded out by that?"  
"But, I'm a man," Goemon answered. "Men don't get compared to such things."  
"But, what if I came in and said 'Uncle Goemon, you remind me of a blue winged butterfly'. What would you think?"  
"I would be happy."  
"But, I compared you to a bug."  
"Blue winged butterflies are beautiful creatures."  
"Right..." Danielle gave Goemon a look of uncertainty, finally closing her eyes and shrugging. "Fine, write about how Aunt Mayumi reminds you of trees and mountains. If that's what you want to do..."  
"What should I write about, then?"  
"Well, I don't know much about Japanese women, but from what I've seen, women seem to like when men talk about their feelings and stuff," she said with a look of disgust.  
"What do you like men to talk about?"  
"Stuff I'm interested in, like baseball and soccer and poker and drinking and video games. I don't want them to talk about my looks or personality or their feelings. _Especially_ their feelings."  
"So, I should write about my feelings?"  
"Or you could just talk to her and tell her how you're feeling and what you're thinking."  
Goemon looked down as he thought it over. "I think I'd rather compare her to nature, if that's okay."  
Danielle nodded as she gave a shrug. "Can I still help?"  
Goemon smiled and nodded, both working on a poem to give to Mayumi.

"Mom?" Ichiro asked as they walked to one of the nearby fields, baskets in hand as they planned to pick vegetables. "Is everything okay between you and dad?"  
Mayumi sighed quietly to herself. "Everything is fine," she finally answered, wanting to avoid the conversation. "It isn't anything we can't work out."  
"Does any of it involve me?"  
"It involves me and your father and that's it." She turned and gave him an assuring smile.  
"Oh, okay," he mumbled, not believing her for a second.  
"Are you attending the festival this year?" Mayumi asked to change the subject.  
"Yeah. Well, I mean, Danielle wants to go."  
"Are you and Danielle going as a couple?"  
"No," he blurted out in disgust, getting a glare from his mom. "It isn't like that between us, mom."  
"Do you have a date?"  
"Oh, uh, well..." He looked at his mom with a nervous grin.  
"You know what her father said," Mayumi told him after a long sigh.  
"I know, but-"  
"And you remember what happened last year."  
"He won't find out this time," Ichiro muttered as he stared off to the side, watching others in the fields.  
"Make sure he doesn't," she warned him.  
"Yeah," he sighed under his breath.

Danielle stood at the sink, washing the meat for dinner. Looking back, she smiled as Mayumi and Ichiro entered, Ichiro's basket filled to the top.  
"Once you're done cutting up the beef you can help Ichiro clean and cut the vegetables," Mayumi said, setting her half filled basket on the counter next to Ichiro's basket.  
"Okay," Danielle said. Humming quietly, she set the beef on the wooden cutting board and began to cut it up.  
Mayumi smiled slightly as she walked to her bedroom, opening the door and noticing a folded piece of paper sitting on her pillow.  
She glanced behind her and then back at the paper, walking up and grabbing it.  
Unfolding it, she read in silence, a small smile forming on her lips. Finished, she held it to her chest and closed her eyes, a sudden feeling of affection flowing through her.  
Out in the kitchen Danielle and Ichiro were both cleaning and cutting up vegetables, putting the large chunks into a big pot.  
Ichiro moved slowly, keeping an eye on the clock. "Oh," he said, setting down the knife, "I need to get to the dojo."  
"Wait, what?" Danielle looked back as he walked off and then stared at the large amount of vegetables still left. "You moved slow on purpose," she growled, getting angrier when she heard him laugh as he walked out the door. "Stupid idiot," she mumbled, cutting the vegetables a little more forceful.

Ichiro entered the dojo, only seeing his dad, who was sitting still on the floor. "Where's Jiro?"  
"I told him not to come," Goemon said as he stood.  
"Oh, okay." Ichiro watched as Goemon closed both doors. "Is...what's going on?" His body tensed slightly as uncertainty hit him.  
"I want to see what you've learned," Goemon answered, taking a staff off the wall and tossing it to Ichiro. "We'll begin with the staff."  
Ichiro glanced down at the staff, startled as Goemon ran at him, holding up the staff to block his dad's sheathed sword.  
He quickly found himself on the defensive as Goemon followed up with a quick succession of strikes, most being blocked, but a couple hitting their target.  
Goemon felt nothing as he hit, and hurt, his son, only seeing it as a form of punishment, something which his father had given him many times growing up.  
Ichiro stopped trying to fight the attack, feeling it pointless as he now cowered, holding back the yelps of pain with every stinging hit.  
Goemon stopped when the last lash from his sheath brought a sense of pain to him. Inhaling deeply, he regained his composure and stepped back.  
Ichiro peaked an eye open, flinching when he saw his dad standing a few feet from him.  
"The next time you want to act like an uneducated addiction-weakened pervert," Goemon said, his voice angry, but calm, "remember what happened this night."  
Ichiro remained silent, bowing his head slightly as he stared off.  
"I will be checking with your teacher to make sure you show up for class. And I will know if you choose to smoke again."  
Ichiro looked up in shock. "Are you spying on me?" he asked in annoyance.  
"No," Goemon said simply. "And even if I were, give me one good reason why I shouldn't."  
Ichiro gave no answer as the feeling of anger grew.  
"Go to the hot springs," Goemon said as he turned to leave. "It will help ease the pain."  
Ichiro could only watch as his dad left, throwing the staff to the floor once he was alone and balling his fists up as he glared at the floor.

Later that night Goemon sat still and silent in a grassy patch near the village. His eyes closed, he calmed himself to the mostly quiet surroundings, much like he did every night.  
He peaked an eye open, not grabbing his sword this time.  
"It's me," Mayumi whispered as she approached.  
"I know," he answered, his eyes closed once again.  
Mayumi knelt down next to him, staring off into the darkness. She looked at him and smiled, reaching over and grabbing his arm with her hand, weaving her other arm around it as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
Goemon remained still, the only thing changing being the smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter took way too long to write and I cut it short at the end, since I didn't know how to end it. It would have been done sooner, but the story kept changing and I like to write future chapters up and then change the whole story as I write earlier chapters, so then the ones I had finished, like this chapter, are now all wrong and have to be rewritten. I might explain things from this and previous chapters, but somehow I doubt it. xD

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

It was another morning, everyone gathering at the table for breakfast, all in their usual early hour mood. Danielle was tired and still half asleep, Jiro was happy, both Goemon and Mayumi were content and Ichiro was glum.  
"Hurry and finish your breakfast," Mayumi said in a kind manner as she looked at Ichiro. "You don't want to be late."  
"Do I have to go today?" he asked her as he stared down at his plate.  
"Yes," Goemon said, before Mayumi could answer.  
"I was asking mom," he said, glaring up at Goemon.  
"Stop being a jerk and go," Danielle muttered.  
"Stop acting like you have a say around here," Ichiro replied.  
"You start and I'll follow."  
"Stop it, both of you," Goemon said, glaring at both of them. He then turned his attention to Ichiro. "We let you stay home yesterday. Today you will go. If you choose not to, consider yourself confined to the house from now until Monday morning."  
Danielle looked at Ichiro and scoffed. "Liar," she said as she got up and took her plate to the kitchen.  
Ichiro glanced up at her and then back down at his plate. "Fine," he said in anger, getting up and quickly gathering his things before stomping out the door.  
Danielle grinned as she stood at the sink. "Have fun," she said under her breath.  
"I'll handle the dishes," Mayumi said as she walked up behind Danielle. "Why don't you go with your uncle to the doctor so he can take care of your hand."  
"Huh?" Danielle stared down at her hand, having to remind herself what was wrong with it. "Oh, yeah."  
"Are you ready?" Goemon asked as he stood from the table.  
She nodded, the two leaving the house.  
They walked in silence, Danielle able to do a lot of thinking the short distance from the house to the doctors.  
The things that Goemon had yelled to her, about Ichiro being her puppet and making life for Goemon's family worse, those things still hurt. And she couldn't let them go.  
She knew that what she had said was a lot worse, but she also knew that those words were said in anger, that she wasn't really thinking.  
She knew that Goemon meant what he said. And she knew that the words he spoke were true.  
'That's why it hurts so much,' she thought, staring down at the ground in sadness. 'Dad was right. I am just a big pain in the ass. But it's not like I'm trying to be one. It's just how I am...'  
It was never her intent to turn Ichiro against his family or to make him her puppet. She just wanted a friend, even if it was someone she hated most of her life.  
She had always hated those times Ichiro tried to act tough, when in reality he was nothing but a weakling. And she especially hated how he never really stood up for his brother, letting him fend for himself.  
'I never had the chance to have a little brother and he just takes it for granted. Just like he takes everything for granted. Pissing and moaning about how bad his life is. He and Arsene talking shit about their dads when they weren't around, never able to see that their dads gave them everything and still do. At least they have families.'  
She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.  
"Are you all right?" Goemon asked, looking over at her.  
"It's nothing," she mumbled, the two walking inside the doctors office.  
The doctor was in the back of the room, busy with another patient, a boy who had fallen and scraped his knees and right elbow. He looked up and nodded at the two.  
Goemon nodded back, he and Danielle taking a seat.  
'He just puts up with me,' her thoughts resumed. 'He acts like nothing ever happened, like he doesn't care that I'm here. No love lost, I guess. For him, anyway.'  
"Danielle," the doctor said as he walked towards her.  
"Huh?" She raised her head and looked at him. "Oh, yeah..."  
She stood and followed him to the back, both sitting down and facing each other.  
"I'll remove these stitches," he said as he looked at her hand. "And if your leg looks good I can remove those, too."  
She kept an expressionless face and nodded.  
Staring at the floor, her mind continued to ramble as the doctor cut away and pulled out the stitches on both her hand and leg.  
The doctor talked to her as he did this, but she never heard a word, only acted like she did, hoping she wasn't nodding and agreeing to something she shouldn't be.  
"Well, that should do it," the doctor said as he sat up and smiled.  
"Hmm?" Danielle broke from her thoughts and looked up at him.  
"Are you feeling okay, Danielle?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just....I've just been thinking about stuff."  
"All right," the doctor nodded. "Remember to keep putting that lotion on the scars. I'd like to see you again in a week for a final check up, okay?"  
"Okay," Danielle said with a nod.  
The two said their goodbyes and Danielle left, walking up to Goemon as he stood, both then returning home, another quiet and thought filled trip.

Danielle followed Goemon inside, saying nothing as she started towards her room.  
"Danielle," Goemon called, making her stop at her door. "You can help Ichiro sweep the dojo this evening."  
She nodded, saying nothing as she entered her room.  
She collapsed on her bed, her emotions finally bursting as she cried into her pillow, crying until she fell asleep.  
The next thing she knew she was being softly shaken awake, Mayumi saying her name in an almost whisper.  
Danielle rubbed her eyes as she turned on her back.  
"Danielle," Mayumi said as she now stood over her. "It's time to get up."  
"Okay," she mumbled as she forced herself into a sit, watching as Mayumi left her room.

Fifteen minutes later she was shuffling into the dojo, where Ichiro was already busy sweeping the floor.  
"You're late," he said as he kept his eyes to the floor.  
"Fuck off," she mumbled, grabbing a broom that had been leaning against the side wall.  
"You always this way after you wake up?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.  
She chose to ignore him, slowly sweeping the floor as her mind once again wandered to things she would rather not think about.  
"Why'd you lie to me?" she wondered.  
"Lie about what?"  
"Not going to school yesterday."  
"So I could hear you say how nice my dad is?"  
"Why would he let you stay home yesterday, then, if he wasn't being nice?"  
"How should I know?" He stopped sweeping and looked up at her. "So, what's your problem?"  
"I....I'm nothing but a pain in the ass," she muttered after a long pause. "And your dad is right. I have made things worse since I got here."  
Ichiro looked away in confusion. "He told you that?"  
"Yeah," she said, her voice breaking as her eyes watered.  
"My family has been messed up for a while," he said as he looked over at her, his expression a mix of anger and concern. "Whatever my dad told you, just ignore it. He does stupid things when he's angry."  
Danielle didn't answer as she stared off at the floor.  
"He and mom haven't been getting along for years," he said, now sweeping slowly. "I don't know exactly why, but I doubt it has anything to do with you."  
"You're not just saying that?" she wondered.  
"I'm not lying to you this time, Danielle."  
"Thanks," she said, a small smile on her face.  
"You're going to the festival tomorrow, right?"  
"Are you going?" she asked as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.  
"Yeah, with Sakura. Well, I'm sure we'll ditch the festival again this year."  
"Ooh, so she is your girlfriend?" she teased. "Aww, how cute."  
"Shut up," he muttered.  
"So? What do I do while you two are ditching the thing?"  
"You can come with us," he shrugged.  
"Well, if that's okay," she mumbled, not really wanting to intrude on them.  
"It'll be fine," he reassured her. "We'll probably just wander around and talk anyway, so it's not like something special is planned."  
"Is that what you did last year?"  
"Well, last year Sakura got drunk and made a scene. And her dad found out and made all these threats to my dad and then I got yelled at and that was pretty much it." He gave her a blank look and shrugged.  
"If Sakura drinks, the same thing's gonna happen," Danielle grinned. "You know that, right?"  
Ichiro sighed and nodded.  
"I'll take the blame, though, if we get in trouble," Danielle offered.  
"I don't think it'll matter, but thanks." Ichiro took a few swipes at the floor before walking off with the broom. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go put this away."  
Danielle nodded as she continued sweeping.  
Ichiro walked around to the back door of the temple and entered it, looking around for Koji. Seeing him, he approached.  
"Hey, Koji," he said as he walked up to him.  
Koji looked up from cleaning the floors of the temples hallway. "Hello, Goemon," he smiled.  
"I was wondering if you were free for the festival."  
"I'm sure I can be. Why?"  
"Could you do me a big favor and ask Danielle? She doesn't have anyone to go with her and I don't really want her to be alone. She'd sort of feel uncomfortable."  
"I'd be happy to ask her, Goemon," Koji said with a nod.  
"You would?" Ichiro was sort of surprised at Koji's reaction, thinking he'd force himself to do it just to be nice.  
"Yes. She seems like an interesting person."  
"Well, that's great." Ichiro breathed a mental sigh of relief. "We can all celebrate it together if you want."  
"That sounds great. I'll ask her when I'm finished."  
"Okay," Ichiro nodded. "Thanks, Koji."  
"I'll see you tomorrow night," Koji said, both waving before Ichiro walked off, leaving out the back door to put the broom up before heading back inside the dojo.  
"Hey, where does this go?" Danielle asked as she held up the broom.  
"Oh, I can take it," Ichiro offered as he saw one of the doors to the temple open and Koji come out.  
"Danielle," Koji said.  
"Huh?" Danielle looked at him as she handed the broom to Ichiro, who took it and left the dojo.  
"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Koji asked as he walked up to her.  
"Um, sure," she said, not knowing what he needed to tell her and hoping it was nothing serious.  
"I was wondering if you would like to attend the festival with me?"  
"Really?" she asked, confused by the fact that he'd be asking her and not one of the other girls in the village. "Well, yeah, I guess," she shrugged. "I'm hanging out with Ichiro if you don't care. Unless you want to do something else."  
"No, that would be fine," he smiled.  
"Oh, okay, then. I'll see you at the festival, then, or something."  
"All right. I'll be at your house tomorrow to get you."  
Danielle smiled and nodded, watching as Koji started to walk off. "Koji," she said, making him stop and turn towards her. "Thanks."  
Koji smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, Danielle."  
Danielle looked over as Ichiro walked back inside.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, he was just asking if I wanted to go to the festival," she said, acting as if it were no big deal, but feeling ecstatic on the inside, feeling as if someone actually cared about her.  
"And? Is he coming with us tomorrow?" he asked as the two stepped outside, Ichiro closing up the dojo.  
"Yeah, he said he didn't mind." Danielle got her sandals on, waiting for Ichiro to get his on before both of them walked home.  
Ichiro nodded, giving no sign that he knew anything. "Oh, you might not want to tell my mom about this. She'll end up getting excited and want to dress you up."  
"Okay," Danielle laughed. "And how do you know that?"  
"Past experience."  
"Are there any pictures of this experience?" Danielle grinned.  
"None that you will ever know about."  
Danielle laughed as the two entered the house.  
"Dinner is almost ready," Mayumi said as she was setting the table. "Why don't you two go get ready, okay?"  
"Okay, mom," Ichiro said as he walked to his room.  
Danielle nodded and then walked to hers.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Mayumi asked as they all sat down for dinner.  
"I'm going to help Miss Onitsuka cook," Jiro said happily, a big smile on his face.  
"Me and Danielle are going-"  
"To go to the temple and then wash the dojo floors," Goemon said, cutting off Ichiro.  
"But, dad," Ichiro whined.  
"You'll still have all afternoon and evening to do whatever it is you had planned," Goemon said as he glared at him.  
"Fine," Ichiro muttered as he stared down at his plate.  
"What do we do at the temple?" Danielle wondered.  
"Meditate and pray," Goemon answered.  
"Oh." Danielle stared down at her plate. The whole idea bored her, but she stayed silent, not wanting to cause more trouble by stating the obvious.  
"And you will meditate and pray," Goemon said in a serious tone as he glanced at Danielle.  
"Yes, sir," she mumbled while rolling her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter sort of ends oddly because I cut out the original end, which now makes no sense with the new direction the story took. I don't know what else to say, so enjoy. Or something. :D This probably won't be updated for a while, as I now have to rewrite everything again. Whee.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Jiro was the first one up, taking a shower and then getting dressed, wearing the special cooking outfit his teacher had given him.  
"Well, you're up early," Mayumi said as she left her room. She smiled at him in his outfit.  
"Miss Onitsuka said to get there early to help prepare the rice," he said excitedly. "She said she'd have breakfast for me, too, so is it okay if I leave now?"  
"Sure," Mayumi said with a nod.  
"Nice outfit," Danielle laughed as she left her room, standing and looking over Mayumi's shoulder at Jiro. "What. No big poofy hat?"  
Jiro only glared at her.  
"Danielle," Mayumi sighed.  
"Sorry," she muttered, Jiro turning around and leaving the house. "Ichiro isn't up, yet?"  
Mayumi shook her head as she started towards the kitchen.  
"Ooh, can I get him up?" she asked, the smile on her face verging on sinister.  
"If you wish," Mayumi said. "He needs to be awake, anyway."  
"Oh, Ichiro," she sang out as she opened and peaked into his room. Mocking an evil laugh, she walked to his bed, grabbing the blankets and yanking them off, only to find some pillows. "Huh?"  
"Thought you were being clever?" Ichiro asked as he ran up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, spinning her around and tossing her on Jiro's bed.  
She landed hard, laying on her stomach as she glared up at him as he laughed. "You're such a jerk," she said, grabbing Jiro's pillow and throwing it into his face.  
"No more than you," he said as he grabbed the pillow before it could touch him, not really wanting his brother's germs covering his face.  
"Oh yeah?" Danielle growled as she got to her feet, starting towards him when a cough made both look towards the door, Goemon standing and glaring at them.  
"Get something to eat and go to the temple," he ordered them.  
They both watched as Goemon continued down the hall and then looked at each other.  
"Jerk," Danielle muttered, shoving Ichiro out of her way as she left his room first.

"What do we do?" Danielle whispered as she and Ichiro entered the temple, some of the other villagers sitting inside.  
"Sit down, close your eyes, pretend you're praying," he whispered back.  
Finding a spot towards the back, the two sat down.  
Ichiro closed his eyes, but was soon being nudged in the arm. Opening his eyes, he looked over, Danielle smiling and pointing to a small bug on the floor in front of her. He looked down at the bug and smiled.  
For the next hour the two pestered the bug, corralling it with their fingers so it'd walk back and forth in front of them.  
As others left the temple, they stared down at the two in annoyance, scoffing and shaking their heads before leaving the building.  
Danielle and Ichiro didn't notice as they were too busy having fun with the simple game they had just invented.  
Once again a cough broke their attention, making them look up, Goemon once again glaring at them.  
The two looked guilty as they stood, following Goemon out and into the dojo.  
"I hope you two had fun," he said in anger.  
"It was my idea," Danielle said.  
"Everything seems to be your idea, doesn't it?" he asked.  
"It wasn't my idea to live here," she said matter-of-factly as she shrugged.  
"Just clean the floors," he said before turning and walking towards the door. "And Danielle, go to your room when you're finished. You can stay there all day."  
"What?" she spat out as he kept walking, leaving and closing the door behind him. "That's not even fair," she whined.  
Ichiro sighed in anger, leaving to grab some buckets.  
"Stay in my room my ass," she mumbled. "Try and make me, uncle."  
She looked over as Koji entered, both then looking towards the other end as Ichiro came back with buckets of soapy water.  
"I was wondering when you two would be ready," Koji said.  
"Oh, well, Danielle has-"  
"Whenever we're done here," Danielle said, cutting him off. "Right Ichiro?"  
Ichiro gave here a confused stare. "Yeah, sure," he said slowly, smirking and shaking his head.  
"Okay," Koji nodded.  
"We'll come get you when we're ready," Danielle smiled.  
"All right," Koji said, nodding and then going back into the temple.  
"Your dad was wrong about you," Ichiro said as he set a bucket down by her. "You're more than a pain in the ass."  
Danielle grinned and shrugged, not saying anything as she took the bucket and walked to the far corner.

The two scrubbed the floors for almost two hours, both taking their time as they kept to their thoughts, an odd silence filling the room.  
The now almost empty buckets of dirty water were dumped out in the dirt behind the dojo and the buckets and brushes were placed back where they belonged.  
"You ready?" Danielle asked.  
"I guess," Ichiro sighed.  
"You know, if you're that afraid of getting in worse trouble, then I could just go home."  
"You don't have to do that. It's fine...I guess."  
"Then stop acting all worried. Geez, you'd think it was you who got in trouble."  
He rolled his eyes as Danielle walked into the temple, following her and catching up as she stood and talked with Koji, who was just finishing up his sweeping duties.  
The three then left, walking away from the village and towards the woods, where Sakura was standing and waiting for them.  
Seeing them approaching, she stood and turned towards them, Ichiro smiling when he saw her.  
"I hope you weren't waiting long," he said.  
"Get in trouble again?" she teased.  
"Yeah," he laughed nervously. "Oh, this is my cousin Danielle." He stepped to the side and motioned towards her.  
"It's nice to meet you, Danielle," Sakura said.  
Danielle smiled and nodded.  
"And you already know Koji," Ichiro said.  
"Nice to see you again, Koji," Sakura said as she smiled at him.  
"It's nice to see you, too, Sakura," he replied.  
"Okay, awkward introduction over, so what are we doing?" Danielle looked at Ichiro, who seemed embarrassed by her action.  
"We could find a place to set up camp," Sakura suggested.  
"What about those rocks by the creek?" Danielle said, looking at the others.  
"Why don't you show us where, Danielle?" Koji said, he and the others following her.  
"You're quiet," Sakura said as she and Ichiro lagged behind Danielle and Koji.  
"I'm sorry," Ichiro sighed. "It's just that Danielle is supposed to be home and..." He stared at the ground and shrugged.  
"She's lucky to have you as her cousin," Sakura smiled as she took hold of Ichiro's hand.  
Ichiro looked down at his hand in surprise and then looked up at Sakura, who stared up at the trees as she walked. "Yeah," he said, smiling as he held her hand in return.  
The four reached the spot and got comfortable, Sakura lighting a small fire and everyone sitting around it.  
They spoke about what they wanted to do in the near future and then guessed what would probably really happen with their lives.  
Danielle noticed the looks Ichiro gave Sakura when she wasn't looking, showing the strong feelings he had for her.  
She then noticed how Sakura reacted to Ichiro's words and actions. 'She's either ignoring them or she's an idiot,' Danielle thought. 'It isn't like his signals are that transparent. And Ichiro doesn't seem to care. He's just happy to be with her.'  
"Danielle?"  
"Huh?" she asked, broken from her thoughts and looking up at Ichiro, who was ready to toss a small pebble at her.  
"Are you hungry?" he repeated, dropping the pebble.  
"Oh, uh, yeah, I guess so."  
"Then you can come with me and help me carry the stuff."  
"But, what if your dad sees me?"  
"Maybe I should go with," Koji said as he stood.  
"Yeah, let him go," Danielle said, enjoying her evening and not wanting it to end with Goemon yelling at her.  
"Okay, fine. What do you two want?" Ichiro stood with Koji, the two staring at the others and waiting for their reply.  
Getting their orders, the two left.  
"So, I heard you put up a good fight against Yasuko," Sakura said as she stared down at the fire.  
Danielle didn't answer, only nodded slowly as she picked up a stick and poked the burning wood.  
"She was trained in my village for years when she was younger. I'm surprised you came out as well as you did."  
"Yeah," Danielle mumbled.  
"What kind of training do you have, Danielle?" Sakura wondered.  
"I learned from people on the street, picking up tips here and there. Nothing special, really.  
"Oh. Well, maybe we can fight sometime."  
"I don't think that'd be a good idea," Danielle laughed. "My uncle sort of got really mad the last time."  
Sakura laughed and nodded. "He sounds like my father sometimes. So overprotective."  
'Better than dumping you off someplace and letting you fend for yourself,' Danielle thought as she stared into the flames.  
"How do you like living here?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't," Danielle muttered as she looked up, Ichiro and Koji returning with food.  
Glad to be getting out of the conversation, Danielle got busy stuffing her face, the cleaning making her hungry.  
Conversation was small as the four ate, all of them getting through their meals rather quickly.  
Sakura looked at Ichiro and grinned. "Do you remember our little adventure last year?" she laughed.  
"How could I forget it," Ichiro groaned.  
"Oh, come on, Goemon. It was fun."  
"What happened?" Danielle wondered.  
Ichiro refused to say.  
"I got a little drunk and released a small dose of hallucinogen gas in the air," Sakura said.  
"People screamed thinking giant spiders were coming towards the village," Ichiro sighed.  
Koji laughed as he remembered that night.  
"You have more of that stuff?" Danielle wondered.  
"No," Ichiro said loudly as he glared at Danielle. "Don't even think about it, Danielle."  
"You thought it was funny, too, Goemon," Sakura said as she nudged his side playfully. "Admit it."  
"It was until my dad found out what had happened."  
"Your punishment wasn't as bad as mine, though. You're too serious all the time."  
"Hmm." Ichiro stared down at the ground.  
"Mentioning getting drunk, I'm gonna go get something," Danielle said as she jumped to her feet and ran off.  
"Danielle!" Ichiro called out, letting out a long sigh before standing and following after her.

"Was it necessary to run off like that?" Ichiro asked as he and Danielle walked back to the village.  
"I want to get Sakura drunk," Danielle shrugged. "So, I like to instigate things."  
"You just want dad to kick you out of the village."  
"Not really," she shrugged. "I mean, this place is boring and you do a lot of weird things, but it isn't so bad."  
"Yeah, it's paradise," Ichiro rolled his eyes.  
"I wouldn't go that far, geez."  
Ichiro laughed slightly as they snuck up to the temple, using the darkness to their advantage.  
Ichiro pointed the way where the drinks were kept, Danielle laughing at the irony of them being stored in the school during festivals.  
The rooms empty and dark, they each grabbed two large bottles and snuck out, back towards the woods.  
"Hey," Danielle said as they walked. "Would Sakura and Koji know if we snuck up on them?"  
"Probably. Why?"  
"I don't know. Trying to scare the shit out of them just sounds fun."  
Ichiro smiled. "Fun?" he wondered.  
"Well, if it would work it'd be hilarious, actually."  
"Well, we can see what happens," Ichiro shrugged.  
Danielle nodded as they made their way closer to camp.  
Walking slowly through the low lying brush and foliage, they tried to stay as quiet as they could, each step carefully taken to avoid anything that would cause noise.  
Ichiro stopped and looked to Danielle, pointing at an area and mouthing "over there" to her.  
Danielle nodded, splitting away from Ichiro and taking one side. She looked over, still able to see him as he was crouched down.  
Ichiro nodded and the two moved ahead, jumping out into the open and yelling.  
The yell startled Koji and Sakura, breaking them from their deeply involved kiss.  
Neither Danielle nor Ichiro were laughing, leaving that to Koji and Sakura, who both laughed nervously as they were stared at.  
Ichiro, a hurt look on his face, said nothing. His arms at his sides, he dropped the bottles, both landing with a soft thud in the dirt and leaves. Staring at Sakura for a few seconds more, he turned and ran back towards the village.  
"Ichiro," Danielle called. She looked down at Koji and Sakura, glaring at them. "Here, have a drink. You look like you could use one." Bending down, she set the bottles in the dirt before running off after Ichiro.

Ichiro ran with his head down, tears gathering on his cheeks before falling to the ground. He forced his way through the crowds, pushing people out of his way as he approached his house.  
"Ichiro, wait!" Danielle yelled, making her way through the people as politely as she could.  
Ichiro rushed inside the house and to his room, closing the door and collapsing on his bed as he cried.  
Danielle walked into the house and up to his door. "Ichiro?"  
"Just leave me alone!" he yelled.  
Danielle looked down and sighed. She stood silent at his door when she felt someone watching, looking towards the end of the hall to see an unpleased Goemon standing there.  
"Where have you been?" he asked demandingly.  
"Around," Danielle answered in a low voice.  
Goemon narrowed his eyes at her. "What did I tell you at the dojo?"  
Danielle stayed quiet, staring down at the floor.  
"Go to your room," Goemon ordered. "And this time, I want you to stay there," he added, glaring at her.  
"Yes, uncle," she mumbled, turning and going to her room.  
Goemon looked towards Ichiro's door, starting towards it but hesitating, finally turning and walking back outside.

Danielle lie awake in bed, the scene repeating over and over in her mind as she stared up at the ceiling.  
The sun was just starting to come up, small traces of light filtering in through the slats on her window.  
She had been laying there for a few hours, unable to sleep after taking a short nap.  
'I wonder how Ichiro is doing?' she wondered, her eyes looking down towards her door when she heard the sounds of the others getting up.  
'Me and my stupid ideas,' she sighed. 'If it wasn't for me running off, this would have never happened. But then...did she like Koji this whole time? Why would she just lead Ichiro on like that? She could have just told him how she felt.'  
Getting angrier the more she thought about it, she decided to get out of bed and join the others, knowing that would put something else on her mind.  
She got dressed and left her room, sitting at the table with Goemon, him being the only one there as Mayumi was busy preparing breakfast.  
Seeing Danielle at the table, Mayumi got her some tea, walking back into the kitchen.  
"So," Danielle said as she stared into her tea. "Anything new going on?"  
Goemon opened his eyes and gave her an annoyed stare. "Why didn't you listen to me?" he asked in an angered tone.  
"It didn't seem fair," she said, no emotion in her voice. "You can't expect me to just adapt to your way of life so quickly and so willingly."  
Goemon was silent as she paused, waiting for her to continue her thought.  
"And then when I don't, you punish me? It doesn't make sense." She sighed, looked away from her tea as Jiro ran to the table.  
"Is your brother up?" Goemon asked him.  
Jiro shook his head. "He's laying in bed crying," he said with a small laugh.  
"You think it's funny?" Danielle asked, his laugh setting her off. "Let me make you cry and then we'll see if you're still laughing."  
"Danielle," Mayumi gasped, she and Goemon staring at her in shock while Jiro stared at her in uncertainty.  
"People cry for a reason," Danielle said as she glared at Jiro. "And it isn't funny." Angry, she stood and stomped back to her room.  
Jiro, the same uncertain look on his face, looked from Danielle to his dad.  
"Ignore her," Goemon told him, closing his eyes and going back to drinking his tea.  
Jiro, still unnerved, stared down as a plate of food was set in front of him.

Ichiro never got out of bed that morning and Goemon never made him. In fact, he decided to just avoid him, allowing him to be alone.  
He told Jiro to get ready for practice, Jiro doing just that and the two leaving for the dojo while Mayumi cleaned up the table.  
Danielle sat in anger on her bed, glaring off out her window as her mind wandered deeper into what had happened the night before.  
'He's still crying over this and I bet Sakura and Koji couldn't give a shit. And I bet Koji is sweeping the damn floors like nothing ever happened.'  
Her mind stopped thinking for a moment as she glanced at her door and then back to the window.  
She couldn't let it go. She had to go and talk with Koji. She had to see how he was reacting towards everything. "I need to go chew his ass out," she muttered as she got to her feet and walked to the window, crawling out of it and walking towards the temple.  
Just as she suspected, Koji was sweeping the floors, a content look on his face, one which quickly disappeared when he looked up to see her walking towards him.  
"Oh, um, Danielle, I-"  
"Shut up for a second, Koji," she ordered.  
"But, Danielle, I-"  
"Damn it, Koji. Just shut the hell up, all right?!"  
"Can I at least explain what-"  
"No, I don't want to hear your stupid excuses!" she yelled as she stepped towards him. "I can't believe I fell for your whole acting nice bullshit. This whole time you had me believing you were an okay guy."  
"Danielle, please..."  
"I don't care, Koji. I don't fucking care, okay? Just shut the fuck up and listen. The next time you interrupt me I'm gonna take that broom and shove it up your ass. So just shut up for one goddamned minute."  
Koji nodded, doing as she said.  
"It wasn't a big secret how much Ichiro liked Sakura. You had to have seen it last night, right? Right?!"  
Koji looked down and nodded.  
"So, then why? Why would you just fuck him up like that?"  
"Sakura and I have had feelings for each other for several years," Koji answered in a low voice. "Neither of us could tell Goemon this, so we just kept it a secret."  
"Oh, well, that's even better. Hey, let's string Ichiro along and let him live one big lie, since telling him the truth would hurt him for a day where he'd eventually get over it."  
"We never wanted to hurt him."  
"Which is why you two decided to make out when you knew we were coming back. Bullshit!"  
"It was never our intention," Koji sighed.  
"Right now, Ichiro is feeling like the lowest person on this planet."  
"And I'm sorry for that."  
"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm not the one you fucked over."  
Koji sighed once more.  
"Damn it, Koji, he trusted you! He saw you as a good friend! And what do you do? You decide to just fuck everything up! Well, congratulations to both of you. I hope you're both very happy together."  
Koji stared down at the floor, feeling truly ashamed for what had happened.  
"I swear, Koji, if you **ever** do anything to hurt Ichiro again, I will do everything I can to beat the living shit out of you. You may be a master of sticks or staffs or whatever the hell you use, I don't give a fuck. Nobody screws with my family, Koji. Nobody! Especially not some backstabbing, untrustworthy, wannabe priest like you!" She wanted to say more, but was too angry to do so, only able to stand and glare at him.  
"I understand," Koji whispered, still looking down.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you do," she said in a low voice before turning and walking out of the temple.


	17. Chapter 17

The end of part one. There's more?!, you ask. Why yes there is. Mwahahaha! I wrote this in sections and not in order, so I hope it makes sense. Part two I plan to have it more focused on Goemon and Lupin and relationship crap. And I also want to take what I left off in part one and wrap it up, so hopefully it works. And again, don't expect this to be updated anytime soon. These kinds of stories take me way too long to write. Enjoy and such. :3

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Danielle leaned against a wooden fence on the edge of the village, staring off into the woods in the distance. Hearing someone approach she looked off to her side. "Am I still supposed to be in my room?"  
"I don't know. Ask my dad."  
"Ichiro," she said, surprised to see him as she turned around, watching as he walked up next to her. "I-I'm sorry...."  
Ichiro said nothing as he stared down at the ground.  
"If I hadn't have run off like I did, then-"  
"I'd still be lied to," he said, cutting her off.  
"Yeah, I guess," she muttered.  
"Maybe I deserved this," he sighed.  
"Ichiro," she said, looking over at him with a sincere expression. "You're better than Sakura. You don't need people like her in your life. Forget about her."  
He gave her a confused look, watching as she walked off and then looking back towards the ground.  
'You're wrong, Danielle,' he thought as he sighed. 'I'm the one she doesn't need. I don't matter to her.'  
The thoughts brought the rush of feelings back, Ichiro leaning on the fence as he stared off and cried.

Danielle walked back to the house, stopping in front of the door as it opened, Jiro almost running her over.  
"S-sorry," he muttered, not looking at her.  
"Jiro," she said as he started to run off.  
Jiro stopped and looked at her.  
"Sorry for what I said earlier." She stared at him quickly before looking away, finally walking inside.  
Jiro slowly nodded, her apology confusing him somewhat. He shook the feelings away and ran off to be with his friends.  
Danielle shuffled towards her room when her name being called stopped her, making her look towards the living room where Goemon sat.  
"Can I speak with you?" he asked.  
She nodded and shuffled towards the couch, sitting on it and staring uncomfortably at the floor.  
"I spoke with Lupin last night," Goemon said as he stared expressionless at her. "We both agreed that it'd be better if you lived with him."  
"Huh?" Danielle wondered as she looked up at Goemon. "I don't get a say in this?"  
"You've hated it here ever since you arrived, Danielle."  
"Only because I didn't have a choice in what happened to me," she said in slight anger. "I lived on my own for years and then suddenly I can't take care of myself?"  
"Your father worried about you."  
"No he didn't. If he did he would have been with me after mom died, but instead he went off and did his own thing. And the only reason he finally decided to get close to me was just to alleviate some of his own guilt."  
Goemon said nothing as he glared at her.  
Danielle looked down and sighed. "I know, he died to protect me. It still doesn't change the fact that he was never there for me."  
"And that doesn't change the fact that he loved you."  
"Then why didn't he act like it," Danielle mumbled as she started to get emotional.  
"I already told you, he didn't want to get close to you for fear he'd lose you."  
"It still doesn't make sense."  
"You look like your mother. Jigen blamed himself for her death and felt that he'd cause yours, as well."  
"And in the end I caused his death," she said as tears fell down her cheeks.  
"You had nothing to do with that, Danielle."  
"If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have made that stupid deal and-"  
"Danielle." Goemon stood and gave her a serious glare. Saying nothing else and really finding nothing else to say, he walked off.  
"You had nothing to do with her death, you idiot," she muttered under her breath. "You left me for such selfish reasons, dad..." Wiping the tears from her eyes she got to her feet and made her way to her room.

Ichiro wandered the fields, like he used to do before his reintroduction to the woods. It reminded him of past times, back when his problems seemed laughable.  
No longer was he mentally whining about being made to go to the dojo or doing chores or dressing up for certain family ceremonies. But at that point he wished he was.  
He thought back to those simpler days, wanting to go back to them. Things were different now. School was almost over for him and he knew his father expected him to do something with his life. His days of being a boy were close to ending, the prospects of adulthood not appealing to him at all.  
He knew he had his whole life in front of him and that things could change, but at that point he felt like nothing could change, like things could only get worse for him.  
"I guess I'm depressed enough," he sighed, a slight laugh following.  
He stared at the horizon for a few seconds, the sun slowly sinking towards it. Turning, he looked down the well worn trail towards the village, a look of sadness coming to his face.  
"Even two years ago dad would be walking down that trail to look for me. And now...I guess I'm old enough to take care of myself, but still..."  
A long sigh followed as he bowed his head and walked towards the village.  
He walked inside of his house, his mom in the kitchen cooking and his dad nowhere to be seen.  
"I'm home," he said in a low voice, his mom not noticing as she stirred the food in the pot. "If anyone cares," he mumbled.  
His mood even lower, he walked to his room, happy when his brother wasn't there. He sat on his bed, staring off before laying down, resting his head on his hands and staring up at the ceiling.  
"Yeah," he said, hearing a knock on the door, raising his head slightly when it opened.  
"You're back, finally," Danielle said as she walked in, sitting on the edge of Jiro's bed.  
"At least you noticed," he said as he went back to staring at the ceiling.  
"So," she said, fidgeting with her hands. "Your dad called Uncle Lupin."  
"For what?"  
"I'm...I'm gonna be living with him, I guess."  
"Well, you finally got your wish," he said, turning his head and staring at her in slight anger. "Why aren't you happy about it? It's what you wanted, right?"  
"I thought so, but once I found out, I don't know...I just...I'd rather stay here."  
"Do you wish you could go back and live everything over again?" Ichiro asked out of the blue, confusing Danielle. "Maybe not the same exact life, but something close to it?"  
"My life sucked. Why would I want to live it again? And why are you even asking me this?"  
"When I was a kid everything was so much simpler. I just miss it, that's all."  
"Being an adult doesn't have to be so bad. I'd rather be one than being a kid again."  
"But, you're not me," he sighed.  
"And what makes you so different from me?" she asked with a grin.  
"You're not expected to do something that won't stain the family name," he said with a roll of the eyes.  
Danielle only laughed at this.  
"What's so funny?" Ichiro wondered as he turned his head and glared at her.  
"You. You make it seem like you don't care, but you keep bringing it up as if you do."  
"And?"  
"And make up your mind."  
"Well, I don't care, but my dad does, so I'll hear about it if I do something not up to standard."  
"Like running around with an international thief?" Danielle grinned.  
Ichiro shrugged.  
"I think if you just keep a piece of the family tradition alive, then you can be whatever you want. Your dad did."  
"But....what if you knew that one day you were to inherit something, something you didn't want."  
"Like...?"  
"My dad's sword," Ichiro sighed.  
"I'll take it if you don't want it," she shrugged.  
"I don't want you to have it. And I don't want Jiro to have it, although he really wants it. I'd rather not anyone have it."  
"Then take it and find something it can't cut and destroy it. It's not that hard to figure out."  
"There aren't too many things it can't cut, Danielle. Besides, even if I did, I'd be forced to have it fixed."  
"Forced? By who, your dad?"  
"By the sword," he muttered in defeat.  
"Okay....I don't get it."  
"The sword...it's like it needs people. And then the people it needs, they need the sword. So, both sort of become slaves to each other." He looked up at Danielle, who gave him a look as though he were insane. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. "Just forget I ever brought it up."  
"I think it's more of a survival thing," Danielle shrugged. "My dad was obsessed with that damn gun of his, but it saved him and your dad and Uncle Lupin a lot of times. It's the same with your dad's sword, right?"  
Ichiro sat up, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. Staring at the bed, he shrugged in response. "When are you leaving?"  
"Don't know. Your dad never said."  
"Oh." Ichiro glanced up at her quickly before looking back at his bed. "Danielle, I'm-"  
Just then the door opened, Jiro coming in. "Mom says to get ready for dinner," he said as he grabbed some clean clothes from his dresser, closing the drawer and then leaving the two alone again.  
"You're what?" Danielle wondered.  
"It's nothing," he said, shaking his head and hopping off his bed.  
Danielle watched as he left, slowly getting up and following him out to the kitchen.

"Dad," Ichiro said, dinner unusually quiet up to that point. "When are we going to Paris again?" He was sure that was the safest way to ask, as he wasn't sure if Jiro had gotten the news, yet.  
Goemon seemed to understand by the quick glances he gave both Danielle and Ichiro. "Your birthday," he answered.  
"Oh, so we're going after all?" he asked as he stared down at his plate.  
"How long are we staying?" Jiro asked, the news exciting him.  
"I'm not sure," Goemon answered. "Probably just for the weekend."  
"If I do my work ahead of time and Miss Onitsuka says it's okay, can we stay longer?" Jiro wondered hopefully.  
"Only if your brother does the same," Goemon answered.  
Ichiro looked up as Jiro and Goemon stared at him. "Yeah, sure, whatever," he mumbled, going back to eating.  
"But, what about Danielle?" Jiro asked. "Is she going?"  
"Well, I'd have to do the same thing," she told him hesitantly, trying to cover everything up. "Do all my work...and stuff..."  
"Good," he said, a big smile on his face. "I can't wait until we go. It'll be so much fun."  
"Yeah....fun," Danielle muttered as she stared down at her plate.  
"Hurry up and finish so you can get ready for bed," Mayumi said in her usual kind manner as she rose from the table, taking her and Goemon's plate to the kitchen.  
The three replied, hurrying to finish their plates, all wanting to be the first to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in Paris...  
"She is not staying in my house, Lupin," Fujiko said angrily as the two sat together at lunch.  
"First of all, it's my house, and second, it's already been decided. By me." Lupin set his glass of wine on the table and glared at her. "Besides, where else is she supposed to go?"  
"She's perfectly fine at Goemon's place. Besides, that's what Jigen wanted, wasn't it?"  
"Plans change. I'm sure he'd understand."  
"And I'm sure he wouldn't."  
"Damn it, Fujiko..." Lupin rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'll...I'll talk with Goemon," he sighed, caving in once again to Fujiko's anger.  
"And do it as soon as you can," she said, her voice still angry, but with a hint of satisfaction. "It's bad enough she's staying with us for the weekend."  
"She's just a kid, Fujiko," Lupin sighed. "Jigen at least treated our kids nicely."  
"Yeah, well none of our kids tried to burn down his house."  
"She didn't-" He stopped himself, knowing it was a wasted effort and better to just drop the whole thing.  
"When you're finished I want to go pick up that dress I saw."  
"Sure," he mumbled, staring down into his wine glass before downing the whole thing.

The night had gone by too quickly for Danielle, who groaned as she woke up, seeing that the sun was starting to rise and hating the fact that she wouldn't be able to stay in bed all morning.  
"I already miss sleep," she mumbled as she got up out of bed and walked to the dresser, grabbing some clothes and getting dressed.  
"You're up early," Goemon commented, looking up to see her wander to the table.  
"Figured I was awake, so why not." She sat down and poured herself some hot tea. "Can...can I ask you something...personal?"  
Goemon said nothing, only glanced momentarily at Danielle as he sipped his tea.  
"You..." She exhaled deeply, not really knowing how to ask the question. "You said things haven't been happy since I got here. I'm...I'm not the reason for that, am I?"  
"You're part of it, but not the main reason, no."  
"But, what'd I do? I mean, sure, I don't fit in and I'm not perfect, but I've tried. And I'm not beating up your sons anymore and I go to school and train and stuff, so...what is it?"  
"I don't want to get into it right now."  
"Fine," she sighed. "If I change even more in the next month, can I stay here?"  
"It won't happen, so there's no need for me to answer."  
"But, look how far I've gotten in the two weeks I've been here," she said, trying anything to get him to change his mind.  
"You've gotten into two fights, almost got yourself killed and still refuse to give up on drinking and smoking." He gave he a blank stare. "How exactly have you changed since you got here?"  
She stared down in silence at her tea, knowing she didn't have an answer, as Goemon was right. She hadn't changed. She only wanted to make herself think she had.  
She glanced behind her as Ichiro and Jiro walked into the table, followed by Mayumi, who made her way to the kitchen.  
She was happy to see Ichiro back to his normal morning self, looking up at him and smiling, to which he gave her a confused "leave me alone" type look.  
The five were soon all seated and busy eating, Danielle noticing the growing distance between Goemon and Mayumi.  
'He writes her poems and stuff,' she thought as she stuffed her face. 'So, what's their problem? Is it really just me? Did she not want me here and now that I am she's mad at Uncle Goemon? I wish I could just come out and ask and that they'd give me an honest answer. Why do they have to be so secretive about-'  
"Danielle?"  
Broken from her thoughts, Danielle looked up as Goemon stared at her. "Huh?"  
"You're going to be late," he said.  
She looked up as Ichiro waited for her by the door. "Oh," she said in annoyance, her mood quickly changing as she stomped off to get her things.

School was the same as when Danielle was last there. The only difference was Yasuko no longer gave her any problems. She did the complete opposite and ignored her, making school for Danielle even more enjoyable.  
The work was much of the same, Ichiro and her teacher back to helping her out.  
"All right, class," Mister Yamaoke said as he stood in front of the students. "Your reports are due tomorrow morning, so I expect them on my desk by then."  
Most of the students groaned at this. They then gathered their things as they were free to go.  
"So," Eri said as he waited for Ichiro and Danielle. "You still practicing after school?"  
"Practicing and then sweeping the place," Ichiro sighed.  
"Do you think your dad would mind if I joined in?" Eri asked.  
Ichiro stared at him and shrugged. "Probably not. Why the interest all of a sudden?"  
"We never get to hang out anymore," Eri said.  
"I wouldn't exactly call practicing hanging out," Ichiro said, the three now walking out the door.  
"You could help us sweep," Danielle joked.  
"Nah, I'll stick around, though."  
"Will your dad let him?" Danielle wondered.  
"As long as we get the work done, I guess," Ichiro said with a shrug.  
The three walked from their class to the dojo, Goemon happy to have Eri join in and the four working on their sparring skills.  
An hour later Goemon and Jiro left for home while Danielle and Ichiro stayed and swept. Eri also stayed, the three talking about little things until it was time for him to get home.  
Danielle and Ichiro said goodbye to him and then finished up.  
"Is he like your best friend or something?" Danielle asked.  
"He's a good friend," Ichiro answered. "Why?"  
"Just wondering. He doesn't seem to talk to anyone else at school, so I just thought you two were really close or something."  
"Because he knows he can trust me," Ichiro said. "You know the Mr. Takeshi mom and dad bring up?"  
"The accidental guy?"  
"Yeah. That's Eri's uncle. Also kind of like his father, since Eri lost his when he was a baby. But, when we were younger Eri was always teased and picked on because of his uncle and I was the one who always stuck up for him. That was how we became friends."  
"So you're kind of like his big brother or something, right?"  
"Kind of, I guess," Ichiro shrugged. He stood and leaned against the broom he held, watching Danielle as she finished up her half of the floor.  
"Goemon?"  
Ichiro and Danielle looked towards the door, Sakura standing just inside the dojo.  
"Can....can I talk to you? Please?"  
Danielle glared at Sakura and then looked over at Ichiro.  
"If you've come to apologize, I don't want it," Ichiro said as he glared at the floor and swept.  
"Goemon, please," she begged as she stepped towards him.  
"Don't you think you've hurt me enough? Now you come here begging for my forgiveness? Or have you come to finish the job and crush my heart completely?" He stopped sweeping and glared at her.  
"Goemon, I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong and I-"  
"Wrong? You betrayed me, Sakura. All those times you said you cared for me and how I was the only one. Why? Just tell me that. I don't want anything else from you other than an explanation."  
"I... I don't have one, Goemon," she sighed in defeat. "All I have is an apology and a hope that you'll forgive me."  
Ichiro glared a her as she stared at the floor. Many responses came to mind, but they were all too harsh. "I'll accept your apology, but that doesn't mean I forgive you. Dad was right. You can't trust the ninja."  
Sakura looked up at him, a hurtful expression on her face.  
"You should go, Sakura, before anyone sees you." With that, Ichiro turned his back on her, fighting with himself to not turn and comfort her as quiet sobs came from her mouth.  
Sakura could only nod and walk off.  
Danielle turned her eyes to the floor, the outcome less fulfilling than she thought it would be.  
Instead of being happy for Ichiro, she only felt sadness for him. And when she thought the two would be laughing over the situation, the only thing that was there was awkward silence.  
"Ichiro?" Danielle looked up as he dropped his broom and walked off into the darkness. "Deep down, I wanted this," she mumbled to an empty room. "And... I'm sorry."  
She stared down at the floor as she slowly swept, her mind deep in thought. 'But I wonder... Would you forgive me? And if you did, would I really deserve it?'


	18. Chapter 18

I got this idea the other night and decided to write it out quickly, just to have an update on this thing. The next chapter is still slow going and such. Such? Such. Plus, drama! Yay! =D And stuff is sort of revealed.

Am I the only one who thinks the Lifelock guy kind of looks and sounds like Al Gore? I heard one of the commercials and thought "Why is Al Gore talking about identity theft..." And then I saw it and got scared, as I hadn't noticed it before. He's out to get me! -hides-

I'll keep the double spaced thing going, as it is easier to read, I guess. -shrugs-

* * *

Chapter 18

_"So? What'd you need to see me about?" Lupin sat in a plain boxy chair and stared at Jigen, who sat on the edge of the bed staring down at the carpeted floor._

_It was two hours since he had received a phone call from Jigen, who asked him to meet him at his hotel room._

_Jigen knew Lupin was in the area thanks to some of the contacts he still kept in touch with. He thought it was great timing, as at that moment he really needed someone to talk to. Someone who would understand._

_"It's Emma," Jigen finally said, his voice low._

_Lupin said nothing, his expression changing to one of concern._

_"She's dying." Jigen tensed as the anger returned. "She's dying and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it."_

_"Jigen..."_

_"Do you know what that feels like?" he asked, his voice getting louder. "All you can do is stand there and watch? I thought I was done with this shit! I thought-"_

_Lupin watched as his friend sat, hunched over with his hands on his face as he sobbed. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He didn't know if there was anything he could do or say, actually, to make the situation any better._

_"Yeah..." Lupin sighed the word. He didn't know if Jigen had heard it or not, but at that point it didn't really matter._

_------------  
_

It was a scene that would run over and over in Lupin's mind, more so now that Jigen was gone.

He wondered if that was how Danielle felt during that moment, having to see her dad on the ground, the blood pouring from his head.

Picturing it always made him sick to his stomach.

Lupin stared down at the photo in his hand. It wasn't one of Jigen, though, that made him remember that conversation. It was one of Fujiko.

Years after that question was asked of him would he finally understand.

----------

_Lupin was excited that day. He called both Jigen and Goemon to brag about how he was soon going to have the daughter he wanted. Bragging about how this was the greatest moment of his life. Saying how he wished the day would never end._

_It ended up being the longest day of his life._

_All he knew at first was that there were complications and that his wife was on life support._

_"What do you mean 'complications'? What the hell is going on?!"_

_"Please, Mr. Lupin," one of the doctors said as he tried to calm him down._

_"I want to see her!" Lupin demanded as he started to walk passed the doctor._

_"I'm afraid we can't let you in." The doctor grabbed Lupin's left bicep and pulled him back._

_"Let go of me!" Lupin struggled with the larger man. He spun around and threw a punch at the doctor, who was able to avoid it._

_Two male nurses rushed over and grabbed Lupin, who had completely lost it at that point, yelling and screaming incoherently._

_The doctor called for medication to calm him down, one of the nurses getting it ready and the doctor injecting the clear liquid into Lupin's arm._

_The struggling quickly stopped, everything around Lupin turning fuzzy, his vision fading as everything went black._

_----  
_

_He woke up in a darkened room. Sitting up, he figured out he was in a hospital room. But how he got there he wasn't sure._

_He fell back to the bed, too weak to do anything._

_"I see you're finally awake," the doctor said as he entered to check up on him._

_Lupin was quiet, watching as the doctor checked his heart rate and blood pressure._

_"You have a healthy and beautiful daughter waiting for you downstairs," the doctor said. "You should see her when you're feeling up to it."_

_Lupin closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "My wife," he muttered. "Fujiko..."_

_The doctor gave him a serious look. "You should get some rest," was all he said before leaving._

_Lupin lay there, the tears rolling down his temples and soaking into the pillow._

_----  
_

_"She's dying and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it."_

----

_He now understood the helpless feeling that must have consumed Jigen at that moment._

_Laying there on that bed, his body too weak to move, too weak to run to his wife to be there for her..._

_He had never experienced such torture, such insignificance._

_Soon the sounds around him faded as he once again fell into a deep sleep._

_----  
_

_The sunlight started filtering in through the window when he woke up. This time he didn't have to think about where he was. He only wished he wasn't there._

_"Hey."_

_Lupin looked over to where the voice came from, to the man that was walking towards him. "Jigen," he said in surprise. "But, how did-"_

_"You weren't answering your phone. I started to worry."_

_Lupin didn't respond, only looked away._

_"She's going to be fine," Jigen said._

_"No, she's..." Lupin's tightening throat keeping him from saying more._

_"Lupin," Jigen said, his voice slightly louder to get his attention. "The doctors said her condition has stabled. She's going to be fine."_

_Lupin looked at Jigen, shocked but happy to hear the news. "She... she is?"_

_"Yeah, so get up off your ass and go see her."_

_Tears and laughter came, his nightmare over. Energy rushing through him, he jumped out of the bed, getting the room number before hurrying off to be with his wife._

_Jigen watched as he left. He then turned and stared down at the bed, the memories that never left him repeating once again in his mind._

_------------  
_

"I was more fortunate," he muttered, his thumb stroking the photo. "Or was I?"

He looked up as the sound of the front door slamming echoed throughout the house. He set the photo down and waiting for the question that he knew was about to come.

"Lupin!" Fujiko yelled, wandering the house until she found him.

He looked at her with a blank expression as she entered the room.

"You cancelled my gold card?!" She was livid, the embarrassment she felt at the department store making her blood boil.

"Oh, that," Lupin mumbled. "Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you."

"Forgot?! Bullshit, Lupin! You did this on purpose! I know you did!" As she yelled she got more into his face.

Lupin stared down at her before turning and walking a few feet away.

"Did you talk to Goemon while I was gone?" she said in an almost growl.

"It was my card," he said.

"What?"

"The card. It was mine. I never had a chance to use it, so I cancelled it." He turned and glared at her. "And no, I haven't spoken to Goemon because I've already made my decision."

"We talked about this," she said through clenched teeth. "Call him!"

"Or what? You'll leave me?" He laughed in disbelief. "Just like all the other times, right? Damn it, Fujiko, we've been through this before! Your act gets old after a while!"

"You think I'm acting?!" she yelled, close to tears. "Is that what you-" She stopped suddenly when Lupin walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"Lupin..." She brought her hands up and grasped the back of his jacket, burying her face into his chest as she cried.

He was right. It was just an act. And he had told her about wanting to cancel the gold card. She knew it was no good. But she just needed something, someone, to blame the feelings on. The feelings that she had kept hidden and the ones that had grown ever since the funeral.

She had lost more than an ex-partner that day. She had lost someone she loved. And someone who at one point had loved her back.


	19. Chapter 19

Having no idea what to do with the story on this, I decided to introduce Ruby now, hoping that it'll change the direction of the story and I can figure it out. This chapter has a weird ending, too. xD

* * *

Chapter 19

Danielle had joined Ichiro and Jiro in their room, the three sitting on the floor around a lantern. Outside was cold, wet and windy, the electricity having gone out hours ago.

"It's your turn, Danielle," Jiro said.

Almost three weeks had passed since the festival, Danielle growing closer to Ichiro and Jiro and Ichiro getting closer to Danielle and his brother, their bond growing with each passing day.

For Ichiro it was a way of being with people who he knew wouldn't screw him over, while Danielle just felt like she belonged while around Ichiro and Jiro.

"Okay." She stared down at the flickering flame as she thought. "If you were a girl, how would your life be different?"

Jiro laughed while Ichiro stared in uncertainty of the question.

"Who's going first?" Jiro asked.

"Ichiro," Danielle said as she grinned at him.

Ichiro sighed. "I don't know. I'd probably be coddled more and spoiled and treated like a princess." He glared as Danielle and Jiro laughed at the princess part. "Shut up," he muttered.

"What's your answer?" Danielle sad as she looked at Jiro.

Jiro shrugged and stared off in front of him. "I would hope I wasn't treated any differently than I am now. Plus I'm sure I'd have to wear weird girly outfits for festivals and ceremonies. So, I would hope nothing would change."

Danielle laughed. "I'm a girl and I wouldn't want to wear girly things, so I can understand that."

"But, you're different," Jiro said. "All the other girls here act weird and dress up. Even Yasuko acts girly sometimes."

"Really?" Danielle couldn't picture it. "That's weird," she mumbled.

"So, it's my turn, right?" Ichiro wondered, not seeming very thrilled by it.

The three would play this game often, asking basic random questions for the others to answer. It was one Jiro would play with friends when they had sleep-overs, Jiro suggesting it one night when the three sat around bored.

"Do we have any questions left?" Danielle wondered, most of their ideas having been exhausted.

"Maybe it'll be fun if we have weirder questions," Jiro said.

"The game will go slower, though," Danielle sighed.

"I don't think we asked this one," Ichiro said, an idea coming to him. "If you could be reincarnated as an animal, what would you want to be?"

"A tiger," Jiro said said excitedly. "A white one."

"A wild mustang," Danielle answered. "What about you, Ichiro? What would you want to be?"

"A bear, probably. A big grizzly or something."

"Don't grizzly's eat people?" Danielle wondered.

Ichiro smiled and nodded.

"Figures," she sighed.

"My turn," Jiro said. He opened his mouth to say his question when the door opened, the three looking at it as Goemon stood there and stared down at them with his usual expressionless look.

"You three should get to bed," he told them.

"But, school was cancelled tomorrow," Jiro said with a small whine. "Can we stay up a little longer? Please?"

Goemon stared down at them and sighed. "Fine. Another hour."

Ichiro and Danielle looked at each other as Goemon left and closed the door. Neither knew how Jiro had done it, but they were happy he did.

"You have a gift, my friend," Danielle said, mocking a wise man's voice.

Jiro laughed, the three then continuing their game until Goemon came back and told them to go to sleep once again.

------------

The rain was also falling in Paris, Lupin standing at his bedroom window and staring out as the large drops pounded the glass.

Fujiko was gone when he woke up, something that seemed strange to him, especially with the wet weather outside.

His mind started to wander when a knock at his door broke him from thought.

"Dad," his oldest son said as he peaked open the door. "You have a phone call."

"Who is it?" Lupin asked.

His son shrugged. "Some woman."

Lupin was silent, turning from the window and walking past his son and to the phone.

"Yeah," he answered, glaring at his son, who had followed him and was standing nearby.

His son took the hint, rolling his eyes and walking off.

"Geez, dad, you sound happy," the young woman said with a laugh.

"I told you not to call me that, Ruby," Lupin sighed.

"Oh yeah, right, that bitch wife of yours might be listening."

"What do you want," Lupin asked, his voice sounding more angry.

"Mom kicked me out of the house again," Ruby whined. "And I need some gas and cigarette money."

"I'm not your bank," Lupin spat.

"Damn, dad, I mean, _Lupin_. What the fuck is your problem?" Ruby glared off in front of her as she sat in her car, which was parked at a convenience store. "You didn't mind giving my mom hush money so your daddy wouldn't find out about me. Or would you rather have your wife discover your secret? I'm sure she'd be more frightening than your dad."

"So, what is this? You're blackmailing me now?"

Ruby sighed, running her hand through her short black hair. "No," she said. "Besides, you were the one who came looking for me, remember?"

"I know," Lupin sighed. "So, what'd you do this time?"

"Mom caught me and my boyfriend screwing," Ruby said with a shrug.

"Same as last time, huh?" Lupin said with a small laugh.

"Yeah," Ruby smiled. "I'm sure you're to blame for that, somehow."

"Probably," Lupin muttered.

"When can I see you again?" Ruby whined. "We had so much fun the last time."

"I'm not sure. Danielle is going to be living here soon, so maybe when she graduates and leaves I'll be able to fly over and see you."

"Danielle?"

"Jigen's daughter."

"Oh. I thought she was living with Goemon. Not working out?"

"Obviously. He just told me she wanted out of there. And where else is she supposed to go?"

"You don't seem happy."

Lupin was silent as he stared off. "Fujiko's already bitching about it. She wants me to tell Goemon that Danielle won't be staying here and I refuse to do it. And she's been so moody lately. I don't know. It's just hard living here anymore."

"Oh." Ruby stared off in silence, not knowing what to say.

"But, even after all of that, I still worry about her."

"Because you love her."

Lupin didn't reply.

"Aw, shit, my phone's dying. But, look, dad, everything will work out for you. And some day I'll come by for a visit whenever I get the money. And then-"

"Wait, Ruby," Lupin said as the call was disconnected. He closed his eyes and let out a long exhale, slowly hanging up the phone. "Everything will work out.... I hope you're right, Ruby. I hope you're right."

------------

Jiro sighed as he stared out the window, the rain now pounding down, his plans once again ruined.

Danielle was in her room, laying quietly on her bed reading. She found the patter of rain on the roof soothing while the low rumbles of thunder made her nostalgic, putting a smile on her face.

Ichiro was busy working on the interior of what would soon be his new room, the outside completed just before the storms hit.

Tired of smelling the strong scent of the wood stain he was using on the floors he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What's your problem?" he asked Jiro.

Jiro let out a long sigh. "I'm bored," he whined. "There's nothing to do and the rain doesn't look like it's ever going to stop."

"Go read a book or something," Ichiro said as he made his way into the kitchen.

Jiro said nothing, just stared out the window, his eyes gazing past the village and to the trees beyond. "Ichiro," he said after a long pause.

"Hmm?" Ichiro wondered as he took a long drink of water.

"Can... can I ask you something?" Jiro looked down at the floor uncomfortably.

Ichiro shrugged and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Do you... do you think I'm different?"

"Different how?"

"I don't know.... just different."

Ichiro could tell his brother was serious about this, so he decided to act the same. "I see nothing unusual. Why?"

"Yukio says I'm different."

"Yeah, well, Yukio is an idiot. Just ignore him."

"I guess," Jiro sighed.

"Do you know where dad is?"

"The temple, I think."

"You want to come along? I need to ask him something."

"He'll just get mad if we're out in this weather," Jiro sighed.

"You can pretty much walk under eaves all the way there, so it isn't like we'll get soaked."

"I think I'll stay here," Jiro said, returning to his pouting.

"Fine," Ichiro shrugged, walking down the hall and knocking on Danielle's door.

"Yeah," she mumbled, glancing at the door.

"Hey," Ichiro said, opening the door and stepping inside the room. "You want to go to the temple with me?"

"To do what?" she asked suspiciously.

"I need to ask my dad something."

"Oh, okay," she shrugged, closing the book and getting off the bed.

She followed Ichiro out of the house and along the front side of it, zig-zagging along the other buildings until they finally made it to the temple, Danielle's feet frozen from the water and mud they walked through on the way.

Kicking their shoes off, they wiped their feet and entered.

"I don't see him," Danielle whispered. "You sure he's here?"

"Might be in the dojo..." Ichiro muttered to himself as he headed that way.

He opened the doors to find it empty. "That's weird...."

"Do you need something?" a voice said from behind, the two turning quickly to see Koji standing staring at them.

Ichiro turned and gave Koji a blank stare while Danielle turned and glared.

"Have you seen my dad?" Ichiro asked.

Koji was uncomfortable around the two. He had never once apologized to Ichiro about what had happened between he and Sakura and he was a little afraid of Danielle.

"Jiro said he came here," Ichiro said after what seemed like a long pause.

"He was here about an hour ago, but he left," Koji answered, trying to be as nice as he could under the circumstances.

"Oh, well-"

"Hey, Ichiro," Danielle said, cutting him off as she gave a few tugs to his sleeve. "Let's go inside and battle each other."

Koji saw this as his opportunity to escape and did so.

"We can get Jiro and me and him can go against you," Danielle said, the excitement still present in her voice.

"Two against one?" Ichiro wondered. "That seems unfair."

"You've been doing this longer than Jiro and a lot longer than I have." She looked at him and grinned. "Or are you just scared?"

He glared at her. "Fine. You go get him while I stay here."

Danielle ran off, back through the temple and outside in the rain, following the same path she took to get there.

Ichiro sighed and walked the floor of the dojo. He grabbed one of the wooden practice swords and loosened up, starting with the basic attack moves and working up to the more difficult ones.

Hearing running, he stopped and looked back, Danielle and Jiro entering the dojo.

"Pick what you want," Ichiro said.

Jiro ran over and grabbed a sword.

Danielle paused, staring at Ichiro. Seeing him standing there, she hadn't seen him look so much like his father before. She could see he was taking this seriously, as if it were a real battle, so she decided to do the same, walking to Jiro and whispering in his ear to take this seriously.

Jiro didn't get it, but nodded anyway.

Danielle then browsed the weapons, grabbing the smaller tanto, being used to the knives she once used to fight with.

The three then faced off, Danielle and Jiro rushing a still Ichiro, who blocked their attacks easily.

Ten minutes later Jiro was out, his sword knocked away and his side being hit by Ichiro's sword, a death blow should they have been using real weapons.

"Come on, Danielle," Jiro cheered from the side as he sat on the floor and watched.

"A sword unable to beat this little thing," Danielle said as the two stood a few feet away from each other, both breathing heavily. "That's sad," she grinned.

"It isn't the weapon. It's the one wielding it that matters." Ichiro glared as he rushed forward, frustrated at Danielle's ability to block all of his attacks.

The two then separated once again, both catching their breathe. Neither said a word as they stared at each other, Danielle making the first move and rushing Ichiro, who blocked her attack and returned one of his own, Danielle just able to duck underneath the wooden blade.

Jiro watched with excitement the fight, which was now well past twenty minutes long. Sensing someone approaching, he turned and smiled as Goemon walked up and sat next to him.

Goemon smiled back, both then turning back to the fight before them.

Danielle had Ichiro on defensive, never allowing him an opening and pushing him back.

Losing his balance, Ichiro fell backwards, Danielle taking the opportunity for the win and throwing her arm forward, the wooden blade of the tanto flying at Ichiro's head.

At the last minute Ichiro dodged the attack, looking over at the spot the weapon hit just inches from his head. He looked back at her and laughed. "You threw away your weapon."

"I thought you said it wasn't about the weapon," she said.

Ichiro glared at her and got to his feet.

Her main objective was to stay out of his weapons reach and to work her way around back to where her weapon was. The strategy worked as she dodged and dove from his attacks, her last move being a rolling dive, swiping her weapon from the floor and spinning as she got to her knees, once again throwing it at him.

Ichiro hit it with his sword as it got close enough, Danielle watching the wooden weapon fly against the wall.

Ichiro yelled as he ran forward, taking three giant steps before thrusting his weapon towards Danielle, gently pressing it against her chest in the end.

"I win," he said with a grin.

"You just got lucky," Danielle muttered as she hit the sword away with her right forearm.

"This whole thing was your idea." Ichiro rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah. For fun. Not some serious warrior bullshit."

"I didn't see you letting up during-" He stopped when he turned and saw his dad sitting with his brother, who was busy filling Goemon in on what he missed.

"Oh, hey Uncle." Danielle smiled sheepishly as she walked towards him. "Guess I messed up again, huh?"

"You put up a good fight," Goemon said before looking towards Ichiro, who was slow to make his way towards Danielle. "Could you excuse us?" Goemon said as he glanced at Danielle and Jiro.

The two looked at each other and then back at Ichiro. Shrugging, they left out the temple, where their shoes waited for them outside.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jiro wondered.

"How should I know?" Danielle said while pushing Jiro out from under the eaves, the water pouring from the roof getting him all wet.

"Hey!" He grabbed Danielle and tried to push and pull her under the falling water, only ending up more soaked when she shoved him under it.

"Nice try," she laughed.

"Race you home," he said quickly as he turned and ran in the rain towards his home.

"Cheater," Danielle said, running after him.

Jiro reached the porch first, sticking his tongue out at Danielle as she walked to the porch, the cold rain feeling good after the long battle with Ichiro.

"You can't win if I didn't participate," Danielle said, once again pushing Jiro into the falling water.

She then beat him into the house and to the bathroom, where she took a nice hot shower, Jiro having to change into dry clothes and sit by the fireplace to keep warm.

Ten minutes later Danielle left the bathroom, her still wet kimono wrapped around her while a towel was wrapped around her hair.

"It's all yours," Danielle said, walking up and kneeling down next to Jiro.

Jiro looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad you invited me to the dojo, Danielle. That was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I figured you were bored staying in the house."

"I can't wait until the summer," Jiro said excitedly. "We're gonna have lots of fun then." He smiled and laughed, jumping to his feet and running to the bathroom.

Danielle's smile faded as she stared off into the fire. Hearing the front door open she glanced back.

Ichiro walked up and sat next to her, putting his hands out towards the flames.

"What'd your dad have to say?" she wondered.

"Telling me about some sort of pilgrimage thing," he shrugged. "Something else I'm expected to do."

"Expected to do, but not doing?"

"No, I have to do it," he replied unhappily.

"How horrible for you," she mumbled, annoyed by his attitude.

"Shut up," he said as he glared at her.

Her body tensed as something snapped, everything she had been bottling up coming out of her. "No, Ichiro, you shut up! You keep whining about stupid fucking shit and acting like it's oh so horrible! You have a family and a home! You never had the wonderful privilege of being carted from one place to another, just getting used to one place and finding new friends before being forced to move somewhere else! I thought that had changed when I came here, but nothing has changed! All I ever wanted was a family and a home and friends to hang around with! I never did anything to deserve this life, but I live with it! Maybe you should just live with yours!" She gave him one last angry look before standing and running off to her room, where she fell onto her bed and cried.

Ichiro sat uncomfortably and a little surprised by the unexpected outburst he received. His surprise soon led way to disappointment. He stood and walked into the hall. Having to decide on apologizing or going to his room, he chose his room.

"And all I ever wanted was a normal life," he sighed as he walked to his bed and sat on the edge of it.


	20. Chapter 20

I didn't know what else to do with this chapter, so I ended it where I did. All of my ideas come later on, so I'm trying to make them happen faster. And I still can't write Goemon. xD His magic pants forbid me from penetrating his mind, which could either be very boring or very perverted. I vote for perverted. :3

* * *

Chapter 20

By evening the rains had stopped, the winds dying down as everyone sat at the table. Mayumi still away tending to her sick mother, Goemon prepared dinner.

He looked over at Danielle, sensing that she was angry, and then looked at Ichiro, who seemed preoccupied.

Ichiro had thought about what Danielle had said and it saddened him. 'She's right,' he thought as he picked at his food. 'She's willing to take the blame so I won't get in trouble. She tried to talk dad into letting me go to Tokyo. She's made life here more bearable for me, yet I continue to only think about myself.'

"Is everything okay?" Goemon asked.

"Huh?" Ichiro looked up from his plate. "Oh, um..." He stared down at his plate once again. "Can I talk to you about something? After dinner?"

"Yeah," Goemon answered.

Danielle glanced up at Ichiro and then went back to eating, finishing her second plate and setting her chopsticks down. "Can I go to my room?"

Goemon nodded.

"Thanks," she mumbled, standing and walking off.

"Jiro, when you're finished you can wash the dishes," Goemon said as he stood.

Jiro nodded as he shoveled more food in his mouth.

Ichiro took another bite before standing and following his dad outside.

The two walked together away from the village, neither saying a word until they stopped.

"What is it?" Goemon asked.

"Why does Danielle have to move to Paris?"

"Why are you asking this?"

Ichiro looked down and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe... maybe she doesn't want to move."

"It isn't her decision to make," Goemon said as he glared down at Ichiro before turning and walking off.

Ichiro turned and watched his father leave. He felt useless at that point, unable to stop the pain that someone who had helped him over and over felt.

----------

The next morning Ichiro decided to stay in bed, glancing up as his brother got up and left the room.

The smells from the kitchen made their way into the room when Jiro opened the door, tempting Ichiro to get up and follow. His tiredness won over, though, and he remained comfortably under the covers until almost nine that morning.

That was when the knocking started. And kept going.

"What?" he asked in annoyance as he glared at the door.

He only got more knocking as an answer, forcing him to leave his bed and answer.

"What do you-?!" He stopped, opening the door to see nobody there. He glanced down the hall uncomfortably. Seeing nothing there, he turned his head towards the living room, his body tensing up as that area was empty as well.

Perplexed, he closed the door and started back to his bed when the knocking started again, freezing him where he stood.

He turned quickly when the door slid open, nobody there to have opened it.

Gathering up his courage, Ichiro stepped forward, yelling out as Danielle seemed to jump out of nowhere, scaring him half to death.

"I'm a ghost, Ichiro," she teased. "OooOOoOoo."

He glared as she laughed, his glare subsiding as he was glad she was in a better mood.

"You want to go out into the woods?" she asked.

Ichiro shrugged. "Let me get dressed."

"Okay. I'm gonna grab something to eat, so I'll wait for you."

She smiled as he closed his door and walked to the table, seeing what was left of breakfast. Finding some rolls left she sat and ate one, looking back when Goemon came into the house.

"You're finally awake," he said.

She nodded, swallowing the bread in her mouth before speaking. "Me and Ichiro are going to the woods, if that's okay."

"No, it's not okay," Goemon said as he gave her a serious look.

"Why?" Danielle asked, unsure if he was joking or not.

Both looked back as Ichiro walked to the table. "You ready?" he asked her.

"Your dad says we can't go."

Both then looked at Goemon for a reason.

"There's been an increase of ninja sightings in the woods," he told them. "It's unsafe for either of you to be there."

"Psh, I'm not afraid of stupid ninjas," Danielle scoffed.

"You should be," Goemon remarked. "Besides, I need you two to go to the school and help repair the damage the storm did."

Ichiro looked down and sighed. "Sure, dad," he said.

"Can we finish eating first?" Danielle asked as she grabbed another roll, she and Ichiro now fighting over the last one on the table.

Goemon watched, sighing as he turned and left the house.

----------

For the next two hours Danielle was kept busy mopping the water from the floors, Ichiro working up a sweat as he nailed wooden tiles to the roof.

In a way both were a little saddened that they couldn't spend that time together, talking and laughing about whatever subject they could come up with.

Although Danielle really wanted to know what the pilgrimage was that Ichiro was pushed into going on while Ichiro wanted to know a little more about Danielle's past.

That discussion never came, though, both too tired to even bother by the time they got home and washed up.

Both retired to their rooms until dinner, where they told Goemon what they had done that day, as he had asked and expected them to answer.

Jiro, on the other hand, just talked whenever he wanted to, forcing them to listen to his day spent with friends, the three forcing themselves to listen as he went on and on, exaggerating several things to make his day seem more exciting than it was.

After dinner they gladly left the table, Goemon leaving the house while Jiro rushed off to his room.

Danielle and Ichiro decided to spend their night in the living room.

"So," Danielle began as she stared off at the far wall, "have you and Sakura ever talked since the festival?"

"No," Ichiro answered in slight anger. "And I don't plan on talking to her. Ever."

"Oh," Danielle said in almost a whisper as she glanced down.

"Do you want to practice tomorrow?" Ichiro asked as he glanced back at her.

Danielle shrugged. "Practice or serious bullshit fighting?"

"Whatever," ichiro shrugged.

Danielle grinned. "I won't go easy on you this time."

"You're still gonna lose."

"We'll see."

The two grinned at each other and then sat in silence until Goemon came in and told them to go to bed.

----------

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Pacific, a hopeful Ruby was walking towards the ATM, fumbling the card in her hands.

"Come on come on come on," she whispered as she inserted the card, entering her PIN and staring intently as the screen changed, pressing a few more buttons and watching as a slip of paper slid out from the machine. Swiping it, she stared down and stared at it for a moment before a smile came to her face.

"All right, dad, I knew you'd come through for me," she said excitedly, five thousand dollars now in her account.

Her mind thought of what she could do with the money as she entered the limit. As she waited for the money to spit from the machine a slamming door caused her to glance over at the source of the noise.

She stared at one of the men exiting a black SUV parked across the street. Noticing the other men, she gasped, grabbing the money and rushing back to her car, putting her money away and grabbing her phone, quickly dialing a number.

----------

"Yeah?" Lupin sighed as he answered his cell phone.

"Dad!" Ruby said, her voice excited sounding. "Er, Lupin, whoever the hell you are! You'll never guess who I just saw!"

"Ruby, slow down," Lupin said in annoyance. "And what the hell is wrong with you? Are you high or something?"

"No, I'm fine! I went to get some money, and thank you for putting some in my account, but I went to get some and there's this car across the-"

"Ruby!"

"What?!"

"Stop yelling! I'm not deaf! And calm down for a second!"

"But, dad, I saw him with some drug cartel guys!"

"Saw who?" Lupin was close to ending the call, not needing the extra frustration.

"Jigen!"

Lupin froze, then tensed with anger. "That's not funny, Ruby," he growled.

"Dad, I swear, I saw him! Or at least it looked like him. Or how he'd look with a shave and a haircut." Her words kind of drifted off as she thought about it.

"Damn it, Ruby. Jigen was murdered! He isn't fucking Elvis popping up all over the damn place, okay? So, the next time you think you see someone who might look like him, don't bother calling me."

"But-" She sighed as the call ended. "Come to think of it, I saw Elvis at that club the other night..."

She shook the thoughts away, taking one last look at the SUV before starting her car and driving off.

----------

Lupin stood glaring down at his phone, which he now gripped tightly. For a second he wanted to believe Ruby's words. But as much as he tried, he knew they weren't true.

'I saw him. It wasn't a fake in the casket. It wasn't a fake they buried in the ground. He's... he's dead. He's never coming...'

Choking up and unable to finish the thought, Lupin walked off, leaving his house and walking out into the rain that fell from the dark grey skies.


	21. Chapter 21

I wrote this as I went along and the last half pretty much ruined all of my notes I had for how the story should be, but oh well, I can live with that. xD

* * *

Chapter 21

Fujiko had worried when Lupin didn't come back, staying up late until almost the sun came up.

"You're still up."

Fujiko jumped upon hearing the voice, whipping her head around to see a soaked Lupin standing there, his face expressionless.

"Lupin," she gasped. "Where have you been? You're soaking wet!"

He shrugged and looked away from her. "I went for a walk."

"Come on," she said as she led him out of the room. "I'll get a nice warm bath ready for you."

He nodded slowly, getting led to the bedroom and sitting on the bed.

Fujiko sat on the edge of the tub, the water running over her fingers as she tested the temperature.

As the water filled she thought back to a time in her life that she thought more than once she had forgotten.

It came back once more when she saw Lupin, standing there pathetic in wet clothes, leading him off to the bedroom, to the bed.

But this memory happened long ago, back when a still mourning Jigen came to visit.

And instead of going off to fix up a nice bath, in the memory she had also gone to the bed.

Lupin wasn't in this memory, though, for it was Jigen she had gone to the bed with, neither really knowing what they were doing at the time, but both just needing to feel the tender touch of another.

Fujiko shut her eyes tightly, erasing the images from her mind once more. The bath ready she left to retrieve her husband, who was now passed out on the bed.

Dressing him in dry clothes she laid the blankets over him, deciding not to waste the bath and heading to the bathroom, feeling that she could use it.

----------

The next morning Lupin was up early, getting dressed and leaving the house, his head filled with more questions than he had answers.

Was Jigen really alive hanging out with drug dealers? And if he was, then why have his daughter there and put her through the pain and misery of witnessing her father shot to death? Why not let her in on it?

He then stopped in his tracks, staring off down the street as the the surrounding crowds walked around him.

"Zenigata was the first to call me," he muttered.

He didn't think it strange at first. Ever since Lupin married and settled down Zenigata continued his work at Interpol, traveling from place to place to investigate the next big international crime.

Lupin didn't know how he really kept up with the chase and in a way he kind of felt sorry for the man, a slave to his job and someone who Lupin guessed never really knew true happiness.

'Like I have a lot of experience with that,' Lupin thought as he let out a long sigh, bowing his head as he once again continued on down the sidewalk.

'Why was he there?' Lupin once again thought. 'Couldn't be coincidence. Although, he was pretty good at being in the right place at the wrong time, but....'

He reached in his jacket for a smoke, his fingers finding his cell phone instead, his body almost freezing as he felt the hard plastic.

"Damn it," he muttered, knowing he had to do what he was trying so hard not to.

----------

"Yeah," Zenigata answered in mid yawn.

"Hey," Lupin said hesitantly.

"What do you want?" Zenigata had long ago dropped screaming out Lupin's name, which took him a few weeks to get used to, Lupin often calling him after the Lupin case ended just to mess with the Inspector's already fragile mental state.

Lupin let out a long exhale. "What were you doing in Canada.... you know.... when-"

"When Jigen was shot, yeah, I know what you're getting at," Zenigata said in anger.

He had been asked this once before, by Goemon after the funeral, being accused by the emotional samurai of setting up the hit, which Zenigata laughed off as ridiculous.

"Look, Lupin, I already told your insane friend Goemon that I had nothing to do with Jigen's death, so just lay off the conspiracy theories, okay?"

"Huh?" Lupin was surprised by what he heard. "Goemon.... Goemon thought you killed him?"

"That I helped, yeah."

"I... I didn't know."

"So does that answer your question?" Zenigata asked gruffly.

"No," Lupin said before he heard the click of the other line. "I thought that maybe... maybe you helped him stage his death."

Zenigata stared off at the far wall. He thought he had heard it all with Goemon, but now this was really getting tiresome.

"I'm a committed member of the police force, Lupin. I wouldn't help a criminal stage his own death. Do you want the DNA tests to prove Jigen is dead? I can get them to you by tomorrow morning."

Lupin closed his eyes and sighed. "No," he said in a low voice. "I'm sorry to bother you."

Getting the answer he didn't want to hear, he started the long walk back home.

----------

"You ready?" Ichiro asked, Danielle nodding and the two walking off to the dojo.

Both were quiet, each thinking about a strategy to win.

Goemon had taken Jiro with him to gather ingredients for the nights meal, leaving Danielle and Ichiro alone to fight it out.

In a way they were glad, as this way they could be as aggressive as they wanted and not have to worry about injuring Jiro. Injuring each other, on the other hand, didn't quite seem to bother them.

They made their way inside, taking the time to stretch before picking their weapons. Ready, they faced each other before both going into attack mode.

Ichiro struck first, the wooden sword he held slamming into Danielle's left calf, causing her to gasp in pain as she stumbled forward.

"You bitch," she said as she turned and glared at him.

"Move a little faster next time," Ichiro grinned.

"Oh, so is this how it's gonna be?" Danielle asked as she decided to get serious.

The next round of attacks were fast and brutal, both lucky enough to come out unscathed.

Separating, they caught their breaths, the break lasting mere seconds before they started again.

Ichiro knew that if he didn't hold back that Danielle would come out of the fight a lot worse than he wanted.

Danielle knew Ichiro was holding back, but in a way she was happy for that. It was one of the few things she was able to admit about herself, that she wasn't the best fighter in the village. She knew that honor belonged to Goemon and that she was somewhere near the bottom of the list.

"Come on," Ichiro taunted. "I thought you were here to fight me."

"You suck," Danielle said as she lunged forward, only to have Ichiro evade the attack and poke her in the back with his sword.

"You're dead again," Ichiro laughed.

Having had enough, Danielle threw down her weapon and ran screaming towards Ichiro.

Ichiro tensed and froze, not doing anything as Danielle grabbed him, tripping him up and slamming his back to the floor.

Danielle brought her closed fist back and started to bring it forward, stopping just short of slamming it into Ichiro's nose.

Ichiro closed his eyes as he waited for the beating, but opened them when it didn't come. Instead all he got was a finger poke to the forehead.

Danielle grinned and stood up.

"Idiot," Ichiro muttered as he stood up. "I thought you were going to beat me to death."

"Aww, I wouldn't do that," Danielle said as she put him in a playful headlock, one Ichiro easily got out of.

"Like I trust you," he said as he grabbed the weapons and put them away.

Danielle smiled, quiet as she watched him. "We still have all day to kill."

"Yeah, like you could kill the day," Ichiro said seriously. He looked over at her and grinned, his grin widening as she began to chase him out of the dojo.

He swiped his shoes as he passed them and continued running to his house, Danielle following him inside.

Ichiro ran to his room, trying to close the door in time so he could hold it shut, but Danielle being quicker than he thought and coming inside, where she wrestled with him, both falling onto his bed.

They struggled for a few seconds until Ichiro was able to twist her around, ending up laying on top of her.

The struggling stopped and their grins faded as they stared into each others eyes, butterflies filling them as Ichiro leaned down and kissed her.

It was just a quick soft touch of her lips, but to Ichiro it was something more powerful. It filled him with a need, a need he thought he would never want again.

Laying on top of her, he wrapped his arms around her torso as his lips once again touched hers.

Danielle returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him, her left leg wrapping itself around his legs as the kissing got more passionate.

Their bodies got hotter as their need grew, everything escalating beyond their control as lust took over.

The only thing that kept them from doing something they'd regret was a shocked "Goemon!" as Mayumi had returned home and was now standing in his doorway.

"Mom!"

"Aunt Mayumi!" Danielle said at the same time as the two separated and sat up in bed.

Mayumi glared at the two as they sat nervously. "Danielle, go to your room, now," she demanded.

"Yes ma'am," Danielle muttered as she got up and walked with head down to her room.

"And you, young man, don't even think about leaving this room!"

Ichiro stared down at his bed and nodded, jumping slightly as his door was slammed closed.

Each now alone in their rooms, the thoughts of what happened between them brought a smile to their faces.

Mayumi wasn't smiling, though, never once thinking she'd ever come home to what she came home to. She was a little relieved, however, when Goemon walked into the house, a happy Jiro following him.

"Mom, you're back," Jiro said, setting down what he carried and rushing over to hug her.

She smiled and returned the hug.

"How is your mother?" Goemon asked.

"She's fine," Mayumi answered. "The doctor said the worst is over."

"That's good to hear," Goemon said with a smile. His smile then faded when he saw the look on his wife's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Jiro, could you excuse us, please?" she said as she looked down at her son.

Jiro nodded and ran off to his room.

"What is it?" Goemon wondered.

"I walked in on Danielle and Ichiro laying together on his bed kissing."

"What?" Goemon said in disbelief.

"You need to talk to them and tell them that isn't acceptable in this house."

Goemon only stared off as his anger rose.

"I won't stand for this," she said. "Things need to change around here." With that she left the house in a huff.

Ichiro sat on his bed, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared off at his feet in worry. That worry grew when his door opened.

"Ichiro, come with me, please," Goemon said.

Jiro was left clueless as he watched his brother drag himself out of the room.

Ichiro said nothing as he followed his dad outside, the two stopping when they were some distance away from the village.

"Do you mind telling me what you were thinking?" Goemon asked in an almost growl.

Ichiro stared down and sighed.

"Well?!"

Ichiro couldn't think of the words to say, his dad scaring him into silence. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but he knew that would only makes things worse.

He didn't know why it was such a big deal. He and Danielle weren't related, nor did they really do anything that drastic. But there he was, his mom upset at him and his dad glared down at him.

"You can come back home when you can answer my question," Goemon barked as he turned and walked off.

Only when his dad was out of earshot did he let everything out, the tears streaming down his face as he sobbed.

----------

Danielle glanced up as Goemon entered her room, her eyes then returning to the ceiling as she laid on her back in bed.

"So, what time's my flight?" she asked in a low voice.

Goemon said nothing. He wasn't quite sure what to say, this situation harder for him than he thought.

"I don't see what the big deal is," she mumbled.

"What would your father have done?" Goemon asked in a low voice.

"He wouldn't have sent me packing," she answered in slight anger.

"Danielle," Goemon sighed.

"The last time he walked in on me and a guy kissing he just told us he was listening and then warned the guy that if he tried anything he'd make him regret it. And then he closed the door and left us alone."

A slight smile came to Goemon as he could imagine Jigen saying that, also imagining the look on the guys face. "What'd he say the first time it happened?" Goemon wondered.

"He wasn't too happy," she said, tears forming in her eyes as she thought back, wishing now more than ever that her dad was there to talk some sense into Goemon. "He just told me to be careful, that there's guys out there who would hurt me and how he didn't want to see me get my heart broken."

Goemon nodded. "Then you'll understand when I say I don't want you involved with my son."

Danielle was a little offended by what she heard, staring in shock as Goemon left her room.

Upset the more she thought about it, she jumped to her feet and rushed from her room, standing in the hallway as Goemon walked down it.

He stopped and turned towards her.

"If that's the way you see me, then I don't want to stay here anymore."

"Danielle, I-"

"I'm not here to hurt your son or break his heart. I care about him, probably more than even you do, since you're the one who wants him to hurt. You're the one who wants to hold him here, to make him unhappy. You don't even care what he wants. You only care what you want."

Goemon tensed, unable to believe what he was hearing. "If you want to leave, then pack your things and leave. I won't stop you," he said in almost a sneer, standing and glaring at her as she turned and ran back to her room, slamming the door shut.

----------

Two hours had passed. Ichiro still wasn't home and Danielle still hadn't left. Mayumi was also still gone as Goemon sat in the corner of his room and meditated, the ringing of the phone breaking him from his peaceful silence.

"Yes?" he answered unhappily.

"Is this a bad time?" Lupin asked with a laugh, one which quickly faded as if he could feel the glare that Goemon was giving.

"What do you want, Lupin?" Goemon asked.

Lupin sighed. He felt that calling back later would be better, but at the same time he needed to talk to someone who may be able to answer his question.

"Um... I... I got a call... from one of my connections in the US..."

"And?"

"She said she saw a guy and that she thought..."

"Thought what?" Goemon asked, not in the mood for Lupin's hesitations.

"She thought it was Jigen," he spit out, waiting for the verbal tirade he thought was about to come.

All Goemon could do was let out an angry sigh. He knew that Lupin missed Jigen the most out of anyone, which made this all the more annoying as now it seemed he was grasping at straws for the possibility of him being alive.

"Do... do you think-"

"Lupin," Goemon growled, "Accept that he's gone and move on with your life. Please."

Lupin sighed. "He knew all my tricks. What if he-"

"Lupin."

"What if I was able to get a picture of the guy, though? Would you at least look at it?"

Goemon sighed, looking up at his door as a knock came from it. "It won't be him," Goemon said as he walked to the door and opened it, a timid Danielle standing there.

She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her bag held in her left hand and her backpack over her right shoulder. "I came to say goodbye," she said as she tried not to choke up.

Goemon nodded. "I'll call you a taxi," he replied, knowing it was too late to talk her into staying.

Danielle nodded. "I'll go say goodbye to everyone, then," she whispered as she turned and walked off.

"You still there?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah," Goemon sighed. "Get the picture and I'll look at it," he said, hoping it'd get Lupin off his back.

"Thanks, Goemon," Lupin said, now a bit happier.

"Also... you might get a call tomorrow from Danielle wanting you to pick her up at the airport."

Goemon didn't wait for a reply. He didn't need to hear what he already knew.

----------

"Hey."

Ichiro turned around, smiling when he saw Danielle, but the smile fading when he saw her clothing and her bags.

"I came to say goodbye," she said as the tears ran down her face.

"Goodbye? What are you talking..."

"I can't live here anymore," she barely managed to get out. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"But, Danielle..." Ichiro stepped towards her, Danielle not moving as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll miss you," he whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder.

She could only nod as Ichiro let go and stepped back. "This..." she said before clearing her throat. "This was my idea, okay? If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at me."

"Sure," he mumbled as he gave a small nod.

"Bye, Ichiro. I'll see you around, I guess." She gave a half smile, staring into his eyes one last time before she turned and walked off.

Ichiro wanted to call out to her, but he was only able to stand there, tears starting to fall as he watched her disappear into the darkness. "Goodbye," he mouthed, unable to speak as his throat had tightened.

With nobody around and a feeling of loss filling him, he crumbled to the ground and sobbed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Goemon looked up as Jiro ran to the table, smiling at the food placed in front of him. "Where is your brother?" he asked.

"Still asleep," Jiro answered with a shrug.

"Hmm." Goemon closed his eyes.

Mayumi stared down in worry at her plate. She didn't want things to get this far. And because they did, she felt guilty. There was also a feeling of anger towards her husband for being too strict.

She glanced towards the hallway a couple of times, wondering if she should go and see her son, to talk to him.

In the end she decided to let things be, hoping he'd bring himself out of his mood.

----------

Ichiro woke up a little after noon. He was a little surprised that he wasn't woken up and dragged to school.

He turned over on his back and sighed, staring in annoyance at the ceiling.

Danielle's words repeated over and over in his mind, the ones she spoke about if he had to blame anyone then blame her.

And blame her he did.

For the second time in his life he had thought that he found his true love, only to have his heart ripped out and stomped on.

And his feelings for Danielle had been there long before she moved in. Not only did he think she was pretty, but she was different than the girls in the village.

It was that difference that made her interesting, even when she was bullying him and his brother.

He glanced at the door when he heard a low knock, looking back up at the ceiling when the door opened and his mom peeked in.

"Are you hungry, Goemon?" she asked in a silent kind manner.

"Not really," he muttered as he shook his head. "I just want to lay here."

Mayumi gave a small nod and quietly closed the door.

It didn't seem that he would get over his mood any time soon.

----------

Danielle sighed, the plane having just landed and the passengers preparing to grab their things and leave.

She didn't care if she was the last person off. And in a way she didn't even want to leave.

"Is everything okay, miss?" one of the stewardesses asked as she smiled at her.

Danielle nodded and forced herself to stand, reaching above her and grabbing her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and shuffling off the plane.

She wasn't inside the terminal long before she heard her name being called, looking towards the voice and seeing a smiling Lupin waving at her.

She smiled, a bit of relief coming over her and she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and ending up crying into his shoulder.

"Hey," Lupin said softly as he rubbed her back in comfort.

The two stood there for what seemed like hours, but what was really only ten minutes, Danielle's sobs quieting and her body starting to relax.

"You okay?" he asked as she pulled herself from him.

She nodded as she wiped her face dry, staring down at the floor as Lupin set his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

She nodded slowly.

Lupin smiled. "Come on, let's get your things and get out of here."

Danielle looked up at him and gave a half smile, looking down once again and nodding. She picked up her backpack and walked alongside him as they went to the baggage area, where they got her bag and left the airport.

A short drive later they arrived at a nice restaurant.

It was a place Lupin was familiar with. Also one where the owner was familiar with Lupin, the man giving a wide smile when he saw him walk in.

The man greeted both and showed them to their table, leaving quickly as he went to go get their wine.

"So, I take it you were the reason Goemon was so pissed off," Lupin said with a grin, the grin fading when Danielle seemed upset at his words.

Lupin smiled as the owner approached, humoring the man as he went on and on about the wine as he opened it and poured the dark liquid into two glasses. Lupin then thanked the man and gave him their order, the man smiling and leaving them alone.

"Things went that bad, huh?" Lupin asked seriously.

Danielle let out a long sigh and shrugged, her eyes staring at her glass as her hands messed with the napkin on her lap.

"Anything serious?" Lupin wondered.

Danielle scoffed and shook her head. "Me and Ichiro kissed and his parents had a fucking fit. Stuff was said and I got upset and decided I couldn't live there anymore." Angry at the past, she grabbed her glass and chugged all the wine in it.

Lupin's phone buzzed in his pocket, letting him know he had a new message. He opened it right there, staring down in confusion at what he saw before shutting his phone off, not wanting to be disturbed for the rest of the meal.

"Were you two that involved?" Lupin asked.

Danielle shook her head and poured some more wine. "That was our first kiss."

"Was it good?"

Danielle smiled as she stared down in embarrassment, nodding her head.

Lupin grinned. "Aww, Danielle's in love," he teased.

"Shut up," she muttered as she blushed.

Lupin could only laugh at her reaction.

"Besides, Ichiro probably hates me now for leaving him there."

"I doubt it. He's probably jealous that you could leave."

"Do you think they'll still come here for his birthday?"

Lupin shrugged. "We'll find out this week."

'Did I really ruin things this time?' she wondered, the two sitting in silence as their food came, not saying much as they ate.

"Aunt Fujiko will be happy," Danielle muttered as they sat back in their chairs and enjoyed their wine.

Lupin grinned and shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about her. Besides, maybe things will work out with you two."

"Work out how? She hates me."

"I don't know. Maybe you two can get your hair done together or something."

Danielle stared at him unamused. "Really? That's your solution?"

Lupin sighed. "Look, Danielle, maybe if you humored her some and went out shopping and got your nails done together or whatever the hell things she does, then maybe she'd like you better."

"So, I have to change for her?" Danielle asked in anger.

"Please, Danielle," Lupin whined. "I have to live with her, too, you know."

Danielle stared down at the table and sighed. "Fine," she said, unhappy by it and hoping it didn't take that much effort for the two to get along.

"We should probably be getting home," Lupin said, finishing his wine and standing, Danielle following behind him.

The owner was there to say goodbye, Lupin handing him more than enough money to take care of the wine and meal, the owner pleased at the large tip.

They got in the car and took off, arriving at the large estate twenty minutes later.

"Daddy!" Rayne squealed, the hyper eight year old running up and hugging Lupin, who picked her up and held her.

"Hey there, sweetie," he said. "I hope you weren't giving your mother a hard time," he grinned.

She laughed and shook her head. "No. Mommy's mad at you, though. She said you were a-"

"That's okay," Lupin said quickly as he laughed nervously. "You shouldn't be repeating things mommy says, anyway. Wait until you're older, okay?"

"Okay, daddy," Rayne said as he set her down. She then noticed Danielle standing a few feet behind Lupin. "Who is she, daddy?"

Lupin looked back at Danielle and then back at his daughter and smiled. "She's your cousin Danielle."

"Cousin? Wow."

Danielle forced a smile and waved back as Rayne smiled and waved at her.

"Oh, good, you're finally-" Fujiko stopped upon seeing Danielle.

"Hey," Danielle said, her voice low as she forced a smile.

Fujiko only glared, switching her angry gaze from Danielle to Lupin. "May I speak with you for a second?" she asked him, her voice trying hard not to sound annoyed.

"Sure," Lupin said with a smile, acting casual as he followed Fujiko into the kitchen.

Danielle sighed and stared off at the floor. Getting the feeling of being watched she looked up, Rayne standing and staring at her.

"So," Danielle said, giving Rayne a blank stare, "do you know where my room is so I can curl up and die in peace?"

"You're funny," Rayne giggled.

"A riot," Danielle mumbled as Rayne ran off and up the stairs, Danielle following far behind.

----------

"Why are you avoiding me?" Goemon asked, he and Mayumi walking from the village after they had their dinner.

"I never planned for you to tell Danielle to leave."

"I never told her to leave. She decided that on her own."

"No. I heard you. You let your anger talk for you and told her to leave."

"No, I-" Goemon sighed, knowing his wife was right.

"You could have talked her out of it and you know it. And now our son has been laying in bed all day without one bit of food in his stomach."

"I'll... I'll talk to-"

"No, you won't!" Mayumi spat. "Don't you think you've talked enough?"

Goemon stared in shock of her outburst, but shock turned to anger. "This wasn't my idea, Mayumi! You wanted her to come here, remember?! I knew what she was like! I knew she was worthless like her father!"

Mayumi glared at him, taking a step forward and slapping him hard across the face before stomping off.

Goemon let out a long sigh, plopping down to a sit as he decided to meditate his anger away.

He remained there all night until the sun came up, all those long hours not helping as he was still angry, the stinging in his face still reminding him of what had happened.

Defeated, he stood and walked back home.

"Where's your mother?" he asked Jiro, who sat at the table eating.

Jiro shrugged. "She just said she'd be back later."

"Hmm." Turning, Goemon left the house, asking those outside if they had seen his wife.

He wasn't having much luck until one woman told him that it was rumored that Mayumi was spending a lot of time at the doctors office.

Goemon didn't get what that was supposed to mean, especially with the way the woman said it. After giving her an annoyed look he thanked her and walked towards the doctors.

He knew Mayumi wasn't sick or injured. And he wasn't aware that she and Doctor Matsumoto were friends.

He entered the office and found it empty. Thinking that the doctor had a patient he headed to the examination room, freezing the second he turned the corner.

Shock, anger and betrayal filled him while he watched the doctor examine his wife a little too much.

Mayumi, catching a glimpse of something, looked over, gasping as she saw Goemon standing there.

"Yeah, just hold on a little longer," the doctor cooed in her ear as he continued screwing her.

"No, it's not... it's not that..."

"Well, I told you this position was-"

"My husband is here," she hissed.

The doctor continued screwing Mayumi as he looked over, staring at Goemon in fear.

Goemon stared at him in pure hatred, his hands balled into fists as his body shook.

Nobody said a thing for what seemed like an eternity.

"I want you out of here by tomorrow," Goemon growled at the doctor.

The doctor nodded, noticing his hand was still on Mayumi's breast and quickly removing it before giving Goemon a nervous smile.

"I can't believe you," Goemon said in disappointment at his wife.

"Goemon, wait, let me explain," she begged.

Goemon turned his back on her. "Pack your things and leave. Take the kids with you if you wish."

"Goemon..."

Goemon closed his eyes. He knew that in truth all of this was his fault. He had failed in his marriage, therefore he felt he should be punished. Without saying anything else he walked off.

----------

Danielle didn't really mind living at Lupin's place. He treated her like his own daughter, her first day there having been spoiled with food, booze and games.

In a way she liked it, but in another she hated it. Lupin was treating her like how he'd treat her dad.

And for some weird reason she felt as if she should act like him.

She was therefore quite happy when she first started to feel tired, excusing herself to her room and giving Lupin a goodnight hug and kiss before leaving.

She fell onto the queen sized bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Lupin's kids were distant towards her, especially Lupin IV. They all lived their own lives, one which didn't include Danielle.

The longer she stayed there the more she missed Ichiro. And the more she regretted the decisions she had made that brought her to Paris.


	23. Chapter 23

Aw fuck time zones. xD They complicate things.  
Also, I want to thank Ruby for keeping me writing this story and giving me ideas for it.  
Also also, things may seem to be happening kind of fast, but I'm trying not to do my usual of dragging something on forever.  
Also also also, I am not sure if I have ever mentioned Lupin's kids in detail, so I'll add it here. Rayne is 8 and looks like Fujiko (poor her), Vivien is 11 and looks nothing like Lupin or Fujiko, but some other relative, and he has blonde hair. And Lupin IV is 13 and looks like Lupin (poor him).

* * *

Chapter 23

"Dad?" Ichiro wondered. "Mom told me to pack. What's going on?"

"You're leaving," Goemon said simply and with no emotion.

"Leaving where?"

"Wherever it is your mother is going."

Ichiro stood in silence as Goemon walked outside, into the cool morning air. "Dad, wait," he called as he followed him out the door. "You're not going? What's going on, dad?"

Goemon stopped and sighed, turning and staring seriously into his son's eyes. "Your mother and I are separating," he said, only the small twitch of his right eye showing how painful it was for him to realize. "I want you to live with her."

"Wait, what?" Ichiro said with a small laugh of confusion.

"She loves someone else, and so she's leaving."

"But, why do I have to go with?"

"I want you to."

"No, dad, just stop, okay?" Ichiro placed a hand on Goemon's shoulder as he started to walk off.

Goemon did stop, but he refused to look at Ichiro again.

"Dad, whatever it was that happened, it wasn't your fault."

Ichiro had seen his dad act like this several times in the past, and each time he punished himself by either not eating, banishing himself for days or training until he fainted from exhaustion. But never had he seen his dad take things this seriously.

"I failed to make her happy," Goemon said, his back still to Ichiro.

"Well, you can't do everything, dad."

Goemon answered with silence.

"I'm not leaving."

"Goemon..."

"No, dad, I'm staying here! This is stupid! I don't have that much school left and I'm not leaving you alone! You can tell me I'm leaving as many times as you want, but I'm staying!"

Goemon slowly nodded, turning and giving his son a slight smile. "Thank you," he said in an almost whisper before turning and walking off, this time Ichiro letting him.

Everything then hit Ichiro, a sickness filling his stomach and his throat tightening.

He walked home with his head lowered, entering as his mom rushed around to gather up her things.

She looked back at him as she gathered some of her pots. "We're leaving soon, Goemon, so you should hurry."

"I'm staying here," he said, causing both his mom and brother to stop what they were doing and look at him.

"But, it'll be fun," Jiro said. "Don't you want to go and visit the cities and stuff?"

'Visit?' Ichiro wondered, one glance from his mom telling him nobody wanted Jiro to know the truth, one he would eventually find out anyway.

"I'm staying to finish school," Ichiro used as an excuse.

"When you're done you'll join us, right?" Jiro asked.

"Um, yeah, sure," Ichiro answered with a forced smile.

His answer seemed to satisfy Jiro, who continued packing happily, taking only the essentials for a long trip.

Ichiro waited for his brother to leave the area until he talked to his mom. "So this is it? This is how you end things?"

"Goemon," Mayumi sighed. "You don't understand how-"

"You don't love dad, I know. So, who is this other person he told me about?" Ichiro stood glaring at his mom as he waited for her to answer. "Just forget it," he said as he walked towards his room.

"Doctor Matsumoto," Mayumi said.

"I don't understand how dad could have married such a whore," Ichiro said as he turned and glared at his mom before he bolted out the front door, leaving Mayumi more upset about the situation.

Ichiro stopped running once he reached the edge of the woods, looking back towards the village before stepping in amongst the trees.

"I thought you said this place was filled with ninja," he said to his dad, who he found sitting on a boulder.

Goemon said nothing as he continued to meditate.

"I talked to mom," Ichiro said as he walked up and sat on the edge of the rock. "I... I called her a whore."

Goemon peeked an eye open and looked at him for a second before closing it. "She's still your mother."

"I know," Ichiro sighed. "Why did this have to happen?"

"I wasn't-"

"Dad, stop blaming yourself. Please." Ichiro wiped away the tears that began to fall. "I lost Danielle and now I'm losing my mom and my brother? It's not fair."

Goemon opened his eyes, looking over at Ichiro uncomfortably. He knew he should be playing the supportive role, but that was never something familiar to him.

"I did everything I should have, right?" Ichiro wondered. "So, why is this all happening?"

Goemon sighed. He wondered the exact same thing. And like his son, he also didn't have an answer.

"Do you know where they're going?" Ichiro asked.

"Tokyo," Goemon said after a long pause.

"Tch, figures," Ichiro muttered.

"Doctor Matsumoto's father has a practice there where he will now work."

"Lucky him," Ichiro said dryly.

"You should apologize to your mother before she leaves. And then you can get ready for school if you wish to go."

"Will you still be here when I get out of class?"

Goemon nodded, giving a half smile to his son, who gave a half smile back.

Ichiro pushed himself off the rock and walked out of the woods as his father watched proudly.

----------

"Dad," Ruby said, happily surprised to hear his voice.

"Do you mind explaining what that message you sent me the other day means?" Lupin asked in annoyance.

"Message? Did I send you one?"

"Yeah, you did. It said something about- Dammit, hold on, I have another call."

"Yeah, sure," Ruby said, still wondering what she sent.

"Hey, Goemon," Lupin said happily. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Goemon lied. "I just wanted to let you know that Ichiro and I will be arriving a day early."

"Oh, so you are coming. And it's just you two?"

"Yeah."

Lupin got a confused look on his face. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"We'll see you tomorrow," Goemon said before hanging up.

"Okay..." Lupin shook his head, never having understood Goemon in all the years he knew him. "Okay, Ruby, have you figured it out yet?"

On the other line he got silence.

"Ruby?" Lupin sighed and ended the call.

He walked to the bedroom where Fujiko was busy looking at her outfits.

"Hey," he said as he peeked his head in. "Goemon called and said he's coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Did something happen?"

"He wouldn't tell me. So, if you have to get ready, then today's the day to do it."

"Okay," Fujiko said, now worried over what was wrong with Goemon. "Well, I need to get my hair done and go shopping."

Lupin nodded. "Hey," he said hesitantly, "maybe you can take Danielle with. You know, to shop and stuff."

Fujiko gave Lupin an "Are you kidding?" look. "Fine," she finally said, tired of his pathetic look. "I won't be happy about it, but fine."

"Just give her a chance, okay, Fujiko?"

"Hmph," Fujiko answered, turning from Lupin, who sighed and slunk away.

----------

"You have beautiful hair," the woman at the salon said as she combed Danielle's just washed hair.

"I guess," Danielle mumbled, uncomfortable at the compliment.

Fujiko, who sat in the next chair, glanced over at her. 'She's so... pathetic,' she thought, not sure if she wanted to find joy or sadness in that.

"Trust me," the woman said. "A lot of women would kill for hair like yours."

"It's just hair," Danielle said, getting annoyed by the woman. "It's not that big a fucking deal."

"Danielle," Fujiko said sternly.

"Sorry," she told the woman, who now seemed unsure of having Danielle as a customer. "Could you just trim it a little?"

"Um, sure," the woman said with a put on smile.

"I think you'd look good with highlights," Fujiko suggested.

"With what?" Danielle gave her an odd look.

"Oh, yes, that'd look wonderful," the woman said, the woman working on Fujiko's hair agreeing.

"What is a highlight?" Danielle asked.

"It's like this," the woman said, showing Danielle a picture.

"Oh, that stripy thing," Danielle said with a complete lack of enthusiasm. "Yeah, sure, go ahead. I don't care."

'Wow, not only is she pathetic, she lacks any knowledge of the art of beauty,' Fujiko thought, now feeling sorry for Danielle.

"How long'll this take?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle," Fujiko chirped. "How about we go shopping after this? Maybe you can get something that'll impress Ichiro."

Danielle glanced in the mirror as Fujiko gave her a knowing look. "How would I do that?"

"By wearing something revealing that'll show off your figure," Fujiko said, saying it as if everyone knew such an obvious answer.

"Putting lighter stripes in my hair isn't enough?"

Fujiko took a deep breath, not wanting to explode in front of everyone. "We're going shopping," she insisted.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed.

It was almost two hours later when both were finished and stepping out of the salon, Danielle busy staring at her hair and wondering why she ever agreed to Fujiko's suggestion.

"How long does this last?" she asked.

"It has to grow out," Fujiko said as the two got to the car.

"So, I'm gonna be stuck with partially non-striped hair?" Danielle asked unhappily as she got into the car.

"Yeah, unless you get it bleached or dyed." Fujiko looked over and grinned.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"No, I thought it'd look good on you. And it does."

"I guess," Danielle shrugged.

"Danielle, can I be truthful?"

"Is this gonna hurt?"

"It might."

"Well, okay, go ahead."

"You are a very beautiful young woman. And you should flaunt your looks instead of hiding them behind all the boyish clothes you wear."

Danielle stared down at her lap and shrugged.

"Was it that bad?"

"Why are you pretending to be nice to me?" Danielle wondered.

"I'm not pretending. And besides, Lupin suggested I take you with me today and I figured it was better to make this bearable and not one big fight. Why did you even bother to come, anyway?"

"Uncle Lupin told me to."

"Oh," Fujiko said, not once thinking that he'd be playing both sides.

"Can we just go so we can get back home?"

"Sure." Fujiko gave her an annoyed look as she started the car, driving off and towards the shops she often frequented.

They arrived at one place, Fujiko parking and the two walking inside, Danielle giving disgusted looks at the window displays.

"People wear this stuff?" she mumbled, Fujiko not hearing her.

The woman inside greeted Fujiko and told her they got the new season of a designer clothing line in, both women excited about it as Danielle stood around uncomfortably.

"Oh, she's my niece," Fujiko answered when the woman asked about the lost looking girl.

Danielle looked towards them as they whispered while looking at her. "That's comforting," she remarked.

The woman brought out a slim black dress and showed it to Fujiko.

"Danielle," Fujiko said with a smile. "I think I have the perfect dress for you."

"Dress?" Danielle asked unhappily.

"Oh, just try it on. You might like it."

"Fine," Danielle sighed, walking with the two women towards the dressing rooms.

"I haven't shaved my legs in a while," Danielle said as Fujiko handed her the dress. "But, then again, I am in France, right?" She looked at the women with a large grin, getting glared at return.

"Just try it on," Fujiko barked as she shoved Danielle into the dressing room.

Danielle sighed, holding the dress in front of her as a feeling of dread filled her. Just wanting to get it over with she stripped down and put the dress on, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Any year, Danielle," Fujiko sighed.

"I look like a fucking prostitute. I'm not wearing this out in public."

Fujiko groaned, happy that the other woman had to leave to take care of other customers and wasn't around to hear that. "Can I see it?"

Danielle unhappily stepped out, the fabric clinging to her body while the bottom of the dress stopped halfway down her thighs.

"Hmm," Fujiko said as she examined Danielle. "When _was_ the last time you shaved?" she asked as she stared at Danielle's legs.

"Can I take this off now?"

"Turn around."

Danielle sighed and did so.

"And you don't like this dress?" Fujiko asked in disbelief.

"It's whorish."

"Fine," Fujiko sighed. "Take it off."

"Finally," Danielle sighed, closing the door and taking the dress off as fast as she could.

"You can't wear blue jeans to the dinner," Fujiko told her as she changed.

"I'll wear a suit, like I always wear to crappy formal shit."

"You'd pick a suit over that dress?" Fujiko blurted out.

"With a suit at least I won't get guys asking my price while I stand at street corners," Danielle smiled as she stepped out of the dressing room, shoving the dress into Fujiko's chest.

Fujiko took the dress and glared at Danielle as she walked off. "Where are you going?"

"To the car. Take your time, I'll be waiting." Danielle gave a wave as she kept walking.

'God, Jigen, you warped her mind,' Fujiko thought as she stared down at the dress in her hands.

----------

Some time later the two returned home, Fujiko having bought a few more outfits while Danielle bought nothing.

"Hey, you're ba- What the hell happened to your hair?" Lupin asked as he stared at Danielle.

Danielle shrugged. "It was Fujiko's idea."

"Oh relax," Fujiko said as she glared at Lupin. "It doesn't look that bad."

Lupin grinned at the two. "So, what'd you buy?" he wondered as he got into flirting mode, walking to Fujiko and stepping behind her, wrapping his hands around her.

"I'm going to my room," Danielle said, not wishing to see the two make out.

Lupin glanced up as she left. "Okay, now that she's gone, how'd it go?"

"She's intolerable," Fujiko said. "A dress that I would have killed for at her age and she called it whorish. Can you believe that?"

Lupin shrugged. "She is Jigen's daughter."

"And she couldn't even see that she looked stunning in it."

"Wait, you actually got her to try it on?"

"I got her to try on a couple things, but only that one dress," Fujiko sighed. "She's so impossible to reason with."

"Well, you can't win the battle in a day."

"Yeah, but I can try," Fujiko said as she glared off into the distance.

----------

After school Ichiro found his dad where he said he'd be, at the same boulder they talked at that morning.

The two continued their discussion, accomplishing nothing, yet getting a few things off their chest.

Ichiro said he was going home, Goemon deciding to stay there for a little while longer. Hesitant to leave him behind, Ichiro shuffled away.

He opened the front door, silence greeting him. Things he had seen his whole life were now gone, pictures on the walls and little trinkets on the cabinet, the dishes it held also gone.

The rug on the floor that he and his brother would do their homework on was now gone, his eyes staring blankly at the empty spot where now a wooden floor lay.

Emptiness filling him he walked to his room, the tears falling as he saw his brothers side of the room mostly devoid of what had been there that morning.

Walking to his bed, he laid down and cried into his pillow, all the while wondering why this was all happening to him.

The next thing he knew his dad was standing next to his bed, nudging him and telling him to get ready.

Sitting up, Ichiro rubbed his eyes, realizing the sun hadn't even risen yet.

Letting out a long sad sigh he got to his feet, walking to his dresser and grabbing a few outfits, plus one for that day, putting it on right there and not even bothering to wash up or comb his hair.

He left his room, using one of his hands and running it through his hair, getting out all the little knots and snags.

"We'll get something to eat at the airport," Goemon told him. He was in no mood to cook that morning. His only thoughts were to get out of the house that now brought him pain and regret.

"Yeah," Ichiro said, glad for that, as he also wanted out of the house.

The two waited for the taxi, getting in when it arrived and sitting for the long trip into Tokyo.

Goemon managed to catch some sleep during the trip, Ichiro half asleep as he stared out the window.

When they arrived Goemon was awake, paying the driver and getting out.

Ichiro had to force himself out, dragging himself to the entrance.

"You can sleep on the plane," Goemon told him as they walked inside the airport, walking to one of the desks and getting their bags checked in and their tickets.

The two got to the terminal and sat down. Ichiro found it ironic that the place he had so wanted to go, now his only thoughts were about leaving it.

Tokyo was now where his mom was, his mom who had caused what was now going on, his mom who he didn't really want to see anymore. Or even think about.

"Come on," Goemon said, nudging Ichiro as the others began to walk into the gate and onto the plane.

Ichiro followed, his eyes staring at the floor as they made their way onto the plane and to their seats.

He plopped into his seat, one next to the window, which he gazed out of.

Ten minutes later they were taking off, Ichiro's eyes watching as the city he now despised got farther away.

----------

"So, when are they getting here?" Danielle wondered as she sat on a stool in the kitchen and watched as Lupin cooked.

"Probably within the next hour or so," he answered. "Can you stir this for me?"

"Sure," she said as she jumped from the stool and stirred the liquid in the pot.

Lupin glanced over at her as he checked the meat. "You like cooking?"

Danielle shrugged. "It's okay. I'm more used to microwave meals than making actual things."

"You want me to teach you? It comes in handy."

Danielle looked at him and smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

Lupin started by teaching her some of the basics while Fujiko was in her room preparing for dinner.

"Mom," Lupin IV whined as he sat on the bed. "How long is Danielle staying here?"

Fujiko put on her lipstick and left the bathroom. "Until she leaves. Why?"

"That doesn't help," he mumbled.

"Is there a reason you don't want her here?"

"I don't know," he pouted. "It's just weird."

Fujiko gave him a confused look before looking through various outfits in her closet. "Look, Lupin, I don't like this either, but she has been through a lot and we need to do our best to make her feel welcome."

"Did dad tell you to say that?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Just humor him, okay?"

"Sure," he said as he got to his feet and left. He walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, watching unnoticed as Lupin continued teaching Danielle about cooking, telling her the different ways wine is used in food.

"Dad," Lupin IV said.

Both looked over at him as he stood in the entryway, Danielle quickly looking away.

"Yeah," Lupin said.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Lupin handed Danielle the wooden spoon he held. "When this boils put the shrimp in and when they turn pink turn the fire off."

"Um, okay," Danielle said hesitantly.

"You can't ruin it, don't worry." Lupin smiled and ruffled her hair before walking off.

"What is it?" he asked his son as they entered the den.

"The Monet exhibit opens tomorrow night and-"

"No."

"But dad..."

"Plans change. You're not going."

"But I told Heather I'd take her."

"Heather can find someone else. Tomorrow night we're all going out for dinner."

"Wonderful," Lupin IV sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Lupin said sternly. "Quit being a pain in the ass."

"I'm sorry father," Lupin IV said, trying to cloak his angry voice.

"Wait," Lupin said as his son began to walk off. "What time is the exhibit?" he said with a regretful sigh.

"It starts at seven thirty. I told you this months ago, remember? I had this whole thing planned and everything?"

"You can leave the dinner early to go. Don't do anything stupid, though, while you're there."

"I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't do," Lupin IV said with a grin. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome," he sighed, running a hand through his hair before walking back to the kitchen.

"I think the shrimp is done," Danielle said as Lupin walked in. "And I've been stirring this stuff."

"Okay," Lupin said, taking over stirring the sauce. "Why don't you get the table set."

Danielle stared at him as he seemed preoccupied. "Something wrong?"

Lupin shook his head slowly. "Everything is fine."

"Oh.... okay." Danielle gave him an odd look, grabbing the silverware and walking towards the table.

Lupin stared blank faced at the sauce, realizing as if for the first time that his son was growing up.

----------

"Hey, you got here," Lupin greeted, smiling at an unhappy looking Goemon and Ichiro. "Don't be so thrilled, guys," he said with a small laugh, one which faded off as he saw neither was in the mood.

He stepped to the side as both entered.

"Just set your bags there," Lupin said as he pointed at the spot next to them. "I'll have Danielle take them to your rooms later."

"Can... can I go to my room now?" Ichiro asked, his voice low as he stared at the floor.

"Yeah, sure." Lupin gave an unsure look at Goemon, who shook his head slightly. "Danielle," Lupin hollered.

Danielle walked into the entry, smiling when she saw the two, yet still nervous about how each would react to her after how things ended.

"Take Goemon's stuff up to his room."

"Um, which Goemon?" she asked hesitantly.

"The younger one," he said in an annoyed whisper.

Danielle shrugged and grabbed his bag, walking towards the stairs with it, glancing back as Ichiro followed.

She walked up the stairs and down the hall, opening the door of the room that was almost across from hers.

"Here you are," she said.

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking his bag and walking into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You're welcome," Danielle said, confused by his behavior.

----------

At dinner Lupin tried to lighten the mood some, stopping quickly when he saw it wasn't going to work.

Eating became an uncomfortable event, reminding Danielle of how it was like when she lived with Goemon.

'I didn't miss this,' she thought as she stirred the food around on her plate.

Most of the talking seemed to be done by Vivien and Rayne, the two getting something of a conversation started, one which Goemon and Ichiro listened to, but chose not to participate in.

Lupin IV mainly concentrated on eating, which he usually did a lot of.

Danielle chose to just stare down at her plate as she ate slowly.

When the end of dinner came all of the kids went to their rooms, Danielle hesitating at her door and deciding to knock on Ichiro's.

He answered the door and stared at her blank faced.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

He nodded and let her in, closing the door and walking to his bed, sitting on the edge of it. He motioned to the bed next to him, inviting Danielle to sit.

"Thanks," she whispered, taking a seat next to him. "I'm sorry about how I-"

"Mom and Jiro left," Ichiro said, staring down as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Left... for good?" she asked as she stared at him in concern.

Ichiro nodded as he sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I... I should have been there for you," Danielle said in sadness, reaching over and hugging Ichiro, who turned and hugged her back.

Ichiro couldn't fully hate Danielle for what she did and at that moment he needed some support. "I'm still mad at you," he said.

"I understand," she said.

Neither said another word as they held each other, Danielle leaving when the two parted and leaving so Ichiro could get some sleep.

----------

Fujiko and Lupin stayed up late with Goemon, Lupin making them all drinks and serving them outside where they all sat.

Goemon told them what had happened with Danielle and what he had said, words he still regretted.

Lupin and Fujiko only listened, letting Goemon talk and get things off his chest, something he didn't do often enough.

He then told them about catching Mayumi and the doctor and how he felt.

"She left with Jiro yesterday," he said as he stared in his drink, scoffing at the events that had taken place that week and downing what was left of the liquid.

Lupin didn't know what to say, so he sat and stared at Goemon in silence.

"I'm sorry, Goemon," Fujiko said kindly as she placed her hands on one of his.

"Why did she do this?" Goemon asked, his voice breaking as he tried to hold his emotions in.

Lupin looked down in discomfort at his drink.

"Was I not good enough for her?" Goemon asked as he couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down crying.

Lupin and Fujiko looked on in shock, never seeing Goemon like this.

But while Fujiko felt bad and was comforting Goemon, Lupin took it another way, setting his glass hard on the table and walking off in silence.

"I'll get you another drink, okay?" she told Goemon, using that as an excuse to get up and speak with Lupin.

When she found him he was at the bar, his back to her.

"What is wrong with you, Lupin?" she asked him, stopping a few feet behind him and glaring at the back of his head.

"What do you think is wrong?" he said in anger. "My friend's wife fucks some other guy and then he turns around and blames himself for it? When he did nothing wrong?"

"Lupin, you can be pissed off over that later. What Goemon needs now is our support."

"I'm pissed off right now, Fujiko. How am I supposed to be supportive when all I want to do is go out there and start screaming at him?"

"Oh, that's really nice," Fujiko said as she pushed past him and started to make Goemon's drink.

Lupin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's just... I love him like a brother and he's always doing this to himself. And I hate it."

Goemon's drink made, Fujiko turned and looked up at Lupin. "I hate it, too, but we can't just start yelling at him. That won't get us anywhere."

"I know," Lupin said in frustration.

"Come on," Fujiko said as she gently grabbed Lupin's arm. "He's been out there alone enough. He needs us."

Lupin nodded, going out with Fujiko and standing next to Goemon, who had forced himself to stop crying and stared off into the darkness.

He looked down as Fujiko set the drink in front of him.

"Hey," Lupin said as he stared down at him, Goemon looking up at him with a pathetic expression. "Get up," Lupin ordered.

Goemon did so, standing and not knowing what Lupin had planned.

Lupin placed both of his hands on Goemon's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You did nothing wrong, okay?" He waited for a response, but never got one. "Okay?" he said a little more forced, Goemon nodding slowly. "Stop blaming yourself, you idiot."

Lupin pulled Goemon forward and hugged him, Goemon hugging Lupin back.

"I'll try," Goemon whispered as the tears once again fell.

Fujiko watched as the two embraced, walking up and giving Goemon a friendly pat and squeeze to his shoulder before she walked off and left the two alone.


	24. Chapter 24

More stuff is revealed and more stuff brought up that is left unrevealed. The part with Zenigata will probably be revealed next chapter. :D

* * *

Chapter 24

"He isn't my son," Goemon said, staring down at his drink before downing it.

He and Lupin had since moved into the house, the cold night air becoming too unbearable and both taking a seat at the bar, drinking until early into the morning.

"Who?" Lupin asked, not even looking at Goemon as both were off in their own tired and drunk worlds.

"Jiro." Goemon poured himself another drink.

Lupin stared down at his half empty glass, trying to understand. "What do you mean?" he wondered, making the effort to look over at Goemon.

"Jiro... isn't my son. I was unable..." He closed his eyes, ashamed at his own flaws.

"So, Mayumi cheated on you long before then?"

"No. I... I allowed it."

"You allowed your wife to screw some other guy? I don't get it."

"It was her idea. She wanted a daughter, so... we went to this clinic."

"Oh. And you ended up with Jiro?"

"Yes."

"But, with just any guy? That doesn't sound like either of you."

"We picked someone out. And he agreed."

"Oh." Lupin wanted to ask who, but the whole conversation was making him uncomfortable and he wanted to forget the whole thing had taken place. He was almost to that point when Goemon spoke up again.

"Jigen is the father."

"What?" Lupin asked, staring at Goemon with a confused look.

"I should get some sleep," Goemon said, finishing off his drink and standing.

"Does Goemon know?" Lupin asked.

Goemon lowered his head and shook it. "Not yet."

"Will he ever know? I mean, don't you think he should? And what about Danielle? Or Jiro, even?"

"One day they will know, but not now."

"Yeah," Lupin sighed as Goemon walked off.

He felt it rather dumb to keep such a thing secret, but then he knew he was in no position to talk, he himself keeping secrets from his family.

Not wanting to think about it anymore he got up and walked off to bed.

––––––––––

By late that morning everyone was awake, Lupin being the last to crawl out of bed and make his way to the table.

Danielle looked up from her plate and stared at him as he sat. "You look horrible," she said with no expression. "You want to eat away the hangover or drink it away?"

"Eat," he mumbled as he rubbed his face with both hands.

"I'll make you something," she said, finishing off her plate and taking it to the kitchen with her.

"I thought you didn't know how to cook," Lupin said as he stood and followed her, sitting on the stool Danielle had been sitting on the night before.

"Well, the bacon's already cooked and eggs and toast aren't that hard to make."

"Tell that to Fujiko," he sighed.

Danielle grinned and looked back at him. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Over easy," he answered, getting a blank stare from Danielle. "Scrambled is fine."

"No, I'll make them how you want. I just don't know egg terminology that well."

"Whites cooked, yolks runny."

"Oh, like a fried egg?"

"Yeah, but without the fried part."

"Okay, I can do that. Sit down and I'll bring your food out to you."

Lupin nodded as he yawned, filling a glass with orange juice before leaving the kitchen.

Ten minutes later he was eating, stuffing his face with food as Danielle sat and watched, sipping on orange juice as she did. "So?"

"This is really good," he said with a mouth full of food. "You want to be my chef?"

"You'll get sick of eggs pretty quickly," she grinned.

He opened his mouth to say something when the front doorbell rang, wondering who it was, as not many people had the code to the front gate.

"I'll get it," Danielle said, walking to the door and opening it, staring at the woman who stared back at her.

"Ruby?" Lupin said in shock as he walked into the entryway.

"Dad," Ruby said, squeezing her way past Danielle and running up to hug Lupin.

"Dad?" both Danielle and Fujiko, who had just walked in, said.

"Dad?" Fujiko said again, this time with more anger as she stared at Lupin.

"Oh, relax," Ruby said as she rolled her eyes. "It's just something I call him."

"Yeah, I... I helped her out once," Lupin said with a nervous laugh. "She's called me that ever since."

"Well, I wish she wouldn't." Fujiko then moved her angry gaze to Ruby. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Well, I'm-"

"She's an accomplice," Lupin said, cutting her off. "Paid informant. That sort of thing."

"And does she have a name?" Fujiko asked, annoyed.

"Ruby," Ruby said. "You'd be Fujiko, right? You're just as beautiful as Lupin said you are."

"Oh," Fujiko said, her demeanor changing as the statement flattered her.

"Barf," Danielle mumbled as she walked off.

"What are you doing here?" Lupin asked, slightly annoyed at her unexpected visit.

"I was called here for another job," Ruby said. "Just thought I'd come by and say hello."

"Well, I'm sure you two have some things to discuss," Fujiko said, finding a polite and easy way to leave. "I need to talk to you afterwards." She gave Lupin a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

The two waited until she was out of earshot.

"Okay, cut the bullshit. Why are you here?" Lupin glared at her while waiting for an answer.

"Talking to you made me lonely, so I thought I'd drop by and surprise you," Ruby said with a shrug. "Are you surprised?"

"Unhappily so," Lupin said.

"Come on, dad," Ruby whined.

Lupin sighed. He knew he should have expected something like this from her, but at the same time he would have liked to be told beforehand. "How long are you staying?"

"A couple of days. If that's okay."

"Yeah, we can make something up so Fujiko won't explode."

"That'll be easy. Jobs often get waylaid."

"We're having dinner tonight, so if you-"

"That's okay. It'll be kind of weird for me to show up. I can get something to eat somewhere else."

"That's what I was going to suggest," Lupin said.

"Oh..." Ruby looked around uncomfortably. "You really aren't happy I'm here, are you."

"No. It's nice to see you, but it would have been nicer had you asked or even gave me some sort of warning."

'I had no where else to go,' she thought, something she desperately wanted to tell him as she stared off at the floor.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Lupin placed a hand on her shoulder and led her towards the living room.

Vivien and Lupin IV sat on the couch watching TV while Ichiro and Rayne sat on the floor. All of them looked up when the two entered.

"Hey, guys," Lupin said. "I want you to meet someone." He looked over at Ruby as she stepped forward. "This is a friend of mine, Ruby. Ruby, these are my kids, Lupin, Vivien and Rayne and that's Goemon's son, Goemon, although most people refer to him as Ichiro."

Ruby smiled as she greeted everyone, her eyes staying on Ichiro for the longest as the two stared at each other.

"Hey, where's Danielle?" Lupin asked.

"Kitchen," Vivien said as his eyes watched the TV.

Lupin nodded and left as Rayne invited Ruby to sit down with she and Ichiro and watch the movie.

"Lupin," Fujiko said, stopping him as he was heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"You told Lupin he could go to the museum?" she asked, seeming annoyed by it.

"Look," Lupin sighed. "The early dinner screwed up his plans. He had this thing set for months. And-"

"So, you just let him go, without asking me first."

"It won't change anything, Fujiko. He'll still have time to have dinner and visit some before he leaves."

"Goemon's wife left him. I think that's a little more important than going to the museum, don't you?"

"He's a kid, Fujiko," Lupin scoffed. "What is he supposed to do? Make everything better all by himself?"

Fujiko glared at him and let out a long exhale. "I just wish you would have discussed it with me first," she said before walking off.

"Fujiko, wait," Lupin called out as he followed her.

Danielle finished washing the dishes and returned to the living room, heading back to her spot only to see that Ruby had taken it.

"Move," she ordered Vivien as she shoved him over and took a seat at the end of the couch.

"Oh, I love this part," Ruby said, muttering the lines of the actors and then laughing as the scene unfolded.

Danielle stared down at her, upset when she saw Ichiro laughing with her, both of them talking about the movie and having a good time.

'He didn't even look at me when I was sitting there,' she thought, now glaring at the two.

Upset, she stood and walked off, dragging her feet up the stairs and to her room, where she closed the door and sat on her bed, just wanting to be left alone.

––––––––––

Hours later everyone was getting ready for their dinner out.

"Dad," Ichiro said, entering Goemon's room as he got dressed. "Would it be okay if Ruby came with us?"

Goemon hesitated. His son had been spending a lot of time with her since she arrived. "If it's okay with Lupin," he said.

"Okay, thanks," Ichiro said as he left the room in a hurry and found Lupin downstairs.

"Uncle Lupin," he said, not really caring if he interrupted the conversation Lupin was having with Danielle. "Would it be okay if Ruby came with us tonight?"

"Well, um.... I-I guess, if she isn't busy," Lupin answered hesitantly. He knew it was going to be just one more thing for Fujiko to be angry at him about.

"I'll go ask her," Ichiro said as he walked off.

"I should finish getting ready," Danielle muttered as she walked away.

Lupin sighed. It wasn't going to be the greatest dinner of his life.

––––––––––

Lupin's assertions were right, Fujiko ignoring him and talking with Goemon for most of the dinner. Ruby and Ichiro sat next to each other and talked while Lupin and Fujiko's kids kept themselves entertained by shooting spit balls at each other.

Lupin looked across the table at Danielle, who sat and ate in silence, her eyes not leaving her plate.

"Ruby," Lupin said as he set his napkin on the table. "Can I talk to you for a second? About that thing you're doing later?"

"Oh, sure," Ruby said, taking a sip of her wine before standing and following Lupin outside.

"Knock it off," Lupin told her.

"What?" Ruby asked with a laugh.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Ruby gave him a blank stare.

"Ichiro. You flirting with him. He's only fifteen. Well, sixteen almost. Still, just cool it, okay?"

"I don't care how old he is," Ruby scoffed. "He's cute."

"You're twenty three, Ruby."

"You remembered. I'm shocked."

Lupin glared at her. "Stop," he said before turning and walking back inside.

Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes, following him inside and sitting back down, she and Ichiro continuing talking and laughing to the disappointment of Lupin.

Ten minutes after everyone was done eating Lupin IV excused himself and left, Danielle watching him and wishing that could be her.

Instead she had to endure the rest of that night, trying to block out the sounds around her as she drank her wine, relieved when everyone was ready and they all went back home.

––––––––––

Danielle's down mood continued as she sat in her room, hearing the muttered laughter of Ruby and Ichiro from his room and getting more upset and angry.

Sure, she took off on him, but was he doing this to get back at her, latching on to Ruby and pretending to enjoy her company? Or did he actually enjoy being with Ruby?

"And just when I was thinking of going back to Japan with them..." she mumbled.

The noises from the other room stopped, Danielle hearing Ichiro's door open and Ruby telling him goodnight before she closed his door and walked to her room.

"At least I don't have to hear that shit anymore..."

She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling, letting out a long sigh as she knew she wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon.

Bored of laying there she threw on some clothes and left her room, quietly making her way down the stairs and out the back door.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Danielle froze when she heard Goemon's voice, half wanting to run away and half wanting to run up and hug him.

"No," she answered, her back to him as he sat and leaned against the house. "You the same?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice sounding tired and worn out.

"Um... about what I said...."

"Don't worry about it. We were both angry."

Danielle looked back at him, finally gathering the nerves to approach and sit down beside him.

"I told Mayumi that you and your father were worthless." Goemon sounded annoyed as he said it, as if he couldn't understand why he would think that way.

"I don't care," Danielle said with a shrug. "We both know that's not true."

Goemon looked at her before staring down at his lap.

"Why did she and Jiro leave?" Danielle asked after a long pause.

"I told her to. And to take the children when she did. Goemon wanted to stay, though."

"Can... can I go back with you guys? I mean, would you let me? If..." She sighed and looked off into the darkness.

"I thought you wanted to stay here?"

"I thought so, too."

"What changed?"

"I just feel out of place."

"You just got here, Danielle. Did you think you'd fit right in?"

"Uncle Lupin is treating me like how he'd treat my dad. And I'm acting like how I think my dad would act." She let out a small growl of frustration. "It's exactly how he said it would be. And I didn't believe him."

Goemon looked over at her, but said nothing.

"I'm not my dad," she mumbled. "And I don't want to be him."

"Then tell that to Lupin."

"I can't," she sighed. "It's... it's like it all fits or something. Like we need each other this way."

Goemon gave her a confused glance.

"I don't know," she whined. "Everything just happens, like it's supposed to happen the way it does. I'm not even making sense." She bowed her head and sighed.

"You should get some sleep, Danielle."

"She was cheating on you, wasn't she."

Goemon stared at her in silence.

"You deserved better," Danielle said as she stood, giving Goemon a sorrowful look before walking off.

Goemon closed his eyes and bowed his head, having to once again meditate the memories away.

––––––––––

"Goemon," Ruby said as she bounced up to him. "I was wondering..."

He gave her a blank stare, not really wanting to know what she had to say.

"Would it be possible in any way for you to let Ichiro go to Paris with me?" she asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

Goemon was silent as he continued to stare at her.

"I'll watch him and be responsible and I promise nothing bad will happen to him."

"Fine," Goemon said.

"Really?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Take Danielle with you, though."

"Oh...." The excitement suddenly drained out of her. "Well, okay, I guess she can come," she shrugged, deciding to make the best out of the situation.

She then ran off to tell Ichiro the good and bad news, then forced herself to approach Danielle and tell her that she was going to Paris with them whether she wanted to or not.

Danielle was more than happy to go, but she chose not to show it, showing disgust instead.

The three got ready and left as soon as they could, skipping breakfast and deciding to eat someplace in the city.

Lupin had another stern talk with Ruby before they left, Ruby choosing to ignore him once again.

"This place looks good," Danielle said as they passed a small cafe, looking in front of her as Ruby and Ichiro continued walking, neither hearing her as they talked.

Danielle sighed and forced herself to follow behind them, only doing so because Lupin told them to stay together.

"I'm getting kind of hungry, guys," she said, her words once again going unheard. "When are we going to eat?" she asked, this time speaking louder.

Blocking out her words were Ichiro and Ruby as they laughed over a joke Ruby told.

Tears forming in her eyes, Danielle stopped, her fists clenched tightly at her sides as she glared at the two as they walked on down the sidewalk. "Fuck this," she said, turning and walking back to the cafe she saw to get some food.

Ruby and Ichiro walked on, looking at the different window displays as they passed and laughing at the clothing, neither noticing Danielle's absence or the black care that had just parked across the street, the two men inside watching the couple very closely.

"We just got a visual of her," one of the men in the car said into his phone.

"Good," the man on the other line said. "When you get a clear shot take it."

"My pleasure," the man said with an evil grin as he closed his phone, setting it down and picking up the rifle sitting on the back seat.

He looked at the man in the passenger seat and nodded, handing him the gun, the passenger rolling down his window and pointing it in the direction of Ruby.

Ruby had her arm wrapped around one of Ichiro's as the two stood and faced a window display that caught their interest.

"You should wear something like that," Ruby flirted as she pointed to the black and white suit on one of the mannequins.

Ichiro laughed nervously. "I... don't know. I mean, maybe..."

"You want to go try it on?" Ruby grinned.

"Um... I-I guess?" He turned and looked at Ruby as she stared into his eyes, getting nervous at the way she was looking at him. Noticing something out of the corner of his eye he glanced towards the car across the street. "Ruby, look out!" he yelled, grabbing her just as the gunfire started, the two falling to the ground and hiding behind a parked car.

"Damn it," the shooter spat as he rolled up the window.

"Did you get her?" the driver asked as he sped off.

"I don't know. That kid got in the way."

"We'll check the hospitals tomorrow. If she isn't dead she'll be there seeing her friend."

The passenger nodded as he slammed the butt of the rifle on the floor in anger.

"Oh my god," Ruby said, panicked by what had just happened. "Ichiro, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you involved."

"It's fine," Ichiro said in a pained voice.

"Ichiro?" Ruby gasped, looking behind her to see a terrified Ichiro looking at his blood covered hands, blood soaking his kimono.

"Ichiro! Oh my god!" She stared at him in shock, her face going pale as her trembling hands fumbled for her phone, going into more of a panic as Ichiro passed out.

––––––––––

Ruby looked up as Goemon and Lupin entered the front doors of the hospital and ran towards her.

"What the hell happened?" Lupin asked.

"Where's Goemon?" Goemon asked. "Is he okay?"

Ruby looked down as the tears fell from her cheeks. "I don't know," she said. "He's in emergency. That's all I know."

"How did this happen?" Goemon asked.

"We must have got caught in some crossfire," Ruby said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ichiro pushed me to the ground and he ended up..."

"You stay here," Lupin said. "We're going to find out if he's okay."

Ruby nodded as the two left.

"Danielle isn't with her," Goemon said as they walked towards the front desk.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Lupin said. "I'll find her. You have enough to worry about."

Goemon nodded as the two approached the desk, asking the woman there about Ichiro and being told he was in surgery at the moment, the woman saying she'd have the doctor speak with them when he was available.

"I need to be alone," Goemon said as they walked away from the desk.

"Yeah," Lupin sighed, watching in sadness as Goemon walked outside. He then looked over to Ruby and glared at her.

"I'm sorry dad," Ruby said as he sat down next to her.

"Where's Danielle?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know. You were in charge, remember?"

"She just wandered off. I don't know where she went."

"Damn it, Ruby," Lupin sighed in anger.

He pulled out his phone and called Fujiko.

"You ran off in a hurry," she said. "What happened?"

"Goemon got shot."

Fujiko gasped. "Is he okay?"

"We don't know. He's still in surgery. Look, Danielle is probably headed back to the house, so could you wait for her and call me when she gets in?"

"Yeah." There was a long pause as both stared off at the floor. "How is Goemon taking it?"

"Not good. I should probably go and keep an eye on him, in case things don't turn out so well."

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea."

Lupin nodded and ended the call. He patted Ruby on the back and stood, walking towards the front window and watching Goemon as he sat under a tree and meditated.

––––––––––

It was a couple of hours later when Danielle walked through the front door.

She had walked away her anger, the trip from downtown to the house longer than she originally thought.

"Oh thank god," Fujiko said as she rushed into the entry and saw her.

Danielle stopped and glanced around, wondering what was going on. "Is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

Fujiko stared at her, not really knowing how to break the news to her. "Lupin called," she began, knowing she had to come right out and just tell her. "Ichiro got shot and is in the hospital."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Danielle asked, a sickness coming over her. She couldn't bear it if someone else she cared about were to be taken away.

"That's all I know right now."

"He's gonna be okay, isn't he?" Danielle asked as tears began to fill her eyes and her voice began to break.

Fujiko only nodded. She didn't know what else to do. "Maybe you should go to the hospital and see him."

Danielle shook her head and took a step back. "I... I don't..." Unable to complete the sentence she turned and ran up the stairs to her room.

Fujiko closed her eyes and sighed, grabbing her phone and calling Lupin.

––––––––––

Lupin was sitting half asleep when his phone rang. "Yeah," he answered.

"Is everything all right?" Fujiko asked, getting worried at the sound of his voice.

"They said the bullets missed anything important and that he was weak from blood loss. Goemon is in with him now."

"Well, that's a relief. I just called to let you know Danielle got back."

"Did you tell her what happened?"

"Yeah. She didn't take it too well."

"Well, tell her he's going to be okay."

"I will."

"I'll be back later tonight, okay? I'll see you then."

Fujiko nodded, saying her goodbyes and getting off the phone. She glanced towards the stairs and slowly made her way up them.

––––––––––

"So?" Lupin looked over to a sulking Ruby. "You gonna tell me why you're really here?"

Ruby rubbed her hands together in worry.

"I'm waiting."

"I... I was trying to get a picture of that guy. And someone saw me."

"I think they know," Lupin said, referring to the message that Ruby had sent him. "It's nice that you're so vague on these things."

Ruby looked down and shrugged.

"Did you get a picture of him?"

Ruby shook her head. "They started screaming and chased me, shooting at me as I ran away. I didn't think they'd follow me, dad. Honest. I just came here to get away from them." She stared down at her lap and closed her eyes. "I didn't have anywhere else to go," she mumbled.

"I don't want you telling anybody this, okay?" Lupin looked at her as he rubbed her back in comfort. "Especially Goemon."

"I understand," she said with a slow nod.

"Do you have any idea who they are?"

"Just some stupid drug gang. I think they work for some big boss down in Mexico."

"The guy you noticed, did he shoot at you?"

"No, he walked inside of the building they drove to. Did Jigen know any drug smugglers?"

"I don't know," Lupin said as he stared off in thought. "Whenever he'd leave for other jobs I never asked."

"Oh."

"And when he came back he never said anything."

The two sat in silence as the minutes ticked away, the sounds around them fading as their thoughts took over.

––––––––––

"This came for you, Inspector," an officer said as he approached Zenigata, who sat half asleep at his desk.

Zenigata looked down as a plain white envelope was set down in front of him. "Thanks," he muttered, the officer walking off.

Zenigata stared down at the envelope and sighed.

There was no reason for him to ask who brought it or what it was. This was already the fourth one he had received, money given to him for a favor he had done for someone.

He had been reluctant to agree to the man, but for some reason he caved.

And he regretted it ever since.

He stared at the phone while his hand slowly made it's way towards it, picking up the receiver and dialing.

He was kind of glad to just get a continual ringing.

'What would I even say?' he thought with a sigh, hanging up the phone.

Standing, he grabbed the envelope and put it in his jacket before walking off, more than ever needing a nice long sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Oh my god, awkward dialog. And yay for Lupin being a dick. :D And hopefully this thing makes some bit of sense, as I wrote it in chunks over a long period of time. I do know that some sections do seem incomplete, but I didn't want to put anymore meaningless dialog into this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25

Sunday morning came quicker than Lupin wished. Glancing at the clock with half open eyes he laid his head back down on the pillow and decided to catch a couple more hours of sleep.

He and Ruby had stayed at the hospital until he knew everything with Ichiro was going to be okay.

Only then did he feel it safe to leave Goemon alone.

He left with Ruby, the two going to a small all night eatery and getting a little to eat and a lot to drink, both catching up on lost time.

The conversation got their minds off of their troubles.

For safety reasons Lupin insisted Ruby stay at his place for the night, or at least until they could figure out what to do about the ones who followed her.

Ruby didn't decline, happy to stay in a nice house.

While Lupin crawled to bed Ruby decided to spend the last of her night soaking in a nice hot tub, relaxing her and making sleep an easy task.

––––––––––

Danielle had woken up early and had thought she was the first one up until she stepped out into the hall and heard the faint sounds of a guitar.

Following the noise she found herself in front of Vivien's door.

Inside of his room Vivien sat comfortably on his bed, his back leaning against the headboard as he stared off at the far wall while his fingers plucked at the strings of his guitar.

"Come in," he said in a normal voice when he heard the faint knocking on his door.

Danielle opened the door slowly, hesitating before taking a step inside.

Out of all of Lupin's kids Danielle seemed to be closer to Vivien, if you could call the fact that he actually returned her greetings to be close. Otherwise, the two never really talked.

"Hey," he said. "Oh, I didn't wake you up, did I? I didn't think it was that loud, but-"

"No, it's fine. I just... I had a stupid dream and woke myself up."

"Oh."

Danielle stood still while Vivien continued to sit on his bed, neither making an effort to move as they stared off.

"I... I didn't know you played," Danielle finally said, bringing herself to look at him.

"Yeah, well..." Vivien stared at his bed and shrugged. "I don't really advertise it, so I'm not surprised."

"Why not?" Danielle asked as she began to feel comfortable enough to approach him.

Vivien shrugged again. He glanced up as she stood at the foot of his bed and then motioned for her to take a seat, which she did.

"From what I heard you're pretty good. Spanish guitar, right?"

Vivien forced a half smile and nodded slowly.

"What?" Danielle said with a small laugh. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I don't know. It's just that..." He looked at her and sighed. "You say I'm good, but my parents never say anything like that. My mom acts like she couldn't care any less and my dad... I don't know. He just seems annoyed by it."

"Why would he be annoyed? Does he hate the guitar or something?"

"I think it's because I concentrate on it more than I do my thieving skills, which pretty much suck."

"Wouldn't that be your dad's fault, though?"

"He's tried to teach me. I just don't get it. He makes me go out with my brother and he gets equally frustrated with me. Even my sister is a better thief than I am," he scoffed.

"So? People are talented at different things. You're obviously good at music."

"My dad doesn't see it that way, though. It's like he's offended by it. Like I have some grudge against him and decided to want to be a musician instead. He acts as if I'm just a bother to him."

"Oh." Danielle stared down at the bed, not really knowing what to say.

"Did you ever have that problem with your dad?" Vivien wondered.

"No. My dad wanted me to be anything but a thief. Well, among other things."

"You're lucky," he muttered as he stared at his guitar in his lap.

Danielle gave him a quick annoyed stare.

"I'm sorry," Vivien quickly said. "I wasn't thinking about... I'm sorry."

Danielle shrugged and then stared at the guitar. "So, is it very hard to play?"

"I guess for some people it can be, but it isn't too hard once you understand it."

"Can you teach me a couple of notes?"

"Sure," Vivien smiled, happy that someone appreciated something he did and wanted him to teach them.

He sat up and handed Danielle the guitar, teaching her how to hold it and where to place her fingers.

"Just press down on those two strings," he said as he used his hands to guide her hands along. "And then just run these fingers down the strings and..." He watched as she did so. "That's a C cord."

"How many chords are there?"

"Too many," Vivien grinned.

"And you have to memorize them all?"

"If you want to be good, yeah."

"Can you run through all of them quickly?"

Vivien nodded and took the guitar, starting with the highest note and ending with the lowest, his hands moving quickly and without pause.

"How long did it take you to learn all of that?" Danielle wondered.

"Not too long. It was the second thing I taught myself."

"Oh." She sat and watched as he began to play a song she was unfamiliar with. "So, why the guitar? Why not something-"

The door to his room then opened quickly, both looking towards it as an annoyed Lupin stood in the doorway.

"What'd I tell you about playing that thing this early?" he asked. "Put it away before you wake everyone else up."

They both then flinched as the door was slammed shut.

"Slam a few more doors," Danielle said as she rolled her eyes. "I don't think everyone heard that."

"Yeah," Vivien sighed, setting the guitar on the bed next to him.

"So... you want to go make something to eat?" Danielle asked.

"Sure," Vivien shrugged, both getting off the bed and leaving his room.

––––––––––

Ruby groaned as she forced herself to sit up in bed, not wanting to get up but knowing she'd have to some time.

Forcing her eyes open she looked at the clock on the lamp table. "Almost noon?" she said, half her day already wasted, not that she had anything special planned.

Throwing on some clothes she left her room and made her way to the kitchen, where Danielle and Vivien stood at the stove cooking.

"What's for breakfast?" Ruby asked as she sat on a stool at the center island.

Danielle and Vivien turned slowly and gave her a confused look, Danielle's more one of annoyance.

"We already had breakfast," Vivien said. "We're making lunch."

"Oh, then, what's for lunch?" Ruby asked.

"Soup," Vivien answered as he went back to stirring a large pot.

"That's boring. You guys got any booze?"

"It's the middle of the day..."

Ruby just gave him a blank stare. "So, is that a yes or..."

"In the cabinet," Vivien said with a sigh as he pointed to the bar.

"Thanks." Ruby whistled parts of a tune as she wandered to the bar and grabbed herself a bottle of scotch. She looked over the bottle with a smile before taking it with her to the kitchen, where she sat back down.

"So, Ruby, how do you know my dad?" Vivien asked, glancing over his shoulder at her while keeping the soup stirred.

"He got me out of a jam some years back and so I repaid the favor by helping him on a job. He liked my work so he kept in touch with me."

"Oh, that must be fun, working with my dad," he said sarcastically.

"It is fun," she answered with a glare. "He's never taken you out on a job?" Ruby wondered, thinking it was odd.

"He used to, but I usually get stuck going with my brother."

"I bet he's not as great as your dad is."

"No, my brother's an asshole. And I really don't know how great my dad is."

"Well, your dad is great. Although, sometimes he can be a bit of an asshole, but it's not that bad."

"Gee Ruby," Lupin said through a yawn as he walked into the kitchen, "thanks for telling my kid I'm an asshole."

Ruby gave him a nervous grin.

"And it's a bit early for this, don't you think?" he asked as he grabbed the bottle from in front of Ruby.

"Your son said it was okay."

"I did not," Vivien said. "I just-" He stopped, realizing she was partially right.

"Uh huh," Ruby said with a cocky smile.

"Has anybody called?" Lupin asked Viven as he came back from putting the scotch away.

"Lupin called saying he was staying at some girls house and Uncle Goemon called and said he'd call back when you were up."

"What girls house?" Lupin wondered as he walked up behind Danielle and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked her in a low voice.

She looked back at him and nodded.

"Ariel or Annabelle or someone, I don't know," Vivien answered with a shrug.

"That's really helpful, Vivien," Lupin said with an annoyed sigh. "When you're done slaving over that stuff tell me. I'm hungry."

"Yes dad," Vivien said as his mood darkened some.

"Ignore him," Danielle said, trying to comfort Vivien somewhat. "My dad pulled that shit all the time. Your dad is probably just tired or hung over or both."

"Then he's tired and hung over every time he talks to me," Vivien said as he set the spoon on the counter and walked off.

"Well, I guess I really didn't need to inform him his dad's an asshole, huh?"

Danielle gave Ruby a look of disbelief.

"What?" Ruby wondered.

Danielle rolled her eyes and turned the fire off under the pot before leaving the kitchen.

She found Lupin in the den, leaning over the pool table as he took his shot.

"Wanna play?" he asked as he leaned on his cue stick.

"Sure," Danielle said with a shrug, grabbing a stick as Lupin set up the balls.

"Your break," Lupin said as he gestured to the table.

"Why do you treat Vivien differently?" she asked as she took the shot, watching as the six ball slowly rolled into the corner pocket.

"Treat him differently how?"

"You act as if he can do nothing right."

"So, you're an expert in parenting now?" Lupin said as his aggravation rose.

"You let Lupin do anything he wants. Hell, even Rayne is allowed to do whatever. And then with Vivien you-"

"Danielle, don't fucking lecture me about this, alright?" he barked suddenly. "You know nothing about being a good father, figuring how much your dad fucked up raising you!"

Danielle reacted quickly to his words as she stared at him with an angry and hurt expression.

Lupin also reacted quickly, unable to believe those words came out of his mouth. "Danielle, I'm sorry, I-"

"Fuck you," Danielle muttered as she threw the stick she held tightly in her right hand down to the floor. "Fuck you, Uncle! Yeah, I'm not the perfect daughter, but at least I won't end up being some fucking whore like your daughter!"

"Hey! Don't you dare talk about my kid like that!"

"Well at least your kid is still here to defend herself!" Danielle glared at Lupin for a few seconds before turning and stomping off.

"Damn it," Lupin growled through clenched teeth. He tossed his stick on the table, where he set his hands on the edge and leaned against it, bowing his head as he tried to calm himself.

"Hey, I think that stuff is done," Ruby said as she walked into the den.

"I'm not hungry," Lupin said in a low voice.

"Oh, well, it's pretty good. I had a few bites and-"

"Ruby, I'm not hungry." He looked up and glared at her.

"Yeah..." Ruby looked around uncomfortably. "I heard all the yelling in here. Was there some kind of fight?"

Lupin said nothing as he pushed himself from the table and walked out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ruby asked as she followed him.

"To the hospital," Lupin answered as he opened the front door, stepping out and slamming it shut.

––––––––––

Lupin had arrived at the hospital and sought out Goemon. He didn't care that Goemon had called him for whatever reason. What he did care about was that Goemon was someone he could talk to.

Lupin sat bent over in a chair, his head down as his eyes stared at the floor between his feet.

Goemon sat straight in his chair, his expression showing a bit of annoyance.

He had problems of his own, ones much worse than Lupin's, and he didn't act as troubled as Lupin was acting at that moment.

"I still can't believe I said that," Lupin said with an expressionless face. "I guess it was just because... because she was right."

Goemon glanced at him, but kept quiet.

"I tried with him. But he just doesn't seem to get even the simplest things. I tell him to cut the red wires and he cuts the white ones. I tell him to enter through the back door and he enters through the side. He can't tie a knot worth garbage and-"

"Lupin," Goemon interrupted, his voice calm but the anger close to bursting from within. "Why can't he be a musician?"

At this Lupin scoffed. "There's no future in that. How will he afford to live on his own playing the guitar?"

"There are some famous and wealthy musicians out there. Maybe he'll become like them."

"I doubt it."

"Sometimes you have to let your children do what they want to do in order for them to figure out how life really is."

Goemon didn't care that he was being a hypocrite with that statement.

"And besides," he said as he stood up, "he will always have his father to help him in hard times. Danielle will never have that."

Lupin raised his head, watching as Goemon left him. "Yeah," he sighed, once again lowering his head and staring at the floor.

––––––––––

Vivien stood outside of Danielle's door, wondering how to approach the situation.

He had heard the tail end of the argument and knew that it all happened because of him.

'What do I say?' he wondered to himself, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Go away," Danielle yelled, thinking it was Lupin.

"Danielle, it's me," Vivien said as he placed his hand on the door handle, waiting for the okay to turn it.

The handle turned in his hand as Danielle opened the door. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"My dad?"

Danielle nodded slowly.

"Hey," Ruby said as she walked up behind Vivien. "I heard what my da- what Lupin said. That was pretty fucked up."

Danielle looked down and shrugged. "Did you guys want to come in?" she wondered, inviting the two inside and then closing her door.

"At least I know the truth," she then said as she wandered to her bed and sat on it. "At least I know how they really felt about my dad."

Vivien and Ruby became confused, both joining her on the large bed.

"Who's they?" Ruby wondered.

"Lupin and Goemon," Danielle muttered as she stared at her feet, her chin resting on her knees as she pulled them closer to her chest.

Vivien sighed. "I doubt my dad meant what he said."

"Then why did he say it? And why did he look so shocked, like he couldn't believe he actually said it out loud?"

"What'd Goemon say?" Ruby asked.

"He said my dad was worthless," Danielle sighed.

"And you believed him?" Ruby scoffed.

Danielle shrugged. "Goemon knew. He knew everything. And when I found out I called him a murderer. I later apologized and regretted what I said, but I still think that's what he is."

"He knew your dad was going to be killed?" Vivien said. "And he didn't do anything?"

"That doesn't make sense," Ruby said.

"My dad told him," Danielle said. "He said he didn't want Goemon or Lupin involved. Lupin didn't know anything, but Goemon knew everything. And he did nothing."

Ruby stared off. She had a feeling she was right, that the man she saw was Jigen. 'What if I'm wrong? What if I'm wrong and get her hopes up for nothing? But... shouldn't she know? Even if I am wrong...'

She let out a long sigh, opening her eyes when she realized the talking in the room had stopped, both Danielle and Vivien looking at her.

"You okay?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah," she said with a nervous smile. "I was just thinking. It's nothing, really."

"Are you sure?" Vivien wondered. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," Ruby smiled. "Hey, what's the dumbest thing your dad has ever done?" she asked, wanting to lighten the mood.

"Okay, you go first," Vivien said to Ruby, both he and Danielle waiting with smiles on their faces.

––––––––––

Fujiko growled as she quickly put on her bathrobe, forced to get out of the bath early as the phone continued to ring.

"Can't anyone ever answer the phone?" she yelled as she stomped towards it. "What?" she answered.

Lupin sighed. "I've talked to them about getting the phone," he said, not wanting an argument.

"Well, talk to them again," Fujiko demanded.

"I will," Lupin sighed. "Is Danielle there? I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, hold on." Fujiko took the phone with her as she walked up the steps. She got to Danielle's door, lifting her hand to knock on it when she stopped, hearing the voices from inside.

Danielle was telling the others of a story that her dad had told her, a story about how he screwed up on one of their jobs.

Fujiko remembered that night clearly. 'How could I forget?' she thought, her eyes staring off as she relived that night.

––––––––––

_"This is all your fault," Fujiko said as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_"My fault?" Jigen asked. "How the hell is this my fault when you were the one who stabbed us all in the back?"_

_Fujiko said nothing._

_"I should have known. I should have fucking known there was some other reason you involved yourself in this."_

_"Then it's your fault we're stuck here because you didn't know any better."_

_Jigen tensed, finally turning away from her._

_Jigen and Fujiko were sent down to the lower levels of a famously rich and very crooked man's mansion to open the main vault. It would have been an easy job had Fujiko not informed the mansions owner beforehand._

_In the end the owner revealed to her that he never really trusted her and locked both she and Jigen in the vault._

_Jigen had a nice laugh at her expense, but in the end knew they were both fucked, the vault being air tight and the air to have run out before the five hours that they were to meet Lupin and Goemon._

_"We need to figure something out," Jigen said, checking his watch to see they had less than two hours of air left._

_"What?" Fujiko asked in frustration. "We've already figured out everything is impossible. What else is left?"_

_"I don't know," Jigen replied, equally frustrated. "I'm not spending the last hours of my life stuck with you, though, so we need to come up with something."_

_Fujiko scoffed as she crossed her arms tighter._

_"Fine, then you can die in here while I figure a way out."_

_Fujiko rolled her eyes, occasionally glaring at him as he once again looked over every single square inch of the vault._

_"You're just wasting what little oxygen we have left, Jigen," Fujiko barked. "Just sit down and wait for Lupin to get us out."_

_"So he can drag our dead bodies out of here," he muttered, plopping himself down on the other side of the small space, crossing his arms over his chest as he and Fujiko glared at each other._

_The minutes ticked by slowly, each breath soon getting a little harder to take._

_"I'm sorry," Fujiko whispered, the panic now clearly showing on her face. "I thought he'd come..."_

_Jigen just stared at her._

_"How much time do we have left?"_

_He glanced down at his watch. "Thirty minutes. Probably."_

_"Jigen..." She looked up at him as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry for what? That you got us here or that you're going to die?"_

_She shook her head as she started to cry. "Do you think I don't care? I'm not that selfish, Jigen. I... I..."_

_"You what?" Jigen asked in disinterest, glancing up as she started to crawl over to him. He watched her cautiously, his body tensing some as she stopped next to him, her right hand gently stroking his face._

_"You're not that bad of a guy," she said. "Once you can see past your hard exterior, you're actually kind of sweet."_

_Jigen laughed, gently taking hold of her wrist and moving it away from his face. "You're wrong, Fujiko."_

_Fujiko slowly shook her head. "Don't, Jigen."_

_"Don't? Don't what? Don't tell you you're wrong? What is it I'm not supposed-" His eyes opened wide as she pressed her lips against his._

_The kiss was short, Fujiko pulling away and the two staring into each others eyes._

_"Don't lie," Fujiko said before moving in for another kiss, this one returned as Jigen wrapped his arms around her._

_The moment got more passionate, but before things could go much further they were interrupted by the sounds of metal being sliced apart._

_The two quickly separated as a refreshing gust of air rushed into the vault, both taking deep breaths and savoring the oxygen that filled their lungs._

_"Thought you guys could use some help," Lupin said with his usual goofy grin._

_"Lupin," Fujiko said happily as she ran towards him and held him tightly._

_"How'd you guys end up here, anyway?" Lupin wondered, the smile on his face as he looked at Fujiko disappearing when he looked at Jigen._

_"I... I screwed up," Jigen said with a deep sigh. "I let my guard down and..."_

_He looked away as Lupin and Goemon gave him disappointing and angry stares._

_Fujiko looked a little shocked, figuring he'd be quick to blame her and to tell the others that she was once again out to get the treasure all for herself._

_As she walked off with the others she glanced back at Jigen as he slowly followed behind._

_Her expression said 'thank you', Jigen replying with a smile._

––––––––––

'Why would he still blame himself for that?' she wondered. 'Did he still feel the need to protect me?'

Fujiko laughed and shook the memory away. Not even bothering to knock she opened the door, the three looking at her as she held the phone out.

"Danielle, you have a phone call," she said.

Danielle glared at the phone. "Is that my wonderful uncle?" she asked in a raised voice so he could hear her words. "The one I'm still pissed off at?"

She stomped towards Fujiko and grabbed the phone. "If you've called to apologize, no, I don't accept it and yes, you are sorry."

Lupin said nothing, only glared off as he held in the words he wanted to say at that moment. Taking a deep breath he spoke, his words not hiding the fact he was extremely pissed at her.

"Goemon is awake and he asked to see you," he said. "And if Ruby is there let me talk to her."

Danielle didn't reply, holding the phone out for Ruby and then stomping out of the room, Vivien following her.

"Yeah?" Ruby wondered.

"Hey," Lupin said, his voice a little calmer. "Goemon woke up and asked to see you and Danielle, but don't tell her that he mentioned you. God knows we don't need something else that will upset the little drama queen."

"My god, dad, you act as if you're the real victim. She lost her dad, for fucks sake. Stop acting as if she's here to steal all your sympathy."

"I'm not acting that way, Ruby," Lupin yelled. "Look, just get both of your asses over here. You can take the Triumph. Fujiko knows where the keys are."

Ruby perked up that, not even caring that he essentially hung up on her. "Fujiko," she called out nicely as she ran from the room.

––––––––––

Ruby had invited Vivien to the hospital and he accepted the ride, having nothing better to do.

Danielle was reluctant to go, knowing she'd see Lupin there and still not too happy with how Ichiro had treated her.

Ruby had told her she had no choice but to come with and so she went.

At the hospital the three sat in one of the waiting rooms, watching the seconds tick by on the clock as they waited for Goemon or Lupin to show up. They were told by the nurse that both were in visiting Ichiro and none of the three wanted to interrupt whatever it was they were discussing.

Vivien sighed and stood up. "I'm going to the cafeteria. You guys want to come with?"

Danielle and Ruby shook their heads.

"Want me to bring something back?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Ruby said.

"A soda," Danielle muttered.

"Okay," Vivien nodded. "I'll be right back."

The two watched as he left the room and then went back to being silent.

Both had so many things they wanted to say to the other, but kept quiet for their own reasons.

Danielle's reasoning was she didn't want to start a scene inside the hospital.

Ruby's reason was that she was still unsure whether or not Danielle should know her thoughts about the man she saw.

And so the two sat there staring off into opposite directions as they waited to see Ichiro.

"Oh crap," Ruby mumbled, wide eyes staring at the men who stared back at her, their faces holding evil grins.

"Hmm?" Danielle wondered, looking at Ruby and then looking at the men who were now walking towards her.

"It's them," Ruby said as she began to panic.

"Who?" Danielle wondered, hoping to get an answer before Ruby took off.

"Tell Lupin and Goemon that the men who shot Ichiro are here," Ruby said quickly before jumping to her feet and running from the room.

Danielle watched as the men took off after her before jumping up and running as fast as she could down the hall.

"Uncle Lupin! Uncle Goemon!" Danielle shouted as she burst into Ichiro's room, the two quickly turning their heads and staring at her.

"He's sleeping, Danielle," Lupin said in an angered hush.

"Those guys," Danielle said in a loud whisper. "The ones that shot Ichiro. They're here after Ruby."

Lupin said nothing as he rushed from the room, Goemon following, but stopping before leaving and turning towards Danielle.

"Stay here," he ordered her, giving a stern look before he left the room.

Danielle nodded as she watched the door close, then slowly turned towards the bed. She stared down at a sleeping Ichiro, absent mindedly running her fingers over his hand.

Ichiro, feeling someone there, opened his eyes. He stared up at Danielle for a couple of seconds before closing his eyes.

"Hi," Danielle said with a smile.

Ichiro made no effort to respond.

"I'm glad you're okay," Danielle said, her smile fading as she continued to stare down at him.

Ichiro again said nothing.

"Even though you're still being a dick to me," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Ichiro scoffed and shook his head slightly.

"What. You're saying you aren't being a dick? I'd love to hear the argument against that."

"I'm a dick because I'm too tired and drugged up to respond?" he said in a low and weak voice.

"Didn't stop you then."

"Whatever, Danielle."

"I'm sorry, Ichiro. I'm sorry I spent the last day worrying over you. I'm sorry that I felt bad for you, having to spend your birthday in the hospital. And I'm sorry for praying that you'd be okay."

Ichiro opened his eyes and watched as she started towards the door. "Danielle, wait. Can... can we at least talk about this?"

Danielle paused as she reached for the door handle. She was happy that he stopped her, as she didn't want to be yelled at by Goemon for disobeying him. And she really didn't want to have to come up with an excuse to stay, to reveal to him that she was bluffing.

She turned and gave him a blank look, as if waiting for him to begin.

"I'm sorry," he said as he closed his eyes. "When we kissed I thought there was something there. I thought you'd stay and that we'd stand together. And when you left... I felt betrayed."

Danielle was silent, but when she finally thought of something to say she was interrupted as the door was forced open and then slammed shut, Ruby leaning against it and breathing heavily.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Danielle asked in anger. "You want to lead them to us so we can die, too?"

Ichiro looked on in confusion. "Lead who to us?"

"I... I think I lost them," Ruby said as she sat down and caught her breath.

"You think. Well, that's fucking wonderful." Danielle crossed her arms over her chest as she stood over Ruby.

"Relax, okay?" Ruby said as she glared up at Danielle.

"What's going on?" Ichiro asked in annoyance.

"Ruby is being chased by the guys who shot you and she picked your room to hide out in," Danielle answered as she continued glaring at Ruby.

"What?" Ichiro asked as he stared at Ruby. "Why would you do that?"

"I just couldn't go into some strangers room," Ruby said as she rolled her eyes. "That would be bizarre."

Danielle and Ichiro only stared at Ruby.

––––––––––

Lupin was busy chasing down one of the men while Goemon chased the other.

The gunmen had split up to look for Ruby, Lupin and Goemon having the same idea and each finding their target quickly.

The men, recognizing Lupin and Goemon, ran for it, both of them aggravated that someone like Ruby would have such contacts.

And also if she did know them, were they the reason she was snooping around? Did Lupin have some sort of interest in their dealings?

The two men ended up meeting in the middle of a hallway, sticking together and running down another hall.

Lupin and Goemon met in the same location and continued giving chase, turning down the hallway the men ran down and finding no trace of them.

"You check the rooms on that side and I'll get this side," Lupin said as each quickly made their way down towards the end of the hall.

"Lupin," Goemon called him from one of the rooms, the two patients inside staring at him and his odd outfit.

Lupin ran inside and stopped when he saw Goemon standing by the window. Approaching him, he stared outside, the two men jumping into a car near the entrance and speeding off.

"Damn it," Lupin sighed in anger, turning and walking out of the room.

Goemon glanced back at him and then took another quick look out the window before leaving the room and catching up with Lupin.

––––––––––

Zenigata drove home after another long and boring day of pushing papers.

His eyes continued to glance at the file that sat on the seat next to him. It was a file he shouldn't have taken, but one he was informed to destroy.

"Twenty thousand to burn some papers," he scoffed. "When did I get to be like this?"

If he wasn't so tired and didn't have so many things on his mind he would have laughed at that question.

He had been that way for much too long.

It was something he used to blame on Lupin, but after so many years he realized it was all his doing. Sometimes he got rewarded, but most of the time he just got screwed.

And this time he was getting both.

He parked his car outside the complex he lived in and forced himself out, shuffling inside and to his door.

Opening the lock took twice as long as it usually did as he kept hesitating.

'I need to fix this,' he thought as he opened his door and stepped inside. 'I need to get this out. Even though I was told not to...'

He lowered his head and let out an exhausted sigh. Turning, he left his place and closed and locked the door, getting into his car and driving towards the airport.

––––––––––

Lupin stared down at the address he had written down right before he hung up the phone.

"Hey, Fujiko," he said, finding her in the bathroom soaking in a bubble bath. "I need to go out somewhere for a while. I'll be back later."

"Something I should know about?" she asked in slight suspicion.

"An old friend called and he wanted to meet me for some drinks," Lupin answered.

"Don't be gone too late," Fujiko said, closing her eyes and relaxing once again.

Lupin nodded and left the room, grabbing his keys and leaving the house.

"An old friend," he laughed as he drove to the location.

He didn't know why he got the call and why he was told to go to a certain location, everything seeming very suspicious.

Pulling up to the building, he gazed up at it and laughed. "Moving up in the world, huh, Zenigata?"

A man came around and waited for Lupin to exit the vehicle so he could park it.

'This doesn't make sense,' Lupin thought as he watched his car drive off.

He kept his cool and entered the hotel, whistling along with the tune that played in the elevator as he watched the small number above the door light up.

With a small ding the door opened and Lupin stepped out, acting cool on the outside but extremely cautious on the inside.

Finding the room, Lupin knocked on the door and looked around.

"It's open," Zenigata said from inside.

Suspicious, Lupin slowly turned the handle with his left hand, his right inside his jacket and grasped lightly around the handle of his gun.

"It's not a trap," Zenigata said.

Lupin walked inside cautiously, his hand still on his gun as he stared at Zenigata, who sat on the edge of the bed, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he stared down at his feet.

"I have no reason to arrest you, Lupin," Zenigata said angrily, looking up at him for the first time.

"You're retiring soon, right?" Lupin asked.

"Two weeks," Zenigata muttered.

"That's enough of a reason to arrest me."

The two glared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Zenigata looked back at the floor.

"I... I was in on it," Zenigata said, pulling the envelope he had received days before from his jacket and handing it to Lupin.

Lupin took the envelope and opened it, staring at the contents before pulling out the neat pile of cash.

A shocked look on his face, Lupin's eyes slowly moved up from the cash to Zenigata. "You..." Lupin shook his head slowly as he tried to form the words he wanted to say.

Anger suddenly exploding inside, Lupin threw the money down and stepped forward, grabbing Zenigata by his jacket and lifting him from the bed. Spinning him around Lupin shoved him to the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" Lupin yelled as his eyes began to tear up. "I can't believe you! Was the money worth all of this? Huh? What'd you do? Pull the trigger? And then you have the fucking nerve to act all sympathetic to his daughter? When you're the reason Jigen is gone?"

Zenigata glared at Lupin and shoved him back. "You think I killed him?" he growled.

"Why else would you be getting a payoff?"

"Because he wanted me there to identify the body and switch the DNA samples."

"So when he's dead you can say 'Oh look, it's Jigen'? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Because you're not listening! I didn't kill him! Jigen's still alive!"

"I am listening! And I- Wait, what?" Lupin stared at him in confusion.

"Jigen is still alive," Zenigata said, his voice more calm as he felt relieved to finally get it off his chest.

"She was right," Lupin mumbled as he gazed off in happiness.

"He pissed these people off and they wanted him dead, so he called me to help."

"Wait, so then who was shot?"

"Just some guy who was up for parole. I told him I could guarantee he'd get out if he helped me and he agreed."

Lupin shook his head in disbelief. "So you let an innocent man die..."

"He wasn't innocent, Lupin," Zenigata said in annoyance. "He murdered two people. If anything he got what he deserved."

Lupin stared at Zenigata in silence as his mind thought about all that had happened. "How much of a role did you play?"

"Huh? What... what are you talking about?"

"Did you come up with the plan? Were you pulling all the strings?"

"Jigen came up with it. Like I said, I just helped with-"

"You're lying. Jigen would have never put his daughter through all of this."

"I'm not lying to you, Lupin. It was the only way. Jigen had to die in front of her. That was what he agreed to."

"He agreed to?" Lupin asked, his anger growing as he glared at Zenigata. "That's bullshit! He would have never taken that deal and you know it!"

"He had only two choices, Lupin! Him or her! What do you think he would pick?"

"He would have asked for my help!"

"He didn't want you involved! You don't know this group, Lupin!" Zenigata took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "They rose up after you quit. Their boss is in Mexico and he runs one of the biggest drug smuggling operations in the world."

"Wait," Lupin said as he stared off. "The guys after Ruby?"

"Who's Ruby?"

"Shit," Lupin groaned. "She's... she works for me sometimes. They caught her snooping around and now some of their guys are here trying to kill her."

"Maybe she'll have to stage her death, too."

"Where is he?"

"Don't know. He said he was going after them. I haven't seen him since."

Lupin sighed and stared down at the floor. His eyes glanced at the money laying by the bed. "You can keep the money. You'll probably need it."

Zenigata glared at Lupin as he turned and walked towards the door. "Lupin..."

Lupin paused but said nothing more, turning the handle and leaving the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Lupin and Fujiko have an odd relationship. xP I am kind of sad that this chapter seems so short. I just wanted to get this thing updated. And once more, too lazy to read this thing for mistakes. xD

* * *

Chapter 26

Lupin kept a low profile the rest of the day, saying very little during lunch and dinner and excusing himself early, standing and walking outside.

Worried, Fujiko followed him, pausing as she stepped out the back door, Lupin sitting in one of the outside chairs and staring up at the sky.

Lupin glanced over at her before looking back up at the stars.

"Is everything okay?" Fujiko asked as she walked up to and knelt down beside him. She set a hand on his and stared into his eyes.

Lupin let out a sigh and took hold of her hand. "That friend I met..."

"Yeah?"

"It was... He told me something and I've just been thinking about it."

"Is it something serious? Did something happen?"

"A friend of mine came back into the picture. I thought he was dead. It's just... I don't know how I should feel about it."

"Did I know him?"

"I... I don't know. I met him years ago, before I ever met you."

Fujiko smiled kindly towards him. "Well, whatever you decide, I'll support you. And if you need to talk about it, I'm here."

Lupin looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks, Fujiko."

She gently squeezed his hand. "Come on, let's get to bed." She stood and walked off, stopping to give him a flirtatious look before walking back in the house, Lupin standing and quickly following.

...

After lunch the next day a preoccupied Lupin drove Goemon and Danielle to the hospital.

Goemon had talked Danielle into going, saying he had something important to tell them both. Since he seemed sincere Danielle went with.

The two were dropped off at the front, Lupin finding a place to park as they walked inside. When they entered Ichiro's room he was in the middle of picking at his lunch.

"Sorry we're late," Goemon said as he held up a small plastic bag, inside being containers of Japanese food.

"Thank you, dad," Ichiro said as he happily took the bag and took the containers out quickly.

Goemon smiled and nodded.

Danielle grabbed a chair and sat down, both she and Goemon watching as Ichiro inhaled the food he was more accustomed to.

"Seeing the way you're eating I take it you're doing much better?" Goemon asked as he stood next to the bed.

Ichiro swallowed a mouthful of food and nodded.

Goemon then waited for him to finish before he spoke again, the whole time Danielle remaining quiet.

"So," Goemon said, hesitant as he stared at the floor. "I told you both that I had something to tell you."

Danielle glanced up at Goemon before looking down at the floor.

"It's about Jiro," Goemon spoke, giving serious glances to both.

"Is he okay?" Ichiro asked in worry.

"He's fine," Goemon assured him. "It's just that... I'm... I'm not his father."

Both Danielle and Ichiro stared at Goemon in confusion.

"So, where'd he come from?" Ichiro wondered.

"He's adopted?" Danielle asked.

"No."

"Mom cheated on you before?" Ichiro said as his anger grew.

Goemon shook his head. "No. I agreed to the whole process."

"Process?" Danielle asked.

"We went to a clinic and..." Goemon left the rest unsaid as it embarrassed him. "He's a half brother to both of you."

Thinking about it made Danielle angry, quickly standing to leave before her arm was grabbed by Goemon.

"Danielle, don't."

"Don't? _Don't_?" She stared at him in disbelief. "And why shouldn't I? I finally got the brother I wanted and nobody told me? My dad just lied to me the whole time? Just like he always did?"

"Sit," Goemon ordered her.

Yanking her arm away she stomped back to the chair and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the floor.

"Does he know?" Ichiro asked. He seemed to be taking the news better than Goemon thought he would.

Goemon shook his head. "Your mother and I decided to leave it up to you two."

Danielle scoffed as Ichiro stared off in thought.

With nothing more to say Goemon left the two alone to discuss it.

"So? What so you think?" Ichiro stared at Danielle and waited for a response.

"I think this is bullshit. That's what I think."

"Should we tell him?" Ichiro said in annoyance.

"Why did we have to be told?" Danielle said in an angry pout.

"I don't know. Maybe dad thought we were old enough to accept it."

Danielle stared off as tears filled her eyes. "When I was little my mom was pregnant. I was gonna have a little brother. But he died before birth. And that was when they found the cancer. If your dad knew that my dad had given someone else a brother before I almost got one, I don't think he would have ever told me."

Ichiro stared at Danielle in sadness.

"Tell him if you want," she told him. "I really don't care. He's more your brother than he is mine, anyway."

"Danielle," Ichiro said as she walked out of the room.

...

When Danielle got back to Lupin's house she just wanted to be alone, walking outside and sitting against the back wall of the structure, the sun beating down on her as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

She was able to have ten minutes of alone time when someone approached and blocked out the sun.

Squinting, she could make out that the person standing in front of her was Vivien.

"Is something wrong?" he wondered, moving out of the way of her sun and sitting next to her.

"Just thinking," she answered.

"Oh." Vivien sat in discomfort, wanting to say something to break the silence but not getting the courage to say what he wanted.

"It's weird," Danielle said after a few minutes of silence.

"What is?"

"Up until I moved to Japan, I always saw Aunt Mayumi as like a second mother to me. But living with her I realized how different she was then what I first thought."

"How's that?"

"I don't know. It was just like she would comfort me, but she was uncomfortable doing so. Like she wanted to be close but there was something keeping her from being that way. And when we'd come here she was so much more open and fun to be around."

Vivien shrugged. "I was never close to her, so I wouldn't know."

"Sometimes being distant to people is better."

Vivien looked up as she stood and walked back inside. He sighed as his posture became slouched. Groaning, he stood and shuffled his way inside and to his brother's room.

"What do you need to know?" Lupin IV asked as Vivien sat down at his desk chair.

"I need some advice."

"Advice on what?"

"There's this girl at school that I like," Vivien lied. "How do I tell her that I like her?"

"Come out and tell her," Lupin said.

"She's kind of shy, though. I don't want to scare her off."

"Then talk to her, get close enough to her so that you're both used to each others company. And then make your move."

"Yeah," Vivien said as he nodded slowly. "I think I get it now. Thanks."

"No problem. Tell me how it goes, okay?"

"Sure."

Vivien left his brother's room and walked over to Danielle's door and knocked on it.

"What?" she called through the door.

Vivien opened it and peaked inside. "Hi."

"Hey," she said.

Vivien walked inside and closed the door. "Um, mom and dad are going out tonight. I... I was wondering if you wanted anything for dinner."

"Steak and potatoes sound good," she shrugged.

"Okay," Vivien smiled. "Is seven too early or...?

"No, that's fine."

"Just plain steak and potatoes?"

"Surprise me," she smiled.

"O-okay," he said, smiling nervously and waving before running from the room.

...

"You were right."

Ruby, standing on the back patio and smoking a cigarette, looked back as Lupin walked towards her. "Nice outfit," she said, Lupin dressed for dinner. "And right about what?"

"He is alive."

"So... the guy I saw?"

"Don't know. Could be him. Maybe it's someone who just looks like him."

She watched as Lupin stared stone faced into the evening sky.

"I don't know what to do," he said, letting out a long sigh.

"You don't have to do anything."

"So, just lie to his daughter? Lie to his friend? To... my wife? After knowing what I know?" He turned and looked at her for the first time, his eyes showing he was desperate for answers.

Ruby sighed and looked away from him. "It's what he would want, right? Otherwise he would have told you guys it was all just some trick. Wouldn't he?"

Lupin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Every time I see them... Every time they talk about him..."

"But think of how surprised they'll be when he suddenly shows up."

"Or how pissed off they'll be."

Ruby shrugged. "He made that decision. If people are pissed, then they're pissed."

Lupin took in what she had to say, turning to her and giving her a blank stare. "You should be getting home, Ruby."

"So I can be hunted? No thanks."

"So you're fine making targets out of us?"

"They're after me, not you or anyone else. Me. And now you want to send me off alone and vulnerable? No thanks."

"I have a place in San Francisco. You can stay there. There are weapons and numbers of people who can help you."

"San Francisco? Really?" Ruby looked at him in excitement.

"What happened to being alone and vulnerable?" Lupin grinned.

"Screw that. I'm going to San Francisco. I don't have time to be worried."

"I'll tell you everything you need to know on the way to the airport."

"We leaving now?" she asked.

Lupin shook his head. "I'm taking Fujiko out in a few minutes. While I'm gone you can say your goodbyes and get something to eat."

"Okay," Ruby said, a smile on her face as she ran back inside the house.

...

"So, how is your steak?"

Danielle looked up from her plate, washing down what was in her mouth with wine before answering. "It's really good. Thanks."

Vivien smiled and gave a nod. "You're welcome."

"These potatoes are really good, too. I've never had them this way."

He shrugged. "They're just chopped, sprinkled with herbs and oil and then cooked in the oven. It's nothing all that special."

"Why do you do that?" she asked, the atmosphere turning more serious.

"Do what?"

"You put yourself down all the time. I compliment you and then you make it seem like you did nothing anyone else would do."

Vivien stared down at his plate and shrugged. "I don't know..."

"You're good playing the guitar and you're great at cooking. You should embrace that and show off your talents instead of just hiding it from everyone."

"I guess..."

"If it's because of what your dad says, ignore him. You're good. You know it and I know it and other people who see you for what you are will see it."

Vivien stared down, a smile slowly forming on his face. "Thanks," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"So, find a girl you like and cook her dinner and play her a song and she'll be impressed and like you back."

Vivien's smile faded. "Yeah..." he sighed. "Um, Danielle?"

"Hmm?" She looked up as she chewed on the last of her meal.

"Would you... uh, would you help me with the dishes?"

"Sure." She smiled, grabbing her glass and plate and following him into the kitchen, not for once getting that the advice she had given was being used on her, only thinking it was a nice gesture on Vivien's part.


	27. Chapter 27

Words and grammar were lost on me while writing this. Although I guess that would happen at three in the morning with stinging eyes that are being forced to stay open. I corrected what I could today, so hopefully it all makes sense. Well, as much sense as my stories can make, although this one is leaning towards the sane side of things compared to what I used to write. Man, I want to get in those wacky writing moods again. I miss them. :( Life needs to stop being so serious...

* * *

Chapter 27**  
**

Ruby turned the key, a big smile on her face as she entered her new living quarters.

Even the fact that it was a run down, dust covered and barely furnished apartment in an old three story building near the piers didn't sway her mood.

"My own place," she sighed happily, spinning in the middle of the room before plopping down on the old couch, a large cloud of dust surrounding her.

Coughing fit over, she stared off and thought of what to do first, the longer she thought the more her smile faded.

'That was him, I know it was. And now that I know he's...'

Ruby let out a long sigh, knowing she would never be able to really enjoy her time in her new place until she knew for sure just who that man was.

She grabbed the keys to the car Lupin had provided her and left the apartment, stepping inside of the two door sports car and taking off down the road.

A couple of hours later she was in her old neighborhood, her eyes darting around her as her heart began to beat faster.

"I have to know," she told herself, driving on and trying to forget the fact that crazy men were out to get her.

She arrived at the bar where she first saw him, driving past it and circling the block, trying to talk her into parking when she drove around the block again.

"Dad wants to see him," she scolded herself. "And if that's what he wants then I'll make sure it happens."

Determined to go through with the plan she parked the car and got out, back straight and chest out as she walked fearless into the bar.

Seeing the crowd inside made her shoulders slump forward and her bravery flee.

Standing by the door she scanned the place, noticing the two guys at the bar who stared at her.

The two guys said something to each other before standing and walking towards her.

Afraid for her life Ruby stepped back before running out the door and down a narrow alley next to the bar.

Soon there was gunfire and yelling, bullets zooming over her head and hitting the brick walls on either side of her.

"Shit," she said, the end of the alley fenced off, razor wire covering the top of it. "Shit shit shit!" She pounded on the fence and turned, pressing her back to it as the two men walked closer, the guns at their sides lifted.

One of the men grinned and stopped. "To think the stupid bitch came back here," he laughed.

The other man laughed. "Yeah. And the boss wasted money sending those idiots to Paris only to have us kill her right here."

Ruby looked back at the fence and then at the two men. "Please," she begged. "I don't know anything! I was just trying to find out about this one guy and-"

She cowered as two gunshots filled the alley, slowly opening her eyes to see the two men laying on the ground, blood pouring from their heads.

She pressed herself more against the fence, staring at the man standing with a gun at his side.

"You okay?" the man asked.

Ruby stared at him, barely able to make out his features in the moonlight. "Yeah," she said. "Thanks."

"You shouldn't be hanging around here. Go home."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Hey Manuel," a man called from the end of the alley. "You coming?"

The man turned and waved. "Be right there."

"Leave," the man said. Giving her one last look he turned and walked off.

"W-wait!" Ruby called out as she stepped away from the fence and walked a few feet away from the two dead bodies. "You, you're Jigen, right?"

The man stopped and turned, glaring at Ruby.

"I know Lupin," Ruby said. "He thought you died, but if you're alive, then-"

"Look, I don't know a Lupin or a Jigen, okay? You obviously have me mistaken for someone else." The man turned and walked away.

"And what about your daughter?" she called out, the man not even reacting as he met up with the other man and walked out of Ruby's sight.

"Manuel my ass," Ruby muttered. "Don't think this is over, Jigen."

...

"Welcome back," Lupin said as Ichiro walked through the front door, Goemon following behind him.

"Thank you," Ichiro said with a smile.

"I hope you're hungry, since I brought a bunch of food home."

Ichiro looked at Lupin and nodded, the three then walking into the dining room where everyone else was waiting to greet Ichiro and welcome him back.

After all of the niceties were spoken they all sat down to an early dinner of Japanese food.

Conversation was light, but pleasant.

Danielle, still upset at Lupin and Goemon, stared down at her plate for most of the meal.

Vivien made sure he sat next to her, trying to start up some kind of conversation but Danielle not in the mood. He did his best to not let it bother him, eating while listening to what others had to say.

The meal over, Danielle left the table and walked quietly to her room.

Seeing her leave Ichiro followed, knocking on her door and getting permission to enter.

"What?" she asked, slightly glaring at him.

"Nothing," he said, taking a seat in the desk chair. "You've been quiet."

Danielle stared down as she sat on the bed and sighed. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"My dad, your dad, Uncle Lupin, Jiro..."

"Oh." Ichiro stared down at the floor.

"Do you like me?" she wondered, glancing up at him as he glanced up at her.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I've been a total bitch to you."

He shrugged. "And I've been an asshole to you."

She turned her head away from him and sighed. "I... I think we should just forget about each other and what happened. "

"And why would we do that?" he asked with a confused look.

"Because you're leaving tomorrow, right? And we probably won't be seeing each other for a while. And because... you deserve somebody better..."

Ichiro smiled and let out a short laugh. "I'm not gonna forget about you, Danielle. I mean, you're the one who made living at home fun. And you made me actually want to train. And you made me realize things I could never get. And... I still love you."

Danielle looked over at Ichiro in shock.

Ichiro smiled and stood, walking towards the bed and sitting next to her. "So, I can't forget about you."

"Ichiro, I-"

She was silenced by Ichiro's kiss, the two wrapping their arms around each other, Ichiro gently laying Danielle down on the bed as he laid on top of her.

Neither knew what they were really doing, just taking things as they came as each started to slowly remove the others clothing.

...

"That gift," Goemon said, he and Lupin sitting at the table drinking.

"Finally decided to give it to him?" Lupin said.

Goemon nodded. "Tonight, before I go to bed."

Lupin smiled and nodded. "You're making the right choice. In a way, I envy you."

Goemon gave Lupin a confused stare, watching while Lupin grabbed the gift and set it on the table. "You're the one who made me realize I should do not what I want, but what my son wants. Maybe when Vivien is older you'll do the same."

Lupin stared down at the table, silent as Goemon took the gift and walked off. "I doubt it," he whispered before taking a drink.

He let out a sigh when his phone rang, knowing who it was and not wanting to be bothered at that moment.

"Dad, don't get mad, okay?" Ruby said when Lupin answered.

"Which means I'll get mad."

"But I said not to."

"Ruby," Lupin sighed. "Spit it out."

"Okay, so, I got to the apartment, but I couldn't get that guy out of my head, so I drove down to the bar I saw him go into and-"

"You what?" Lupin said unhappily.

"I know, it was stupid. And... and I almost got killed over it."

"What?"

"But, he shot the guys, dad. He saved me. And I told him I thought he was Jigen and I mentioned you and his daughter, but he didn't take the bait."

"Well, he's not stupid, Ruby. Did he say anything?"

"He said he didn't know a Jigen or a Lupin and that I had the wrong guy."

"And when you mentioned Danielle?"

"He didn't even flinch."

"Hmm..." Lupin stared off as he thought of what to do, not really wanting to get involved in it, but wanting to at the same time. "In the bedroom closet there's a metal case. Are you there right now?"

"Yeah, I'm getting it." Ruby opened the closet door and removed some old clothes and blankets, finding a medium sized metal case and pulling it out. "Ooh," she said when opening it, various weapons placed inside of it.

"There's a small plastic box with some metal tracking devices inside."

"Yeah," she said, opening the box and staring down at the small round objects.

"I know what I'm saying and you don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I need you to put one of those on the guy you think is Jigen. Or if you see him get into a car, put it somewhere on or in the car."

Ruby took one of the devices out and squeezed it, a small red light shining for half a second before going out. "Yeah, I know the car he travels in. I can toss this inside."

"Is it activated?"

"Yeah. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"If... if something happens to me-"

"Ruby, nothing will happen, okay? Just toss it in the back of the car or stick it on the underside and get the hell out of there. Take the card inside the case with you and call the number on it after you leave the bar. The guy's a good friend of mine. He'll do whatever you need."

Ruby took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."

"I have to take Goemon and Ichiro to the airport tomorrow morning. As long as I'm there I'll catch a plane out to see you. Just get back to the apartment and stay there. I'll call you and hang up before I enter so you don't blow my head off."

Ruby laughed. "That's probably a good idea."

"I'll see you then, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, dad."

"Bye, Ruby."

Lupin ended the call and stared off.

...

Ichiro was in his room late that night, gathering his things and readying for the early flight back to Japan.

"Ichiro," Goemon said as he opened the door and walked in.

"Dad," Ichiro said hesitantly, Goemon seeming more serious than usual.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, okay." Ichiro put down the folded clothes in his hands and sat on the edge of his bed while Goemon took a seat in a chair. 'Don't tell me he knows,' he thought nervously, not wanting to think about the sort of punishment he'd get if his dad found out that he had sex with Danielle.

"These past couple of days I've been thinking," Goemon said as he stared down at the floor. "I want to apologize for my past behavior."

"Um..." Ichiro muttered, not knowing what to say, relief coming over him.

"I wanted to give you this." Goemon held out a small box. "It's from Lupin and I."

Ichiro took the box and opened it slowly, pulling out a single key. He looked up at his dad in confusion.

"It's for an apartment in Tokyo," Goemon said. "It's near the university and-"

"Dad, I... I can't take this."

Goemon said nothing, responding with an annoyed stare.

"I mean, you'll be alone and... and what if I run into mom... " He stared down, worry showing on his face.

Goemon let out a slight laugh and shook his head. "I've been alone before. I'll be fine. And if you run into your mother you can tell her hello. This is what you wanted, so take it."

Ichiro looked up at his dad and smiled, Goemon smiling in return. "Thank you, dad," he said, getting up and hugging Goemon.

Ichiro stepped back and looked down at the key in his hand. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Goemon nodded. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Ichiro smiled and nodded. "Is Uncle Lupin still awake?"

"He's downstairs."

"I'm gonna go thank him."

Goemon nodded. "Don't stay up too late. Lupin is taking us to the airport at five."

"Okay," Ichiro replied before rushing off.

Goemon watched as he left and then turned back to the room, closing his eyes as a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time came over him: true happiness.


	28. Chapter 28

This story will now begin to get a bit darker. The way I have it now the darkness will end at chapter 30. And then I will decide what to do with this thing, either continue it the way it is (which would be boring and this thing would go on forever :D), write single story type things until it ends (which is what I will probably do) or figure out a way to wind it down in a couple of chapters (probably not do).  
Bleh, the end sort of reminded me of First Contact, which wasn't done on purpose. Because, as everyone knows, that special sucked. It's all about the Pycal special. -nodnodjustkiddingnod- But gosh, I do hope this years special has Lupin saving the world and includes yet another past love story for Jigen. Those are what make the specials special and fill my cold black heart with rainbows and sunshine and unicorns. Squee~

* * *

Chapter 28

"Hey," Ichiro whispered as he gently nudged Danielle, leaning over and smiling at her when she opened her eyes.

"Hmmm," she groaned, closing her eyes and turning her back towards him.

"I wanted to tell you about the present my dad and Uncle Lupin got me."

"And who said I wanted to listen?" she mumbled. "And why are you in my room?"

Ichiro grinned. "Not a morning person, huh?"

Danielle lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at him. Sighing, she managed to get herself sat up, hugging the pillow to her chest and staring at him.

Ichiro smiled and held up the key.

"A key. Wow, congratulations. Now can I go back to sleep?"

Ichiro laughed, kneeling on the bed and falling on her as she laid back down. "It's not just any key," he whispered in her ear.

"It's magic?" she joked dryly, butterflies filling her as he began to kiss her neck.

"Nope, not magic. It's to my own place in Tokyo."

"What?" she asked, surprised. "You mean, your dad...?"

Ichiro smiled and nodded, gently brushing some of the hair from her face and staring into her eyes. "When you can you can come visit me. And maybe, one day, you can come live with me."

"Maybe," she whispered as Ichiro bent down to kiss her.

"Do you want...?" he asked as he lifted his head up. "I mean, can we...?"

"Fuck?" she grinned.

He gave a nervous laugh, Danielle pulling him back down and kissing him.

...

Lupin sat on the edge of the bed, busy putting his boxers and pants on as Fujiko lay on her side and watched with a smile on her face.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"Well, about that... Something came up and I need to get to San Francisco."

"What?" Fujiko asked, her smile fading.

"That friend I mentioned? He needs to see me about something."

"Oh."

"I'm sure it's nothing," he said, looking back at her and smiling nervously, seeing she wasn't amused.

"If it's nothing you wouldn't need to go."

"I should be back in two days. I'll pick you up something while I'm there."

"Oh really," she flirted, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Make sure it's something very very expensive," she whispered in his ear before laying back down.

Lupin looked back at her and smiled. "It will be." He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

An hour later Goemon and Ichiro were packed and waiting by the door as Lupin walked towards them.

He drove them to the airport, saying his goodbyes as he dropped them off at the front. The two through the front doors Lupin drove away, finding a place to park in the garage and sitting there.

'Is this what I should be doing?' he wondered. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone, opening one of the many programs on it and staring down at the simple map that came up, a small red dot sitting still on one of the streets.

'Would I just be screwing everything up for Jigen, if that really is him? And if it is, why would he do all that he did? Was he really thinking about coming back? Or surviving through whatever it is he's planning?'

With no answers Lupin sighed, shutting off his phone and leaning back in the seat, staring off into the nothingness.

...

"Aunt Fujiko," Danielle called out as she wandered the house in the late morning hours. She found her on the couch in the den, a drink in her hand as she stared down at the cushions. "Aunt Fujiko?"

Fujiko didn't budge, not even realizing anyone else was in the room.

"Aunt Fujiko!"

Fujiko jumped and spun around, exhaling deeply when she saw it was Danielle. "Yes, Danielle."

"I was just wondering about school. Do... do you think I could be home schooled?"

Danielle didn't want to have to go through being the new student again.

"I don't know," Fujiko answered, staring off again as her mind was clearly on something else. "You'd have to talk to Lupin about that."

"Oh, okay. Where is he? Did he ever get back from the airport?"

Fujiko shook her head slowly. "He said he had to go to San Francisco to meet a friend."

"Oh." Danielle stared at Fujiko in concern. "Is... is everything okay? You seem kind of out there and you're drinking and..."

Fujiko closed her eyes and sighed.

"You... you guys aren't getting a divorce or anything, are you?" Danielle walked over and sat next to Fujiko.

Fujiko scoffed and shook her head. "Three days ago Lupin got a call and he left right after, saying it was a friend of his who wanted to meet him for drinks. Lupin doesn't have friends he goes out drinking with. They're either associates or old partners or people he calls by name. It's never just 'a friend' with him. And then when he got back he seemed upset. I just left him alone, but when he was still upset at dinner I asked him about it. He said his friend told him that someone he thought was dead wasn't dead at all."

"A good person or a bad person?"

Fujiko shrugged. "It sounded like an old friend of his. He said I didn't know him, but I know he was lying. And now he's flying halfway around the world to see this "friend". I'm his wife. Shouldn't he tell me what's going on?"

"Maybe it was just something from his past he thought he had forgotten. Maybe it brought back bad memories."

"I don't know," Fujiko sighed. She looked over at Danielle and forced a smile. "Thank you."

Danielle smiled back and nodded.

...

The plane landed smoothly and Lupin left the airport, squinting as the sun beat down, his body shivering as the cold air blew.

Getting to San Francisco was just the first step. And a very hard first step at that.

After much hesitation he had finally gotten himself a car and was on his way to see Ruby, needing to check up on her to see if everything was okay.

"Dad," she said, surprised to see him there. "You said you'd call."

Lupin pushed his way in and closed the door. He looked over to the large man sitting on the couch and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot. I see you did what I told you to, though," Lupin said, happy that for once she listened to him.

Ruby nodded. "I had to glue the bug under the back bumper, but luckily nobody saw me. Still, I called Damion just to be safe."

Lupin smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair. "I just dropped by to make sure you were okay. I need to go see where this car is and then I'll be back. Just stay here and don't leave. If you need anything Damion can call someone and have them drop it off."

Ruby nodded. She said nothing as she watched him leave, closing the door and leaning against it as worry filled her.

Lupin drove the car slowly through a neighborhood, single story houses lining both sides of the street. Glancing down at his phone he found the spot, looking up at it to the black SUV that sat on the street.

He passed the house and drove on, making a u-turn a few houses down and parking under a tree and behind a large van.

Rigging up a mirror he was able to see the SUV easily without himself being seen from the house. And so he sat and waited, staring at the vehicles image.

An hour and a half had gone by, nothing happening in that area of the street. Nobody walked to the vehicle, no neighbors had left their houses, nobody had walked down the sidewalks.

Lupin sat back and yawned, closing his eyes for a moment when he heard a door closing. Sitting up he watched as a group of four men entered the SUV, the vehicle starting and driving down the street, passing Lupin.

Lupin waited until the vehicle turned down another street, starting his car and taking off after it.

...

Danielle sat on her bed, knees pulled to her chest as she stared off.

'If Aunt Fujiko is worried about all of this, then is it really something serious?' she wondered. 'Is he cheating on her? Or is it something more than just some old girlfriend?'

"Wait a second..." She jumped from the bed and hurried over to the closet, opening the door and pulling out her backpack, still filled with many of her items.

Digging through it, she couldn't find what she wanted, dumping the contents onto the floor and going through the various papers and CDs and DVDs.

"Here," she smiled, holding up the small business card, the I.C.P.O. logo on the left side while Zenigata's name and info were printed on the right.

She grabbed her phone and walked back to the bed as she called the number, sitting down as the phone rang.

"Inspector Zenigata," Zenigata answered.

"Hey," Danielle said.

"Who is this?"

"Danielle. Danielle Jigen. You gave me your card and told me to call if I needed anything. Remember?"

Zenigata was quiet as he stared off.

"I need your help." Danielle looked around, wondering if he hung up. "Hello?"

"Yeah," Zenigata sighed. "What do you need?"

"Is there something wrong with Uncle Lupin? I mean, is he sick or something?"

"Not that I know of. Why are you asking this?" he wondered, getting slightly annoyed.

"Aunt Fujiko said he took off for San Francisco to see a friend and how he doesn't have friends or something. And she's worried. And she has me worried..."

'Damn idiot,' Zenigata thought with a mental growl. "I don't know anything about it, but if you want I can look into it."

"Thanks. I'm sure it's nothing and that I'm just wasting your time, but thanks."

"Mmhmm."

Zenigata ended the call as he stared at the computer screen in front of him, a police memo telling about a drug cartel's shipment coming in to San Francisco. He clicked over to the next tab, to Ruby's police file. Calling the number given, he stood and started to walk out of the station.

...

The black SUV seemed to just keep driving and driving, Lupin bored as he changed lanes on the freeway and kept an eye on it.

The sun had sunk below the horizon, Lupin tired of the chase and deciding to call it a night.

He got off on the next off-ramp, winding his way down various streets heading back towards the docks.

Suddenly headlights blared in front of him, Lupin slamming on his brakes and stopping just short of hitting the parked vehicle.

He looked up, hearing footsteps, silhouettes standing all around his car, the men pointing guns at him.

"Get out," a man's voice barked.

"Get out now," another yelled.

Lupin opened the door slowly, raising his hands as he did.

"Get on the ground!"

Lupin did as he was told, grunting in pain as a knee was placed on his back to hold him down, his hands roughly tied behind him.

"Take him to the warehouse," a man ordered. "Find out what he wants. And if he doesn't talk, make him."

The man smirked as he yanked Lupin up from the ground and shoved him forward.

Lupin glared back at the man, not able to see his full profile before the butt of the man's gun was forced into his forehead, the world around Lupin spinning and everything going dark.


	29. Chapter 29

Rawr! I'm a shrubbery! -shakes my leaves around while making menacing faces- One more chapter until the end of part two, I guess it would be. And then part three will be miscellaneous stories to make time pass by so I can get to the end of the story. I don't want to do a sudden "So and so many years later..." thing, since so much more can happen with these wacky characters wacky lives. I think. xD I do love the quick role reversal at the end, though. I think it was supposed to be Vivien instead of Lupin. Or not. I don't know. Too tired to think.

* * *

Chapter 29

"Do you know what's going on?" Vivien asked as he stood inside his brothers room. He casually leaned against the wall and looked at his brother who was laying on his back in bed.

Lupin IV shrugged. "About what?"

"You haven't noticed how mom and Danielle are acting?"

"Well, figuring they don't get along, it's no surprise."

"It's not that," Vivien said in annoyance. "It's like they're worried about something. Plus dad never came home. And he never told us he was going anywhere like he usually does."

"Dad is dad," Lupin said.

Vivien just stood and glared at him.

"What?" Lupin sighed, sitting up and looking over at his brother.

"None of this bothers you?"

Vivien looked around, as if searching for an answer. "No... Should it?"

"Forget it," Vivien muttered, turning and quickly leaving the room.

"Whatever," Lupin sighed, falling onto his back and gazing off at the ceiling.

Vivien stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, glancing over as Danielle sat in a stool, her eyes staring at the floor, her hands wrapped around a soda can.

"Hey," Vivien said as he got himself a soda from the fridge. "Something wrong?" he asked casually.

"No," she said in almost a whisper. "I'm just waiting on a call."

"A call from her boyfriend," Lupin IV teased as he walked into the room.

"Shut up," Danielle said with a glare.

"See? There's nothing wrong with her."

"And what would be wrong with me?" Danielle asked in slight anger.

Lupin shrugged. "Vivien said you and mom were moping or something."

"I didn't say moping," Vivien scoffed. "I swear, you don't even listen to anybody but yourself."

"That's because my voice is beautiful," Lupin smiled.

"Tch, only in your head," Vivien muttered.

"What was that? The hideous cries of the commoners? Tell them to go away. I'm much too busy for their filth." Lupin made a 'shoo' motion with his right hand and left the room.

"Your brother is a freak," Danielle said before gulping the rest of her drink.

Vivien nodded in agreement. "So... Do you know where my dad is?"

"He left. He didn't tell you?"

Vivien shook his head.

"Oh," Danielle muttered. "Your mom said he went to San Francisco to see a friend."

"What friend?" Vivien wondered after a long pause.

"He didn't say. Your mom was worried, though. And now she has me worried. I called Inspector Zenigata and he said he would look into it."

"Zenigata?" Vivien laughed. "Wow, dad's gonna be pissed off at you for that."

"Why?" Danielle asked, confused by his response.

"He's probably there to do some sort of job he doesn't want anyone to know about. And now Zenigata is gonna barge in and ruin it like how he used to."

"Oh, well, then he shouldn't make us-" She looked down as her phone rang, quickly answering it. "Yeah?"

"Danielle?"

"Oh, it's you." Danielle glared off in front of her.

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, it's me. Did you give Zenigata my number?"

"No, why?"

"He called me and said he was coming here to talk to me about something."

"You're who Uncle Lupin went to see, aren't you?"

Ruby stared down, wondering what to say. "Um, yeah, he came here to see me."

"So? Tell me what the fuck is going on. His family is worried."

"He hasn't called there or anything?" Ruby wondered.

"No," Danielle said, getting more angry by the second. "Tell me what is-"

"He came here to see me and then he left. I haven't heard from him since. I've only had some asshole cop yelling at me thanks to _somebody_."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Did he say where he was going?"

"He went looking for someone. That's all I know. If you hear from him, could you please call me and let me know? I'm worried, too."

Danielle's glare faded as she slowly nodded her head, unable to say anything before the call ended. She lowered her phone while staring off in worry.

"Hey," Vivien said with a half smile. "I'm sure he's okay. He always survives the impossible. You just have to trust him."

Danielle shrugged, not even looking up at him.

"Can I make you something to eat?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry," she said, getting up and walking slowly out the room.

...

Lupin was placed in a darkened and mostly empty warehouse, forced into a chair and strapped down.

"This is supposed to hold me?" he asked the large man in front of him. He smirked as he moved his arms, his wrists moving slightly in the straps.

"Do we look stupid?" the man asked, the only emotion he emitted being seething anger.

Lupin looked up at the man and shrugged. "A little."

"Well, you're wrong. Because those straps are only there to hold you so we can really keep you from leaving."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Lupin laughed.

The man smirked as another smaller man walked up to Lupin.

"Will this do?" the smaller man asked as he held out a short metal pipe.

The large man nodded and took the pipe, getting a feel for it.

Lupin sat and glared at the man. "And that is supposed to-"

His words were followed by a scream as the man swung the pipe into his left knee, then quickly struck his right, the man's strength easily shattering both of Lupin's kneecaps.

"Do you think you can leave now?" the large man laughed, dropping the pipe and walking off.

The tears fell down Lupin's face as pain consumed him, causing him to slowly pass out.

When Lupin next woke up men yelling in Spanish were having fun punching his face and stomach, all taking turns as they taunted him, stopping before they did too much damage and then leaving him alone.

Or at least he thought he was alone, a man walking out of the shadows and towards him.

Lupin slowly lifted his head, staring at the man with his half swollen right eye. "Here to finish me?" he asked in a slurred voice.

"No, I'm not going to finish you, Lupin."

Lupin stared at the man, a smile slowly forming as tears formed. "You... Jigen, you really are-"

"Don't call me that," Jigen said.

Lupin's smile faded. "I can get my wrists free, but you'll have to carry me out of-"

"I'm not here to rescue you, either."

"But-"

"Listen, Lupin," Jigen said in a low voice as he knelt down in front of him. "Tell them whatever they want to know, just don't mention anything about me. You do and I won't think twice about killing you."

"I don't..." Lupin said as he slowly shook his head.

"My job is to watch you and make sure your friends don't come here to rescue you. You can say whatever you want, but I doubt I'll reply."

Lupin bowed his head and smirked. "I understand," he said, even though he didn't understand any of it.

Jigen said nothing as he walked back into the shadows and sat down, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Lupin.

...

Ichiro stared out the back door window and sighed, the cab coming to a stop in front of the village.

Life was once again going to be routine. Routine with two huge holes now there.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Goemon said, the hesitation and solemn voice telling Ichiro that he wasn't the only one who didn't want to be back.

"Nothing," Ichiro sighed, opening the door and leaving the vehicle.

Goemon paid the driver and left the cab, he and his son entering the village and both staring at the police car that was parked just inside.

Goemon glared at the man who was leaning against the hood.

"Goemon."

"Inspector Zenigata," Goemon replied, the two men staring at each other.

"Dad?" Ichiro wondered as he looked at both men.

"It's fine, Goemon. Take my things and go home."

Ichiro nodded, grabbing the one small bag Goemon held and walking off, looking back as his dad and Zenigata started to speak.

"What do you want?" Goemon asked.

"It's Lupin," Zenigata said, that same hardened look he always seemed to have present on his face.

"What about him?"

"He's missing."

Goemon gave Zenigata a suspicious glare.

"He took a flight to San Francisco and nobody has heard from him since," Zenigata said.

"What business did he have there? He never mentioned anything to me about it."

"He's trying to find someone." Zenigata felt that answer was enough. Or at least he hoped it was. He knew that if would have kept his mouth shut that none of this would be happening.

"And why tell me?" Goemon asked, not wanting to be bothered, but at the same time worried, a feeling he kept deep inside him.

"I need your help in finding him." There was no hesitation, no sense of broken pride.

"Fine," Goemon answered, that response telling him that this was something serious, Zenigata never one to ask for help so easily.

Zenigata watched as Goemon walked away, to his house. He stood by the car and waited.

"Dad?" Ichiro asked as Goemon entered their house. "Is everything okay?"

Goemon nodded. "Everything is fine. I need to leave for a while. I expect you to behave while I'm gone."

"I will, dad," Ichiro said with a slow nod, watching as his dad walked into his room and left with his sword.

"I'll call you when I can," Goemon said, staring at his son for a moment before leaving and closing the door.

"Why would he take his sword?" Ichiro muttered, now even more worried about what he knew nothing about.

...

"Rise and shine, princess," a tall thin man laughed as he slapped Lupin across the face.

Lupin slowly opened his eyes, his eyes opening wide as a fist came fast to his stomach.

He wasn't able to catch his breath before another fist came at him, a fast and hard right to his face knocking him and the chair over.

Lupin gasped in pain as his broken knees hit the hard cement floor, tears filling his eyes as he clenched his teeth together.

That pain was replaced with a different kind of hurt as three men had fun kicking every part of his body, Lupin able to do nothing except take it and try not to show too much how it hurt him.

"That's enough," the tall thin man said as he stepped in and stopped the other three. "Pick him up."

Lupin suppressed a scream of pain as he was lifted and the chair was set roughly onto the floor.

"Manuel, you watch him, eh?" the tall thin man said as he smirked at "Manuel".

Jigen nodded.

"The boss is coming later and wants to greet our friend personally." The thin man laughed as he walked off.

Lupin sat slumped over, his breathing labored as the blood dripped out of his open mouth, a small puddle forming on the floor.

Jigen sat back in the chair he had been in all night, lit cigarette in his mouth as he stared off at the ceiling.

"Hey," Lupin said with labored breaths.

Jigen refused to look at him, acting as if he didn't hear anything.

"Remember when we used to go on jobs together?" Lupin said through coughs and gurgles as he choked on the blood filling his mouth. "We could do that again. You, me and Goemon. It has to be better than this."

"Shut up," Jigen muttered.

"Remember how fun it was to tease Goemon?" Lupin tried to laugh, but couldn't, the pain too much to bear. "How you used to play jokes on him?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Jigen said as he stared at the floor. "Shut up!"

"Goemon used to get so mad at you for doing that," Lupin laughed.

"Damn it, Lupin! I said-!"

Jigen stopped, his head jerking up and towards Lupin as his annoying laughter became loud sobs.

Everything he had been through finally catching up with him, Lupin let everything out. Pain, worry, regret, it was all released in the form of tears.

"Lupin..." Jigen could only stand and stare at him, never having seen his friend cry like this.

"This is it, huh," Lupin cried. "This is how it ends. And you're just gonna let it."

Jigen looked down at the floor.

"I have kids, Jigen! Kids that I never got to say goodbye to! Kids that I just left because I wanted to see you, to see if you really were alive! And now you're just gonna stand there and let me die?"

Lupin opened his mouth to say more, but the only thing that came out were loud sobs, tears mixed with snot falling onto his blood stained lap.

"You chose to come here," Jigen said, turning his back on Lupin. "I had everything planned out. I'm supposed to be dead, Lupin! What part of that didn't you fucking get? And now you expect me to throw everything I've done away just to save your ass? Do you know how fucking hard it was to get accepted by this organization? I'm days away from going to the main compound and ending all of this! And then you... Damn it!"

Jigen grabbed a chair next to him and flung it across the room. He inhaled deeply to calm himself, turning towards Lupin and glaring at him.

"And now you cry about your kids?" he spat. "You should have thought about them before you thought about me."

Lupin looked up as Jigen stormed off, then bowed his head again and continued crying.

...

Ichiro sat up and yawned, staring with half open eyes out the window as the sun was just starting to rise.

Sitting for a few minutes as he woke up he wondered if his dad would call. Wanting to know what was going on he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen table, sitting there in the quiet house and waiting for the phone to ring.

Almost an hour went by when there was a knock on the door, Ichiro answering the door and seeing Eri standing there.

"I heard you were finally back," Eri smiled. He kicked off his shoes and entered, sitting at the table with Ichiro.

"Yeah," Ichiro said through a yawn.

"You were supposed to be back days ago. What happened?"

"I had to go to the hospital," Ichiro shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.

"What happened?" Eri asked, concerned. "It wasn't serious, was it?"

"No," Ichiro said with a shake of his head. "I'm fine now."

"Oh, well, that's good." Eri sighed in relief. "Is Danielle still asleep?"

"She didn't come back with us."

"O-oh." Eri gave Ichiro a blank stare.

"She chose to stay there," Ichiro said, not waiting for Eri to ask. "Well, for now, anyway. I'm sure she'll come back to visit when she feels like it."

"Are you two mad at each other or something?"

"No. Why?"

"I don't know. You just seem..."

"I'm just tired, Eri. And confused. My dad took off and I don't know why. And I guess I kind of miss Danielle." He kept his true feelings inside, wanting Danielle with him now more than ever.

"Well, you can call her, can't you?"

"Yeah, but..." He stared at the phone and sighed. "I have to get ready for school."

"Oh, yeah." Eri flipped through his notebook and pulled out some papers. "Mister Yamaoke wanted me to give you the past assignments. He said he wanted them back by the time the school year ends."

Ichiro took the papers and looked down at the them. "Thanks," he said, laying them on the table. "Let me go throw on some clothes and we can leave."

Eri nodded, sitting down and waiting for Ichiro.

The two headed to their class, the teacher and some of the students happy to see Ichiro back. The students settling down, the teacher began going over their assignments.

Ichiro stared off for most of the day, paying attention long enough to know what to work on and how to do what they were taught.

When class ended he was mentally exhausted, his mind thinking about everything that had happened during the last few days, mostly he and Danielle and questions about where his dad had gone to.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Eri asked, catching up to Ichiro as they walked from class.

"Sleeping," Ichiro said through a yawn.

"Yeah, you look like you can use it," Eri laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. I have to go help my uncle paint."

Ichiro nodded and waved, the two parting ways.

Walking into his house, Ichiro stood just inside the door. "Dad, where are you?" he mumbled, letting out a long sigh and walking to his room.

...

Danielle sat on her bed, knees folded as she hugged a pillow tightly to her chest. Her eyes gazed off, her mind deep in thought but her ears open to what Lupin IV was saying.

"He doesn't care," Lupin IV said as he glared at the floor, his hands wrapped around the back of the chair he sat backwards in. "Even when I told him about talking to mom about all of this..."

Danielle shrugged. "He seems to think that-"

"Dad will come out of this, I know. But, he's human like we all are. He isn't invincible, as much as he likes to think he is. And he isn't as young as he once was."

"Lupin?"

"Yeah?" He stared at Danielle as she looked up at him in sadness.

"I... I don't want to lose anyone else." She wiped the tears that rolled down her face.

"I don't either," he said in a low voice as he stared at her, his eyes starting to water. "Hey," he said, standing and walking to the bed, sitting on it and turning to face her.

She looked up at him and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shoulder.

Lupin rubbed her back as his own tears began to fall.

The two said nothing as they held each other, only separating when they heard the front door close and Rayne's loud high pitched voice announcing that she was home.

"Mom isn't up to talking to anyone," Lupin said. "We can't let Rayne know anything is wrong. I don't want her to worry, too."

Danielle nodded, wiping away her tears and trying to calm down.

"I'm gonna go down and try to distract her, okay? Maybe when you feel better you can join us."

"Yeah," Danielle whispered.

Lupin smiled at her and reached for her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Everything will work out fine. Won't it?"

"It will," Danielle smiled, feeling a little better as she watched an upbeat Lupin leave her room and call out to his sister as he jogged down the stairs.

She knew his smile was put on, but the fact that he was doing all of it, burying his true feelings, just so his sister could live without the feelings that ran through her... that unselfish gesture made her feel as if everything would end up okay.

Even if she knew it was all just one big lie.


	30. Chapter 30

This chapter took too long. That's all I have to say. :D

* * *

Chapter 30

It had been over two days since Fujiko last saw Lupin. And since then she had not heard anything about or from him.

In a way she felt guilty, as she knew she should have been there for her children. Instead it seemed they were there for her. At least her oldest son was.

At thirteen Lupin IV became the man of the household. He talked to his mom as an adult, saying what he thought he could without pushing it. He took care of his sister and made it so she knew nothing of what the others in the house, him included, were feeling.

And to continue the whole charade he decided to treat everyone to a nice lunch, even able to drag his mom out of her room and join them.

"Hey, everyone," Lupin IV said as they all got into the car and waited for Fujiko to get ready. "I don't want anyone bringing up dad, okay? Mom is just worried about the job he's on and I want her to enjoy herself." He looked at Rayne and smiled.

The others agreed and sat quietly until Fujiko left the house and got into the car.

Lupin IV decided that they try a new restaurant, just so there weren't any lingering memories to weigh their emotions down.

In the middle of eating Fujiko excused herself, walking to the bathroom and pulling out her cell phone. She stared down at it and hesitated a moment before dialing Lupin's number.

She had begun the incessant calling the night before, hoping that for once he would pick up, that she would get to hear his voice again.

A tightness filled her chest and bad thoughts ran through her mind when Lupin didn't answer. It got a little worse with every unanswered call, Fujiko almost to her breaking point.

"What is wrong with you?" Lupin IV asked his brother as they sat and waited for Fujiko to return.

Vivien shrugged. "What's your problem?"

Lupin IV glanced at Rayne, who was busy with her dessert. "Maybe I'm just a little worried," he said in a loud anger filled whisper.

"I don't see why," Vivien said with a roll of his eyes. "He used to do this all the time, remember? Sneaking off on some stupid secret heist. And then a few days later he'd come back with gifts and everything would be back to normal."

"Keep telling yourself that," Lupin IV muttered.

Danielle sighed, sick of listening to them. Her ringing phone gave her the chance to leave, getting up and walking out as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Danielle."

"Inspector Zenigata," she said in shock.

"I just called to fill you in so far," he told her as he and Goemon drove down the freeway. "I grabbed Goemon and we just landed in San Francisco. We're on our way to talk with Ruby now."

There was a long pause.

"How is everyone handling this?" Zenigata asked.

"As best we can. I'm just worried about Aunt Fujiko. She's trying to be strong for everyone, but... he's been gone too long to not hear from him."

"Yeah," Zenigata sighed. "Well, if anything new comes up I'll call you. I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing."

Danielle said nothing as the other line went dead. Letting out a long sigh she turned and walked back inside, happy to see Fujiko back at the table and doing her best to engage in pleasant conversation with Lupin IV.

...

Zenigata placed his phone back in his jacket pocket and turned the corner. "That's the place," he said as he stared at the building in front of them.

Goemon glanced at the building but said nothing, only closing his eyes.

Zenigata groaned mentally. He had no idea how to communicate with Goemon and he was afraid of saying things he didn't want to say if he did try to talk with him.

He parked out in front of the building and stepped out of the car.

Goemon followed, keeping quiet and staying right behind Zenigata as the two entered the building and found the room number they were looking for.

Goemon stood to the side of the door as Zenigata knocked on it. "Interpol! Open up!"

The lock clicked and Zenigata didn't even wait for the door to open fully before pushing his way inside, Goemon following and glaring at Damion as he went for his gun.

Damion backed off as Zenigata and Goemon stood around Ruby.

"You got here fast," Ruby said unhappily. "So, why have you come to talk to me?"

"Lupin was here, right?" Zenigata asked.

"Earlier, yeah. Why? Am I guilty of something?"

"Should you be?" Goemon asked as he glared at her.

"Look, guys, I don't know anything. I swear!" She cowered slightly as the men glared at her. "He came here to protect me," she sighed, slumping down on the couch. "I went to this bar and some guys thought I looked suspicious so they came after me. That's... That's why Ichiro was shot. I'm sorry." She glanced quickly at a now angry Goemon.

"Who are they?" Goemon asked.

"Some gang," she shrugged. "Lupin had me put a bug on their car and then he left to follow them. That was the last I saw him."

"We need to get to the police station," Zenigata said as he looked at Goemon. "We might be able to trace his phone."

Goemon nodded and walked out of the room.

"Stay here," Zenigata ordered Ruby before he left and slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, sure," Ruby sighed, now feeling guilty she ever got her father involved in the current mess.

...

"Hey. Hey, Lupin." Jigen gave a worried look as Lupin sat motionless. He took a step forward, making sure his friend was still breathing. "I'm sorry," he said, hoping it'd mean something.

Lupin laughed slightly. "You're just doing your job," he said in a raspy breath. "That's why I liked you, Jigen. You were always a good little doggy, stupidly doing everything you were told, hoping you'd get a treat afterwards."

Annoyed by the response he got, Jigen walked off and sat back down. "My boss is coming soon."

"Good for him."

"He'll probably kill you."

"Let him."

Jigen bowed his head and sighed. "Lupin..."

"You've let it go this far. Why do you care now? I thought you didn't want me ruining your plan." He lifted his head and glared at Jigen.

Jigen said nothing, looking over as the door to the building opened, sunlight streaming into the darkness.

A man in a black suit was joined by three other men, all dressed casually. They spoke Spanish to each other, laughing before they stopped in front of Lupin.

"So, we finally meet," the man in black said with an evil grin.

Lupin said nothing as he glared up at the man.

"It's nice to finally see the piece of shit who screwed up my father's operation all those years ago," the man said as he reached back and grabbed a wooden bat he was handed. "Revenge will be wonderful," he snarled, bringing the bat back and slamming it into Lupin's chest.

Lupin grunted and cried out as the pain hit him.

The man laughed as he swung the bat down onto Lupin's left shoulder.

Jigen watched in shock as Lupin screamed, the man swinging the bat low onto the chair's legs, breaking one and causing the chair to topple over, Lupin on his back as the man leaned over him and took a couple more swings into Lupin's mid-section before stepping away.

"I'd love to stick around and get to know you more," the man smirked. "I've got a flight to catch, though, so I guess it's time to say goodbye."

The man laughed, lifting the bat up over his head.

The other three men watched in anticipation, their eyes staying on the pain filled and teary eyed Lupin.

Jigen tensed, reaching back for his gun as the man started to swing the bat down towards Lupin's head. He brought his gun out and was ready to fire when a loud crashing noise filled the building.

The man ducked down, looking up as a police car flew through the building, diving out of the way as it came at him.

Lupin watched as the car came to a screeching stop inches from his head.

Gun shots filled the building, the four men firing on the car as Zenigata escaped from it and dove behind some large wooden cargo containers.

Gunfire was exchanged as Jigen crouched down and was on his way to pull Lupin to safety, peices of roof falling down in front of him as Goemon fell from above, deflecting the shots that came at him.

"Goemon," Zenigata yelled. "The one in black is mine!"

Goemon nodded, looking over at the three other men and rushing them.

The men fired, none of the bullets hitting their target, each falling to the ground in pieces.

Goemon yelled, slicing his sword twice and taking out two of the men, the third one diving behind the blazing cop car and reloading.

Seeing motion behind him Goemon turned, ready to attack the man when he paused, a look of shock on his face as he dropped his guard. "Jigen," he muttered.

Jigen glared, quickly lifting his gun and firing.

Goemon looked back to where the bullet had gone, the third gunman falling dead to the ground.

Zenigata held his left forearm, grazed by a shot from the boss' gun. Now even angrier he ran out at the boss, firing randomly before reaching his target, leaping through the air and tackling the man.

The boss wrestled with Zenigata, but was soon disarmed and knocked out by a punch to the left temple.

Zenigata looked up as cop cars sped, sirens blaring, towards the building. He handcuffed the boss and lifted him up, handing him off to some of the approaching officers. "Call an ambulance now," he demanded of one of the officers, who got on the radio and quickly made the call.

"Jigen," Goemon said, still stunned. "What are you...? Why...?"

"Don't bother, Goemon," Lupin said weakly, coughing up blood as he lay on the ground. "He's not on our side this time."

"Stop talking," Zenigata ordered Lupin as he knelt down beside him.

"When have I ever listened to you?" Lupin said with a weak smile. He opened his eyes and looked at Zenigata. A bigger smile on his face, he opened his mouth to say something before his body fell limp.

"Lupin. Lupin!" Zenigata quickly checked as Goemon rushed over and knelt down on the other side of his friend.

"He's still alive," Goemon said in relief.

"Yeah," Zenigata sighed before glaring up at Jigen. "You're coming with us."

Jigen said nothing, only watching as the ambulance arrived and the medics prepared Lupin and put him inside.

Zenigata chose to ride with him to the hospital, telling one of the officers to take Goemon and Jigen and follow the ambulance.

Jigen was silent as he sat next to Goemon. He'd glance over at him occasionally, but he could tell Goemon was angry, so he decided not to make any sudden movements or loud noises.

Goemon was thrilled that Jigen was still alive, but at the same time he felt betrayed. And it made it worse that the betrayal came from someone Goemon really looked up to.

...

"How'd he find out?" Jigen asked.

It had been almost an hour since they arrived at the hospital, Zenigata finishing up with hospital forms and giving the information he knew to both doctors and other cops.

Zenigata looked up, across from him to where Jigen sat. "His daughter," Zenigata answered, not really shocked to find out the truth of who Ruby was from the other policemen.

"She's not that old," Jigen said in annoyance. "What is she, psychic?"

"Not that daughter. The one he had years ago. Ruby."

"He has another daughter?" Jigen asked before laughing. "I guess I shouldn't really be all that surprised..."

"She said she saw you at a bar and thought you looked familiar."

"Wait..." Jigen thought back to the girl he had saved in the alley. "That's his daughter?"

"So, you've met her."

"Not really," Jigen scoffed. "She almost got herself killed and I stepped in to save her. Not very smart for being a Lupin."

Zenigata glared at him. "She and Lupin were suspicious and Lupin called me. I told him what had happened."

"Shit. I told you to keep it quiet. Guess it was stupid of me to trust a damn cop."

"You caused this, Jigen. Didn't you think that one day this would all come back to bite you in the ass?"

"First of all, I didn't cause this. I was given a damn job. It isn't my fault they took it so fucking personal. And second, they were the ones who came to me and threatened to rape and torture my daughter. Do you think I'm going to let pieces of shit like that live?"

"There are other ways of handling it."

"Yeah," Jigen laughed. "Like call the cops, right? Fuck that."

Zenigata chose not to respond.

"I figured either way I was going to die," Jigen said, his tone getting serious. "I don't know why I did things the way I did, but it's all done and over with. I can't go back and change any of it. You got the guy, so you can find out where his compound is and shut it down. My last favor of you is that you arrest me and stick me with him."

"It isn't under my-"

"Bullshit. You're a fucking Inspector with Interpol. Don't tell me some low ranked cops have more say than you."

"Is this really what you want?" Zenigata asked as he glared at Jigen.

Jigen nodded and glanced behind him as Goemon came in from outside.

"Fine," Zenigata said. "It's your fucked up life."

Goemon walked up to Zenigata and handed him back his phone, thanking him before sitting down.

"I need to call Fujiko," Zenigata said, figuring he had put it off long enough. He glanced at Jigen and Goemon and left the two, walking outside to make the call.

Jigen sat quiet and uncomfortable as Goemon sat a few seats away. "I'm going to prison," he finally said to break the silence.

"Why tell me?" Goemon asked as he sat still with his eyes closed.

Jigen sighed, his mind searching for something else to say.

"How could you let Lupin suffer like he did?" Goemon asked in anger. "You could have stopped it. Is he not important to you anymore?"

Jigen looked over at Goemon, offended by the question. "Of course he's important," he barked. "And I was getting ready to stop it when you and Zenigata came."

"By then it was too late," Goemon said, glaring at Jigen. "What was more important than saving a friend?"

"Why do you keep assuming I was gonna let him die?"

"He may still die," Goemon said as he stood. "Jigen, do me a favor and go back to being dead. You may as well be, anyway, after this."

Jigen was shocked and hurt by what Goemon said, watching as he walked out the front doors of the hospital. He sat back in the chair and sighed, staring up at the ceiling, hoping more than anything that Lupin would be okay.

...

Fujiko set her cell phone down and lowered her face into her hands, sobbing as Lupin IV stood by and watched, his eyes tearing up.

"Was... was that about...?" he asked, unable to get the words out.

The two had been talking in her bedroom when the phone call had come, both getting their hopes up that it was Lupin.

"He's in the hospital," Fujiko managed to say. "But, they don't know if..."

"Mom..." Lupin IV stepped towards her as she stood, the two hugging each other tightly as they cried.

"Tell the others," Fujiko whispered to him.

"What about Rayne?"

"She... she should know, too."

"Yeah," Lupin IV sighed, the two separating and him staring down at the floor. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly exhaled and left the room.

...

"Don't mention me," Jigen said as he was being handcuffed, Zenigata standing in front of him after handing him over to the San Francisco police. "I may not come back after this. It's better they all still think I'm dead."

Zenigata gave a nod of his head, saying nothing as Jigen was hauled off out of the hospital.

The commotion over, Zenigata found himself an empty chair and sat down, leaning his head back as he let out a long exhale.

It had been forty minutes since the doctor had last come out, the news not that great. Lupin had a collapsed lung, numerous broken bones, head injuries and internal bleeding that they were trying very hard to stop. He was weak from blood loss and barely alive when he was rushed to the ER.

Zenigata thought it strange that even though Lupin looked horrible on the outside he didn't look like someone close to dying. And having witnessed many deaths in his line of work Zenigata thought it was strange that he thought it strange. 'This is Lupin, though,' he thought as he stared at the ceiling. 'This is...'

He closed his eyes and tried to laugh it off, but the situation was making him more emotional the longer it went on. Needing relief he walked outside to have a cigarette.

...

"Are we flying out there?" Vivien asked, everyone minus Fujiko sitting in the den as Lupin IV had told them the news.

Danielle stared at the floor as she held a crying Rayne.

"Mom is waiting for another call," Lupin IV said, standing by the fireplace and messing with the poker.

"I didn't think..." Vivien whispered as he held in his tears.

"Nobody did, all right?" Lupin IV said as he put the poker back in the holder. "I blew it off at first. So, don't feel like you're the only horrible person here."

"You guys aren't horrible people," Danielle scoffed. "And don't you think you should check on your mom? See if she's heard anything else?"

Lupin IV nodded and left the room.

"Why don't you go over to your brother," Danielle said to Rayne. "I need to make a phone call."

Rayne got up and ran to Vivian, sitting next to him on the couch and hugging him.

"I'll be right back," Danielle said as she left the room, pulling her phone from her pocket and calling Ruby, not knowing if she had heard or not.

Vivien looked up as Lupin IV walked back into the den. "Rayne, mom wants to see you."

Rayne nodded, jumping from the couch and running off.

"She should be here for us," Vivien muttered as he glared at the floor.

"Don't start," Lupin IV warned.

"She's our mom," Vivien said in a raised voice. "Dad might die and she closes herself off from us? How is that normal?"

"You don't understand her situation, so don't talk like you know every little thing she feels, okay?" He sat down on the couch Danielle had been sitting at and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is how she decided to cope with it, so just let her."

Vivien sighed in disappointment, the two sitting in silence.

...

Zenigata and Goemon stood as the doctor walked towards them.

"We were able to get the bleeding stopped," he said. "That was the main thing we were worried about, but it doesn't mean his ordeal is over. He still suffered massive blood loss and his body is very weak. We are giving him blood now and have life support on hand just in case."

"What are his chances?" Zenigata asked.

"Right now, thirty, forty percent," the doctor answered. "His chances will look better throughout the night if he keeps breathing. If anything fails from now until tomorrow morning, his chances will go down, I'm afraid."

"Can we see him?" Goemon asked.

"He just got out of surgery," the doctor said as he checked his watch. "It should be another hour until you can. I'll come out and get you."

"Thank you," Goemon said.

The two sat back down, knowing that the next sixty minutes would be the longest sixty minutes of their lives.

...

Fujiko was in her room alone, quickly packing as she had just gotten a call from Zenigata telling her that if she wanted to see Lupin alive she should probably get there as quick as she could.

She couldn't believe any of this was happening, all of it seeming like some hazy dream.

"Where are my shoes?" she asked in frustration, unable to find the shoes that went with one of the outfits she had packed. Realizing how stupid she was being she sat on the bed and cried.

"Mom, we're ready," Lupin IV said as he stood in the doorway to her room. "Mom?" he wondered, worried something else had happened he didn't know about.

"My husband is dying and I'm worried about shoes," she sobbed, looking at the suitcase and shoving it off the bed in anger.

Lupin IV just stood there and stared, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," Fujiko cried. "I-I'm..."

"Well, we're all ready," he said in a low voice before he turned and left, unable to watch the emotional wreck of his mom any longer.

He joined the others as they stood in the foyer, all of them lightly packed as they waited for Fujiko to take them all to the airport.

When she came to the front door she was empty handed, quiet as she opened the door and waited for the others to walk to the car before she closed and locked the front door. When she got to the car everyone glanced at her quickly before looking away. The drive to the airport was quiet, but then no one was in any kind of mood to talk.

An hour into the flight Vivien broke the silence. "What's it like?" he asked in a low voice to Danielle, who sat next to him.

Sitting next to her in the window seat was Lupin IV, who stared out the window with no expression.

"What's what like?" Danielle wondered, no emotion in her voice.

"To... to lose your father..." He stared down at his lap and fidgeted with his hands.

"Shut up, Vivien," Lupin IV mumbled.

"Huh?" he asked, not hearing him clearly.

"I said shut up," Lupin IV yelled as he turned and glared at him.

"Knock it off," Danielle said as she turned and glared at him.

"Me? He's the one going on like dad's gonna die! Why don't you tell-!"

He shut up quickly when he heard his sister crying in the seat behind him. He slumped down and sighed, feeling his mom's angry eyes burning a hole in the back of his seat.

"I'll tell you later," Danielle whispered to Vivien. "I doubt you have to worry about that now, though."

Vivien shrugged, the rest of their flight happening in silence.

...

"Wow," Ruby said, staring at the floor as she, Goemon and Zenigata had just come from seeing Lupin. "I was expecting a lot worse..."

Goemon glanced over at her.

Zenigata said nothing, his eyes glaring off in front of him as they made their way back to the waiting room.

"I mean, from what you guys said, I thought-"

"His injuries are internal," Goemon said, cutting her off. "You can't see them, but they are there."

"I have some things I need to take care of," Zenigata said gruffly as he glanced back at them. He stopped and looked back at Goemon, only nodding to him before leaving the hospital.

Goemon nodded in return, he and Ruby sitting down.

"So, you knew about Jigen," Goemon said.

"Huh? Oh, well, not really," she shrugged. "I've only seen pictures of him, but then I saw that guy."

"You should have left things alone."

"Yeah," she sighed, staring down.

"You could have gotten Lupin killed. You aren't the only family he's got."

Ruby closed her eyes and sighed, getting further upset the more Goemon talked. "I didn't expect anything to happen."

Goemon glared over at her. "With the men he was with? And after what you put my son through? You didn't think it important to forget about it?"

Ruby flinched at his angry tone. "I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Goemon glanced at her before closing his eyes. "Apology accepted," he said, seeing how upset she was at what she had caused.

"Yeah," she muttered, looking up as Goemon walked outside. She leaned her head back and let out a long sigh.

With nothing to do she stood and wandered the building, hoping there'd be something to take her mind off the guilt that filled her.

...

"Dad..." Ichiro said as he walked towards Goemon, who sat meditating on the floor of the waiting room.

Goemon opened his eyes and looked up at his son. "Goemon," he said as he stood. "Come on."

Ichiro stared sadly at the ground as Goemon placed a hand on his back and walked with him through the hospital.

They arrived at ICU, the nurse allowing them in. Goemon continued to support his son as he walked him to a door and opened it.

Ichiro slowly walked up to the bed and stared down at Lupin, who laid on his back sleeping peacefully.

"He's gonna be okay, right dad?" Ichiro said as he looked back at Goemon, who couldn't bring himself to look at his injured friend.

"If there are no more complications," Goemon answered.

Ichiro didn't reply, turning back towards Lupin and bowing his head as he said a silent prayer.

He and Goemon left shortly after, walking back to the waiting room.

"I'm gonna go to the cafeteria," Ichiro said as Goemon sat back down on the floor.

"That's fine," Goemon said before once again meditating.

Ichiro turned and walked towards the elevators, his emotions suddenly pouring out of him as he started to cry.

He wiped the tears away with his sleeve as he stood inside the elevator and waited for it to stop. He forced himself to stop crying, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes, opening them when the door opened.

He stepped off the elevator and looked across the large seating area in front of him. Lowering his head he walked towards where the food was served.

"Ichiro."

He stopped and turned, Ruby sitting at a table and waving. He waved back, continuing on to get the drink he needed.

Ruby sat alone at the table and spun the empty soft drink bottle in front of her. She looked up as Ichiro sat down.

"Hey," he said, setting his bottle of water down in front of him.

"Even in San Francisco you stick out," she muttered, saying her thoughts out loud.

He stared down and shrugged.

"How long have you been here?" she wondered.

"Not long. Why?"

She shrugged. "Just something to say."

"Oh."

Neither said much of anything as they sat and stared off, Ichiro eventually finishing his water and leaving to get another.

When he came back Danielle was sitting with Ruby, the two talking. He smiled, suddenly everything seeming okay.

"Danielle," he said as he approached the table.

"Hey," she said with a half smile.

"Have... have you seen him yet?" he asked as he stared at the table.

Danielle shook her head. "I'm not ready," she whispered. "I'm supposed to go in later, though, with everyone else." She shrugged, not knowing when that'd be, as Goemon was filling Fujiko in on what he knew, minus the part about Jigen, and Vivien had run off crying the second he stepped inside the hospital, his brother still busy finding him.

"He doesn't look that awful," Ruby shrugged. "From what I was told I was expecting a lot worse."

"He looked beaten up," Ichiro added. "He seemed peaceful, though."

"I'm sure it won't be long until he's chasing after the nurses," Ruby said with a laugh, the others laughing with her, all trying to cheer themselves and each other up, but all knowing it wasn't working.

The laughter stopped and the table got quiet again.

"Rayne cried the whole trip here," Danielle said as she stared off in sadness. "We all tried to calm her down, but she kept saying over and over "I don't want to lose daddy". We couldn't make her..." Her words faded as her emotions kept her from continuing.

"How is she now?" Ruby asked, guilt creeping over her.

"She fell asleep on the ride over," Danielle shrugged.

Ichiro glanced up at her before looking back down.

"Hey guys."

The three looked up as Lupin IV walked up and sat down.

"Did you find your brother?" Danielle asked.

Lupin IV nodded. "He was in the gift shop wandering around."

She gave him an odd look.

He only shrugged. "I don't try to understand him sometimes."

"So, is everyone ready?" she asked.

He nodded.

"He doesn't look as bad as you think," Ruby told him.

"He doesn't," Ichiro assured him.

Lupin IV nodded as he glanced at both of them. "You ready?" he asked Danielle.

"Yeah," she sighed, standing and walking with him to the elevator.

"Mom's scared," Lupin IV said as he stared down at the floor, the elevator starting it's trip up to the main floor. "She's afraid of what she'll see. But Uncle Goemon says he doesn't look that awful. And Ichiro and Ruby said the same thing. But... he's in ICU. Isn't that serious or something, if you have to be there?"

Danielle just shrugged. "Maybe what they say is true and that they're just holding him there until they're sure he's okay."

"Yeah, maybe."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, the two walking to the waiting room, the others looking up at them as they approached.

Goemon walked them there, leaving them alone at the door.

As Danielle walked inside the area an odd sense of calm came over her, like everything would be okay. 'Maybe they were right,' she thought as a nurse led Fujiko to Lupin's room. 'Maybe if he looks not that bad that he isn't that bad...'

Fujiko stared at Lupin as she slowly walked into his room. His appearance took away some of the fear she had been feeling, a slight smile forming on her lips as she walked up to him and grabbed hold one of his hands.

Lupin IV held Rayne's hand as he led her inside, trying to be strong for her as he kept all of his emotions locked away.

"Go," Danielle whispered as she nudged the back of Vivian, who hesitated at the door. Placing her hands gently on his shoulders she forced him inside.

He glanced at his dad and then looked down, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Come on," Danielle whispered, wrapping an arm around him as she led him out of the room.

"Get better, daddy," Rayne said as she leaned over the bed and kissed Lupin on the cheek.

Lupin IV then took her hand again and walked her out, leaving his mom to be alone with Lupin.

Fujiko pulled up a chair and sat down, both her hands wrapping up one of his as her eyes stared at his face.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Putting us through all of this..."

She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, jumping when one of the nurses walked in.

"Sorry," the nurse said with a kind smile. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay," Fujiko said, laughing a little at herself.

"Is he your husband?" the nurse asked.

Fujiko gazed at Lupin's face and smiled. "Yeah."

"He's a very lucky man. He was just barely hanging on when he came in."

"How... how is he now? I mean, he's past everything, right?"

"If he remains stable throughout the night and improves in the morning, then we should be able to move him into his own room so he can recover." The nurse checked his stats and his IV bags, satisfied with what she saw.

"If everything goes okay, how long until he can come home?" Fujiko asked.

"One to two weeks," the nurse guessed. "He seems to be a fast healer." She smiled at Fujiko before leaving the room.

Fujiko let out a sigh of relief as she stared at him, no longer angry at what he put her through, only wanting him back in her life.

"So?" Lupin IV asked as he, Rayne, Vivien and Danielle walked back to the waiting room. "He looked okay, didn't he?"

Rayne smiled and nodded while Vivien stared off in sadness.

"Ruby and Ichiro were right," Danielle muttered.

"Yeah, imagine that," Lupin IV laughed.

"Daddy will get better," Rayne said to Vivien, who glanced down at her.

Danielle stared at the two, thinking it weird how quickly Rayne had changed from earlier, once having been a crying mess and now being the positive one and now Vivien was the crying depressed one when before they knew of Lupin's wherabouts he was the one who shrugged it off.

And meanwhile, Lupin IV remained the strong one, having to become the adult of the family.

Danielle smiled, knowing how proud his dad would be of him.

...

As morning approached life came back to the ICU as nurses were changing shifts and doctors were coming in to check on patients.

In Lupin's room it was quiet, Fujiko having fallen asleep, her head resting on the edge of the bed that Lupin slept in.

Beginning to stir and feeling he wasn't alone Lupin opened his eyes and looked around, stopping and resting on Fujiko.

He smiled, slowly lifting a hand to brush the hair from her face.

"Hey," he whispered as she woke from the feeling of a hand on her face.

She lifted her head slowly, staring at him as he stared at her. Teary-eyed, she lunged forward and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her weakly, petting her hair as he inhaled the scent of her perfume.

Fujiko separated herself from him, pulling her arms away and setting them in her lap as she stared down at her hands. "Why?" she asked.

Lupin looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology," she said, crying as she looked at him. "I want an explanation."

"Jigen is alive," he said.

"What?" she said, shocked as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I had to find him. I had to see if it was true."

"But... I don't understand..."

"He planned everything so he could go after the guys who threatened Danielle. I guess he figured he'd die killing them."

"But, he was there, when you were...?"

Lupin closed his eyes. "It's fine," he whispered.

"No, Lupin, it isn't fine! You could have-!"

She turned as the door opened, both looking towards it as Goemon led Lupin and Fujiko's kids inside.

"They wanted to see you," Goemon said.

"Hey guys," Lupin said as the three ran to the bed, happy to see him awake.

"I'll let you and the kids catch up," Fujiko said, leaving the room with Goemon.

"You knew, didn't you," she asked Goemon as the two stood near the nurses station.

"Knew?" Goemon wondered.

"About Jigen."

"Oh, so he told you."

"Why didn't you say anything!" Fujiko said as she punched Goemon chest with her fists.

Goemon grabbed her wrists and stared seriously into her eyes. "You were better off not knowing."

"What do you mean?"

"He went to prison. He isn't expecting to come back."

Fujiko gave him a confused look. Turning away she stared at the floor, trying to understand everything, to make sense of what went on.

"It's better this way," Goemon said.

The two stood in silence until the kids left Lupin's room, Lupin IV approaching them.

"Dad wants to talk to you," he said, looking at both before walking out with his brother and sister.

The two walked into the room in silence.

"I was wondering," Lupin said, resting his head on the pillow as he closed his eyes. "What do we tell Danielle?"

"We tell her nothing," Goemon said.

"But, is that really fair?" Lupin wondered. "I mean, Jigen is still alive and-"

"To me Jigen is dead," Goemon said as he glared at Lupin.

Lupin and Fujiko looked shock to hear him say those words.

"Goemon, I'm sure he had a good reason to do what he did," Lupin said, trying to defend his friend.

"You stick up for him? After what he did? To all of us?" he growled.

"I'm sure he had to do-"

"Stop making excuses for him, Lupin," Goemon said in anger. "He led us on! He put his daughter through hell! And he didn't even help you while you were being beaten to death!"

Lupin looked away and sighed. Goemon was right and maybe he should have hated Jigen for all of that, too. But he couldn't. He knew that Jigen did what he did out of desperation. He could sense it.

"What good is he to any of us?" Goemon asked, glaring at Lupin before leaving the room.

Lupin looked down, sighing in sadness. "How did we fall apart so much?" he whispered.

Fujiko took hold of his hands and looked down at him. "He's just upset. I'm sure once he's had time to think this all over that he'll change his mind."

"Maybe," Lupin said. "He's right, though. Danielle has been through hell. She can't know any of this."

Fujiko nodded.

"It's up to Jigen if he wants to be her father again," Lupin said, the words painful to have to say, as it made it seem like Jigen was an unloving father who couldn't care about the well-being of his own child. But Lupin knew better. It was because of the love for his daughter that Jigen chose the path he did.

'All of this was for her,' he thought. 'And yet she would never understand.'

...

Three days later Lupin was moved into his own room, making it easier for his family to visit him and stay for longer periods of time.

Jigen was never mentioned, although the three adults continued to think about him.

Four days after his move he had surgery to repair his knees, returning to his room several hours later asleep and on heavy pain killers.

"So, Mister Lupin," his doctor said, walking in as everyone was gathered in the room.

It was two weeks after his surgery, everything going nicely, the casts having been removed from his legs days earlier.

"I hear you're ready to return home," the doctor said as he stood next to him.

"Yeah," Lupin said, happy about being able to finally sleep in his own bed and eating his own meals.

"Well, I've signed your release papers and you can leave when you're ready."

"Thanks," Lupin said.

"Thank you, Doctor," Fujiko said as she smiled at him.

"You all have a safe flight home," the doctor said as he smiled and nodded at the group.

"Thank you," several in the group said as he left.

The room was filled with a quiet calm, everyone happy the ordeal was finally over and that they could return to their normal lives.

...

"Hey," Danielle said as she walked up to Ichiro, who was sitting outside the hospital and waiting for his dad.

"Hi," Ichiro said, the two leaning in and giving each other a quick kiss before separating.

"I decided to go back to Paris," Danielle said, hoping Ichiro wouldn't be too disappointed. "I want to help take care of Uncle Lupin."

Ichiro smiled and nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

"You're not mad?"

"No," he laughed. "I mean, the last couple of weeks together were great, but... what you want to do is more important. It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"Yeah," she said, happy as she was afraid he'd take it the wrong way somehow. "You'll have your own place and everything when summer comes, right?"

He gave her a loving smile and nodded.

"Ichiro," Goemon called.

Ichiro and Danielle looked over at him as he waited, Fujiko wheeling Lupin out in a wheel chair as their kids followed, Ruby following far behind.

The two hurried over and joined the group.

"What time does your plane leave?" Lupin asked Goemon.

"An hour," he answered.

"You two should get going, then," Lupin said. "You're kind of cutting it close."

Goemon nodded, giving Lupin a serious stare, one which Lupin read as saying "Don't do anything stupid ever again."

"Get well, Uncle Lupin," Ichiro said as he bowed to him. "Aunt Fujiko." Another bow. "Bye guys," he said to the others, waving at them.

"Bye," they all waved back.

Danielle stood and stared at Ichiro as he walked off, he and his dad getting into a cab and disappearing from view.

"So, we ready to go back?" Lupin IV asked.

"Yeah," Lupin said happily. He turned and looked at Ruby as she stood off to the side. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

Fujiko gathered the kids and walked them to the car.

"Hey, Ruby," Lupin said as he wheeled himself over to her, his shoulder having healed enough to the point he could use it.

"Hey," she said as she stared down.

"Come on, Ruby, stop pouting," he smiled. "Nobody blames you for anything."

"Even Goemon?"

"Well, almost nobody," Lupin laughed.

"Does Fujiko know about me yet?"

"No. She doesn't need to know right now."

Ruby nodded. "I'm gonna miss you, dad."

"I'll miss you, too. But, don't think you can't come and visit. I promise I won't be mad this time," he grinned.

"Yeah," she smiled. "And I can keep living in the apartment?"

"If you want."

"Thanks, dad."

They turned as Fujiko pulled the car up to the curb.

"Well, looks like you're ready to go," Ruby said, wheeling Lupin to the car and helping him in the front passenger seat.

"Have a safe trip home, guys," she said before closing the door, waving as the car drove off.


	31. Chapter 31

Well, this story was pretty much done, since I hadn't continued it in forever. And then I found that I actually had worked on it and forgot, finding this chapter almost complete in a folder. Not sure when the next chapter will come or if it ever will. xP I'd like to actually finish this thing like I had planned, if I can ever find the notes I had written on what I wanted to do with it.

* * *

Chapter 31

A month had passed since the return from San Francisco. After coming so close to losing each other, Lupin and Fujiko found their relationship closer than it had ever been. All their past problems had been forgotten, the two starting from scratch once again.

Danielle started to feel as though she finally fit in, getting closer to the others as she filled into her role as nurse to her uncle, a job that got a lot easier when he was able to ditch the wheelchair and walk with the aid of a cane.

"And take it easy," Fujiko said as she started to leave the den, glancing back at Lupin as he leaned over the pool table and took a shot. "If your knees start to hurt, you should sit down."

"I know," Lupin said as he eyed his next shot.

Fujiko sighed and shook her head, knowing that he'd come to bed that night complaining of pain in his knees like he did every night.

"So?" Lupin IV stared happily at Danielle as she prepared lunch for Lupin.

"No," Danielle said, starting to get annoyed at his nagging.

"I'm hungry, though," he whined.

"Leave her alone, Lupin," Fujiko sighed as she walked into the kitchen. "If you're that hungry you can make your own sandwich."

Danielle glanced at Fujiko and smiled as Fujiko grinned at her.

Lupin IV groaned as he slumped his shoulders forward. "Fine," he growled. "I'll make my own sandwich. I don't need your gross germs all over my food, anyway."

He walked next to her, reaching out and grabbing the bread, making sure to nudge her as much as he could in the process.

She glanced at him as if he were an idiot, which is what she thought he was.

He looked at her and stuck his tongue out before he spun around and walked to the kitchen island and began to make his sandwich.

"You could sort of help your dad out more, you know," she said as she finished preparing the food.

"Be his slave? No thanks. Besides, he already has you to do everything for him while he plays pool and watches TV all day. Oh, I know. He could make his own food." He looked at her and shrugged it off while taking a bite of his sandwich and walking away.

"Tch, jerk," she muttered, leaving the kitchen and entering the den.

"Lunch is ready," she said, holding the plate up.

"Hey, great." Lupin smiled excitedly as he stared at the food. "Just set it over here on the table."

Danielle nodded and set it down, watching as Lupin plopped himself down on the couch and grabbed the plate, placing it in his lap.

"Need anything else?" Danielle wondered.

Lupin shook his head 'no' as he took a large bite.

"Can I finish your game?" she asked.

"Sure," Lupin said, swallowing his food before quickly taking another bite.

Danielle finished his game as Lupin finished his food. She rounded the table to gather the balls up to ready another game when she glanced around the room.

The den was almost the size of a lot of the apartments she had grown up living in. One of the walls was lined with bookshelves, all filled with aging books. The wall opposite of that contained a fireplace, around it an ornate wooden surrounding. Above the fireplace was a large framed photo of Lupin, Fujiko and their kids that was taken years ago.

The other two walls contained random placements of pictures and articles and photographs. It was these photographs that always caught Danielle's eye.

Most of them were of Lupin, Goemon, Jigen and Fujiko when they all worked together. A few were reunion shots, their families all standing together smiling for the camera. There was one of Goemon, Mayumi and their two kids and another photo of Jigen and Danielle. An odd photo of an irate Zenigata was thrown in among the others, along with a couple of a guy Danielle didn't recognize.

"Uncle." Danielle stared at the pictures and looked back at Lupin. "Why aren't there any pictures of my mom up there?"

"Emma?" Lupin wondered before he shrugged. "She hated me. Always did and most likely still does."

"But, why would she hate you?"

"Well, it started out she just found me annoying," he grinned. "But then..." His grin faded as he stared off.

"What?" Danielle said with an unsure laugh.

"Yeah, I guess your dad wouldn't tell you that," Lupin sighed.

"Tell me what?"

"The time I almost got him killed," Lupin said, staring seriously at Danielle.

...

_"What's the job?" Jigen asked as he sat relaxed on the couch._

_"Nothing big," Lupin said. "I just need to grab a couple of paintings and return them to their owner."_

_"Why do you keep doing these jobs," Jigen sighed._

_Lupin shrugged. "They're easy money. They're quick. Why wouldn't I do them?"_

_"They're boring," Jigen muttered._

_"Well, Goemon isn't working with us anymore, so as much as I'd like to rob national banks and go after legendary treasures..." Lupin sat down and sighed. "Have you talked to him lately?"_

_Jigen shook his head. "Not in a few weeks."_

_"Hmm."_

_"So," Jigen said as he stared off. "What you're saying is we completely suck without Goemon around."_

_Lupin grinned. "Not really. More like with him around I became too lazy. I lowered my guard too much because I knew he would always be there when I needed him. It's like when there were guys shooting at me, as long as you were there I didn't worry about them. I just concentrated on what I had to do."_

_"Yeah, I know what you mean."_

_The two stared off, both looking up as Fujiko walked in._

_"Oh, good, you're here," she said as she smiled at Jigen. "I didn't think your girlfriend would let you come."_

_"She doesn't know I'm here," he grinned._

_"And when she does I'll get to hear about it," Lupin said unhappily._

_Jigen laughed. "Don't worry. She's out of town to attend some instruction meeting thing. As far as she knows, I'm at home watching TV."_

_"How out of town?" Lupin wondered. "I mean, it's not like she can just drive back when she feels like it and-"_

_"She's in Denver," Jigen grinned. "Relax, geez. You're more afraid of her than I am."_

_"It's just..." Lupin looked up and sighed. "She calls and yells at me for something I had no control over. I'm just sick of being blamed for everything."_

_Jigen shrugged, not really wanting to respond._

_Fujiko stared at Lupin and grinned. "Are you through being pathetic?"_

_Lupin glared at her._

_"I think we had something we were going to do tonight..." She turned and started towards the door. "I'll be in the car. Don't be too long."_

_"Don't worry about it," Jigen said, standing and fishing a cigarette out of his jacket. "You learn to tune it out after a while."_

_"I thought you quit," Lupin said as he started towards the door._

_Jigen shrugged as he lit the cigarette and took a long drag. "It's more like a take long breaks."_

_Lupin grinned as he left the house, Jigen following._

_Lupin drove the three to the location, a small art museum on the other side of town, and parked in the back of the two storied structure._

_The three left the car and entered through a back door, the security lacking._

_"Shouldn't there be guards here," Jigen wondered as they wandered the hallways and made it to the main entrance._

_Lupin glanced around cautiously as he slowly reached into his jacket and grabbed his gun._

_Jigen reached back and grabbed his, bringing it out in front of him as he looked around._

_Fujiko pulled out her gun and spun around, shooting at a figure as it ducked behind a display case._

_"Shit," Jigen said as he and Lupin took cover. "Who the hell else would be in this place?"_

_Lupin sat on the floor behind a cement pillar and glanced over at Fujiko, nodding._

_Fujiko nodded back and ran from her place of hiding to a case that was closer to where Lupin and Jigen were._

_As she ran Lupin peeked out from the pillar, shooting at the men who were shooting at Fujiko._

_Fujiko dove and rolled behind the case, getting there safely._

_"So, where are these paintings," Jigen asked before he shot towards the other men._

_"Up where those bastards are," Lupin growled._

_Jigen shrugged as he reloaded. "Fujiko, run back to where you were and draw them out. I'll take care of them."_

_"Well, look who's getting cocky all of a sudden," she grinned. "Cover me," she said to Lupin as she got ready to run._

_Lupin nodded._

_Fujiko took a breath and ran across the room, her move making the three men above rise up and take aim at her._

_Jigen stepped out in the open and lifted his gun, firing three times and hitting each of his targets quickly._

_"Is that all of them?" Fujiko wondered._

_"I think so," Jigen said, ducking down and sneaking towards the stairs._

_Lupin and Fujiko kept an eye on him as he got halfway up._

_Jigen looked back and nodded at them, giving them the okay to move forward._

_Lupin looked at Fujiko and nodded, telling her to go ahead and that he'd cover her._

_Fujiko nodded back, standing and starting towards the stairs when something caught the corner of her eye._

_Rising from his hiding spot behind the information desk was another gunman, the man standing and taking aim._

_"Jigen," Fujiko yelled._

_Lupin stepped out from behind the pillar and lifted his gun._

_Jigen turned and took aim at the man, too slow as the man fired off three shots before a single bullet from Lupin's gun hit him in the head._

_Jigen's body flinched from every hit, all three bullets slamming into his chest._

_"No," Lupin yelled as Jigen fell forward and tumbled down the stairs._

_He and Fujiko ran forward, Fujiko keeping an eye out for more gunmen while Lupin rushed over and knelt down by Jigen._

_Lupin's hands shook as he held them above Jigen, too panic stricken to know what to do._

_"Is it that bad?" Jigen asked as he gasped for breath._

_"Don't... don't talk," Lupin said, his voice quivering as tears filled his eyes. "We're gonna get you some help, okay?"_

_"Emma's gonna be pissed," Jigen said, trying to laugh but coughing up blood instead._

_"Damn it, just stop talking," Lupin yelled._

_Fujiko knelt down on the other side of Jigen and checked his wounds. "Hang in there, okay," she whispered to him. She looked up at Lupin, giving him a worried look and shaking her head._

_..._

_"Why didn't I notice that guy?" Lupin asked, blaming himself ever since they arrived at the hospital._

_"None of us noticed him," Fujiko said as she held Lupin's hands in hers. "It's not your fault."_

_"It's like I said. I've gotten lazy."_

_"We all have."_

_"I let him down..."_

_"Lupin, stop," Fujiko pleaded. "We're all to blame for this. We never took this job seriously from the beginning."_

_Lupin stared off, deciding not to hear her words._

_Fujiko said nothing more to him, the two sitting still in their seats as their minds took in all of the possible outcomes, deciding to concentrate more of the worst outcome of all._

_The minutes ticked by slowly. Hours seemed like days as the people came and went. Doctors and nurses walked by them without stopping, leaving them that much more anxious._

_"What if he's dead," Lupin asked, no emotion in his voice._

_"He isn't," Fujiko said as she rubbed Lupin's back in comfort. "Do you want me to try Goemon again?" she wondered, Lupin having called him twice before and getting no answer._

_He nodded and handed her his phone._

_She reached out for it and paused, staring in sadness at Lupin's shaking hand. She grabbed the phone and his hand at the same time, rubbing it as she stared into his tear filled eyes._

_"Lupin..." She choked up, leaning forward and holding him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as he lowered his head into her shoulder and cried._

_Hours passed, Fujiko holding Lupin's phone as she wrapped her arms around her and paced the waiting room floor._

_Lupin sat passed out in a chair, his arms crossed over his chest and his head hung down as he breathed deeply._

_The cheery tune of Lupin's ring tone broke Fujiko from her thoughts. She stopped pacing and quickly answered it. "Goemon."_

_"What is it?" Goemon asked, a hint of worry in his usual calm voice._

_Fujiko panicked, her heart racing as she tried to collect her thoughts. "We went to steal these paintings," she said, the words almost blurred together as she spoke quickly. "And everything was supposed to go smoothly, but there were these guys and, what were they even doing there, and why-"_

_"Fujiko," Goemon said loudly. "What happened?"_

_"Jigen was shot and it's been hours and we haven't heard from anyone on how he's-"_

_"Where are you?" Goemon asked as worry began to fill him._

_"Is everything okay?" Mayumi asked as Goemon was told the name of the hospital and it's location._

_"I'll be there as fast as I can," Goemon said before he hung up the phone._

_"What is it?" Mayumi asked worriedly._

_"Jigen was shot," Goemon said. "Will you be okay here?"_

_Mayumi nodded. "Is he going to be okay? Do they know anything?"_

_"No," Goemon said simply. "He's still in surgery."_

_Mayumi stared in sadness as Goemon left the house._

_..._

_Lupin sat in one of the benches outside the hospital, the morning sun beating down on him as the cool breeze blew by, the leaves gently rustling overhead._

_All hope had left him, his mind still repeating the words the doctor had given him twenty minutes earlier._

_Jigen was in worse shape than he and Fujiko had thought. The doctors weren't even sure if he'd make it over night._

_Lupin gave the nurses Emma's number and told them that she needed to be there, the situation no longer allowing him to hide this from her._

_Now he just waited for the things he didn't want to experience._

_..._

_Goemon had finally arrived in the early evening, walking up to the bench Lupin still sat at, Fujiko now sitting next to him and the two talking._

_"How is he?" Goemon asked, pretty much knowing the answer from the way the two looked._

_Fujiko's eyes began to tear up once again as she looked up at Goemon and shook her head slowly._

_"He might not make it," Lupin said, his voice empty of any emotion._

_"How did this happen?" Goemon was angry at the news. Jigen should have never been there in the first place._

_"It's all my fault," Lupin said as he glanced up at Goemon._

_"Lupin, it's not-" Fujiko started to say._

_"It is," Lupin yelled. "He came along because I wanted him there! I wanted things to be like how they used to! I thought... I thought it'd be fun," he muttered as he stared down at the ground._

_Goemon tensed as his body shook slightly, nothing but rage filling him at that moment. Knowing what he'd do to Lupin if he stood there for much longer he turned and walked off._

_Lupin looked up and watched as Goemon entered the hospital. He bowed his head and sighed. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Not that it helps..."_

_..._

_The sun had set hours earlier, the three now inside, sitting in the main waiting room, waiting for any news on their friend._

_"Uh oh," Fujiko said as she looked up._

_Lupin looked up as an upset Emma walked through the doors, seeing and stomping towards him._

_Lupin stood as she approached. "Emma, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't think anyth-"_

_Emma slapped him as hard as she could in the face. "You bastard," she said through clenched teeth. "You bastard!"_

_The other visitors stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the scene._

_Goemon stood and walked towards the two, just in case he had to tear Emma away as she tried to kill Lupin._

_Lupin stared at her with a hurt expression. "It wasn't supposed to..."_

_"I told you to stay away from him," Emma said loudly as she began to cry. "I told you! And you promised me you would! You promised me you'd never talk to him again!"_

_Lupin glared at her and scoffed. "I only said those things so you'd shut up! He's my best friend! Do you think I'd end that just because his stupid girlfriend told me to?"_

_"Best friend?" She laughed in disbelief and shook her head. "If that's how you treat your friends, then maybe you don't deserve any."_

_Lupin glared at her as she walked away. He then looked over at Goemon as he stared at him. "What?" he asked in annoyance._

_"Nothing," Goemon said, walking back to his chair._

_"Tch, fuck this," Lupin said as he walked off._

_"Lupin, wait," Fujiko yelled, her words ignored as Lupin continued on._

...

"How bad did things get with my dad?" Danielle asked as she sat on the edge of the pool table.

"He died early the next morning and they resuscitated him," Lupin said as he stared off. "After that he started to slowly recover."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing. Fujiko wanted to tell me the news and found me passed out in my room. I was too drunk to even know where I was."

"Oh." Danielle grinned slightly. "What'd my mom do?"

"She stayed at the hospital with your dad. I just avoided the place. Your mom had a way with words and what she said, it hit me really hard."

"About not deserving friends?" Danielle wondered in confusion.

"Yeah," Lupin sighed. "I began to believe her. It made me think back on my life and realize she was right. I didn't deserve anyone."

"Wow..."

"Yeah," Lupin laughed. "I lived here alone for a short while, removing everyone from my life. But then one day my phone rang and I saw it was from Jigen. He said he was sneaking the call in while your mom was out and wanted to know how I was doing."

He looked at the floor and started to laugh.

"I couldn't really believe what he was saying," he said as he smiled and shook his head. "I pretty much gave up on him and there he was, sitting in the hospital recovering from almost being killed, asking me how I was."

"That had to be an awkward conversation," Danielle laughed.

"Yeah, it was," Lupin said with a grin. "I didn't really say much. To be honest, I figured he was dead. I guess I was too shocked to think of anything to say. He said that Fujiko and Goemon told him about how I was acting and he scolded me for being an idiot and told me to knock it off. I broke down crying and then he said Emma was coming back and that he had to go and hung up."

"Was she really that scary?"

Lupin laughed. "She could be. Jigen was glad that you got his temper instead of hers."

Danielle smiled, mentally thinking the same thing.

"The one time I saw Jigen be firm with her was when he decided I was going to be his best man at their wedding. God, she was pissed. The only reason she went along with it was because she loved him and she was pregnant with you and wanted that perfect family."

"That would have been nice," Danielle said as she stared off in sadness.

"Yeah, sometimes I have to wonder what'd it'd be like."

Danielle looked up at Lupin in confusion. "You mean, you didn't live one?"

Lupin laughed at this. "Not even close. My parents were never there for me growing up. My grandpa raised me and taught me what he knew. When I was around six I was told my dad had died. My grandpa took me to the funeral, where he had to point out my mom to me, since I didn't even know what she looked like. When I was fourteen my grandpa died. And then that was when my dad showed up, wanting to take over the estate."

"So, your grandpa lied to you?"

"My dad told him to. He said it'd be better for me at the time, rather than think I was just abandoned willingly. And my grandpa thought it was best if he raised me, thinking he had plenty of time left to live. But then he got sick."

"Did... did you hate him for it?"

"At the time, yeah. I thought it would have been nice to know my dad and live around him. That was until I actually got to know him and live around him. And then I hated my dad for ever coming back."

"Is he still alive?"

"No. He was shot and killed a few years later." Lupin stared off and laughed. "I went from being sad he was dead, to hating him when he came back, to being sad he was dead again, and then back to hating him for really leaving me."

"Yeah, I'd probably be the same way."

"You would?" Lupin asked.

"If my dad had done that, faked his death, and then came walking back through the front door years later... I don't know what I'd do. I don't even want to think that's possible, really."

"Yeah..." Lupin's eyes moved slowly away from Danielle as he stared off in thought.


End file.
